Here We Are
by 09sarahbean
Summary: The threat of Lord Voldemort looms over Lucy Jones & the rest of the students at Hogwarts. Still, life goes on. Then Lucy's twin brother Harry Potter finds a Potions textbook with messages in the margins from a mysterious Half-Blood Prince. Sequel to Nowhere Kids.
1. 1: The Arrangement

_**A/N: Welcome, welcome, welcome, to story number six in my Lucy Jones series! If you haven't read the other five stories in this series, I highly suggest you do so, as I've written this one assuming you've read the ones before it. Story number one is called This is Home for anyone who wants to start at the beginning.**_

_**This story is shorter than the previous two; there are only 20 chapters in this one. I will be posting them on my Monday-Wednesday-Friday schedule, just like with the last three. **__**The rating for this story has moved up to M, for language and suggestive scenes.**_

_**And, to all of my American readers, happy Labor Day!**_

_**On with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.**_

* * *

_**So here we are  
Fighting and trying to hide the scars  
I'll be home tonight  
Take a breath and softly say good-bye**_

_**Here We Are by Breaking Benjamin**_

**Chapter 1 – The Arrangement**

The Burrow came into view, and Lucy Jones felt the smile automatically tug at her mouth. She loved staying with the Weasleys, and after everything that had just happened at the end of the school year, she needed a bit of a break from Hogwarts.

Lucy had been born in Britain to parents Lily and James Potter in the middle of the first war against an evil wizard who called himself Lord Voldemort. Lucy's twin brother Harry had been targeted by Voldemort because of a prophecy that had been made before they had been born. Lily had called on Professor Albus Dumbledore—Headmaster of Hogwarts and leader in the fight against Voldemort—to save her daughter, since only a few people had known that she'd given birth to twins.

So, Lucy had been sent to America to live with a magical couple called Dan and Sue Jones. The plan was for Lucy to be returned to her birth parents once Voldemort had been defeated, but unfortunately, Lily and James were murdered by the evil wizard. When Voldemort had turned his wand on Harry, however, the curse rebounded. Harry survived, becoming one of the most famous wizards of his time, all before he had turned two years old.

While Harry went to live with their mother's relatives, Lucy remained in America with the Joneses. Dan and Sue were never told who Lucy's parents were, so Lucy grew up not knowing where she had come from. Then, when Lucy turned eleven, she received her invitation to attend Hogwarts. That's when she discovered that she had been born in England.

The choice to go to Hogwarts was the best decision she had ever made. There she had met her very best friends: Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and, of course, her own brother Harry—although she didn't know that they were twins when she met him.

Then, in her third year, she had overheard Dumbledore talking to Remus Lupin, who had been the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at the time. They had been talking about Lucy, and she confronted them about it. That's when Dumbledore decided that it would be easier to tell her the truth: that she had been born as Lucy Lily Potter, and she was Harry Potter's twin sister. Lucy promised Dumbledore that she wouldn't tell anyone her secret, to keep both herself and Harry safe.

But at the end of Lucy's fourth year, Voldemort returned to full strength. Harry himself witnessed the rebirth. Unfortunately, the Ministry of Magic refused to believe Harry and Dumbledore. For the next year, they did everything in their power to convince the Wizarding community that nothing was wrong, and that Dumbledore was merely spreading rumors to destabilize the Minister, Cornelius Fudge.

It had been a very trying year for Harry, but at the end of June, Harry had led a group of his friends—which included Lucy—into the Ministry of Magic, sure that his godfather Sirius Black was in danger. Voldemort had shown up, and the Ministry had no choice but to accept that he had returned. It was then that Lucy was able to tell Harry her secret.

**~LJ:HWA~**

Arthur Weasley—head of the Weasley clan—parked the Muggle car he'd acquired in front of the house, and Lucy climbed out of the vehicle along with Ron, Ginny—who was a year younger than Lucy—and Mr. Weasley's wife Molly.

"Lucy!"

Lucy jumped, startled, before turning towards the house. Running towards her was her adoptive mother Sue.

"Mom?" Lucy asked blankly.

Sue crashed into her daughter and hugged her tightly. Lucy returned the embrace and, over Sue's shoulder, saw her adoptive father Dan and none other than Professor Dumbledore approaching them, as well.

Lucy's eyebrows contracted in confusion. "Not that it isn't good to see you," she said, pulling out of her mom's arms, "but what are you doing here?"

"Professor Dumbledore contacted us and told us that he'd told you who your birth parents were," Sue said.

"Oh," Lucy said, looking over to the professor for a moment before looking back at Sue. "Right.…"

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Sue asked, the concern obvious in her tone. "I mean, finding out who your birth parents were—not to mention that they were Lily and James Potter!"

Lucy realized that her parents thought that she was going to be overwhelmed. She'd forgotten that not everyone knew that she had known her own secret for the past few years. "What exactly did Professor Dumbledore tell you?" Lucy asked, glancing at the headmaster again.

"Just that you now know who your birth parents were," Sue answered. "Why?"

Lucy shrugged, still confused as to why her adoptive parents were in England. There was a moment of silence as Lucy stared at them.

"Oh, honey," Sue said. "We've missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too," Lucy answered.

There was another awkward silence.

"Mom, Dad," Lucy said finally, "seriously—why are you here?" She felt bad about implying that she didn't want her parents with her, but she figured that asking bluntly might get her an actual answer.

"Well, dear," Sue said, sounding a bit hesitant, "we want you to come home with us."

Lucy flinched back, her mind reeling. She hadn't been back to America since the summer before her third year—three summers ago. Her parents had been the ones who came up with the idea that she should stay with the Weasleys during the summers instead of going all the way back to Massachusetts.

Lucy, taking a breath, said, "Mom, I—"

"We're just worried about your safety," Sue plowed on. "Now that You-Know-Who has returned, we thought—"

Dan cleared his throat behind her. He still hadn't said anything, letting his wife do all the talking.

"All right, _I_ thought," Sue amended, giving Dan an annoyed look. "I thought that you'd be in danger now that everyone knows who your birth parents were. I just think you'd be safer at home with us."

"Mom, the whole point of me staying at the Weasleys' was so we didn't have to deal with transporting me to and from England," Lucy pointed out. Sue stayed silent after that, and Lucy's heart lurched. Her eyes darted between Sue, Dan, and Dumbledore. "You mean—you want me to come home with you _permanently_," Lucy said hoarsely.

"I just want my baby to be safe," Sue insisted.

Lucy closed her eyes for a moment before saying, "Mom, I will _always_ be your daughter—but I'm not your baby anymore. I'm _not_ a child."

"Oh, you wouldn't understand," Sue said impatiently. "You're not a parent—your children will always be your babies."

"Even still, I'm almost an adult," Lucy argued. "Besides, my _entire_ _life_ is here. You and dad will always be my parents, but the Weasleys and Hermione—and Harry, literally—have become my family, too. I will _not_ abandon them."

"I don't expect you to like it, but your father and I are still in charge," Sue said. "We are your guardians, and if we want you to come home and finish up your schooling with us, then that's what's going to happen."

Lucy looked helplessly over at her dad, who was looking uncomfortable. "Dad, please," she begged. "I can't go back to America—not _now_. Not after everything that's happened."

"I told you she was going to fight you on this," Dan murmured to Sue.

"I'm fully aware of that," Sue replied. "Regardless, _we_ are the parents in this situation."

"I'm not going to go," Lucy said firmly. "I can't—I _won't_."

"Sue, it's really no trouble if she stays with us," Mrs. Weasley spoke up gently. "I know you're worried about her safety, but we wouldn't let anything happen to her."

"I—" Sue sounded close to tears, and Lucy felt a little guilty about it.

"Sue, we can't _make_ her come home with us," Dan said. "She'll be okay here with the Weasleys, and it's not fair to pull her out of Hogwarts now that she's been there for five years."

"But she's just found out who her birth parents are, and she _needs_ us, Dan!" Sue said.

"I didn't just find out who they are, Mom," Lucy said, surprising not only her parents, but also Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"What do you mean?" Sue asked.

"I've known that Lily and James were my parents for over two years now," Lucy answered. "I overheard Professor Dumbledore talking to Remus about it when he was our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Dumbledore decided it was easier to tell me the truth as long as I promised to keep the secret to myself."

"You—you've known?" Sue questioned. She looked over her shoulder at Dumbledore, who nodded.

"I promise that Lucy will stay safe for as long as she stays here in England," he said. "Molly and Arthur will look after her, as will the rest of the Order."

"Well—well, maybe we can stay here with her, then," Sue said.

Dan shook his head. "We have our jobs, Susie," he reminded her. "We've got our friends and our life back there. Besides, we've promised Dumbledore that we'd help recruit others against You-Know-Who."

Sue finally dissolved into tears, and Dan put his arm around her shoulders.

"Mom, please don't cry," Lucy said. "I _have_ to stay here. I've been here for five years, and I can't just leave now—not when Voldemort—" Nearly everyone present flinched at the name, and Lucy quickly apologized, "Sorry. I mean—I can't just leave now that You-Know-Who has come back to power."

There was silence again besides Sue's quiet weeping.

"Why don't we all go inside and have a nice cup of tea?" Mr. Weasley suggested.

"I would like to have a word with Lucy, please," Dumbledore requested immediately.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley led the way into the house, and Dan escorted his wife in behind them. Ron and Ginny went last, dragging their trunks with them.

"Well, Lucy," Dumbledore said when they were alone in the garden, "I wanted to apologize about the article in the _Daily Prophet_."

"Oh," Lucy said. "Well, it's not like we can do anything about it now."

"Indeed," Dumbledore agreed. "Still, it was never my intention for the information to get out so quickly. You may find yourself garnering more attention than you are used to."

"Do you really think other people will be that interested in me?" Lucy asked, frowning.

"I think the fact that there's another Potter in the world will make people wonder a lot of things," Dumbledore replied. "I just wanted to be sure that you were warned sufficiently. You may start getting owls from complete strangers, or you may get approached in public."

Lucy nodded. She didn't understand why anyone would find _her_ interesting, but she supposed that gossip was gossip—and nobody gossiped like the _Daily Prophet_ did.

"We'd better get inside," Dumbledore said, motioning to the back door.

Lucy entered the Burrow in front of Dumbledore. In the kitchen, Dan and Sue were sat at the table with mugs of tea in front of them. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were also in the room, but Ron and Ginny were nowhere to be found.

"I'm sorry, Lucy," Sue said without preamble. "I just worry for your safety when you're all the way over here."

"As I was saying, you are welcome to stay here as long as you like," Mrs. Weasley put in.

"Maybe we can stay for a few days," Dan agreed.

"That's settled, then," Mrs. Weasley said. "I'll have one of the bedrooms made up for you."

**~LJ:HWA~**

As planned, Dan and Sue stayed at the Burrow for a few days. Lucy spent the time catching up with them, and they were able to attend an Order meeting.

The afternoon arrived for them to be leaving, and Lucy saw them off. There were no tears shed this time, as Dan and Sue were both trusting in the Order to keep their daughter safe.

They had only just left when Bill Weasley, the eldest of the seven Weasley children, appeared in the garden. He wasn't alone—with him was Fleur Delacour, who had been the Beauxbatons champion during the Triwizard Tournament two years ago. She had come to England the year prior to get a job at Gringotts—where she met Bill—and improve her English.

"Hi, Mum," Bill said, stomping into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley, Lucy, Ron, and Ginny were gathered.

"Bill!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, beaming. "What a lovely surprise! Oh—and Fleur, dear. How nice of you to drop by."

"We figured we'd come 'round for dinner," Bill explained. "We have some exciting news."

"Oh?" Mrs. Weasley said. "Well, you'd better wait for your father to get home, so we can all hear it. Make yourselves at home."

Bill nodded before turning to his siblings and Lucy to ask how they were doing.

**~LJ:HWA~**

A few hours later, Mr. Weasley returned home from work, and everyone settled down around the table.

"So, tell us this news!" Mrs. Weasley urged as they all dug into their meals.

"Well, I've asked Fleur to marry me," Bill said, "and she's accepted." He grinned at Fleur, who smiled radiantly back at him.

Mrs. Weasley, on the other hand, choked on her glass of wine. "Pardon me?" she spluttered.

"We're engaged, Mum," Bill repeated.

"Isn't eet wonderful?" Fleur sighed, leaning her head against Bill's shoulder. "Next summer we shall be married!"

Mrs. Weasley still looked shocked, so Mr. Weasley spoke up, "Congratulations, son."

Lucy, Ron, and Ginny hurried to congratulate the couple, as well. Lucy felt genuine happiness for them, as she saw Bill as her older brother. One glance at Ginny, however, told her that the younger girl looked a bit skeptical, and the look on Ron's face suggested that he hadn't really heard what his own brother was saying—he was too busy staring at Fleur.

"Next summer?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Why so soon?"

"Why not?" Bill replied with a shrug. "We love each other; what's the point in waiting a few more years?"

The rest of dinner was surprisingly tense, and Lucy was glad to escape with Ginny and Ron a little while later.

"Why's your mom so upset?" Lucy asked as they climbed the stairs. "What's the big deal about Bill getting married?"

"I'm sure she thinks they're rushing into it," Ginny replied. "They've only known each other for a year or so."

Lucy shrugged. "I'm glad they're happy."

**~LJ:HWA~**

A few days later, all the arrangements had been made for Hermione Granger to join them at the Burrow. Lucy was excited; she was missing her other friends terribly, and she couldn't wait to see Hermione.

Lucy was just putting some of her clean laundry away when she heard Mrs. Weasley calling her name. She hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Mrs. Weasley was preparing dinner for when Hermione arrived.

"Is Hermione here?" Lucy asked.

"Not quite yet, I'm afraid," Mrs. Weasley said. "I figured that one of you would want to be here when she arrived."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," Lucy said. "Do you need any help with anything?"

"No," Mrs. Weasley started, "I think everything is ready—"

"'Ello!" a voice announced as the front door to the Burrow opened.

"Oh," Mrs. Weasley said, trying to sound cheerful. "Hello, Bill. Hello, Fleur."

"Good afternoon, Molly," Fleur said, flashing her a wide smile. "'Ello, Lucy."

"Hi, Fleur," Lucy said, smiling back.

"Hi, Mum," Bill said, walking over to his mother and kissing her cheek. "It smells great in here."

"Yes, seemply divine," Fleur said, breezing into the room behind her fiancé.

"Thank you," Mrs. Weasley said distractedly. "Lucy, could you please go and see where Ron and Ginny disappeared to?"

Lucy nodded and slipped out the kitchen door. She stepped into the garden, and from there, she could see two figures on broomsticks in the distance. So, she walked the short way to the paddock the Weasleys kept for playing mock Quidditch games.

"Ginny! Ron!" she shouted, cupping her hands around her mouth. "Your mom wants you to come in and get ready for dinner!"

Ginny and Ron landed a moment later, looking as though they were arguing about something.

"I _told_ you—you're still hovering to your right and leaving your left goal completely open!" Ginny insisted. "I'm just trying to _help_ you!"

"Well, maybe _you_ should try playing Keeper some time," Ron retorted. "It's not that easy!"

"Okay, enough Quidditch talk," Lucy said. "Come on, I'm sure your mom could use some help. Oh, and Fleur is here."

Ginny groaned immediately, but Ron perked up. "I didn't know Fleur was coming," he said.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "She's marrying our brother, not _you, _moron," she said. Then she looked at Lucy and asked, "Is Hermione here yet?"

"She wasn't here when I came outside to get you two," Lucy reported, "but she may have arrived while you've been arguing."

"Ha, ha," Ginny said sarcastically. "If only he'd understand that I'm trying to _help him_—"

"I don't need your damn help!" Ron snapped irritably.

"Is this what having a sibling is like?" Lucy asked, shaking her head. "Thank Merlin I don't live with mine."

The three of them went back to the house, where they found Bill and Fleur sitting at the table and chatting with Mrs. Weasley as she bustled about the kitchen.

A minute after Lucy, Ron, and Ginny had entered the room, the fire in the fireplace turned green. There was a loud whooshing noise, and Hermione toppled out of the fire.

"Hermione!" Lucy and Ginny exclaimed happily. They both helped her off the floor.

"Hi, Lucy," Hermione replied, beaming and accepting Lucy's hug. Then she turned and hugged Ginny, saying, "Hi, Ginny."

"Oh!" Mrs. Weasley gasped, having been distracted by the dinner she was making. "Good afternoon, Hermione!"

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione replied. "Hi, Ron, Bill."

"Hi, Hermione," Bill answered, waving at her. "I think you remember Fleur Delacour?"

Hermione frowned in confusion but nodded her confirmation.

"Well, we're engaged," Bill continued, smiling brightly. "The wedding is going to be next summer. You'll be invited, of course."

"Wow!" Hermione said. "Well—Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Fleur said, beaming.

Before conversation could continue, there was a knock on the front door. Mrs. Weasley hurried to answer it. A moment later, she led Mr. Weasley into the kitchen.

"Well, looks like everyone is here," Mrs. Weasley said. "Dinner's ready; sit down, sit down." As everyone hurried to do as she asked, she added, "We'll take your things upstairs after dinner, Hermione."

"All right," Hermione agreed.

Soon, dinner was served. Everyone complimented Mrs. Weasley, who looked very pleased.

**~LJ:HWA~**

After dinner, Mr. Weasley helped to levitate Hermione's trunk up to Ginny's room. Once there, Lucy, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron sat down on the three beds in the room.

"So, how was your week with your parents?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"It was fine," Hermione replied. "I'm worried about their safety because of Voldemort—"

Ginny and Ron shuddered at the use of the name.

"At least the Ministry are on our side now," Lucy pointed out. "Now the entire Wizarding community is on guard.… That's got to be helpful."

"Not to mention that Voldemort doesn't seem to be after any of the Muggle family members of Muggleborns," Hermione added.

"Would you quit saying that damn name?" Ron hissed through his gritted teeth.

"Oh, calm down, Ron," Lucy said. "It's not like saying the name is going to make him suddenly appear."

"Anyway," Hermione went on, "we're all here now. I wonder if Harry will be joining us soon."

"We haven't heard anything yet," Ginny said. "Fred and George left us a few Extendable Ears for the Order meetings—"

"Which doesn't make much sense, 'cause they'll tell us anything we want to know," Lucy cut in, chuckling.

"It's kind of nice to hear things as they're happening, though," Ron pointed out.

"Well, hopefully Harry will be here soon," Lucy said. "I can't imagine that Dumbledore is going to make him stay at his aunt's and uncle's place for very long."

"Don't you mean _your_ aunt's and uncle's place?" Ginny asked teasingly.

Lucy frowned; she was constantly forgetting that the Dursleys were also her family.

"I'm still having a hard time wrapping my head around the fact that you're Harry's twin," Hermione piped up.

"_I_ still can't believe you didn't tell us," Ron grumbled.

"I promised that I wouldn't tell _anyone_," Lucy said, rolling her eyes. "Unfortunately, all of you are included in _anyone_."

"We're not _anyone_," Ron argued. "We're only your best mates!"

"Look, it's like Hermione told Harry a few weeks ago," Lucy said. "Voldemort—_stop whimpering, Ron_—Voldemort uses people who are close to Harry to get to him. We were just trying to protect Harry."

"Lay off, Ron," Ginny said. "None of this changes the fact that she's still Lucy Jones, our pseudo sister."

Lucy grinned at her.

**~LJ:HWA~**

* * *

_**A/N: This may be a bit of a long A/N, so buckle up for the mini ride.**_

_**The beginning of this story has gone through many revisions. Originally, Lucy's parents moved to England, and Lucy started staying with them and Flooing back and forth between her house and the Burrow. It wasn't necessarily a bad idea, except that her parents kept getting in the way. So I decided I needed them to back off somehow.**_

_**But I couldn't have them just disappear, because what kind of parents would that make them? That's how the beginning of this chapter was born. I needed to have some sort of closure with them, and this was the best way I could do it.**_

_**Here's a bit of background on Dan and Sue: They were basically high school sweethearts (Ilvermorny sweethearts? ha). They got together when they were still in school, stayed together when they graduated, and got married pretty young.**_

_**Sue always wanted kids, and when she found out that she and Dan couldn't have any naturally, she was **__**devastated. Dan wasn't as on-board about having children, but he wanted Sue to be happy. They thought about doing a treatment to help them conceive, but it was expensive and not guaranteed to work (random headcanon about the Wizarding world).**_

_**Their friends were all getting married and starting their families, which only cause Sue to be more upset. Her three closest friends all got pregnant around the same time, and ended up giving birth to girls. Sue wanted to be able to have a little girl that could grow up to be friends with Sue's friends' girls.**_

_**Then came Dumbledore, with an offer to foster a baby girl, who was roughly the same age as the babies Sue's friends had just had. Sue, feeling very desperate, jumped at the opportunity, knowing there was a chance that the girl could be sent back to her biological parents. Dan only agreed to the foster because he wanted his wife to be happy.**_

_**When James and Lily were killed, Dumbledore came back to collect Lucy and let an English family adopt her, so that she could still go to Hogwarts. Sue begged him to let her and Dan keep Lucy instead, and eventually, Dumbledore agreed.**_

_**I hope that bit of background explains why Sue and Dan act the way they do.**_


	2. 2: The Will

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Will**

For the next few days, Lucy enjoyed spending time with Hermione, Ginny, and Ron. Lucy, Ginny, and Ron did a lot of flying, while Hermione sat under one of the trees either reading or knitting hats for the Hogwarts house-elves. In the evenings, they usually sat in Ginny's room and spied on Order meetings.

Nothing excited Lucy more, however, than the owl she received on Wednesday morning.

_Dear Lucy,_

_I hope you are well. I apologize for sending you an owl instead of talking to you in person, but I am tied up right now and won't be able to make it to the Burrow for another few days._

_That being said, something has come up which concerns you. If it is pleasing to you, I will come to call on Friday at about ten P.M. to discuss it all. It would be best not to write about it, in case this letter gets intercepted._

_Afterward, if you are interested, I would like to take you to Harry's current place of residence to introduce you to your aunt and uncle. When we have finished with our first order of business, we shall journey to Privet Drive together._

_Also, I request help from yourself and Harry in a matter I need to attend to after we have met with your aunt and uncle. I shall explain this more fully when I see you. Then I shall be returning you both to the Burrow, where Harry's been invited to stay for the remainder of the summer._

_Kindly send your answer by return of this owl. Hoping to see you Friday._

_I am, yours most sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Who's that from?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore," Lucy replied. Everyone froze, waiting expectantly to hear what exactly was in the letter, and Lucy continued, "He says that something has come up that concerns me, but he didn't specify what it was. Then he wants to introduce me to the Dursleys."

"So you're going to go and see Harry?" Ron asked.

"Go and _get_ Harry, I think," Lucy answered. "It says that he's going to be bringing Harry back here after another errand that we need to run."

"Is Harry really coming here already?" Ron demanded, looking at his parents.

"We were just finishing up the final details," Mrs. Weasley said. "I was going to tell you all tonight, but it seems that Dumbledore has beaten us to the punch. Yes, Harry will be here in a few days, but he and Lucy will be going somewhere with Dumbledore on Friday night before he gets here. They probably won't get back until the rest of you are in bed." She turned to Lucy and added, "I'm making up Fred's and George's old bedroom for Harry to use, and I think it'll be best if you spend that night in there with him, so you don't wake up the girls when you get back."

"Sounds good to me, Mrs. Weasley," Lucy agreed.

"So, when will he be here to collect you?" Mr. Weasley asked, raising his tea cup to take a sip.

Lucy consulted the letter again before answering, "Ten o'clock. I wonder why it needs to be so late—and what we'll be doing." She shrugged to herself and added, "May I please borrow a quill, Mrs. Weasley? I need to send Dumbledore an answer back with this owl."

**~LJ:HWA~**

Two evenings later found Lucy pacing up and down in the Weasleys' sitting room, impatiently waiting for Dumbledore to arrive. Hermione, Ginny, and Ron were lounging on the couches, watching their friend with amused expressions.

"What?" Lucy asked them when Ginny chuckled.

"You're going to wear a hole right through the floor if you don't calm down," the younger girl answered.

"I'm sorry," Lucy said. "I'm excited to see Harry, and I'm really curious as to what these other matters are."

The clock struck ten o'clock, and not a second later, there was a knock on the Burrow's back door. Mrs. Weasley hurried to answer it. Lucy stood in the doorway between the kitchen and the sitting room, feeling a mixture of anxiety and excitement.

"Declare yourself!" Mrs. Weasley said to the person on the other side of the door.

Within the first week of the summer holidays, a pamphlet had arrived from the Ministry, outlining different safety procedures to follow to stay safe now that Voldemort was at large again. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had been exercising them, if only to set a good example to the children.

"It is I, Dumbledore, here to pick up Lucy," a man's voice replied.

Mrs. Weasley nodded and pulled the door open to reveal Dumbledore standing in the garden.

"Ah, good evening, Molly," he said with a little bow.

"Good evening, Professor," Mrs. Weasley answered. "Please, come in."

Dumbledore obliged, stepping across the threshold. He looked to Lucy and gave her a warm smile. "Good evening, Lucy," he said. "I daresay you're excited to hear what it is I've come to discuss with you."

"Yes, sir," Lucy replied.

"You can go into the sitting room if you'd like," Mrs. Weasley invited. "Would you like anything to drink, Albus? Tea?"

"No, thank you," Dumbledore replied. "I'll only be intruding on your hospitality for a few minutes before Lucy and I take our leave. However, I will take up your offer to sit. Lead the way, Lucy."

Lucy turned and went into the sitting room, and Dumbledore followed her. Hermione, Ginny, and Ron sat up straighter as they entered.

"We can leave if you need us to, Professor," Hermione spoke up immediately.

"That won't be necessary, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said politely. He took a seat in one of the armchairs and gestured for Lucy to sit down, as well.

All four of the children's gazes went straight to the professor's hand. It looked withered and shrunken, as though it had been charred.

"Professor," Lucy gasped, "your hand—!"

Dumbledore shook his sleeve down to conceal his injury and said, "Nothing to worry about." He cleared his throat before beginning, "Actually, there are a few things that I wish to speak with you about, including the main reason why I am here. Firstly, I wanted to ask how you've been getting along since term ended."

To anyone else, this may have seemed like a strange question. However, since Lucy's secret had been revealed, it was as though a can of worms had been opened. She was constantly receiving owls from all kinds of people. She was getting fan mail from people she had never even met before, and journalists were constantly asking to interview her.

"I've been all right," Lucy answered. "I wasn't expecting so much attention, to be honest. I'm sure it'll die down eventually, but it was a little overwhelming at first."

"Yes, well, I'm afraid everyone is rather curious about you," Dumbledore chuckled.

"Not everyone is," Lucy said. "I've gotten a few… unpleasant letters, as well. Mostly people accusing me of lying, of course."

"If it would make you more comfortable, I could have someone from the Order screen your mail before you receive it," Dumbledore offered.

"No, that's okay," Lucy said quickly. "If anything gets worse, I'll be sure to let you know, but for now, the letters have all been harmless."

"As you wish," Dumbledore said. "Another issue that has come up—and the main reason that I'm here tonight—is that Sirius's will was discovered last week."

"Ah," Lucy said, her heart sinking. Thinking about her godfather was still hard for her, and she tried very hard to not dwell on the fact that he was gone.

"Yes, and since Harry was publicly known as his godson, he left Harry most of his possessions," Dumbledore went on. "However, he did leave some other people things, as well. In fact, Miss Granger—Mr. Weasley—" He turned to Hermione and Ron. "Sirius left you both two hundred Galleons from his fortune, which I have here."

Dumbledore handed Ron and Hermione each a bag that was full of gold.

"He left _us_ this?" Hermione asked, her voice sounding thick with emotion.

"He did indeed," Dumbledore replied.

"Thank you," Hermione breathed.

Ron did nothing but stare at the little bag in his hand.

"Sirius also left you a small fraction of his fortune, Lucy," Dumbledore continued. "It has already been added to your vault at Gringotts."

"Oh," Lucy replied. She hadn't even thought about Sirius having a will, and she certainly hadn't expected him to leave her anything.

"Of course, by _small fraction_, I mean he's left you five thousand Galleons," Dumbledore went on, and Lucy's jaw fell open.

"_Small_?" she repeated.

"Well, Sirius was the last of the Blacks, and so he had inherited the entire family fortune," Dumbledore explained. "He also left you one other thing, although it would be much easier to show you rather than try and explain what it is."

"All right," Lucy replied with a nod. "Is that where we're going before we go to the Dursleys?"

"It is," Dumbledore confirmed. "Well, Miss Granger—Mr. Weasley—Miss Weasley—I hope you all have a lovely summer holiday, and I will see you at Hogwarts."

Hermione, Ginny, and Ron murmured their farewells, and Lucy and Dumbledore stood up from their chairs.

"I'll see you all tomorrow, most likely," Lucy said to the others before following Dumbledore into the kitchen.

"Well, we'll be off now, Molly," Dumbledore announced. "I wouldn't expect us to be back before morning. The task we'll be trying to accomplish may not be very easy."

"My goodness," Mrs. Weasley said. "Good luck, then. We'll see you both, and Harry, sometime in the morning."

"Thank you," Dumbledore said. He opened the back door and gestured for Lucy to go ahead of him.

"See you later, Mrs. Weasley," Lucy said.

"Stay safe," Mrs. Weasley replied.

Lucy went out into the yard, with Dumbledore following her. They walked down the path and exited the garden through the back gate. Dumbledore stopped, and Lucy halted next to him.

"We shall be traveling to our next destination by Apparition," Dumbledore explained. "Since you are not seventeen, you haven't taken your Apparition Test yet, so we will have to use Side-Along Apparition. Have you ever Apparated before?"

"Yes," Lucy replied. "It's been a while, though."

"Very well," Dumbledore said. He held out his left arm, and Lucy took hold with both of her hands.

"Good, good," Dumbledore said. "Hold on tight." Then he revolved on the spot.

Everything went black. Lucy felt as though she was being sucked through a very narrow tube. She couldn't breathe, couldn't see, and couldn't move—

Then, as quickly as it had begun, Lucy found herself barely standing in the middle of a wooden area. She put her hands on her knees and took deep breaths, trying to get the air back into her lungs. Her stomach lurched dangerously, but nothing came out. "I definitely forgot how awful that feels," she muttered.

"It does take a bit of getting used to," Dumbledore said.

"So, where are we?" Lucy asked, looking around. She couldn't see anything but trees around them.

"This way," Dumbledore simply stated.

Lucy followed Dumbledore through the trees. They were quiet as they tramped through the undergrowth.

Then, after just a few minutes, they came to a clearing. There was a cabin nestled in the middle of a small garden. Lucy could see that there was a lamp lit somewhere inside.

"What is this place?" Lucy asked, looking at Dumbledore.

"Come along," Dumbledore said, leading the way right up to the front door. He raised his fist and knocked.

"Declare yourself," came the reply a moment later.

Lucy recognized the voice. "Remus?" she asked, confused.

"It is I, Dumbledore, here with Lucy Jones," Dumbledore said.

The door swung open immediately, and before Lucy stood Remus Lupin. A grin spread over his face, and he hugged Lucy tightly. She embraced him in return.

"It's good to see you," he said. "Come in, come in, both of you."

Lucy and Dumbledore entered the small home, and Remus closed the door behind them.

"Would either of you like some tea or anything else?" he offered.

"I'll take some tea, if you don't mind," Dumbledore said.

"Me, too," Lucy agreed.

Remus ushered them to the kitchen table before hurrying to prepare the tea. Lucy sat down and looked at Dumbledore expectantly, waiting to hear why they were there.

"Let me guess," Remus began before Dumbledore could speak. "You're here because of Sirius's will."

"That's correct," Dumbledore replied, "although I think you'll be more relaxed when you actually hear what it states." Then he turned to Lucy and said, "This cabin belonged to Sirius, and according to his will, he left it to both you and Remus."

"This was Sirius's place?" Lucy repeated. "I didn't know he had a cabin."

"He bought it when he turned seventeen and left his family," Remus supplied, carrying a tray of tea over to the table.

Lucy accepted one of the cups from him before asking, "Really? I wouldn't have expected Sirius to have a place like _this_. I always figured he would've stayed in a city somewhere; this cabin seems way too reclusive for someone like him."

"Sirius always painted himself as a people-person whenever he was talking to you or Harry," Remus commented, "but the truth is that he very much enjoyed his alone time. Then a few years ago, after we helped him escape and I left Hogwarts, he gave me a key and told me that I was free to stay here, since I had nowhere to go."

"If we both own this house," Lucy began, "does that mean that I could live here?"

"If you wanted to," Dumbledore said. "Remus would be here to look after you, of course. Though I _would_ need your word that you wouldn't go wandering off on your own. It's dangerous out there these days, after all."

Lucy mulled over Dumbledore's words for a few moments. Then she said to Remus, "Don't get me wrong—I love you, Uncle Moony—but I think I'm going to stay at the Burrow for now. But it's nice to know that I do have somewhere to go, just in case."

"No offense taken whatsoever," Remus said. "Maybe next year after you pass your Apparition test—then you can come visit; or stay." He shrugged.

There was silence for a few minutes while they all drank their tea.

"There actually is one more thing I wish to discuss with you, Lucy, before we leave to meet your aunt and uncle," Dumbledore said. "I have a small request to make."

"What's that?" Lucy prompted.

"I was wondering if you would be interested in taking some extra lessons with me in the coming year," Dumbledore said. "Given who you are—and now that the entire world knows, as well—I think it would be best if you were armed with some more advanced defensive spells."

"Really?" Lucy asked, surprised.

"Oh, yes," Dumbledore said. "Yes, I think you would definitely benefit from some extra training. As we all know, Voldemort uses the people around Harry to get to him, and you would be a prime person for him to do so."

Lucy mulled over the headmaster's words for a moment. She knew that she'd be in more danger from Voldemort and the Death Eaters now that her secret was out; it only made sense to accept Dumbledore's offer to make sure she could protect herself. "I'm definitely interested," she said aloud.

"Very well," Dumbledore said with a smile. "We won't be able to meet on a regular basis, however; I will let you know accordingly." Then he checked his pocket watch and went on, "Well, I suppose we should be going. We don't want to be late. Remus, is there anything you need from us?"

"No, I don't think so," Remus replied. "I'll see you at the next Order meeting, I suppose."

Lucy drained the rest of her cup and set it back down on the table. "Thanks for the tea, Remus," she said to her uncle.

"Oh, it was no trouble," Remus waved her off.

Dumbledore rose from his chair, and Lucy followed suit. Remus offered his hand to Dumbledore in farewell, and then he hugged Lucy again.

"I'm sure we'll see each other again sometime this summer," he said. "Until then, be good—be safe."

"Of course I will," Lucy mumbled into his shoulder. "You be safe, too."

A few minutes later, Lucy was following Dumbledore out into the woods again. She couldn't help wondering what Sirius had left Harry if Lucy had been given an entire house.

"This should be far enough," Dumbledore said, stopping suddenly. He held his arm out.

Lucy wrapped both her hands tightly around his forearm, and the professor spun on his foot. Lucy was forced into that darkness where she couldn't breathe again, but just as quickly, she found herself standing on the street of a Muggle suburb. She took in a few shuddering gasps, but her stomach didn't feel nauseous this time around.

"I really hope that I'll get used to this Apparating thing eventually," she grumbled.

Dumbledore chuckled softly from beside her. "The Ministry provides Apparition lessons to sixth-year students during the second term," he informed her. "I'm sure after several practice sessions, you'll get used to it in no time."

He started down the street, and Lucy hurried after him. They walked for about a block before Dumbledore turned and headed up a path to one of the houses. There was a brass number four on the front of the home, gleaming from the light of a nearby streetlamp.

Dumbledore reached the door and rang the bell. The door was wrenched open, and Harry's uncle stood before Lucy and Dumbledore.

"Good evening," Dumbledore said pleasantly. "You must be Mr. Dursley. I daresay Harry has told you I would be coming for him?"

There was a noise behind the man in the doorway, and Lucy looked over his shoulder to see Harry standing on the stairs. She felt herself grin broadly.

"Judging by your look of stunned disbelief, Harry did _not_ warn you that I was coming," Dumbledore guessed. "However, let us assume that you have invited us warmly into your house. It is unwise to linger overlong on doorsteps in these troubled times. Lucy, if you will."

He ushered Lucy into the house in front of him and then shut the door behind them.

Lucy looked around the entry way. She had only been to this house once—four summers previously—and she had never left Mr. Weasley's flying car. The home's décor seemed extremely tacky, Lucy observed.

"It is a long time since my last visit," Dumbledore said. "I must say, your agapanthus are flourishing." Then he turned to Harry and said, "Ah, good evening, Harry. Excellent, excellent."

Mr. Dursley, looking furious, started, "I don't mean to be rude—"

"—yet, sadly, accidental rudeness occurs alarmingly often," Dumbledore cut him off. "Best to say nothing at all, my dear man. Ah, and this must be Petunia."

The door ahead of them had opened, revealing Harry's aunt. Her mouth opened in shock.

"Albus Dumbledore," Dumbledore introduced himself. "We have corresponded, of course. And this must be your son, Dudley?"

Harry's cousin had also appeared in the doorway behind his mother, looking fearful. Nobody else said anything for a moment.

"Shall we assume that you have invited me into your sitting room?" Dumbledore suggested. Then he strode forward, Lucy hurrying along in his wake only after flashing Harry a wide smile.

"Aren't—aren't we leaving, sir?" Harry asked, scrambling after Lucy and Dumbledore.

Dumbledore entered the Dursleys' sitting room and sat in one of the armchairs. He looked around in interest. "Yes, indeed we are, but there are a few matters we need to discuss first," he answered Harry. "I would prefer not to do so in the open. We shall trespass upon your aunt's and uncle's hospitality only a little longer."

"You will, will you?" Mr. Dursley had entered the room, seething, with his wife and child hiding behind him.

"Yes," Dumbledore said, "I shall." He pulled his wand out and flicked it. The couch flew behind the three Dursleys and scooped them up before returning to its original spot in the room. "We may as well be comfortable," Dumbledore explained. "Lucy, would you care to sit down?" He gestured to another armchair next to him, and Lucy complied.

"Sir," Harry began, staring at Dumbledore's hand, "what happened to your—?"

"Later, Harry," Dumbledore interrupted. "Please sit down."

Harry dropped into the final armchair, looking determinedly away from his relatives.

"I would assume that you were going to offer us refreshment," Dumbledore continued, looking at Mr. Dursley, "but the evidence so far suggests that that would be optimistic to the point of foolishness."

He waved his wand once more and a bottle appeared, along with six glasses. With another prod of Dumbledore's wand, the bottle poured its contents into the six glasses. Then the glasses soared across the room, one to each person.

"Madam Rosmerta's finest oak-matured mead," Dumbledore explained, holding up his own glass.

Lucy and Harry both picked up theirs and took a sip. Lucy had never had mead before, but it was very good. Then she glanced across the room to where the Dursleys were sitting and ignoring their glasses, which were nudging them in their heads.

"Well, Harry," Dumbledore said, "a difficulty has arisen which I hope you will be able to solve for us. By _us_, I mean the Order of the Phoenix. First of all, I must tell you that Sirius's will was discovered a week ago and that he left you nearly everything he owned."

"Oh," Harry said. "Right."

"This is, in the main, fairly straightforward," Dumbledore continued. "You add a reasonable amount of gold to your account at Gringotts, and you inherit most of Sirius's personal possessions. The slightly problematic part of the legacy—"

"His godfather's dead?" Mr. Dursley interrupted loudly, and Lucy, Harry, and Dumbledore looked around at him. Mr. Dursley attempted to wave the glass of mead away from his head and asked, "He's dead? His godfather?"

"Yes," Dumbledore replied. "Our problem," he continued, turning back to Harry, "is that Sirius also left you number twelve, Grimmauld Place."

"He's been left a house?" Mr. Dursley repeated, looking a bit interested at this new information.

"You can keep using it as headquarters," Harry said, ignoring his uncle. "I don't care. You can have it—I don't really want it."

"That is generous," Dumbledore said. "We have, however, vacated the building temporarily."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Well, Black family tradition decreed that the house was handed down the direct line, to the next male with the name of Black," Dumbledore explained. "Sirius was the very last of the line, as his younger brother, Regulus, predeceased him and both were childless. While his will makes it perfectly plain that he wants you to have the house, it is nevertheless possible that some spell or enchantment has been set upon the place to ensure that it cannot be owned by anyone other than a pureblood."

"I bet there has," Harry said, frowning.

"Quite," Dumbledore agreed. "If such an enchantment exists, then the ownership of the house is most likely to pass to the eldest of Sirius's living relatives, which would mean his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange."

Harry jumped to his feet, looking angry. "No," he growled.

"Well, obviously, we would prefer that she didn't get it, either," Dumbledore agreed. "The situation is fraught with complications. We do not know whether the enchantments we ourselves have placed upon it—for example, hiding it with a Fidelius Charm—will hold now that ownership has passed from Sirius's hands. It might be that Bellatrix will arrive on the doorstep at any moment. Naturally, we had to move out until such time as we have clarified the position."

"How are you going to find out if I'm allowed to own it?" Harry asked.

"Fortunately," Dumbledore replied, "there is a simple test." He put his glass down.

"_Will you get these ruddy things off us_?" Mr. Dursley yelled suddenly from the couch.

Lucy looked over at her relatives again, frowning slightly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Dumbledore said. He waved his wand, and their glasses vanished. "But it would have been better manners to just drink it, you know." Then he turned back to Harry. "You see, if you have indeed inherited the house, you have also inherited—"

He once again flicked his wand, and there was a near-deafening _crack_. A house-elf had appeared in the middle of the sitting room, wailing loudly. Mrs. Dursley let out a scream.

"What the _hell_ is that?" Mr. Dursley roared.

"Kreacher," Dumbledore said simply.

"Kreacher won't! Kreacher won't! Kreacher won't!" the house-elf yelled, stomping his feet animatedly. "Kreacher belongs to Miss Bellatrix! Oh, yes, Kreacher belongs to the Blacks! Kreacher wants his new mistress! Kreacher won't go to the Potter brat! Kreacher won't! Won't! _Won't_!"

"As you can see, Harry," Dumbledore said, talking loudly over the excessive noise Kreacher was making, "Kreacher is showing a certain reluctance to pass into your ownership."

"I don't care," Harry sneered. "I don't want him."

"_Won't! Won't! Won't! Won't!_"

"You would prefer him to pass into the ownership of Bellatrix Lestrange?" Dumbledore asked carefully. "Bearing in mind that he has lived at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix for the past year?"

"_Won't! Won't! Won't! Won't!_"

"Give him an order," Dumbledore suggested. "If he has passed into your ownership, he will have to obey. If not, then we shall have to think of some other means of keeping him from his rightful mistress."

"_Won't! Won't! Won't! WON'T!_"

"Kreacher, shut up!" Harry shouted.

Kreacher became quiet immediately, but his mouth was still moving as though he was trying to speak. He put his hands to his throat for a moment before throwing himself onto the floor and beating his fists against the carpet.

"Well, that simplifies matters," Dumbledore said. "It seems that Sirius knew what he was doing. You are the rightful owner of number twelve, Grimmauld Place and of Kreacher."

"Do I—do I have to keep him with me?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Not if you don't want to," Dumbledore answered. "If I might make a suggestion, you could send him to Hogwarts to work in the kitchen. The other house-elves there could keep an eye on him."

"Yeah," Harry agreed immediately. "Yeah, I'll do that. Er—Kreacher—I want you to go to Hogwarts and work in the kitchens there with the other house-elves."

Kreacher glared at Harry from the floor before disappearing on the spot.

"Good," Dumbledore said, nodding. "There is also the matter of the hippogriff, Buckbeak, who was actually left to the both of you."

Lucy and Harry exchanged glances, shrugging at one another.

"Hagrid has been looking after him since Sirius died," Dumbledore went on, "but Buckbeak is yours now. If you would prefer to make different arrangements—"

"No," Harry said, shaking his head, "he can stay with Hagrid."

"Yes, I think Buckbeak would prefer that," Lucy agreed.

"Hagrid will be delighted," Dumbledore said, beaming. "He was thrilled to see Buckbeak again. Incidentally, we have decided—in the interest of Buckbeak's safety, of course—to rechristen him Witherwings for the time being—though I doubt that the Ministry would ever guess he is the hippogriff they once sentence to death.

"Now, Harry, is your trunk packed?"

"Erm," Harry mumbled.

"Doubtful that I would turn up?" Dumbledore asked slyly.

"I'll just go and—er—finish off," Harry said, hurrying from the room.

"Ah," Dumbledore said, settling back in his chair. "Well, while Harry's busy packing, I suppose we should introduce you, Lucy."

Lucy nodded, turning her attention to the Dursleys.

"This might be difficult to hear," Dumbledore continued to the Dursleys, "but I would like you to meet Lucy Jones. She was born as Lucy Lily Potter on July thirty-first, nineteen-eighty to parents James and Lily Potter."

There was a stunned silence.

"Wh-what?" Mrs. Dursley asked.

"Lucy is Harry's twin sister," Dumbledore answered simply. "She is your niece."

Another beat of silence.

"Nice to meet you," Lucy said, attempting to break the ice.

Instead of answering her, Mr. Dursley looked at Dumbledore and demanded, "Are you trying to dump another freak on us? It was bad enough having to take care of the boy for the last fifteen years."

Lucy's eyes widened in surprise. She always knew that Mr. Dursley was not accepting of the Wizarding world, but she was still shocked at the ferocity with which he spoke.

Dumbledore surveyed the man over the top of his half-moon glasses and said, "You will be delighted to hear, then, that you do not need to take Lucy in. She has her own adoptive parents."

There was silence for a while. Mr. Dursley was muttering darkly to himself, looking away from Lucy and Dumbledore. Mrs. Dursley, on the other hand, was staring at Lucy with a mixture of shock and curiosity on her face.

Finally, Harry reappeared in the room. "Professor—I'm ready now," he announced.

"Good," Dumbledore replied. "Just one last thing, then." He turned to the Dursleys and continued, "As you will no doubt be aware, Harry comes of age in a year's time—"

"No," Mrs. Dursley interrupted.

"I'm sorry?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, he doesn't," Mrs. Dursley repeated. "He's a month younger than Dudley, and Dudders doesn't turn eighteen until the year after next."

"Ah, but in the Wizarding world, we come of age at seventeen," Dumbledore explained simply. Mr. Dursley said something under his breath, but Dumbledore ignored him and went on, "Now, as you already know, the wizard called Lord Voldemort has returned to this country. The Wizarding community is currently in a state of open warfare. Harry, whom Lord Voldemort has already attempted to kill on a number of occasions, is in even greater danger now than the day when I left him upon your doorstep fifteen years ago, with a letter explaining about his parents' murder and expressing the hope that you would care for him as though he were your own."

There was a pause. Lucy looked at Dumbledore, whose face expressed his disappointment in the Dursleys even though his voice remained relatively calm.

"You did not do as I asked," he said gravely. "You have never treated Harry as a son. He has known nothing but neglect and often cruelty at your hands. The best that can be said is that he has at least escaped the appalling damage you have inflicted upon the unfortunate boy sitting between you."

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley looked at their son, their shock very obvious.

"Us—mistreat Dudders?" Mr. Dursley asked angrily. "What d'you—?"

Dumbledore raised his hand, halting Mr. Dursley in his tracks. "The magic I evoked fifteen years ago means that Harry has powerful protection while he can still call this house _home_," Dumbledore continued. "However miserable he has been here—however unwelcome—however badly treated—you have at least, grudgingly, allowed him houseroom. This magic will cease to operate the moment that Harry turns seventeen; in other words, at the moment he becomes a man. I ask only this: that you allow Harry to return, once more, to this house before his seventeenth birthday, which will ensure that this protection continues until that time."

The Dursleys were all silent.

"Well, Harry, Lucy—time for us to be off," Dumbledore said, getting to his feet. "Until we meet again," he added to the Dursleys. He lifted his hat in farewell and exited the room.

Lucy nodded to her Muggle relatives before following Dumbledore, who was stopped in the entryway with Harry.

"We do not want to be encumbered by these just now," he said, motioning to Harry's trunk and Harry's owl Hedwig's cage. "I shall send them to the Burrow to await us there. However, I would like you to bring your Invisibility Cloak—just in case."

Harry opened his trunk, rummaged around for a moment, and pulled the cloak out. He put it into his jacket pocket. Dumbledore waved his wand, and the trunk and the cage disappeared. Then he waved his wand once more, and the front door opened.

"Now, let us step out into the night and pursue that flighty temptress, adventure," Dumbledore announced.

**~LJ:HWA~**

* * *

_**A/N: Sirius leaving Ron and Hermione a bit of gold is just a random thing that I decided to add. I think he would have been grateful from when they helped him escape. Also him leaving Buckbeak to both Harry and Lucy was because he knew how much Lucy loved Buckbeak.**_

_**Having Sirius leave Lucy and Remus a house together is very important, especially for the next story. I don't want to say too much though, because spoilers.**_

_**I don't think anyone can be too surprised by the Dursleys' reactions to hearing that Lucy is their niece. Although I think that Mrs. Dursley is the tiniest bit curious about Lucy, I think that the Dursleys would mostly just ignore Lucy's existence.**_


	3. 3: The Former Professor

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Former Professor**

Dumbledore led Lucy and Harry down the street. "Keep your wands at the ready, please," he told them as they walked.

Lucy and Harry exchanged confused glances. "I thought we're not allowed to use magic outside school, sir?" Harry asked.

"If there is an attack," Dumbledore began, "I give you both permission to use any counterjinx or curse that might occur to you. However, I do not think you need worry about being attacked tonight."

"Why not?" Lucy asked curiously.

"You are with me," Dumbledore answered. He came to a stop at the end of the road and said, "This will do." He turned to look at the Potter twins. "You have not, of course, passed your Apparition Test, Harry."

"No," Harry confirmed. "I thought you had to be seventeen?"

"You do," Dumbledore said. "So, you will need to hold on to my arm very tightly. My left, if you don't mind—as you have noticed, my wand arm is a little fragile at the moment." He held his arm out, and Lucy and Harry both took it. "Very good," Dumbledore said approvingly. "Well, here we go."

Dumbledore rotated on the spot again. Lucy was ready for it this time, although the feeling wasn't much better than the others. It only lasted a few seconds, and then they found themselves in a deserted village square. There was some kind of memorial in the center of the square, and there were a few benches around, as well. Lucy took a few deep breaths, trying to fill her lungs again.

"Are you all right?" Dumbledore asked, looking at Harry, who was rubbing his ears. "The sensation does take some getting used to."

"I'm fine," Harry replied, "but I think I might prefer brooms."

Dumbledore smiled. "This way," he said.

Then he turned and set off down the street. They walked past an inn, some houses, and a church with a clock on it, which read that the time was nearly midnight.

"So, tell me, Harry," Dumbledore said conversationally. "Your scar—has it been hurting at all?"

Lucy saw Harry reach up and touch the lightning-shaped scar on his forehead.

"No," he answered, "and I've been wondering about that. I thought it would be burning all the time now Voldemort's getting so powerful again."

"I, on the other hand, thought otherwise," Dumbledore said, sounding satisfied. "Lord Voldemort has finally realized the dangerous access to his thoughts and feelings you have been enjoying. It appears that he is now employing Occlumency against _you_."

"Well, I'm not complaining," Harry mumbled.

They continued on, turning a corner and walking down a side street.

"Professor?" Lucy asked after a few more minutes.

"Lucy?" Dumbledore prompted.

"Er—where are we exactly?" Lucy questioned.

"This is the charming village of Budleigh Babberton," Dumbledore answered.

"What are we doing here?" Harry asked.

"Ah, yes, of course—I haven't told you," Dumbledore said. "Well, I have lost count of the number of times I have said this in recent years, but we are, once again, one member of staff short. We are here to persuade an old colleague of mine to come out of retirement and return to Hogwarts."

"How can _we_ help with that?" Lucy wondered.

"Oh, I think we'll find a use for you two," Dumbledore replied loftily. "Left here."

They were on another side street lined with houses. There were no lights on in any of the homes. Lucy held tightly to her wand in her pocket.

"Professor, why couldn't we just Apparate directly into your old colleague's house?" Harry asked.

"Well, that would be quite as rude as kicking down the front door," Dumbledore answered. "Courtesy dictates that we offer fellow wizards the opportunity of denying us entry. In any case, most Wizarding dwellings are magically protected from unwanted Apparators. At Hogwarts, for instance—"

"—you can't Apparate anywhere inside the buildings or grounds," Harry finished. "Hermione Granger told me."

"She is quite right," Dumbledore said, nodding. "We turn left again."

Behind them, the church clock rang, signaling that it was now midnight.

"Sir, I saw in the _Daily Prophet_ that Fudge has been sacked…" Harry said.

"Correct," Dumbledore said. "He has been replaced, as I am sure you also saw, by Rufus Scrimgeour, who used to be Head of the Auror office."

"Is he—do you think he's good?" Harry asked.

"An interesting question," Dumbledore said. "He is able, certainly. He has a more decisive and forceful personality than Cornelius."

"Yes," Harry began, "but I meant—"

"I know what you meant," Dumbledore interrupted. "Rufus is a man of action and—having fought Dark wizards for most of his working life—does not underestimate Lord Voldemort."

"That's good," Lucy added quietly.

"And, sir… I saw about Madam Bones," Harry said.

"Yes," Dumbledore sighed heavily. "A terrible loss. She was a great witch. Just up here, I think—ouch." He had pointed to a house with his injured hand.

"Professor," Harry started to ask, "what happened to your—?"

"I have no time to explain it now," Dumbledore cut him off. "It is a thrilling tale; I wish to do it justice." He smiled at both Lucy and Harry, letting them know that he was not angry.

"Sir—I got a Ministry of Magic leaflet by owl, about security measures we should all take against the Death Eaters…" Harry said.

"I got one, too," Lucy said.

"Yes, I received one myself," Dumbledore said. "Did you find it useful?"

"No," Lucy said as Harry said, "Not really."

"No, I thought not," Dumbledore said. "You have not asked me, for instance, what is my favorite flavor of jam, to check that I am indeed Professor Dumbledore and not an imposter."

Lucy and Harry looked at each other with wide eyes.

"I didn't…" Harry trailed off.

"For future reference, it is raspberry—although of course, if I were a Death Eater, I would have been sure to research my own jam preferences before impersonating myself," Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

"Er—right," Harry said. "Well, on that leaflet, it said something about Inferi. What exactly are they? The leaflet wasn't very clear."

"They are corpses," Dumbledore answered. "Dead bodies that have been bewitched to do a Dark wizard's bidding. Inferi have not been seen for a long time, however—not since Voldemort was last powerful.… He killed enough people to make an army of them, of course."

"That's disturbing," Lucy muttered.

"Ah, this is the place," Dumbledore said. "Just here—" He gestured to a home they were coming up to. It was a small, stone house with a garden out front. They walked up to the front gate, and Dumbledore halted. "Oh, dear," he said. "Oh, dear, dear, dear."

Lucy looked up at the house and noticed that the front door had been taken off its hinges. "What does that mean, Professor?" she asked quietly.

Dumbledore looked up and down the street, but there didn't seem to be anyone around. "Wands out and follow me," he instructed.

Lucy and Harry took their wands out of their pockets. Dumbledore opened the gate and strode up the walk. Lucy and Harry followed him closely as he pushed the front door out of the way, his wand held high.

"_Lumos_," Dumbledore muttered, and the end of his wand lit up.

Then he walked into the house, his wand illuminating the front room. Lucy and Harry entered behind him.

The entire sitting room had been trashed. There was a grandfather clock smashed on the floor, and the piano was lying on its side. The remainder of a crystal chandelier was also lying nearby, glistening in Dumbledore's wand light. Feathers from cushions and bits of glass and china littered the floor. Dumbledore held his wand even higher, and the light shined off the walls. There was a red liquid dripping from one of the walls. Lucy put one of her hands over her mouth, and she heard Harry gasp quietly.

"Not pretty, is it?" Dumbledore asked. "Yes, something horrible has happened here."

He took a few steps forward, stopping in the middle of the room. Lucy and Harry carefully walked over to him.

"Maybe there was a fight and—and they dragged him off, Professor?" Harry guessed.

"I don't think so," Dumbledore disagreed politely. He was gazing around at the wreckage around him.

Lucy started, "You mean he's—?"

"Still here somewhere?" Dumbledore finished. "Yes." Then, suddenly, he swooped down on the armchair nearby, which was lying on its side but looked relatively unharmed. Dumbledore poked the chair with the end of his wand, and the armchair shouted, "Ouch!"

"What was that?" Lucy yelped.

"Good evening, Horace," Dumbledore said to the chair, standing up straight once again.

The chair vanished at once, and in its place was crouched an old, fat, bald man. He looked up at Dumbledore, rubbing his stomach where Dumbledore had poked him. "There was no need to stick the wand in that hard. It hurt," the man grumbled. He slowly got to his feet. "So, what gave it away?"

"My dear Horace," Dumbledore began, amusement in his voice, "if the Death Eaters really had come to call, the Dark Mark would have been set over the house."

The man smacked himself in the head with his palm. "The Dark Mark," he said. "Knew there was something—ah, well. Wouldn't have had time anyway. I'd only just put the finishing touches to my upholstery when you entered the room." He sighed.

"Would you like my assistance clearing up?" Dumbledore asked.

"Please," the man replied.

He and Dumbledore turned so they were back to back, and then they both waved their wands together. Before Lucy's and Harry's eyes, the room began to clean itself up. The furniture was repaired and replaced in their spots. The decorative pieces were fixed, soaring into place. The piano was righted, and the chandelier flew back to hanging from the ceiling. The red liquid on the walls was wiped away, and the lanterns relit themselves.

"What kind of blood was that, incidentally?" Dumbledore asked over the noise of the grandfather clock being put back together.

"On the walls? Dragon," the other man answered.

A few moments later, the room was back to pristine condition.

"Yes, dragon," the man continued. "My last bottle, and prices are sky-high at the moment. Still, it might be reusable." He went over to where a crystal bottle was sitting on a shelf, picked it up, and examined the contents. "Hmm. Bit dusty."

The man finally looked around to see who Dumbledore had brought with him and said, "Oho. _Oho_!" His eyes flicked up to Harry's forehead.

"This is Harry Potter, and this is Lucy Jones," Dumbledore introduced them. "Harry, Lucy, this is an old friend and colleague of mine, Horace Slughorn."

Slughorn turned back to Dumbledore and sighed, "So _that's_ how you thought you'd persuade me, is it? Well, the answer's _no_, Albus." He strode away from them.

"I suppose we can have a drink, at least?" Dumbledore asked. "For old time's sake?"

Slughorn paused and then turned around again. "Oh, all right, then," he agreed grudgingly. "_One_ drink."

Dumbledore ushered Lucy and Harry into chairs in front of the fireplace, which now bore a bright, warm fire. Lucy and Harry sat, glancing at each other. Lucy wasn't quite sure what was going on, and judging by the look on Harry's face, she assumed he didn't understand, either.

Slughorn, after preparing the drinks, turned around, and his eyes immediately went to the twins. "Hmpf," he grunted, averting his gaze once again. "Here—" He pushed Dumbledore's drink into his hand and handed the rest of the tray to Lucy and Harry. Then he sat down, still refusing to look at either of them.

"Well, how have you been keeping, Horace?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not so well," Slughorn answered. "Weak chest—wheezy—rheumatism, too. Can't move like I used to—well, that's to be expected—old age—fatigue."

"Yet you must have moved fairly quickly to prepare such a welcome for us at such short notice," Dumbledore commented. "You can't have had more than three minutes' warning?"

"Two," Slughorn replied, sounding almost proud. "Didn't hear my Intruder Charm go off. I was taking a bath. Still, the fact remains that I'm an old man, Albus. A tired old man who's earned the right to a quiet life and a few creature comforts."

"You're not yet as old as I am, Horace," Dumbledore pointed out.

"Well, maybe you ought to think about retirement yourself," Slughorn suggested. He glanced at Dumbledore's frail hand. "Reactions not what they were, I see."

"You're quite right," Dumbledore said, revealing the hand to his old friend. "I am undoubtedly slower than I was. On the other hand…" He spread his arms out wide.

Lucy's eyes were drawn to a ring that Dumbledore was wearing on his uninjured hand. She had never seen him wear it before, as far as she could remember.

"So, all these precautions against intruders, Horace—are they for the Death Eaters' benefit or mine?" Dumbledore continued.

"What would the Death Eaters want with a poor, broken-down old buffer like me?" Slughorn scowled.

"I imagine that they would want you to turn your considerable talents to coercion, torture, and murder," Dumbledore replied. "Are you really telling me that they haven't come recruiting yet?"

"I haven't given them the chance," Slughorn said. "I've been on the move for a year. Never stay in one place more than a week. Move from Muggle house to Muggle house—the owners of this place are on holiday in the Canary Islands—it's been very pleasant; I'll be sorry to leave. It's quite easy once you know how: one simple Freezing Charm on these absurd burglar alarms they use instead of Sneakoscopes, and make sure the neighbors don't spot you bringing in the piano."

"Ingenious," Dumbledore said, "but it sounds a rather tiring existence for a _broken-down old buffer_ in search of a quiet life. Now, if you were to return to Hogwarts—"

"If you're going to tell me my life would be more peaceful at that pestilential school, you can save your breath, Albus!" Slughorn cut in. "I might have been in hiding, but some funny rumors have reached me since Dolores Umbridge left! If that's how you treat teachers these days—"

"Professor Umbridge ran afoul of our centaur herd," Dumbledore explained calmly. "I think you, Horace, would have known better than to stride into the forest and call a horde of angry centaurs _filthy halfbreeds_."

Lucy tried very hard not to laugh at the memory of their former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher running away from Hogwarts while Peeves the Poltergeist chased her down the front drive.

"That's what she did, did she?" Slughorn said. "Idiotic woman. Never liked her."

Harry let out a laugh at this, and Dumbledore and Slughorn turned to him. "Sorry," he said. "It's just—I didn't like her, either."

Then, suddenly, Dumbledore stood up.

"Are you leaving?" Slughorn asked hopefully.

"No, I was wondering whether I might use your bathroom," Dumbledore replied.

"Oh," Slughorn sighed. "Second on the left down the hall."

Dumbledore left the room, leaving Slughorn with Lucy and Harry. There was silence for a minute.

"Don't think I don't know why he's brought you two," Slughorn said.

Lucy and Harry just looked at the man, who was surveying Harry thoughtfully.

"You look very like your father," Slughorn commented.

"Yeah, I've been told," Harry said bluntly.

"Except for your eyes. You've got—"

"My mother's eyes, yeah," Harry finished for him.

Slughorn turned to Lucy. "_You_ have your father's eyes," he commented.

Lucy just nodded, not sure what else to say to him.

"Yes, well," Slughorn went on. "You shouldn't have favorites as a teacher, of course, but your mother was one of mine." He sighed. "Lily Evans. One of the brightest I ever taught. Vivacious, you know—charming girl. I used to tell her she ought to have been in my house. Very cheeky answers I used to get back, too."

"Which was your house?" Harry asked.

"I was Head of Slytherin," Slughorn answered. Harry must have given him a withering look, because Slughorn then wagged his finger at Harry and said, "Oh, now, don't go holding that against me! You'll be Gryffindor like her, I suppose? Yes, it usually goes in families. Not always, though. Ever heard of Sirius Black? You must have done—been in the papers for the last couple of years—died a few weeks ago—"

Lucy's heart constricted momentarily. To hear someone talk about Sirius in such an off-handed way almost brought tears to her eyes.

"Well, anyway, he was a big pal of your father's at school," Slughorn continued. "The whole Black family had been in my house, but Sirius ended up in Gryffindor! Shame—he was a talented boy. I got his brother Regulus when he came along, but I'd have liked the set."

_The set?_ Lucy thought curiously. It made the man sound as though he had collected students while he had been teaching at Hogwarts.

"Your mother was Muggleborn, of course," Slughorn went on. "Couldn't believe it when I found out. Thought she _must_ have been pureblood, she was so good."

"One of our best friends is Muggleborn," Harry interjected, "and she's the best in our year."

"Funny how that sometimes happens, isn't it?" Slughorn asked.

"Not really," Lucy said, frowning.

"You mustn't think I'm prejudiced!" Slughorn said quickly. "No, no, no! Haven't I just said your mother was one of my all-time _favorite_ students? Then there was Dirk Cresswell in the year after her, too—now Head of the Goblin Liaison Office, of course—another Muggleborn—a very gifted student—and still gives me excellent inside information on the goings-on at Gringotts!"

He turned his attention to a dresser, on top of which were piled many picture frames.

"All ex-students, and all signed," he said proudly, pointing to the photos. "You'll notice Barnabas Cuffe, editor of the _Daily Prophet_. He's always interested to hear my take on the day's news. Ambrosius Flume, of Honeydukes—a hamper every birthday, and all because I was able to give him an introduction to Ciceron Harkiss, who gave him his first job! At the back—you'll see her if you just crane your neck—that's Gwenog Jones, who, of course, captains the Holyhead Harpies.… People are always astonished to hear I'm on first-name terms with the Harpies and get free tickets whenever I want them!"

"All these people know where to find you, to send you stuff?" Harry asked.

Slughorn's smile fell from his face immediately. "Of course not," he said. "I have been out of touch with everybody for a year." He paused, looking almost surprised by this information, and then he shrugged. "Still… the prudent wizard keeps his head down in such times," he continued. "All very well for Dumbledore to talk, but taking up a post at Hogwarts just now would be tantamount to declaring my public allegiance to the Order of the Phoenix! While I'm sure they're very admirable and brave and all the rest of it, I don't personally fancy the mortality rate—"

"You don't have to join the Order to teach at Hogwarts," Lucy said. "Most of the teachers aren't in it."

"And none of them has ever been killed," Harry added. "Well, unless you count Quirrell, and he got what he deserved, seeing as he was working with Voldemort." Slughorn jumped at the use of Voldemort's name as Harry went on, "I reckon the staff are safer than most people while Dumbledore's headmaster. He's supposed to be the only one Voldemort ever feared, isn't he?"

Slughorn looked at Harry carefully. "Well, yes, it is true that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has never sought a fight with Dumbledore," he agreed slowly. "And I suppose one could argue that, as I have not joined the Death Eaters, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named can hardly count me a friend—in which case, I might well be safer a little closer to Albus.… I cannot pretend that Amelia Bones's death did not shake me.… If she, with all her Ministry contacts and protection—"

Dumbledore finally came back into the room at that point, and Slughorn gave a start. "Oh, there you are, Albus," he said. "You've been a very long time. Upset stomach?"

"No, I was merely reading the Muggle magazines," Dumbledore answered. "I do love knitting patterns. Well, Harry, Lucy, I do believe we have trespassed upon Horace's hospitality quite long enough; I think it is time for us to leave."

Lucy and Harry stood immediately and crossed the room to join Dumbledore.

"You're leaving?" Slughorn asked.

"Yes, indeed," Dumbledore answered. "I think I know a lost cause when I see one."

Slughorn repeated, "Lost—?"

"Well, I'm sorry you don't want the job, Horace," Dumbledore said. He raised his good hand in farewell. "Hogwarts would have been glad to see you back again. Our greatly increased security notwithstanding, you will always be welcome to visit, should you wish to."

"Yes—well," Slughorn stammered, "very gracious—as I say—"

"Good-bye, then," Dumbledore finished.

"'Bye," Lucy and Harry echoed. They turned and followed Dumbledore to the front door.

There was a sudden shout from behind them that made them pause. "All right! All right! I'll do it!" Slughorn cried.

Dumbledore turned to face his old colleague. "You will come out of retirement?" he asked.

"Yes, yes," Slughorn said. "I must be mad, but yes."

"Wonderful," Dumbledore said, smiling. "Then, Horace, we shall see you on the first of September."

"Yes, I daresay you will," Slughorn answered.

Dumbledore turned once again and led the other two out of the house. They were halfway to the road when Slughorn yelled from behind them, "I'll want a pay rise, Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore merely laughed. He pushed open the garden gate, and then he led the way back down the street. "Well done," he said to the two Potters.

"I didn't do anything," Harry replied.

"Neither did I," Lucy agreed.

"Oh, yes, you did," Dumbledore insisted. "You showed Horace exactly how much he stands to gain by returning to Hogwarts. Did you like him?"

"Er—" Harry said. He looked at Lucy, who shrugged back at him. Slughorn definitely seemed to be an interesting man, but Lucy wasn't sure how she felt about him.

"Horace likes his comfort," Dumbledore explained. "He also likes the company of the famous, the successful, and the powerful. He enjoys the feeling that he influences these people. He has never wanted to occupy the throne himself; he prefers the backseat—more room to spread out, you see.

"He used to handpick favorites at Hogwarts—sometimes for their ambition or their brains—sometimes for their charm or their talent—and he had an uncanny knack for choosing those who would go on to become outstanding in their various fields. Horace formed a kind of club of his favorites, with himself at the center—making introductions, forging useful contacts between members, and always reaping some kind of benefit in return—whether a free box of his favorite crystallized pineapple, or the chance to recommend the next junior member of the Goblin Liaison Office.

"I tell you all this," Dumbledore went on, "not to turn you against Horace—or, as we must now call him, Professor Slughorn—but to put you on your guard. He will undoubtedly try to collect you both. You would be the jewels of his collection: _the Boy Who Lived_—or, as they call you these days, _the Chosen One_—and his long-lost twin sister."

Lucy nodded her understanding. She had become suspicious of this as Dumbledore had been telling them about Slughorn.

"This will do," Dumbledore said, coming to a stop a little way down the road. "If you will grasp my arm."

Lucy and Harry did as they were told, and Dumbledore Apparated once again.

They appeared just outside the gate to the Burrow. Lucy looked over at Harry, who was smiling up at the house. She grinned, as well.

"If you don't mind, Harry," Dumbledore said after they passed through the gate, "I'd like a few words with you before we part. In private. Perhaps in here?" He pointed to the shed where the Weasleys kept their brooms. "Lucy, if you wouldn't mind waiting for us?"

"Not at all," Lucy replied. She walked down the path towards the entrance to the Burrow and plopped down onto an old stool that was standing just outside the door. She tilted her head back and looked at the stars, her mind drifting slightly.

As what often happened when she was left alone those days, her thoughts wandered directly to Jeremy Whitlock, her boyfriend—well, ex-boyfriend. Jeremy was in the same year as Lucy, but he had been sorted into Slytherin. He and Lucy had started a very easy friendship when they were in their first year, and in their fourth year, they began dating.

However, Jeremy's father was a former Death Eater, and when Voldemort returned to power, Mr. Whitlock fell back on his old ways. Jeremy didn't believe in Voldemort's cause, but since he was underage and to protect his family, he couldn't speak out against his father.

Then in June, when Lucy's secret was finally revealed to the public, Lucy knew she had to break up with him, for his own safety. There was no doubt in her mind that Jeremy's parents wouldn't like the fact that he was dating Harry Potter's twin sister, not to mention what Voldemort would do if he found out. She hadn't wanted to break up with him, but once her mind was set, she'd had to follow through. Now, though, she couldn't help but miss him and wonder if he ever thought about her.

Lucy sighed, holding up her right arm and touching the charms that dangled from the bracelet there. It had been a Christmas gift from Jeremy from years ago, and she still wore it every day. She only hoped that he would be able to forgive her someday—and she hoped that she would be able to forgive herself.

**~LJ:HWA~**

* * *

_**A/N: I really do think that, now that Lucy's secret is no longer a secret, Slughorn would see her as a sort of novelty. Plus, knowing how much he liked Lily, he definitely would want to collect Lucy along with Harry.**_


	4. 4: OWL Results

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4 – O.W.L. Results**

Soon, Dumbledore and Harry stepped out of the broom shed and made their way towards Lucy. She stood up as they joined her. Then Dumbledore raised his good hand and knocked three times on the Burrow's back door.

"Who's there?" a voice from inside the house asked. "Declare yourself!"

"It is I, Dumbledore, bringing Harry and Lucy," Dumbledore replied.

The door swung open immediately, revealing Mrs. Weasley in her dressing gown. "Harry, dear!" she gasped, pulling the boy into a tight hug. "Gracious, Albus, you gave me a fright! You said not to expect you before morning! Hello, Lucy," she added, hugging Lucy, as well.

"We were lucky," Dumbledore replied, gesturing for Lucy and Harry to enter the kitchen. "Slughorn proved much more persuadable than I had expected. Harry's and Lucy's doing, of course. Ah, hello, Nymphadora!"

Lucy and Harry looked around the room, surprised to see Nymphadora Tonks—a young Auror and member of the Order of the Phoenix—sitting at the table.

"Hello, Professor," she greeted. "Wotcher, Harry, Lucy."

"Hi, Tonks," Lucy said cheerfully, although the witch before her looked anything but.

"I'd better be off," Tonks said, standing up quickly. "Thanks for the tea and sympathy, Molly."

"Please don't leave on my account," Dumbledore said. "I cannot stay. I have urgent matters to discuss with Rufus Scrimgeour."

"No, no, I need to get going," Tonks assured him. "Night—"

"Dear, why not come to dinner at the weekend?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Remus and Mad-Eye are coming—"

"No, really, Molly," Tonks said. "Thanks anyway.… Good night, everyone." She gave a brief smile to everyone in the room before hurrying out the door. Lucy watched as the Auror took a few steps into the yard, spun on the spot, and Apparated away.

"Well, I shall see you at Hogwarts, Harry, Lucy," Dumbledore said. "Take care of yourselves. Molly, your servant." He bowed to Mrs. Weasley, then turned and strode into the yard. He vanished, as well.

Mrs. Weasley closed the door, took Harry by the shoulders, and led him into the light of lantern, so she could look at him properly. "You're like Ron," she commented. "Both of you look as though you've had Stretching Jinxes put on you. I swear, Ron's grown four inches since I last bought him school robes. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I am," Harry replied.

"And you, Lucy?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I suppose I am a little bit," Lucy answered.

"Sit down," Mrs. Weasley said, gesturing to the table. "I'll knock something up."

Lucy and Harry took their seats, and Crookshanks, Hermione's ginger cat, hopped up onto Harry's lap.

"So, Hermione's here?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yes, she arrived last weekend," Mrs. Weasley replied. She waved her wand, directing a large pot onto the stove. "Everyone's in bed, of course. We didn't expect you for hours. Here you are—" She tapped the pot with her wand, and it flew over to the table. It tipped over, filling up two bowls with onion soup. "Bread, dears?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," Harry answered.

Mrs. Weasley flicked her wand, and a loaf of bread soared over to the table. A knife cut a few slices off the bread, and the slices landed on a plate between Lucy and Harry. Then Mrs. Weasley took a seat on the other side of the table.

"So, you persuaded Horace Slughorn to take the job?" Mrs. Weasley prompted.

Harry nodded, his mouth full.

"Well, Dumbledore says we did," Lucy said.

"He taught Arthur and me," Mrs. Weasley explained. "He was at Hogwarts for ages—started around the same time as Dumbledore, I think. Did you like him?"

Harry shrugged, mouth still full of food.

"He's… interesting," Lucy supplied.

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "I know what you mean," she said. "Of course, he can be charming when he wants to be, but Arthur's never liked him much. The Ministry's littered with Slughorn's old favorites. He was always good at giving leg ups, but he never had much time for Arthur—didn't seem to think he was enough of a highflier. Well, that just shows you even Slughorn makes mistakes. I don't know whether Ron's told you in any of his letters—it's only just happened—but Arthur's been promoted!"

Lucy smiled, having heard the news earlier in the week when it had happened.

"That's great!" Harry said.

"You are sweet," Mrs. Weasley said. "Yes, Rufus Scrimgeour has set up several new offices in response to the present situation, and Arthur's heading the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects. It's a big job; he's got ten people reporting to him now!"

Harry asked, "What exactly—?"

"Well, you see, in all the panic about You-Know-Who, odd things have been cropping up for sale everywhere," Mrs. Weasley began. "Things that are supposed to guard against You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters. You can imagine the kind of thing—so-called protective potions that are really gravy with a bit of bubotuber pus added, or instructions for defensive jinxes that actually make your ears fall off.…

"Well, in the main, the perpetrators are just people like Mundungus Fletcher, who've never done an honest day's work in their lives and are taking advantage of how frightened everybody is. Every now and then, however, something really nasty turns up. The other day Arthur confiscated a box of cursed Sneakoscopes that were almost certainly planted by a Death Eater. So you see, it's a very important job, and I tell him it's just silly to miss dealing with spark plugs and toasters and all the rest of that Muggle rubbish."

"Is Mr. Weasley still at work?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, he is," Mrs. Weasley answered. "As a matter of fact, he's a tiny bit late.… He said he'd be back around midnight.…" She looked over at her old family clock, which was sitting on top of a pile of sheets in one of her laundry baskets. This clock had nine hands, each with a name of a family member written on it, and all of them were currently pointing to _mortal peril_. "It's been like that for a while now," Mrs. Weasley sighed, "ever since You-Know-Who came back into the open. I suppose everybody's in mortal danger now.… I don't think it can be just our family—but I don't know anyone else who's got a clock like this, so I can't check. Oh!"

The hand with Mr. Weasley's name on it had suddenly spun over to "traveling."

"He's coming!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. A few seconds later, there was a knock on the door, and Mrs. Weasley ran to it but didn't open it right away. "Arthur, is that you?" she asked, one hand on the doorknob.

"Yes," Mr. Weasley replied, "but I would say that even if I was a Death Eater, dear. Ask the question!"

"Oh, honestly…" Mrs. Weasley mumbled.

"Molly!" Mr. Weasley insisted.

"All right, all right.… What is your dearest ambition?"

"To find out how airplanes stay up," Mr. Weasley answered.

Mrs. Weasley turned the doorknob, but the door wouldn't budge. Evidently, Mr. Weasley was holding it shut from the other side.

"Molly! I've got to ask you your question first!" he said.

"Arthur, really, this is just silly—"

"What do you like me to call you when we're alone together?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Lucy and Harry looked away as Mrs. Weasley turned red in embarrassment. Harry went back to eating his soup as loudly as possible.

"Mollywobbles," Mrs. Weasley replied in a quiet voice, yet Lucy and Harry still heard.

"Correct," Mr. Weasley said. "Now you can let me in."

Mrs. Weasley pulled the door open, and her husband stepped into the house. "I still don't see why we have to go through that every time you come home," Mrs. Weasley grumbled, still looking embarrassed. "I mean, a Death Eater might have forced the answer out of you before impersonating you!"

"I know, dear, but it's Ministry procedure," Mr. Weasley said. "I have to set an example. Something smells good—onion soup?" He turned to the table and saw Lucy and Harry sitting there. "Harry!" he exclaimed. "Lucy! We didn't expect you until morning!" He shook Harry's hand and gave Lucy a brief wave.

Then he sat down, and Mrs. Weasley handed him a bowl of soup, as well. "Thanks, Molly," he said gratefully. "It's been a tough night. Some idiot's started selling Metamorph-Medals. Just sling them 'round your neck, and you'll be able to change your appearance at will. A hundred thousand disguises, all for ten Galleons!"

"What really happens when you put them on?" Mrs. Weasley prompted.

"Mostly you just turn a fairly unpleasant orange color," Mr. Weasley answered, "but a couple people have also sprouted tentacle-like warts all over their bodies. As if St. Mungo's didn't have enough to do already!"

"It sounds like the sort of thing Fred and George would find funny," Mrs. Weasley said cautiously. "Are you sure—?"

"Of course I am!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed. "The boys wouldn't do anything like that now—not when people are desperate for protection!"

Fred and George Weasley were twins, and they had been two years ahead of Lucy at Hogwarts. They would have graduated the previous year, but instead they had decided to leave school early to pursue their dream of owning their own joke shop. Apparently, it had been going very well so far.

"So, is that why you're late? Metamorph-Medals?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No, we got wind of a nasty backfiring jinx down in Elephant and Castle," Mr. Weasley reported, "but luckily the Magical Law Enforcement Squad had sorted it out by the time we got there.…"

Next to Lucy, Harry yawned into his hand.

"Bed," Mrs. Weasley said. "I've got Fred's and George's room all ready for you, Harry. You'll have it to yourself after tonight. Lucy will be sharing with you just for the one night so that she doesn't wake Hermione or Ginny."

"Where are Fred and George?" Harry asked, sounding confused.

"Oh, they're in Diagon Alley, sleeping in the little flat over their joke shop as they're so busy," Mrs. Weasley replied. "I must say, I didn't approve at first, but they do seem to have a bit of a flair for business! Come on, your trunk's already up there."

"Night, Mr. Weasley," Harry said.

"Good night, Mr. Weasley!" Lucy added.

"G'night, Harry, Lucy," Mr. Weasley said, returning to his onion soup.

Mrs. Weasley led the way up to the Weasley twins' old bedroom, which was on the floor right above Ginny's. When Mrs. Weasley opened the door, she pointed her wand at the lamp, and it flickered to life.

Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage were sitting on the floor at the end of one of the beds. Lucy's pajamas were laid out on the other, where she'd left them earlier that day. Her cat Evie lifted her head sleepily to look at them. Hedwig, who had been sitting on top of a wardrobe in the corner, hooted at Harry before taking off out the window.

Mrs. Weasley said good night and left the room, leaving Lucy and Harry to get into bed.

"So, _this _is what it's like sharing a room with a sibling," Lucy joked a few minutes later as she pulled the blanket up to her neck.

Harry smirked at her. "Good night, Lucy," he said.

"Night!" Lucy replied. She rolled over and fell asleep immediately.

**~LJ:HWA~**

Lucy awoke with a squeak as the bedroom door violently banged open.

"Wuzzgoinon?" Harry mumbled from the bed next to hers.

"We didn't know you were here already!" Ron's voice exclaimed.

Lucy sat up just in time to see Ron smacking Harry in the head.

"Ron, don't hit him!" Hermione scolded. She moved over to Lucy's bed and sat on the end of it, adding, "Good morning, Lucy."

"Morning," Lucy replied as Harry put his glasses on his face.

"All right?" Ron asked, grinning down at his best friend.

"Never been better," Harry answered, although he was rubbing his head. "You?"

"Not bad," Ron said, plopping down onto one of the many unmarked cardboard boxes in the room. "When did you get here? Mum's only just told us!"

"About one o'clock this morning," Harry answered.

"Were the Muggles all right? Did they treat you okay?" Ron demanded.

"Same as usual," Harry reported. "They didn't talk to me much, but I like it better that way. How're you, Hermione?"

"Oh, I'm fine," she replied.

"What's the time?" Harry asked. "Have we missed breakfast?"

"Don't worry about that. Mum's bringing you both up a tray; she reckons you look underfed," Ron added to Harry. "So, what's been going on?"

"Nothing much. I've just been stuck at my aunt's and uncle's, haven't I?" Harry pointed out.

"Come off it!" Ron scoffed. "You've been off with Dumbledore!"

"It wasn't that exciting, was it, Lucy?" Harry asked.

"Not really," Lucy agreed. "He just wanted us to help him persuade this old teacher to come out of retirement. His name's Horace Slughorn."

"Oh," Ron said. "We thought—" Hermione glared at him, and he quickly finished, "—we thought it'd be something like that."

"You did?" Harry asked, looking thoroughly unconvinced.

"Yeah—yeah, now Umbridge has left, obviously we need a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, don't we?" Ron said. "So—er—what's he like?"

"He looks a bit like a walrus, and he used to be Head of Slytherin," Harry said. "Something wrong, Hermione?"

"No, of course not!" Hermione said, flushing slightly. "So—um—did Slughorn seem like he'll be a good teacher?"

"Dunno," Harry said. "He can't be worse than Umbridge, can he?"

"I know someone who's worse than Umbridge." Ginny had just entered the room, looking irritable, and Lucy knew immediately that she meant Fleur. "Hi, Harry," Ginny added.

"What's up with you?" Ron asked.

"It's _her_," Ginny said, dropping unceremoniously onto the end of Harry's bed. "She's driving me mad."

"What did she do this time?" Lucy asked.

"It's the way she talks to me—you'd think I was about three!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I know," Hermione said sympathetically. She lowered her voice and added, "She's so full of herself."

"C'mon, she's not that bad," Lucy said.

"Can't you two lay off her for five seconds?" Ron demanded.

"Oh, that's right, defend her," Ginny sneered at her brother. "We all know _you_ can't get enough of her."

"Who are you—?" Harry spoke up, but he wasn't able to finish his question, because the bedroom door opened once again. He pulled the blankets up so fast that Ginny fell off the bed and onto the floor.

"'Arry," Fleur said, entering the room with a tray full of breakfast foods. "Eet 'as been too long!" She crossed the room to Harry, Mrs. Weasley trailing and looking a bit annoyed.

"There was no need to bring up the tray. I was just about to do it myself!" she huffed.

"Eet was no trouble," Fleur said, plopping the tray onto Harry's lap. Then she kissed him on both cheeks. "I 'ave been longing to see 'im." Then, picking up one of the plates, she spun around to Lucy and handed it over. "Good morning, Lucy!" she added.

"Good morning, Fleur," Lucy said, accepting the plate of food.

Fleur beamed and turned back to Harry. "You remember my seester, Gabrielle?" she asked. "She never stops talking about 'Arry Potter. She will be delighted to see you again."

"Oh… is she here, too?" Harry said.

"No, no, silly boy," Fleur replied with a giggle. "I mean next summer, when we—but you do not know?" She looked over at Mrs. Weasley.

"We hadn't got around to telling him yet," Mrs. Weasley mumbled.

Fleur turned her head back to Harry so quickly that she hit Mrs. Weasley in the face with her hair. "Bill and I are going to be married!" Fleur exclaimed gleefully, clapping her hands together.

"Oh," Harry said. "Wow. Er—congratulations!"

Fleur kissed him on the cheek again. "Bill is very busy at ze moment, working very 'ard. I only work part-time at Gringotts for my Eenglish, so he brought me 'ere for a few days, to get to know 'is family properly," she explained. "I was so pleased to 'ear you would be coming—zere isn't much to do 'ere, unless you like cooking and chickens! Well—enjoy your breakfast, 'Arry!" Then she left the room, shutting the door behind her on her way out.

Mrs. Weasley made a noise under her breath.

"Mum hates her," Ginny interpreted.

"I do _not_ hate her!" Mrs. Weasley said in a hushed voice. "I just think they've hurried into this engagement, that's all!"

"They've known each other a year," Ron said, staring at the bedroom door with unfocused eyes.

"Well, that's not very long!" Mrs. Weasley insisted. "I know why it's happened, of course. It's all this uncertainty with You-Know-Who coming back. People think they might be dead tomorrow, so they're rushing all sorts of decisions they'd normally take time over. It was the same last time he was powerful—people eloping left, right, and center—"

"Including you and Dad," Ginny cut in.

"Yes, well, your father and I were made for each other. What was the point in waiting?" Mrs. Weasley waved Ginny off. "Whereas Bill and Fleur—well—what have they really got in common? He's a hard-working, down-to-earth sort of person, whereas she's—"

"A cow," Ginny finished for her mother. "Bill's not that down-to-earth, though. He's a Curse-Breaker, isn't he? He likes a bit of adventure and a bit of glamour.… I expect that's why he's gone for Phlegm."

Lucy, Harry, and Hermione all snorted.

"Stop calling her that, Ginny," Mrs. Weasley commanded. "Well, I'd better get on.… Eat your eggs while they're warm, Harry." She also left the room, and Harry shifted his focus onto his breakfast.

Ron, meanwhile, was shaking his head as though trying to clear it.

"Don't you get used to her if she's staying in the same house?" Harry asked.

"Well, you do," Ron replied, "but if she jumps out at you unexpectedly, like then—"

"It's pathetic," Hermione growled. She got up and went to the other side of the room, crossing her arms and glaring at Ron.

"You don't really want her around forever, do you?" Ginny asked. Ron shrugged, and Ginny continued, "Well, I bet you anything Mum's going to put a stop to it if she can."

"How's she going to manage that?" Harry asked.

"She keeps trying to get Tonks 'round for dinner," Ginny explained. "I think she's hoping Bill will fall for Tonks instead. I hope he does. I'd much rather have her in the family."

"Yeah, that'll work," Ron said sarcastically. "Listen, no bloke in his right mind's going to fancy Tonks when Fleur's around. I mean, Tonks is okay-looking when she isn't doing stupid things to her hair and her nose, but—"

"Ronald Weasley, that is a _terrible_ thing to say," Lucy scolded.

"Plus, Tonks is a damn sight nicer than _Phlegm_," Ginny added darkly.

"And she's more intelligent! She's an Auror!" Hermione chimed in.

"Fleur's not stupid; she was good enough to enter the Triwizard Tournament," Harry pointed out.

"Not you, as well!" Hermione moaned.

"I suppose you like the way Phlegm says _'Arry_, do you?" Ginny questioned.

"No," Harry protested, "I was just saying Phlegm—I mean, Fleur—"

"I'd much rather have Tonks in the family," Ginny cut him off. "At least she's a laugh."

"She hasn't been much of a laugh lately," Ron said. "Every time I've seen her she's look more like Moaning Myrtle."

"That's not fair," Hermione said. "She still hasn't gotten over what happened, you know.… I mean, he _was_ her cousin!"

Lucy had been wondering how long it was going to take Hermione to bring up Sirius. Hermione had mentioned to Lucy how worried she was about how Harry was holding up after the death of his godfather, and Lucy was sure that Hermione had been itching to ask Harry about him.

"Tonks and Sirius barely knew each other!" Ron insisted. "Sirius was in Azkaban half her life, and before that, their families never met—"

"That's not the point," Hermione snapped. "She thinks it was her fault he died!"

"How does she work that one out?" Harry asked.

"Well, she was fighting Bellatrix Lestrange, wasn't she?" Hermione pointed out. "I think she feels that if only she had finished her off, Bellatrix couldn't have killed Sirius."

"That's stupid," Ron said.

"It's survivor's guilt," Lucy corrected. "I know Remus has tried to make her feel better, but she's still not looking well. She's actually having trouble with her Metamorphosing."

Harry asked, "With her—?"

"She can't change her appearance like she used to," Hermione explained. "I think her powers must have been affected by shock or something."

"I didn't know that could happen," Harry said.

"Nor did I," Hermione said, "but I suppose if you're really depressed—"

The door opened again, distracting the five of them.

"Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said, poking her head into the room, "come downstairs and help me with lunch."

"I'm talking to this lot!" Ginny exclaimed incredulously.

"Now!" Mrs. Weasley commanded sharply. She left again, and they heard her descending the stairs.

"She only wants me there so she doesn't have to be alone with _Phlegm!"_ Ginny spat. She swung her hair like Fleur often did, and then she did a few ballerina leaps across the room. "You lot had better come down quickly, too," she added as she left.

Lucy and Harry went back to finishing their breakfasts, while Hermione rummaged through some of the cardboard boxes.

"What's this?" she asked after a few moments. She held up what looked like a handheld telescope.

"Dunno," Ron answered, "but if Fred and George have left it here, it's probably not ready for the joke shop yet. Be careful."

"Your mum said the shop's going well," Harry commented. "Said Fred and George have got a real flair for business."

"That's an understatement," Ron said. "They're raking in the Galleons! I can't wait to see the place. We haven't been to Diagon Alley yet, because Mum says Dad's got to be there for extra security. He's been really busy at work, though.…"

"What about Percy?" Harry asked. "Is he talking to your mum and dad again?"

Percy was the third oldest of the Weasley children, and he'd had a falling out with the rest of the family a year prior.

"Nope," Ron answered simply.

Harry, a look of disbelief on his face, exclaimed, "But he knows now that your dad was right all along about Voldemort being back—!"

"Dumbledore says people find it far easier to forgive others for being wrong than being right," Hermione said. "I heard him telling your mum, Ron."

"Sounds like the sort of mental thing Dumbledore would say," Ron quipped.

"He's going to be giving me private lessons this year," Harry said.

"You, too?" Lucy asked.

Ron and Hermione both made noises of shock and amazement. "You kept that quiet!" Ron exclaimed.

"I only just remembered," Harry said. "He told me last night in your broom shed. So, what's he going to be teaching you, Lucy?"

"Defensive spells or something," Lucy replied with a shrug. "He thinks I could benefit from extra training, so that I'm able to defend myself, in case—you know—now that everyone knows who I am, I mean, it's bound to come in handy. Besides, there was no way I was going to refuse an offer for extra training from Dumbledore himself."

"You are so _lucky_," Hermione said.

Lucy shrugged again. "I guess you could call it lucky. It's my consolation prize for having a giant target painted on my back."

"Why would you have a giant target painted on your back?" Ron asked.

"I'm Harry Potter's twin sister," Lucy reminded him. "And we all know that Voldemort likes to use people to try and get to Harry. Also, my existence kind of feels like a giant _fuck you_ to Voldemort now.… Like, _oh, you thought you'd gotten rid of all of the Potters except one? Think again!_"

"Do you really think he'd come after you?" Hermione questioned in a hushed voice.

"Of course he would," Harry answered for his sister.

"Hell, I think you two would be in just as much danger as me," Lucy added. "Especially if Voldemort finds out how close you are to Harry." Hermione and Ron looked shocked, so Lucy took the chance to shift the focus off herself by asking her brother, "What's Dumbledore going to teach you?"

Harry put his silverware down onto the tray and gave Lucy a significant look before saying, "I don't know exactly _why_ he's going to be giving me lessons, but I think it must be because of the prophecy."

Lucy nodded in understanding. "Makes sense," she murmured.

Ron and Hermione, however, exchanged a confused look.

"You know, the one they were trying to steal at the Ministry," Harry clarified for them.

"Nobody knows what it said, though," Hermione said. "It got smashed."

"Although the _Prophet_ says—" Ron started, but Hermione quickly stopped him with a, "Shh!"

"The _Prophet_'s got it right," Harry said, looking between Ron and Hermione.

Lucy watched her friends for their reactions: Hermione looked scared, and Ron was surprised.

Harry went on, "That glass ball that smashed wasn't the only record of the prophecy. I heard the whole thing in Dumbledore's office. He was the one the prophecy was made to, so he could tell me. From what it said—" Harry paused to take a breath. "—it looks like I'm the one who's got to finish off Voldemort.… At least, it said neither of us could live while the other survives."

"And you knew?" Hermione asked Lucy.

"Yeah," Lucy answered. "I was in Dumbledore's office when he told Harry about it. It was the same night that he told Harry I'm his sister."

There was silence for a few minutes after this as Ron and Hermione contemplated this new information. Then there was a loud bang and a cloud of black smoke where Hermione was standing.

"Hermione!" Lucy, Ron, and Harry cried.

Hermione stepped forward from the smoke, coughing and sputtering, still holding the telescope. One of her eyes was rapidly bruising.

"'Mione!" Lucy gasped, hopping out of bed and rushing towards her friend. "That's a nasty black eye!"

"I squeezed it, and it—it punched me!" Hermione moaned. She held out the telescope, where a tiny boxing glove on a spring was hanging from the end of it.

"Don't worry," Ron said, obviously trying not to laugh. "Mum'll fix that. She's good at healing minor injuries—"

"Oh, well, never mind that now!" Hermione said, hurrying over to Harry's bed. "Harry, oh, Harry…" She dropped down onto the edge of the bed. "We wondered, after we got back from the Ministry—obviously we didn't want to say anything to you, but from what Lucius Malfoy said about the prophecy—how it was about you and Voldemort—well, we thought it might be something like this.… Oh, Harry…" There was a pause, and then she asked, "Are you scared?"

"Not as much as I was," Harry answered honestly. "When I first heard it, I was… but now, it seems as though I always knew I'd have to face him in the end.…"

"When we heard Dumbledore was collecting you in person, we thought he might be telling you something or showing you something to do with the prophecy," Ron said. "Well, we were kind of right, weren't we? He wouldn't be giving you lessons if he thought you were a goner—wouldn't waste his time—he must think you've got a chance!"

"Of course Dumbledore thinks Harry has a chance!" Lucy said, going back to her bed and sitting down.

"I wonder what he'll teach you, Harry?" Hermione wondered aloud. "Really advanced defensive magic, probably—powerful countercurses—anti-jinxes—and evasive enchantments generally. Well, at least you know one lessons you'll be having this year. That's one more than Ron and me. I wonder when our O.W.L. results will come?"

"Can't be long now," Lucy said. "They did say we'd get them sometime in mid-July.…"

"Hang on," Harry said. "I think Dumbledore said our O.W.L. results would be arriving today!"

"Today?" Hermione practically screamed. "_Today_? Why didn't you—oh, my God—you should have said—!" She jumped to her feet and added, "I'm going to see whether any owls have come.…" She ran from the room.

"You'd think the end of the world was happening," Ron said, shaking his head, and Harry went back to finishing his breakfast.

"Well, I think I'll go down to Ginny's room and get dressed," Lucy said, standing up. "I'll see you two in a bit."

She picked up her dirty breakfast plate and went downstairs. In Ginny's room, she quickly changed out of her pajamas, tossing them onto her usual bed. When she was dressed, she went down to the kitchen to see Hermione sitting at the table, drumming her fingers in anticipation.

"No owls yet?" Lucy asked, sliding her plate into the sink and then slipping into a chair.

"No," Hermione replied glumly.

Mrs. Weasley entered the room, took one look at Hermione's face, and gave a tiny shriek of shock. "Hermione, what happened?" she asked.

"A punching telescope that was left in Fred's and George's bedroom," Hermione replied.

Mrs. Weasley pulled her wand out and tapped the skin around Hermione's eye. Fleur and Ginny also came into the kitchen, still working on the preparations for lunch.

Five minutes later, Harry and Ron entered the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was still trying to figure out how to get rid of Hermione's black eye. She'd even pulled out her copy of _The Healer's Helpmate _to see if there was anything else she could try that she couldn't remember.

"It just won't budge," she said. "This has always worked before. I just can't understand it."

"It'll be Fred's and George's idea of a funny joke, making sure it can't come off," Ginny commented.

"It's got to come off!" Hermione wailed. "I can't go around looking like this forever!"

"You won't, dear," Mrs. Weasley said soothingly. "We'll find an antidote. Don't worry."

"Bill told me 'ow Fred and George are very amusing!" Fleur said, chuckling.

"Yes, I can hardly breathe for laughing," Hermione growled. She stood up and began pacing the floor in front of the window. "Mrs. Weasley, you're quite, _quite_ sure no owls have arrived this morning?"

"Yes, dear, I'd have noticed," Mrs. Weasley answered. "It's barely nine; there's still plenty of time—"

"I know I messed up Ancient Runes," Hermione mumbled to herself. "I definitely made at least one serious mistranslation. Then the Defense Against the Dark Arts practical was no good at all. I thought Transfiguration went all right at the time, but looking back—"

"Hermione, will you shut up! You're not the only one who's nervous!" Ron snapped. "When you've got your ten Outstanding O.W.L.s—"

"Don't, don't, don't!" Hermione screeched. "I know I've failed everything!"

"Hermione, you didn't fail everything," Lucy said firmly.

"What happens if we _do_ fail?" Harry asked.

"We discuss our options with our Head of House," Hermione answered immediately. "I asked Professor McGonagall during my career advice meeting."

Lucy glanced at Ginny, who shrugged.

"At Beauxbatons, we 'ad a different way of doing things," Fleur said. "I think eet was better. We sat our examinations after six years of study—not five—and then—"

Hermione screamed, pointing out the window. Four shadows were coming towards the Burrow, growing clearer every second.

"They're definitely owls," Ron said, joining Hermione at the window.

"And there are four of them," Harry said, also standing next to the others.

Lucy carefully took her place next to her friends. "One for each of us," she murmured.

"Oh, no—oh, no—oh, no," Hermione breathed.

The owls came into view. The closer they flew, the easier it was to see that they were each carrying an envelope.

"Oh, _no_!" Hermione moaned.

Mrs. Weasley stepped up to the window and opened it, letting the four owls into the kitchen. They landed on the table in a line and held their legs out. Lucy, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to the owl with the correctly labeled envelope and untied them. The owls took off out the window.

Lucy took a deep, calming breath before opening her envelope. There were two pieces of parchment inside. One was an application for classes for the next two years. The other was the more important page, because it stated Lucy's grades.

_**Ordinary Wizarding Level Results**_

_**Pass Grades  
**__Outstanding (O)  
Exceeds Expectations (E)  
Acceptable (A)_

_**Fail Grades  
**__Poor (P)  
Dreadful (D)  
Troll (T)_

_**Lucy Lily Jones has achieved:**_

_Arithmancy __**E**__  
Astronomy __**A**__  
Care of Magical Creatures __**E**__  
Charms __**O**__  
Defense Against the Dark Arts __**E**__  
Herbology __**E**__  
History of Magic __**A**__  
Muggle Studies __**O**__  
Potions __**E**__  
Transfiguration __**E**_

Lucy couldn't help the smile that came over her face. She had passed every class she had taken, including all the ones she wanted to continue with for the next two years. She was also extremely pleased with the two Outstandings she had received.

Looking up, she saw that Ron and Harry seemed happy with their exam results, as well. "Only failed Divination and History of Magic, and who cares about them?" Ron said. "Here—swap—"

He held out his grades for Lucy and Harry to look at. Lucy and Harry also showed each other their grades.

"Knew you'd be top at Defense Against the Dark Arts," Ron said to Harry.

"Yeah, no kidding," Lucy agreed.

"Lucy, how in the world did you pass History of Magic?" Ron asked.

"I paid attention and studied my notes," Lucy quipped, nudging him in the shoulder.

"We've done all right, haven't we?" Ron asked after the three of them were done looking at each other's grades.

"Well done!" Mrs. Weasley said after looking over Ron's grades. She mussed up his hair lovingly. "Seven O.W.L.s! That's more than Fred and George got together!"

"Hermione?" Ginny asked. "How did you do?"

Lucy turned to see Hermione still bent over her exam results.

"I—not bad," Hermione replied.

"Oh, come off it," Ron said. He went over to her and pulled the paper out of her hand. "Yep—nine Outstandings and one Exceeds Expectations at Defense Against the Dark Arts." He shook his head and sighed. "You're actually disappointed, aren't you?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Ron, don't be mean," Lucy scolded.

"I'm not being mean," Ron insisted. Then he grinned and said, "Well, we're N.E.W.T. students now! Mum, are there any more sausages?"

Lucy shook her head but smiled. She looked back over her grades, feeling proud of herself and excited for the coming school year.

**~LJ:HWA~**

* * *

_**A/N: I had a hard time describing the Weasleys' clock, because I've never mentioned it before. But it was kind of hard to avoid it for this scene. Again, I am assuming that you've read the Harry Potter books, so I don't always worry about describing book things in a lot of detail.**_

_**This is probably one of my favorite lines I've ever written for Lucy: "****Also, my existence kind of feels like a giant fuck you to Voldemort now.… Like, oh, you thought you'd gotten rid of all of the Potters except one? Think again!"**_

_**I never wanted to make Lucy this amazing, never-do-wrong character, but I just couldn't bear to have her fail any of her O.W.L.s. lol.**_


	5. 5: Pride & Joy

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.**_

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Pride and Joy**

The rest of July for Lucy was spent with the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione. They played a lot of Quidditch—Lucy and Harry versus Ginny and Ron. Lucy, having never played a formal game of Quidditch in her life, found out that she was glad she'd never considered joining the Gryffindor team at school. She liked flying just fine but trying to catch and throw the Quaffle while also throwing apples—what the Weasleys used as Bludgers—at each other was much more difficult.

The fun they should have been enjoying, however, was dampened by the disappearances and deaths reported almost every day in the _Daily Prophet_. Sometimes Mr. Weasley came home from work with news before it even hit the papers.

On Lucy's and Harry's sixteenth birthday, Mrs. Weasley prepared a small feast for the celebration. Bill and Fleur had stopped by for dinner, as well.

As Mrs. Weasley was setting out the dessert, Remus arrived with grim news. "There have been another couple of dementor attacks," he reported gloomily. "Also, they've found Igor Karkaroff's body in a shack up north. The Dark Mark had been set over it—well, frankly, I'm surprised he stayed alive for even a year after deserting the Death Eaters. Sirius's brother Regulus only managed a few days, as far as I can remember."

"Yes, well," Mrs. Weasley said hastily, handing Remus a slice of birthday cake, "perhaps we should talk about something diff—"

"Did you hear about Florean Fortescue, Remus?" Bill asked, cutting his mother off. "The man who ran—"

"—the ice-cream place in Diagon Alley?" Harry finished for him. "He used to give me free ice creams. What's happened to him?"

"Dragged off, by the look of his place," Bill answered.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Who knows?" Bill said heavily. "He must've upset them somehow. He was a good man, Florean."

"Talking of Diagon Alley," Mr. Weasley said, "looks like Ollivander's gone, too."

"The wandmaker?" Ginny asked.

"That's the one," Mr. Weasley nodded. "Shop's empty. No sign of a struggle. No one knows whether he left voluntarily or was kidnapped."

"What'll people do for wands?" Lucy questioned.

"They'll make do with other makers," Remus answered, "but Ollivander was the best. If the other side have got him, it's not so good for us."

**~LJ:HWA~**

The next morning, Lucy, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Harry all convened in the kitchen to find that their Hogwarts letters had arrived. Mrs. Weasley passed the correct envelopes out to them. It only took a few seconds for them all to tear into their letters. Lucy quickly scanned through her book list, which included all the new textbooks for the classes she'd applied for.

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed. He pulled a badge out of his envelope and showed it to the others.

"Wow, congratulations!" Lucy said. "Quidditch Captain!"

"That gives you equal status with prefects!" Hermione said, beaming. "You can use our special bathroom now and everything!"

"Wow, I remember when Charlie wore one of these," Ron said, taking the badge from Harry to look at it more closely. "Harry, this is so cool. You're my captain—if you let me back on the team, I suppose, ha ha.…"

"Well, I don't suppose we can put off a trip to Diagon Alley much longer now you've got these," Mrs. Weasley said, examining Ron's book list. "We'll go on Saturday, as long as your father doesn't have to go into work again. I'm not going there without him."

"Mum, d'you honestly think You-Know-Who's going to be hiding behind a bookshelf in Flourish and Blotts?" Ron asked.

Lucy rubbed her forehead exasperatedly, knowing what was coming next.

"Fortescue and Ollivander went on holiday, did they?" Mrs. Weasley shot back angrily. "If you think security's a laughing matter, you can stay behind, and I'll get your things myself—"

"No!" Ron backtracked immediately. "I want to come! I want to see Fred's and George's shop!"

"Then you just buck up your ideas, young man, before I decide you're too immature to come with us!" Mrs. Weasley snapped. She picked up her family clock and put it on top of the pile of freshly cleaned towels in the laundry basket. "That goes for returning to Hogwarts, as well!" she added as she swept from the room.

"Blimey…" Ron said, "you can't even make a bloody joke around here anymore.…"

"Ron, you asked for that one," Lucy told him. "You know your mom is just concerned about all our safety."

"She's barking," Ron argued back. "Absolutely mental—"

"And she's still your _mother_," Lucy ground out. "Just lay the hell off, will you?"

**~LJ:HWA~**

When Saturday morning came around, Lucy joined the rest of the family for an early breakfast. Everyone but Bill and Fleur were planning on going to Diagon Alley that day. Once they were all settled around the table, Bill passed Harry a sack of money.

"Where's mine?" Ron asked immediately.

"That's already Harry's, idiot," Bill said. "I got it out of your vault for you, Harry, because it's taking about five hours for the public to get to their gold at the moment—the goblins have tightened security that much. Two days ago, Arkie Philpott had a Probity Probe stuck up his—well, trust me, this way's easier."

"Thanks, Bill," Harry said.

"'E is always so thoughtful," Fleur said dreamily.

Ginny pretended to throw up behind her, and Harry started choking on his cereal. Ron smacked him on the back.

**~LJ:HWA~**

After breakfast, a special Ministry car arrived at the Burrow. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley ushered Lucy, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny into the backseat of the car before joining the driver up front.

"It's good Dad can get us these again," Ron commented, stretching out in the seat.

"Don't get used to it," Mr. Weasley warned. "It's only because of Harry. He's been given top-grade security status. We'll be joining up with additional security at the Leaky Cauldron, too."

The car took off. In hardly any time at all, the driver was pulling up to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Here you are, then," he announced. "I'm to wait for you. Any idea how long you'll be?"

"A couple of hours, I expect," Mr. Weasley answered. "Ah, good, he's here!"

Lucy and the others turned to look out the car window and saw their half-giant friend, Hogwarts gamekeeper, and Care of Magical Creatures professor Rubeus Hagrid standing on the sidewalk.

"Harry!" Hagrid said, pulling Harry into a hug as soon as they had piled out of the car. "Buckbeak—Witherwings, I mean—yeh should see him, Harry. He's so happy ter be back in the open air—"

"Glad he's pleased," Harry said. "We didn't know _security_ meant _you_!"

"I know—jus' like old times, innit?" Hagrid beamed. "See, the Ministry wanted ter send a bunch o' Aurors, but Dumbledore said I'd do." He stood even taller, looking very proud. "Let's get goin' then—after you, Molly, Arthur—"

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley entered the Leaky Cauldron first, followed by the Hogwarts students. Hagrid brought up the rear.

Lucy was surprised to find the pub completely empty, except for the barman.

"Jus' passin' through today, Tom," Hagrid said. "I'm sure yeh understand—Hogwarts business, yeh know."

Tom merely nodded, looking downcast.

Out in the courtyard at the back of the pub, Hagrid pulled out his pink umbrella and tapped a specific brick in the wall. An archway formed at once, revealing Diagon Alley to the group. They all stepped through and then paused.

"This is a bit depressing," Lucy murmured to Ginny and Hermione.

Usually, Diagon Alley was full of people, and the windows of the shops were covered in brightly colored signs and posters. Now the windows had been decorated with large versions of the Ministry pamphlets about how to stay safe in dangerous times. There were also wanted posters of various Death Eaters all around. A few of the shops looked as though they were closed for good, with their windows boarded up.

Along the streets, some temporary stalls had appeared. On their way past Flourish and Blotts, they saw one of these stalls with a cardboard sign on the front, reading:

_AMULETS_

_Effective Against Werewolves, Dementors, and Inferi_

"One for your little girl, madam?" a small wizard asked, holding out his product and looking at Ginny. "Protect her pretty neck?"

"If I were on duty…" Mr. Weasley grumbled, giving the wizard an angry look.

"Yes, but don't go arresting anyone now, dear. We're in a hurry," Mrs. Weasley said, checking her list. "I think we'd better do Madam Malkin's first—Hermione wants new dress robes, and Ron's showing far too much ankle in his school robes. You must need new ones, too, Harry; you've grown so much—"

"I need some new stuff, too," Lucy chimed in.

"Well, then," Mrs. Weasley said, "come on, everyone—"

"Molly, it doesn't make sense for _all_ of us to go to Madam Malkin's," Mr. Weasley said. "Why don't those four go with Hagrid, and we can go to Flourish and Blotts and get everyone's school books?"

"I don't know," Mrs. Weasley said, looking worried. "Hagrid, do you think—?"

"Don' fret, Molly," Hagrid said. "They'll be fine with me." He shooed her off, and Mrs. Weasley hesitantly went with her husband and daughter to Flourish and Blotts.

Hagrid followed Lucy, Harry, Hermione, and Ron down the alley until they came to Madam Malkin's. They noticed that their fellow shoppers were looking quite as anxious as Mrs. Weasley had been. Nobody stopped for too long; they just stayed close together in their own groups.

"Migh' be a bit of a squeeze in there with all of us," Hagrid commented, glancing into the window of Madam Malkin's shop. "I'll stand guard outside, all righ'?"

So, Lucy, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went into the shop. As soon as the door had shut, they heard a familiar voice coming from nearby.

"—not a _child_, in case you haven't noticed, Mother. I am perfect capable of doing my shopping _alone_."

"Now, dear," Madam Malkin, who was obviously helping the customer, said, "your mother's quite right. None of us are supposed to go wandering around on our own anymore. It's nothing to do with being a child—"

"Watch where you're sticking that pin, will you!" Draco Malfoy, a sixth-year Slytherin, came into view, wearing a set of dark green robes. He went to the mirror to examine himself, but after a few seconds, he noticed Lucy, Harry, Hermione, and Ron standing behind him.

"If you're wondering what that smell is, Mother, a Mudblood just walked in," Malfoy sneered and turned around to face them.

"I don't think there's any need for language like that!" Madam Malkin said. She came out from behind a rack, holding her wand and a tape measure. "And I don't want wands drawn in my shop, either!" she added, looking pointedly at Harry and Ron.

"Stop it," Lucy said swiftly, grabbing both their wrists and pushing them down.

"Yeah, like you'd dare do magic out of school," Malfoy guffawed. "Who blacked your eye, Granger? I want to send them flowers."

"That's quite enough!" Madam Malkin snapped. She glanced over her shoulder. "Madam—please—"

Narcissa Malfoy came out from behind the clothes rack. "Put those away," she said to Harry and Ron. "If you attack my son again, I shall ensure that it is the last thing you ever do."

"They didn't _attack_ him," Lucy said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, and what are you going to do, anyway?" Harry asked. "Going to get a few Death Eater pals to do us in, are you?"

Madam Malkin gasped and sputtered, "Really, you shouldn't accuse—dangerous thing to say—wands _away_, please!"

Harry didn't listen to her, and Mrs. Malfoy smirked. "I see that being Dumbledore's favorite has given you a false sense of security, Harry Potter," she said, "but Dumbledore won't always be there to protect you."

Harry glanced exaggeratedly around the shop. "Wow… look at that! He's not here now!" he said. "So why not have a go? They might be able to find you a double cell in Azkaban with your loser of a husband!"

Malfoy stepped towards Harry but stumbled on the end of his robes. Ron laughed.

"Don't you dare talk to my mother like that, Potter!" Malfoy growled.

"It's all right, Draco," Mrs. Malfoy said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "I expect Potter will be reunited with dear Sirius before I am reunited with Lucius."

Lucy's eyes narrowed at the woman. "You know, I don't think threatening people is going to disprove that you're in league with Death Eaters," she pointed out bluntly.

Harry took a step forward, but Hermione grabbed his arm. "Harry, no!" she said. "Think—you mustn't—you'll be in such trouble—"

Madam Malkin didn't seem to know what to do, so she went back to Malfoy. "I think this left sleeve could come up a little bit more, dear," she said. "Let me just—"

"Ouch!" Malfoy shouted, pulling his arm out of her grasp. "Watch where you're putting your pins, woman! Mother—I don't think I want these anymore—" He pulled the robes over his head and dumped them unceremoniously to the ground.

"You're right, Draco," Mrs. Malfoy, giving Hermione a withering look. "Now I know the kind of _scum_ that shops here… we'll do better at Twilfitt and Tatting's."

Malfoy and his mother pushed past Lucy, Harry, Hermione, and Ron, and left the shop.

"Well, _really_!" Madam Malkin said, picking up Malfoy's discarded robes. She waved her wand at them, clearing the dust away.

She was thoroughly distracted as she fitted Lucy, Harry, and Ron with new sets of plain school robes. Then she attempted to give Hermione wizard's dress robes instead of witch's. Finally, when they had paid for their garments, she hastily bowed them from her shop, obviously happy to see them go.

"Got ev'rything?" Hagrid asked.

"Just about," Harry replied. "Did you see the Malfoys?"

"Yeah," Hagrid said, "bu' they wouldn' dare make trouble in the middle o' Diagon Alley, Harry. Don' worry about 'em."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny all appeared at that moment, carrying bags full of books.

"Everyone all right?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Got your robes? Right, then, we can pop in at the Apothecary and Eeylops on the way to Fred's and George's—stick close, now.…"

**~LJ:HWA~**

Lucy, Harry, and Ron didn't bother to buy anything at the Apothecary; none of them were planning on taking Potions when they returned to school. Hermione and Ginny, however, made sure to restock their ingredients. Then they all trooped into Eeylops Owl Emporium, so Harry and Ron could pick up some food for their owls.

"We really haven't got too long," Mrs. Weasley said as they approached Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Fred's and George's joke shop. "So we'll just have a quick look around, and then back to the car. We must be close. That's number ninety-two—ninety-four—"

"_Whoa_," Ron breathed, halting in the middle of the street.

They had reached the joke shop, that much was certain. It was the only shop that looked lively and cheerful compared to the rest of the alley. The windows were full of products that were stopping shoppers along the street in midstride. One of the windows sported a giant purple sign with flashing yellow words.

_WHY ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT  
YOU-KNOW-WHO?  
YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT  
U-NO-POO—  
THE CONSTIPATION SENSATION  
THAT'S GRIPPING THE NATION!_

Lucy, Harry, Ron, and Ginny started to laugh.

Mrs. Weasley, on the other hand, let out a strangled moan. "They'll be murdered in their beds!" she groaned quietly.

"No, they won't!" Ron argued. "This is brilliant!"

"C'mon!" Lucy said eagerly.

Harry and Ron led the way into the shop, followed closely by Lucy, Ginny, and Hermione.

The inside of the shop was packed full of people. Lucy could hardly get passed all the crowds. She looked around in amazement at all the products that were piled all the way to the ceilings. There were Skiving Snackboxes, fake wands, various kinds of quills, and all kinds of wonderful things.

"_Patented Daydream Charms…_" Hermione read off the back of a box. "_One simple incantation, and you will enter a top-quality, highly realistic, thirty-minute daydream, easy to fit into the average school lesson and virtually undetectable (side effects include vacant expression and minor drooling). Not for sale to under-sixteens._ You know, that really is extraordinary magic!" she added.

"For that, Hermione, you can have one for free," a voice behind them said.

Lucy whirled around to see Fred Weasley smiling at them. "Fred!" she shouted, launching into his arms.

"Hey, Lu," he chuckled, hugging her back. When she pulled away, he turned to the others. "How are you, Harry?" He and Harry shook hands. "What's happened to your eye, Hermione?"

"Your punching telescope," Hermione answered.

"Oh, blimey, I forgot about those," Fred said. "Here—" He pulled a tube from his pocket and handed it over.

Hermione unscrewed the cap and looked suspiciously at the yellow paste inside.

"Just dab it on," Fred said cheerfully. "That bruise'll be gone within the hour. We had to find a decent bruise remover, since we're testing most of our products on ourselves."

"It is _safe_, isn't it?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"'Course it is," Fred said. "Come on, Harry. I'll give you a tour." He and Harry vanished into the crowd.

"This place is incredible!" Ginny exclaimed, pushing through the crowd to stand next to Lucy and Hermione. "Who knew that Fred and George would do this well?"

"Harry, obviously," Lucy said. "He gave them his Triwizard gold, after all." She turned to the display of daydream charms.

A few minutes later, Fred and Harry rejoined them. "Haven't you girls found our special WonderWitch products yet?" Fred asked Lucy, Hermione, and Ginny. "Follow me, ladies.…"

He led them up to the front window, where a display full of pink-packaged products were visible. There was already a group of girls gathered around it, looking excited.

"There you go," Fred said. "Best range of love potions you'll find anywhere."

"Because, apparently, we need love potions," Lucy said dryly.

"Do they work?" Ginny asked, looking skeptical.

"Certainly they work, for up to twenty-four hours at a time," Fred answered, "depending on the weight of the boy in question—"

"—and the attractiveness of the girl." George Weasley had appeared, finishing his brother's sentence.

Lucy squealed and hugged him tight, as well. "I would tell you that you need to visit home more often," she said, "but it looks like you've got your hands full here."

"Yeah, the shop's been booming," George said, grinning. "And I don't think any of you need love potions, no. Especially not our sister." He turned to look at Ginny. "Not when she's already got about five boys on the go from what we've—"

"Whatever you've heard from Ron is a big, fat lie," Ginny said matter-of-factly. She picked up a small pink pot and asked, "What's this?"

"Guaranteed ten-second pimple vanisher," Fred replied. "Excellent on everything from boils to blackheads, but don't change the subject. Are you or are you not currently going out with a boy called Dean Thomas?"

"Yes, I am," Ginny answered. "But the last time I looked, he was definitely _one_ boy, not five. What are those?" She pointed to a cage full of bright fluff balls, which were rolling around and squeaking.

"Pygmy Puffs," George said. "Miniature puffskeins—we can't breed them fast enough. So what about Michael Corner?"

"I dumped him. He was a bad loser," Ginny said, putting a finger through the bars of the cage. "They're really cute!" The Pygmy Puffs crowded around, sniffing at her.

"They're fairly cuddly, yes," Fred agreed, "but you're moving through boyfriends a bit fast, aren't you?"

Ginny finally turned to her twin brothers, looking annoyed. She put her hands on her hips. "It's none of your damn business," she said, "and I'll thank _you_," she shot at Ron, who had just appeared with an armful of products, "not to tell tales about me to these two!"

"That's three Galleons, nine Sickles, and a Knut," Fred said, counting the boxes Ron was carrying. "Cough up."

"I'm your brother!" Ron exclaimed.

"And that's _our_ stuff you're nicking," Fred retorted. "Three Galleons, nine Sickles. I'll knock off the Knut."

"I haven't got three Galleons and nine Sickles!" Ron whined.

"You'd better put it back then, and mind you put it on the right shelves," Fred said airily.

Ron swore and then dropped some of the boxes to send a rude hand gesture to Fred, which was seen by Mrs. Weasley as she joined them.

"If I see you do that again, I'll jinx your fingers together," she warned.

"Mum, can I have a Pygmy Puff?" Ginny asked.

"A what?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Look, they're so sweet…" Ginny said.

"I think so, too," Lucy agreed, turning back to the cage with Ginny. "I would love one. I wonder how Evie would like it.…"

"Your cat is the calmest animal I've ever met, so she'd probably be fine with it," George said. "Here—" He opened the cage, reached into it, and plucked one of the puffs out. He placed it into Lucy's outstretched hand.

Lucy peered at the puff; it was mostly purple with a bright pink spot in the middle of its back. "Okay, I'm in love," Lucy said, gazing at the puff.

"Don't let your boyfriend hear you saying that," George joked.

Lucy froze for a moment before looking up at him. "I don't have a boyfriend anymore," she mumbled.

"You broke up?" George asked in surprise. "Why? What happened?"

"His father's a Death Eater, but you already knew that," Lucy said. "Since it came out that I'm Harry's twin sister, I figured that it would be even more dangerous for him to be… affiliated with me."

"That's so weird to think that you're Harry's sister," George said. "We've known you for five years now, and all of a sudden, you're nearly as famous as he is."

"Don't remind me," Lucy sighed. "Do you know how many owls I've got from people asking for interviews? I don't know how many times I have to ignore them before they get the hint."

"So, how did Jeremy take it when you broke up with him?" George asked.

"He took it as well as I thought he would," Lucy said. "He protested. I just hope that he understands _why_ I did it." She sighed. "Can we talk about something else now?"

"How about getting you some food for your new puff?" George said. He pulled a plastic bottle from the shelf and handed it over.

"How much?" Lucy asked, reaching for her purse.

"No, no," George said. "It was just your birthday; consider this your present."

Lucy tried to protest, "George—"

"Don't worry about it," George said firmly with a shake of his head. "I'll have to get back to you later. It looks like there are some customers that need my help." He smiled and then weaved through the crowd to get to a group of shoppers.

"Lucy!" Ginny said excitedly.

Lucy turned to her, looking at the puff Ginny was holding. It was all purple.

"I got one, too," Lucy said, grinning.

"They can be friends," Ginny said fondly, holding her puff out so that hers and Lucy's could look at each other.

"What are you going to name yours?" Lucy asked.

"I'm thinking Arnold," Ginny replied. "You?"

"Hmm," Lucy said, frowning in thought. Then, with a faint smile, she said, "Orion." She looked around before asking, "Where did Harry, Ron, and Hermione go?"

"Dunno," Ginny answered. "They're probably on the other side of the shop or something. It's so crowded in here!"

"Come along, Ginny, Lucy," Mrs. Weasley said. "We need to head back to the Leaky Cauldron. Fred! George! We're leaving now!"

Fred and George hurried back over to say a quick good-bye to their family.

"Have fun at Hogwarts," George said to Lucy and Ginny, "but not too much fun, you hear?"

Lucy and Ginny laughed. Then Mrs. Weasley ushered the girls out into the alley to wait with Hagrid. Mrs. Weasley went back into the joke shop to help her husband look for Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Soon after, Mrs. Weasley came back out into the road, looking frantic. "We can't find Harry, Ron, or Hermione," she fretted, looking up at Hagrid desperately. "They haven't come out, have they?"

"Not tha' I've seen, Molly," Hagrid reported. "Bu' don' worry; they'll turn up."

Mrs. Weasley wrung her hands together.

"Typical," Lucy muttered to Ginny, who sniggered quietly, so her mother wouldn't hear her.

It was only a few minutes later that Harry, Ron, and Hermione emerged from the shop, insisting that they had been in the back room the whole time. Mrs. Weasley eyed the three of them suspiciously but rushed the group off down the alley back towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"Where were you, really?" Lucy whispered to Harry.

"I'll tell you later," he promised.

**~LJ:HWA~**

When they got back to the Burrow, Harry marched Lucy, Hermione, and Ron all the way up to Ron's bedroom.

"At the joke shop, Ron, Hermione, and I saw Malfoy outside, walking down the alley," Harry began immediately after Lucy sat cross-legged on Ron's bed. "He had ditched his mum somewhere, so we decided to follow him."

"Of course you did," Lucy said, folding her arms over her chest. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were busy looking at the Pygmy Puffs with Ginny," Harry said defensively.

"Yeah, yeah," Lucy said, waving a hand at him. "So, where did Malfoy go?"

"We'll give you three guesses," Ron said sarcastically.

Lucy had to think for a moment. "Knockturn Alley?" she questioned.

"Bingo," Ron said, "and guess which shop he went into?"

Lucy shrugged. She'd never been down Knockturn Alley, so she wasn't sure which shops were there.

"Borgin and Burkes," Harry said. "Remember that shop I accidentally Flooed into a few years ago?"

"Ooh, wasn't that the place with all the creepy stuff?" Lucy asked. "Malfoy's father was selling things there, right?"

"Yeah," Harry said, nodding. "Anyway, Ron pulled out some Extendable Ears, so we could hear what was going on in the shop. Malfoy was talking to Borgin about needing to fix something, and Borgin needed to tell him how to do it."

"He didn't say what he was trying to fix?" Lucy asked.

Harry shook his head. "He said that the thing needed to stay where it was, so he couldn't bring it into the shop," he explained. "When Borgin said he didn't know if he'd be able to help, Malfoy showed him something that really scared him. Malfoy also threatened to have someone called Fenrir Greyback checking up on Borgin. Then, when Malfoy was about to leave, he told Borgin to keep something else that was there in the store safe."

"What, he couldn't just buy it?" Lucy asked.

"Apparently not," Harry said. "Malfoy made Borgin swear he wouldn't sell it to anyone else, and also that he wouldn't tell anyone about what was happening."

"I went into the shop to see if Borgin would tell me what Malfoy didn't want sold," Hermione said, "but he knew what I was up to and told me to get out."

"Wow," Lucy said. "I wonder what he wanted fixed.…"

"You and me both," Harry said.

**~LJ:HWA~**

For the rest of the summer holidays, Harry seemed obsessed with figuring out what Malfoy had been doing in Knockturn Alley. After the first few conversations, though, Lucy, Hermione, and Ron were getting very tired of having the same discussion over and over again.

"Yes, I've already agreed it was fishy, Harry," Hermione sighed on the day before they were due to head back to school. She was sitting in the window of Fred's and George's old room, with her new Arithmancy textbook in her lap. "But haven't we agreed there could be a lot of explanations?"

"Maybe he's broken his Hand of Glory," Ron said. He had his broomstick in his lap, and he was straightening the twigs of the tail. "Remember that shriveled-up arm Malfoy had?"

"What about when he said, _don't forget to keep _that_ one safe_?" Harry questioned again. "That sounded to me like Borgin's got another one of the broken objects, and Malfoy wants both."

"You reckon?" Ron asked, wiping down the handle of his broom.

"Yeah, I do," Harry said. "Malfoy's father's in Azkaban. Don't you think Malfoy'd like revenge?"

"Revenge?" Lucy repeated. "I'm sure he's thought about it, but what's he going to be able to do?"

"That's my point—I don't know!" Harry sighed. "He's up to something, though, and I think we should take it seriously. His father's a Death Eater, and—" He stopped suddenly, his eyes widening.

"Harry?" Lucy asked.

"What's wrong?" Hermione added, putting her book down.

"Your scar's not hurting again, is it?" Ron questioned warily.

"He's a Death Eater," Harry said. "He's replaced his father as a Death Eater!"

There was a moment of silence, and then Ron broke into laughter. "_Malfoy_?" he said. "He's _sixteen_, Harry! You think You-Know-Who would let _Malfoy_ join?"

"It seems very unlikely, Harry," Hermione agreed. "What makes you think—?"

"In Madam Malkin's," Harry said. "She didn't touch him, but he yelled and jerked his arm away from her when she went to roll up his sleeve. It was his left arm. He's been branded with the Dark Mark."

"Well…" Ron trailed off.

"I think he just wanted to get out of there, Harry," Lucy reasoned.

"He showed Borgin something we couldn't see," Harry went on. "Something that seriously scared Borgin. It was the mark; I know it—he was showing Borgin who he was dealing with. You saw how seriously Borgin took him!"

"I'm not sure, Harry…" Hermione said uneasily.

"Yeah, I still don't reckon You-Know-Who would let Malfoy join…" Ron added.

"Fine," Harry said, getting off his bed and picking up a pile of dirty robes. "I still think I'm right." Then he marched out of the room.

Lucy looked at Hermione and Ron.

"I can't believe he thinks _Malfoy_ is a _Death_ _Eater_," Ron said quietly. "I mean, why would You-Know-Who want to take a teenager who's still in Hogwarts? They wouldn't be able to do much for him.…"

Lucy and Hermione shrugged. "He's just looking for answers, like he always is," Lucy said.

**~LJ:HWA~**

* * *

_**A/N: I know that Ron has a bunch of gold that Sirius left him, but he didn't take it with him to Diagon Alley, because he really didn't think his brothers would make him pay for anything. Then, when they were so insistent, there was no way Ron was going to pay them anything.**_

_**There are little moments between Lucy and George where I kinda wish I had put them together instead. Ultimately, I think they have a different bond than Lucy has with the other Weasleys.**_

_**For those of you who don't know, Orion is Sirius's middle name, which is why Lucy names her Pygmy Puff that.**_


	6. 6: Lunch on the Train

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.**_

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Lunch on the Train**

The next morning, Lucy's trunk was packed, and Evie and the Pygmy Puff Orion were sharing Evie's cage. Evie had taken to the new creature quite quickly, and they would often nap together. Lucy made a mental note to send George a letter letting him know.

"Good morning, good morning," Mrs. Weasley said, looking as frantic as she usually did, when Lucy entered the kitchen for breakfast.

However, there was no need for her anxiety that morning; for the first time, they were all ready to go with very little hassle. Lucy speculated that it was because there were only five of them heading off to Hogwarts that year.

A pair of Ministry cars pulled up to the Burrow to take them into London. Bill and Fleur said their good-byes as Lucy, Hermione, and Ginny got into one of the cars with Mrs. Weasley. Ron and Harry got into the other with Mr. Weasley.

It was another surprisingly short ride to the train station, and there they found two Aurors waiting for them. The Aurors didn't say much as they herded the group into the station.

When they reached the barrier, Mrs. Weasley sent Harry first with one of the Aurors. The wizard grabbed Harry's arm and attempted to steer him through the barrier, but Harry pulled free.

"I can walk, thanks," he said. Then he pushed his trolley through the brick wall, with the Auror following closely behind him.

Hermione and Ginny went next, followed by Lucy and Ron. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went next, with their other Auror guard going last. They all regrouped next to the train.

"Come on," Harry said. "Let's find a compartment."

"We can't, Harry," Hermione said. "Ron and I've got to go to the prefects' carriage first and then patrol the corridors for a bit."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot," Harry said.

"You'd better get straight on the train, all of you," Mrs. Weasley said. "You've only got a few minutes to go. Have a lovely term, Ron.…" She pulled her son into a hug.

"Mr. Weasley, can I have a quick word?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Mr. Weasley said.

He and Harry moved away from the rest of the group, Lucy watching them suspiciously for a few moments. She was distracted by Mrs. Weasley grabbing her and hugging her hard.

"Look after yourself," Mrs. Weasley said. "Now come along. You all need to get on the train."

Lucy, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all pulled their things onto the train. Ron and Hermione told Lucy they would find her later, and they started down towards the front of the train, where the prefects' carriage was. The whistle sounded as Lucy and Ginny said their last good-byes to Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry, quickly!" Mrs. Weasley called, looking over her shoulder at her husband and Harry.

Harry sprinted forward, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley helped him with his trunk.

"Good-bye, Ginny, Lucy," Mr. Weasley said hurriedly, smiling at the both of them.

"Bye, Mr. Weasley!" Lucy said, as Ginny said, "Bye, Dad!"

"Now, dear, you're coming to us for Christmas," Mrs. Weasley said to Harry as the door shut. "It's all fixed with Dumbledore, so we'll see you quite soon." The train began to pull out of the station as Mrs. Weasley went on, "You make sure you look after yourself and—" She hurried alongside the train as it started to pick up speed. "—be good and stay safe!"

Lucy and Harry waved out the window at the adults until they couldn't see them anymore.

"Well," Lucy said, looking at her brother, "shall we?"

"Sure," Harry said.

They dragged their trunks down the corridor, and Harry paused next to Ginny, who was standing nearby with a few friends.

"Fancy trying to find a compartment?" Harry asked her.

"I can't, Harry," Ginny answered. "I said I'd meet Dean. See you later. You, too, Lucy."

"Right," Harry said.

Lucy waved to Ginny, and Ginny set off to find her boyfriend. Ginny's friends were staring at Harry, who didn't know where to look.

"Hi, Harry! Hi, Lucy!" a voice called from behind them.

"Neville!" Lucy exclaimed, turning to see Neville Longbottom, their fellow sixth-year Gryffindor.

"Hello, Harry, Lucy," another voice said. Behind Neville was Luna Lovegood, a fifth-year Ravenclaw they had met the year before.

"Luna, hi. How are you?" Harry asked.

"Very well, thank you," Luna said. She had a copy of _The Quibbler_, her father's magazine, in her hands.

"_Quibbler_ still going strong, then?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yes," Luna replied. "Circulation's well up."

"Let's find some seats," Lucy said. "I don't know about you, but I'd rather not be standing out in the hall the entire journey."

The four of them headed down the train in search of an empty compartment. Students stuck their heads out of their compartments to stare at Harry—and sometimes Lucy—as they walked by.

Near the end of the train, they finally found an empty compartment, and they filed inside.

"They're even staring at _us_!" Neville commented, gesturing between himself and Luna. "Because we're with you!"

"They're staring at you because you were at the Ministry, too," Harry said. "Our little adventure was all over the _Daily Prophet_. You must've seen it." He and Neville started to lift their trunks into the overhead luggage racks.

"Yes, I thought Gran would be angry about all the publicity," Neville said, "but she was really pleased. Says I'm starting to live up to my dad at long last. And she bought me a new wand. Look!" He pulled a new wand from his pocket and held it up for the others to see. "Cherry and unicorn hair. We think it was one of the last Ollivander ever sold; he vanished the next day—oi, come back here, Trevor!"

His toad had hopped off the seat, and Neville went scrambling after him. When he got out from under the seat, they all sat down. Lucy and Luna sat on one side, and Neville and Harry sat on the other.

"Neville, check this out!" Lucy said, opening Evie's cage.

Evie languidly stepped out, stretching on the seat, and Orion followed her curiously. Lucy scooped up the puff and held him out, so Neville and Luna could look at him.

"What is it?" Neville asked, touching Orion's back with one finger.

"This is a Pygmy Puff," Lucy answered. "His name's Orion. Fred and George Weasley are selling them at their joke shop. Did you get a chance to go when you were in Diagon Alley?"

"No," Neville replied sadly, shaking his head. "Gran was in a hurry and didn't want to be out too long."

"Yeah, Mrs. Weasley didn't want us to spend too much time there, either," Lucy said.

"Are we still doing D.A. meetings this year, Harry?" Luna asked, turning back to Harry.

"No point now we've got rid of Umbridge, is there?" Harry said with a shrug.

Neville frowned in disappointment. "I liked the D.A.!" he insisted. "I learned loads with you!"

"I enjoyed the meetings, too," Luna said. "It was like having friends."

"We are your friends, Luna," Lucy said, smiling at the girl.

They heard noises coming from outside the compartment door, which was still open, and they all turned to see a group of fourth-year girls giggling outside.

"You ask him!" one of the girls said.

"No, you!" another one said.

"I'll do it!" A dark-haired girl stepped forward, looking squarely at Harry. "Hi, Harry, I'm Romilda—Romilda Vane. Why don't you join us in our compartment? You don't have to sit with _them_," she added in a loud whisper.

Neville was under the seat again, looking for Trevor, and Luna had put on a pair of funny-looking glasses. Lucy crossed her arms and gave Romilda a hard look.

"They're friends of mine—and my sister," Harry said.

"Oh," Romilda said, looking a bit taken aback. "Oh. Okay." She and her friends hurried away, shutting the door behind them.

"People expect you to have cooler friends than us," Luna commented.

"You _are_ cool," Harry said. "None of _them_ were at the Ministry. _They_ didn't fight with me."

"That's a very nice thing to say," Luna said with a wide smile. Then she pushed the glasses—Spectrespecs, according to the front of her _Quibbler_—up her nose and started to read.

"We didn't face _him_, though," Neville said, finally holding up Trevor successfully. "_You_ did. You should hear my gran talk about you. _That Harry Potter's got more backbone than the whole damn Ministry of Magic put together!_ She'd give anything to have you as a grandson.…"

"Well, tough, because she's got you. You're the perfect grandson," Lucy said warmly.

Neville flushed slightly.

"So, how did you do on your O.W.L.s, Neville?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"I did all right," Neville replied. "I got an O in Herbology!"

"No surprises there," Lucy said, smiling.

Neville had never been the most confident of wizards, but he was quite skilled in Herbology. He dug around in his backpack and pulled out his exam results. "Here," he said, letting Lucy and Harry look at the parchment. "I only failed Divination, History of Magic, and Potions. I can't believe I got an E in Defense Against the Dark Arts, though!"

"So, what classes do you think you'll take?" Lucy asked him, handing his exam results back.

"Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts, for sure," Neville said. "Gran says I should take Transfiguration, but I don't know if McGonagall will let me with only an A.…"

"What about Charms?" Lucy questioned, having noticed that Neville had gotten an E on that exam, as well.

"Gran says Charms is a soft subject," Neville replied.

"I know she's your grandmother, but that doesn't mean you need to do every little thing she tells you to," Lucy said. "This is _your_ schooling, and if you want to take Charms, you should. I'm going to."

"What about you, Harry?" Neville asked. He and Lucy looked at Harry, who was staring out the window. "You all right?" Neville questioned. "You look funny."

"Sorry," Harry said, shaking his head slightly and returning his attention to the conversation. "I—"

"Wrackspurt got you?" Luna asked, looking at Harry as well.

"I—what?" Harry asked.

"A Wrackspurt.… They're invisible. They float in through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy," Luna explained. "I thought I felt one zooming around in here." She waved her hands through the air, as though trying to shoo something away.

Harry and Neville quickly changed the subject to Quidditch.

**~LJ:HWA~**

A few hours later, Ron and Hermione finally joined them.

"Wish the lunch trolley would hurry up," Ron said, dropping into the seat next to Harry. "I'm starving."

Hermione sat next to Lucy and said, "Hi, Neville. Hi, Luna."

"Guess what?" Ron went on, rubbing his stomach. "Malfoy's not doing prefect duty. He's just sitting in his compartment with the other Slytherins. We saw him when we passed."

"What did he do when he saw you?" Harry asked immediately, sitting up in his seat.

"The usual," Ron replied. He made a rude hand gesture in the air. "Not like him, though, is it? Well—_that_ is—" He demonstrated the hand gesture again. "—but why isn't he out there bullying first-years?"

"Dunno," Harry said, his eyes a bit wider than normal.

"Maybe he preferred the Inquisitorial Squad," Lucy suggested. "Maybe being a prefect seems a bit lame after that."

"I don't think so," Harry said. "I think he's—"

The compartment door opened and a nervous yet excited-looking third-year girl stepped into their compartment, holding three scrolls of parchment.

"I'm supposed to deliver these to Neville Longbottom, Lucy Jones, and Harry P-Potter," she said, blushing as she looked at Harry.

Lucy, Harry, and Neville took the scrolls, and the girl scurried out of the compartment again.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

Lucy unrolled hers, and the boys did the same.

"An invitation," Harry said.

Lucy quickly read the parchment in her hands.

_Lucy,_

_I would be delighted if you would join me for a bite of lunch in compartment C._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor H.E.F. Slughorn_

"Who's Professor Slughorn?" Neville asked.

"New teacher," Harry answered. "Well, I suppose we'll have to go, won't we?"

"What does he want _me_ for?" Neville questioned.

"No idea," Harry replied, as he stood up. "Listen," he continued suddenly, "let's go under the Invisibility Cloak. Then we might get a good look at Malfoy on the way and see what he's up to."

"No," Lucy said flatly. "I'm going to walk like a normal person, thank you. _You_ can go spy on Malfoy by yourself."

Harry frowned. "Come on, Lucy. Please?" he asked.

"_No_," Lucy replied firmly. "I'm sorry, but no. Come on, Neville."

She exited the compartment with Neville right behind her. They walked down the train, still getting stared at, but not as badly as when Harry had been with them.

"Lucy!" Slughorn said warmly when she and Neville had reached compartment C. "How wonderful to see you! And you must be Mr. Longbottom!" Neville nodded, and Slughorn asked Lucy expectantly, "Where is Harry?"

"He was briefly held up," Lucy replied. "He'll be here soon."

Slughorn nodded his approval, and then he gestured to the empty seats.

Lucy and Neville dropped onto the seat, looking around at the other guests. To Lucy's surprise, Ginny was sitting in the corner, looking as confused as Neville had. Lucy waved at her before continuing to look around the circle of students.

Her gaze froze on one particular student. He was staring back at her with his gray-blue eyes. One side of his mouth turned up in that lazy half-smile that Lucy knew so well.

Then Harry arrived, and Lucy tore her eyes away from Jeremy. She knew that she was going to see her ex-boyfriend eventually, but she hadn't thought that she would have to see him on the train.

"Harry, m'boy!" Slughorn said, beaming. "Good to see you, good to see you! Have a seat; we're just about to eat."

Harry sat in the last empty spot next to Neville.

"Now, do you know everyone?" Slughorn asked, addressing Lucy, Harry, and Neville. "Blaise Zabini is in your year, of course—"

Blaise was a Slytherin who was friendly with Malfoy, so he didn't greet the Gryffindors.

"Jeremy Whitlock—he's also in your year," Slughorn said, nodding to Jeremy.

Jeremy waved at Lucy, Harry, and Neville. Harry nodded in greeting, while Neville glanced at Lucy, looking unsure of what to do.

Slughorn didn't pay attention; instead, he continued to introduce the other students. "This is Cormac McLaggen. Perhaps you've come across each other—?" Slughorn pointed to the seventh-year Gryffindor.

Lucy gave Cormac a small smile, and he raised his hand in greeting.

"—and this is Marcus Belby. I don't know whether—?"

Marcus, looking anxious, tried to smile.

"—and _this_ charming young lady tells me she knows you!" Slughorn finished.

Ginny made a face behind Slughorn's back, and Lucy had to stifle a laugh.

"Well, now, this is most pleasant," Slughorn said. "A chance to get to know you all a little better. Here, take a napkin. I've packed my own lunch; the trolley, as I remember it, is heavy on licorice wands, and a poor old man's digestive system isn't quite up to such things.… Pheasant, Belby?"

Marcus jumped a little in his seat before accepting the plate Slughorn handed him.

"I was just telling young Marcus here that I had the pleasure of teaching his Uncle Damocles," Slughorn said, passing a basket of rolls around the table. "Outstanding wizard—outstanding—and his Order of Merlin most well-deserved. Do you see much of your uncle, Marcus?"

Marcus, who had just taken a bite of his food, tried to swallow quickly to answer Slughorn and ended up choking.

"_Anapneo_," Slughorn said, pointing his wand to Marcus's throat.

Marcus coughed for a moment before finally looking up to answer. "Not—not much of him, no," he said.

"Well, of course, I daresay he's busy," Slughorn said. "I doubt he invented the Wolfsbane Potion without considerable hard work!"

"I suppose…" Marcus replied, looking unsure of himself. "Er—he and my dad don't get on very well, you see, so I don't really know much about—" He stopped talking as Slughorn gave him a tight-lipped smile and turned to Cormac.

"Now, _you_, Cormac," Slughorn said. "I happen to know _you_ see a lot of your Uncle Tiberius, because he has a rather splendid picture of the two of you hunting nogtails in—I think—Norfolk?"

"Oh, yeah—that was fun, that was," Cormac replied. "We went with Bertie Higgs and Rufus Scrimgeour—this was before he became Minister, obviously—"

"Ah, you know Bertie and Rufus, too?" Slughorn asked excitedly. He handed around a plate of pies, skillfully skipping over Marcus. "Now tell me…"

He and Cormac talked for a few minutes more before he moved on to Blaise. After him, Slughorn talked to Jeremy for a while. Next up was Neville, who was nervous and still seemed a bit confused.

Then Slughorn turned to Lucy. "And here we have Lucy Jones!" he said, smiling. "Do tell us: how _did_ you manage to escape from your parents' house without anyone's knowledge?"

Lucy knew the story by now, although she also knew that Slughorn was testing her like he'd done with everyone else so far. She took a breath before she began speaking, and she looked determinedly away from Jeremy.

"My parents went into hiding when my mother was pregnant," Lucy stated. "Nobody knew she was having twins, and so for a whole year after we'd been born, only my parents, Professor Dumbledore, and a handful of close friends knew that there were two babies.

"It was my mother who asked Professor Dumbledore if there was anything they could do to protect their children," Lucy continued. "Professor Dumbledore knew that Voldemort—" There were a few strong reactions to hearing the name. "—was hunting down a family of three, therefore there was a strong chance they'd be able to save one of the children before he even found them.

"So, Professor Dumbledore contacted a family abroad, and I was adopted by an American couple," Lucy finished. "It was just after my first birthday; September, I think."

"Well, well," Slughorn said, "your mother certainly was a smart one. So, when did you find out that you were Harry's sister?"

"Third year," Lucy answered. "I found out mostly by accident, and then Professor Dumbledore told me."

"But why all the secrecy?" Slughorn asked before taking a sip of his drink.

"Professor Dumbledore thought it was in the best interest of everyone involved," Lucy answered simply.

Slughorn smiled warmly at her. "Well, I have heard nothing but good things about you since the truth came out," he said.

Then he turned to Harry and continued, "Now, Harry Potter! _Where_ to begin? I feel I barely scratched the surface when we met over the summer! _The Chosen One_ they're calling you now!" Harry said nothing as Slughorn scrutinized him, and Slughorn went on, "Of course, there have been rumors for years.… I remember when—well—after that _terrible_ night—Lily—James—and you survived—and the word was that you must have powers beyond the ordinary—"

Blaise coughed, but it was obvious that he was trying to cover a noise of disbelief.

"Yeah, Zabini, because _you're_ so talented—at posing," Ginny said loudly from her corner.

"Oh, dear!" Slughorn said lightly and with a laugh. "You want to be careful, Blaise! I saw this young lady perform the most marvelous Bat-Bogey Hex as I was passing her carriage! I wouldn't cross her!"

Lucy couldn't help the smile that she sent Ginny, who winked back.

"Anyway," Slughorn said, looking back to Harry. "_Such_ rumors this summer. Of course, one doesn't know what to believe. The _Prophet_ has been known to print inaccuracies—make mistakes—but there seems little doubt, given the number of witnesses, that there was _quite_ a disturbance at the Ministry, and that _you_ were there, in the thick of it all!"

Harry nodded but didn't add anything to the conversation.

"So modest, so modest—no wonder Dumbledore is so fond—you _were_ there, then?" Slughorn asked gleefully. "But the rest of the stories—so sensational, of course. One doesn't know quite what to believe—this fabled prophecy, for instance—"

"We never heard a prophecy," Neville spoke up.

"That's right," Ginny added. "Neville, Lucy, and I were all there, too, and all this _Chosen One_ rubbish is just the _Prophet_ making things up as usual."

Lucy couldn't help glancing over to Harry. Their eyes met for a brief moment before looking back at Slughorn.

"You three were there, too, were you?" Slughorn asked, smiling and looking between Lucy, Neville, and Ginny.

"Yes," Lucy answered, but didn't elaborate.

Neither Ginny nor Neville said anything, and Slughorn looked back at Harry after a few moments.

"Yes… well… it _is_ true that the _Prophet_ often exaggerates, of course…" he went on. "I remember dear Gwenog telling me—Gwenog Jones, I mean, of course—Captain of the Holyhead Harpies—"

**~LJ:HWA~**

Slughorn continued to tell stories of his old favorites throughout the afternoon. He had fondly called his group of students the _Slug Club_ when he was first teaching at Hogwarts, and it couldn't be more obvious that he was planning on forming a new group of favorites when they got back to school.

"Good gracious, it's getting dark already!" Slughorn exclaimed a while later. "I didn't notice that they'd lit the lamps! You'd better go and change into your robes, all of you. Cormac, you must drop by and borrow that book on nogtails. Harry, Blaise, Jeremy—any time you're passing. Same goes for you two ladies." He nodded to Lucy and then to Ginny. "Well, off you go, off you go!"

Lucy chanced one last look across the compartment at Jeremy, who gave her another half-smile, before she hurried to follow her friends.

As they exited into the corridor, Blaise bumped into Harry and glared at him. Lucy rolled her eyes at the Slytherin's back. She, Ginny, Neville, and Harry started down the train.

"I'm glad that's over," Neville said. "He's a strange man, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is a bit," Harry agreed.

"How'd you end up in there, Ginny?" Lucy asked with interest.

"He saw me hex Zacharias Smith," Ginny answered. "You remember that idiot from Hufflepuff who was in the D.A.?"

Lucy groaned. "I wish I could forget him," she said.

"Yes, well, he kept on and on asking about what happened at the Ministry," Ginny explained. "In the end, he annoyed me so much that I hexed him. When Slughorn came in, I thought I was going to get detention, but he just thought it was a really good hex and invited me to lunch! Mad, eh?"

"Better reason for inviting someone than because their mother's famous," Harry said, looking pointedly at the back of Blaise's head, "or because their uncle—" He stopped suddenly, both talking and walking.

"Harry?" Lucy asked, looking back at his frozen form.

Harry pulled his Invisibility Cloak out of his bag. "I'll see you three later," he whispered, and he disappeared under the cloak.

Neville started, "But what're you—?"

"_Later_!" Harry's voice interrupted with a hiss.

Lucy shook her head. "C'mon, Neville—let's get going," she said.

They walked in silence for a little while before Ginny said, "Lucy? Are you all right?"

Lucy looked at the younger girl. "Yeah," she answered. "Why?"

"Well, I mean…" Ginny said. "I'm sure it wasn't easy seeing _him_, was it?"

Lucy shrugged, knowing who Ginny was talking about. "I'm all right," she brushed off. "We're going to see each other from time to time. I'll have to get used to it eventually."

Ginny nodded.

A minute later, they reached Ginny's compartment. Lucy and Neville said good-bye to her, and then continued onto their own. They entered it to find Hermione, Ron, and Luna already in their school robes.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked immediately.

"Snooping," Lucy replied.

"He's _what_?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Lucy replied. "He took his Invisibility Cloak and went off somewhere."

"So, how was your lunch?" Hermione asked after Lucy and Neville had pulled their robes around their shoulders. "You were gone for a long time."

"It was all right," Lucy replied. "He's very interested in people who have good connections."

"Like who?" Ron asked.

"Blaise Zabini was there," Lucy said. "His mother's famous for something I can't really remember. Then there was Cormac McLaggen. He's a seventh-year, and his uncle is very important at the Ministry. Marcus Belby—he's a Ravenclaw—his uncle apparently invented the Wolfsbane Potion, but Slughorn didn't seem to like him very much, because he doesn't actually _know_ his uncle very well. Jeremy was there, too, because of his father." Hermione gave Lucy a sympathetic look, and Lucy finished, "Then me, Harry, and Neville. Oh, and Ginny."

"_Ginny_?" Ron asked sitting up straight.

"Yeah," Lucy said. "Apparently Slughorn walked by just as Ginny was hexing Zacharias Smith and was impressed."

"He spent most of the time talking about his past favorite students," Neville said. "He's a very strange man. I don't think he liked me very much."

Lucy shrugged.

**~LJ:HWA~**

About ten minutes later, the train pulled into Hogsmeade station. Ron and Hermione left the compartment to fulfill their prefect duties, and Lucy, Neville, and Luna got off the train together. The three of them followed the rest of the students to the carriages that would take them up to the school.

"First-years!" Lucy heard someone call. She turned to see Professor Sprout—the Herbology teacher and Head of Hufflepuff house—calling the first-years to her. Lucy was surprised; usually it was Hagrid who led the first-years across the lake.

"Where d'you think Hagrid is?" Lucy asked aloud, and Neville and Luna both shrugged.

They continued across the platform and came up to the carriages. Lucy gasped when she saw something tethered to the front of them: they were large, dark creatures that looked like skeletal horses with wings.

"So, _that's_ what a thestral looks like!" she said, staring at the nearest one.

"Yeah," Neville said quietly.

Lucy frowned. "But I saw Sirius die in _June_," she said. "How come I couldn't see them at the end of the year when we were leaving Hogwarts?"

"It's not enough to just see someone die," Luna spoke up. "You have to accept and understand it, as well. So it probably took you a little while to accept that he was gone."

Lucy looked at the thestrals for a moment longer before piling into a carriage with Neville, Luna, and a couple of third-year boys. The ride up to the castle was short, and soon they had reached the giant oak front doors. When they got out of the carriage, they joined the crowd of students waiting to enter the castle.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked, standing on her tip-toes to try and see what was causing the hold up. She could hear people around her echoing similar questions.

"Lucy!"

Lucy turned to see Hermione and Ron hurrying over to her. "Do either of you know why we aren't going into the castle?" she asked them when they caught up to her.

"They're searching all of us this year," Hermione answered. "It's part of the heightened security. They'll be searching all of our things before sending it up to our dormitories, as well. At least, that's what Hemani said."

"Who's Hemani?" Neville asked.

"Hemani Rashan," Hermione repeated. "She's the new Head Girl this year. Seventh-year Ravenclaw. Has anyone seen Harry? I thought he'd have caught up to you by now."

"I'm sure he'll turn up any minute," Lucy said, shrugging. "He always does."

The crowd of students was slowly moving forward. Lucy and her friends continued to inch towards the front doors. Finally, they were able to cross the threshold of the castle. They could see that Argus Filch, the caretaker, was standing in the middle of the entrance hall with a Secrecy Sensor in hand. He was busy berating Vincent Crabbe—one of Malfoy's Slytherin friends—for trying to sneak what looked like a shrunken head into the castle.

Lucy and the others finally reached Filch, who held the Secrecy Sensor up. "Well, I hope none of you thought that you could sneak something into the school this year," he sneered. "We'll be searching everything coming into the castle this year. Yes, even the owls, too."

Lucy exchanged a glance with Ron, who looked like he was trying not to laugh.

Filch took a few seconds to wave the Secrecy Sensor over each of them. Nothing suspicious came up, and so Lucy and her friends proceeded into the Great Hall.

Luna parted ways with the Gryffindors for her own table, and Lucy, Neville, Hermione, and Ron started down the Gryffindor table. As Lucy sat down, it felt weird to her that the Weasleys twins weren't there.

"I'm really worried about Harry," Hermione said, looking up and down the Hall and drumming her fingers on the table. "Where is he?"

"Oh, c'mon, Hermione," Ron said. "I'm sure he's fine."

Soon, all the students had entered the Great Hall and sat down at their house tables.

Dumbledore stood from his seat. "The sorting will begin in a few minutes," he announced to the school with a warm smile on his face. Then he returned to his chair.

A few minutes later, the doors to the Great Hall opened, and Professor McGonagall—Head of Gryffindor house and Transfiguration professor—marched into the room. She was leading the new group of first-years to be sorted.

When she reached the front of the room, she put the Sorting Hat onto its stool. There was silence for a few seconds as the school stared at the hat. Then the rip at the brim of the hat opened, and it began to sing.

After the hat had finished its song, the school applauded. Professor McGonagall gave the first-years some brief instructions, and the sorting began.

"I wonder where Hagrid is," Hermione murmured as the sorting continued.

Lucy looked up at the staff table and noticed that Hagrid was indeed missing. "Professor Sprout was taking the first-years across the lake this year," she reported, frowning. "Hagrid _is_ here, isn't he?"

"Where else would he be?" Ron said. "I mean, it's not like he's out looking for gi—"

"_Ron_!" Lucy hissed. Nobody else was supposed to know that Hagrid had spent the previous summer trying to convince the giants to fight against Voldemort in the war.

A few minutes later, one of the back doors opened, and Hagrid entered the hall.

"Well, there's one missing person," Hermione said. "I can't believe that Harry is this late."

The sorting went on. It took quite a while to get through the whole batch of first-years, and by the time the ceremony had ended, Harry still hadn't shown up.

"_Where_ _is_ _he_?" Hermione asked as the dishes on the tables filled with food.

"I don't know," Lucy said, looking around the room. She was becoming concerned, as well.

Ron shrugged. "I know you're worried, Hermione, but there's nothing we can do about it right now," he reasoned as he began to pile his plate with food.

Hermione sighed, starting to serve herself, too. "What could have happened to him, though?" she asked. "You don't think he got hurt, do you?"

"Look, if he hasn't shown up by the end of the feast, we'll talk to McGonagall and Dumbledore," Lucy said.

Hermione nodded in acceptance, seeming placated for the time being.

**~LJ:HWA~**

Finally, towards the end of the main course, Harry walked swiftly into the Great Hall. He was practically running to the Gryffindor table, and he squeezed into a spot between Ron and Hermione. Lucy gasped, noticing that there was blood all over him.

"Where've you—blimey, what've you done to your face?" Ron asked.

"Why, what's wrong with it?" Harry asked anxiously. He picked up a spoon and tried to look at his reflection.

"You're covered in blood!" Lucy said.

"Come here," Hermione said, pulling her wand out. "_Tergeo_!" Moving her wand over his face, she siphoned off the blood.

"Thanks," Harry said, running his hands over his face. "How's my nose looking?"

"Normal," Hermione replied. "Why shouldn't it? Harry, what happened? We've been terrified!"

"I'll tell you later," Harry promised.

Neville, Ginny, Dean, and Seamus Finnigan were all listening intently. Even the Gryffindor ghost, Nearly Headless Nick, had stopped nearby.

Hermione protested, "But—"

"Not now, Hermione," Harry said.

Then he reached for some food, but before he could get any, it disappeared. The desserts appeared next.

"Well, you missed the sorting," Lucy said as everyone began to dish themselves up some desserts.

"Hat say anything interesting?" Harry asked.

"More of the same, really…" Hermione replied. "Advised us all to unite in the face of our enemies, you know."

"Dumbledore mentioned Voldemort at all?" Harry questioned.

"Not yet, but he always saves his proper speech for after the feast, doesn't he?" Ron said around his pudding. "It can't be long now."

Harry began, "Snape said Hagrid was late for the feast—"

"You've seen Snape?" Ron cut in. "How come?"

"Bumped into him," Harry replied vaguely, and Lucy gave him a suspicious look.

"Hagrid was only a few minutes late," Hermione said. "Look, he's waving at you, Harry."

Harry looked around to the staff table. Professor McGonagall, who was sitting next to Hagrid, gave the half-giant a disapproving look as he waved enthusiastically at Harry.

"So, what did Professor Slughorn want?" Hermione asked. "Lucy said he was collecting the people who had good connections.…"

"He wanted to know what really happened at the Ministry," Harry said.

"Him and everyone else here," Hermione scoffed. "People were interrogating us about it on the train, weren't they, Ron?"

"Yeah," Ron said. "All wanting to know if you really are _the Chosen One_—"

"There has been much talk on that very subject, even amongst the ghosts," Nearly Headless Nick cut in. "I am considered something of a Potter authority; it is widely known that we are friendly. I have assured the spirit community that I will not pester you for information, however. _Harry Potter knows that he can confide in me with complete confidence_, I told them. _I would rather die than betray his trust._"

"That's not saying much, seeing as you're already dead," Ron said, and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Once again, you show all the sensitivity of a blunt axe," Nick said before drifting off.

"_Every year_, you have to insult him," Lucy said. "Will you _ever _learn to be at least a _little bit_ sensitive?"

Ron shrugged, turning back to his dessert, only to have it vanish on him.

Dumbledore stood at the front of the room. The conversations around the hall stopped immediately as everyone looked up at him.

"The very best of evenings to you!" he announced, spreading his arms out wide, bringing everyone's attention to his injured hand. There were murmurs throughout the hall, and Dumbledore smiled before shaking his sleeve over his hand. "Nothing to worry about," he said reassuringly. "Now… to our new students, welcome! To our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you—"

"His hand was like that when we saw him over the summer," Harry muttered to Ron and Hermione. "I thought he'd have cured it by now, though… or Madam Pomfrey would've done."

"It looks as if it's _died_," Hermione said, her nose wrinkled. "But there _are_ some injuries you can't cure, you know—old curses—and there are poisons without antidotes.…"

"—and Mr. Filch, our caretaker," Dumbledore continued, "has asked me to say that there is a blanket ban on any joke items bought at the shop called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

Lucy giggled and made a mental note to tell Fred and George about that.

"Those wishing to play for their house Quidditch teams should give their names to their Heads of House, as usual," Dumbledore went on. "We are also looking for new Quidditch commentators, who should do likewise.

"We are pleased to welcome a new member of staff this year," Dumbledore announced. "Professor Slughorn—" The professor in question stood up. "—is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master."

"Potions?" Lucy asked.

"_Potions_?" Harry repeated.

They could hear the word echoing around the hall.

"Potions?" Ron and Hermione said at the same time.

Ron started, "You said—"

"Professor Snape, meanwhile," Dumbledore said loudly over all the conversations that had broken out, "will be taking over the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"No!" Harry exclaimed. He stared up at the staff table, looking horrified.

"Harry, _shush_!" Lucy hissed at him, but many people nearby had turned to look at him.

"Harry, you said that Slughorn was going to be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Hermione said.

"I thought he was!" Harry replied.

"Oh, wow," Lucy said as she thought back to what Dumbledore had said about Slughorn. "Dumbledore never specifically said that Slughorn was coming to teach defense. But how the hell were we supposed to know that Dumbledore would give Snape the job?"

"Well, there's one good thing," Harry said. "Snape'll be gone by the end of the year."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"That job's jinxed," Harry said. "No one's lasted more than a year—Quirrell actually died doing it.… Personally, I'm going to keep my fingers crossed for another death—"

"Harry!" Hermione scolded.

"He might just go back to teaching Potions at the end of the year," Ron said. "That Slughorn bloke might not want to stay long-term. Moody didn't."

They heard Dumbledore clearing his throat, and everyone turned back to the front of the hall. He waited for a few seconds until he was sure he had full attention again. "Now, as everybody in this hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength," Dumbledore began.

There was an uneasy silence.

"I cannot emphasize strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is, and how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure that we remain safe. The castle's magical fortifications have been strengthened over the summer, and we are protected in new and more powerful ways. However, we must still guard scrupulously against carelessness on the part of any student or member of staff. I urge you, therefore, to abide by any security restrictions that your teachers might impose upon you, no matter how irksome you might find them—in particular, the rule that you are not to be out of bed after hours. I implore you—should you notice anything strange or suspicious, either within or outside of the castle, to report it to a member of staff immediately. As always, I trust you to conduct yourselves with the utmost regard for your own and others' safety."

Dumbledore took a serious look around at the students before smiling comfortingly. "But now, your beds await, as warm and comfortable as you could possibly wish, and I know that your top priority is to be well-rested for your lessons tomorrow. Let us therefore say good night. Pip pip!"

Lucy sighed as most of the school stood to leave the Great Hall. She glanced across the hall, and her eyes automatically went to the Slytherin table. There she saw Jeremy again, sitting with his friends Daphne Greengrass, who was also a sixth-year, and Mary Poole, who was a year younger. There was another girl sitting right next to Jeremy: Rhonda Hale. Daphne had told Lucy at the end of last term that Rhonda fancied Jeremy. Seeing her sitting so close to Jeremy was making Lucy jealous, and she tore her eyes away from Jeremy to focus on her friends.

"What _really_ happened to your nose?" Ron asked Harry.

Hermione had already left the table, and Lucy walked slowly with the boys down the hall.

"Well, I used the Invisibility Cloak to go into Malfoy's compartment to eavesdrop on him," Harry said heavily. "I snuck inside with Zabini, and Malfoy must have seen me at some point. So, when we got to Hogsmeade, he cast the Full Body-Bind on me and stomped on my face."

"I thought I saw Malfoy miming something to do with a nose," Ron said, looking upset for his friend.

"Yeah, well, never mind that," Harry said. "Listen to what he was saying before he found out I was there.…" Harry told them how he'd overheard Malfoy talking about some sort of mission that someone had given him. When Harry was finished with his story, he looked expectantly at Lucy and Ron.

"Come on, Harry," Ron said. "He was just showing off for Parkinson. What kind of mission would You-Know-Who have given him?"

"How d'you know Voldemort doesn't need someone at Hogwarts?" Harry retorted. "It wouldn't be the first time—"

"I wish yeh'd stop sayin' tha' name, Harry." Hagrid had come down from the staff table and caught up to them.

"Dumbledore uses his name," Harry insisted.

"Yeah, well, tha's Dumbledore, innit?" Hagrid said. "So, how come you were late, Harry? I was worried."

"Got held up on the train," Harry replied. "Why were _you_ late?"

"I was with Grawp," Hagrid answered. "Los' track o' the time. He's got a new home up in the mountains now. Dumbledore fixed it—nice big cave. He's much happier than he was in the forest. We were havin' a good chat."

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, yeah, he's really come on," Hagrid said. "Yeh'll be amazed. I'm thinkin' o' trainin' him up as me assistant."

Ron sneezed, but Lucy knew him well enough by now to know that he was trying to hide a laugh. She nudged him with her elbow.

"Anyway, I'll see yeh tomorrow," Hagrid went on. "Firs' lesson's straight after lunch. Come early, an' yeh can say hello ter Buck—I mean, Witherwings!" He waved at the three of them before heading out of the front doors.

Lucy, Harry, and Ron exchanged worried looks.

"You're not taking Care of Magical Creatures, are you?" Harry asked Ron.

Ron shook his head. "And you're not, either, are you?" Ron asked back.

Harry also shook his head. "Lucy?" he asked.

"Nope," Lucy replied. "And Hermione—she's not, is she?"

Harry shook his head once more.

The three of them looked wordlessly at each other for a few more seconds before heading up to Gryffindor tower. Lucy could only hope that when Hagrid found out that they weren't taking his class, he'd take the news well.

**~LJ:HWA~**

* * *

_**A/N: I didn't know all of Neville's O.W.L. results, so I made up which ones he failed.**_

_**Jeremy wasn't originally in the Slug Club on the train, but I felt like, with his Ministry connections with his father, Slughorn would at least want to meet him.**_


	7. 7: NEWT Classes

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.**_

* * *

**Chapter 7 – N.E.W.T. Classes**

The next morning, Lucy and Hermione dressed in their uniforms and robes, and met Harry and Ron in the common room. Harry immediately told Hermione what he had overheard on the train the night before.

"He was obviously showing off for Parkinson, though, wasn't he?" Ron said when Harry was finished.

"Well, I don't know…" Hermione said. "It _would_ be like Malfoy to make himself seem more important than he is… but that's a big lie to tell.…"

"Exactly," Harry said, but he couldn't continue. Everyone around them was trying to listen to their conversation, and the people who weren't as close were staring at Harry and whispering amongst themselves.

"It's rude to point," Ron said loudly to a first-year boy as they followed the line of Gryffindors towards the portrait hole.

The boy, who had been murmuring to his friend, immediately blushed and fell out of the hole.

Ron laughed. "I love being a sixth-year," he said as they began the walk down to the Great Hall. "We're going to be getting free time this year, you know—whole periods when we can just sit up here and relax."

"We're going to need that time for studying, Ron!" Hermione insisted.

"Yeah, but not _today_," Ron said, waving her off. "Today's going to be a real doss, I reckon."

"We'll see about that," Lucy said. "I think it's going to depend on what classes we have."

"Hold it!" Hermione said, stopping a fourth-year who had been trying to get around them. "Fanged Frisbees are banned. Hand it over."

The boy handed her the frisbee, scowling, and then ran off down the hall after his friends. When they were out of sight, Ron took the frisbee from Hermione.

"Excellent," he said. "I've always wanted one of these."

Lucy and Hermione opened their mouths at the same time, but they heard a loud laugh from behind them. Lavender Brown passed them with Parvati Patil, giggling and looking back over her shoulder at Ron.

"What the hell was that?" Lucy asked when Lavender and Parvati were out of earshot. Unless she was mistaken, it seemed to Lucy that Lavender fancied Ron.

"I dunno," Ron replied, although he looked mighty pleased with himself.

Lucy glanced at Hermione, who seemed confused.

**~LJ:HWA~**

They entered the Great Hall to find the ceiling showing a bright blue sky with wisps of clouds floating along. Heading over to the Gryffindor table, they sat down and began their breakfast. Lucy, Harry, and Ron told Hermione about the brief conversation they'd had with Hagrid the night before.

"He can't really think we'd continue Care of Magical Creatures!" Hermione said in alarm when her friends had finished. "I mean, when has any of us expressed—you know—any enthusiasm?"

"That's it, though, innit?" Ron said. "We were the ones who made the most effort in classes because we like Hagrid, but he thinks we liked the stupid _subject_. D'you reckon anyone's going to go on to N.E.W.T.?"

"I'm sure some people might be interested," Lucy said, shrugging. "It's not like we ever had classes with any of the Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs."

"Yeah, but you heard Luna last year," Harry said. "She said that their house thought that Hagrid's teaching was a bit of a joke."

**~LJ:HWA~**

Towards the end of breakfast, Professor McGonagall came down to the Gryffindor table to pass out the class schedules. After handing out the first-year through fifth-year schedules, she came to the sixth-years. It was more complicated for them, seeing as Professor McGonagall had to be sure they had achieved the appropriate O.W.L.s to continue to the N.E.W.T. classes.

Lavender Brown and Seamus Finnigan were the first two cleared to head off to their classes. Hermione was next, and she was approved to take Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Potions. Since she had Ancient Runes right away, she left the table after a quick farewell to the others.

Lucy was next, and Professor McGonagall looked over her exam results and application.

"Arithmancy, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Muggle Studies, and Transfiguration," Professor McGonagall read off. "Those will be just fine. Now, I know you said you hadn't expressed much interest in taking Potions. Is that still the case?"

"Yes," Lucy answered.

"All right," Professor McGonagall said, waving her wand over Lucy's blank schedule. It filled in immediately. "There you are. Looks like you have a free period this morning."

"Thank you, Professor," Lucy said, taking the schedule from Professor McGonagall. After glancing over it, she decided to wait for Harry and Ron while Professor McGonagall continued through the sixth-years.

Neville was next.

"Herbology, fine," Professor McGonagall said. "Professor Sprout will be delighted to see you back with an Outstanding O.W.L. You qualify for Defense Against the Dark Arts with Exceeds Expectations, as well. The problem is Transfiguration—I'm sorry, Longbottom, but an Acceptable really isn't good enough to continue to N.E.W.T. level. I just don't think you'd be able to cope with the coursework." Neville looked downcast, and Professor McGonagall asked, "Why do you want to continue with Transfiguration, anyway? I've never had the impression that you particularly enjoyed it."

Neville muttered something quietly, and Lucy could only make out the words _my grandmother wants_.

"Hmph," Professor McGonagall sniffed. "It's high time your grandmother learned to be proud of the grandson she's _got,_ rather than the one she thinks she ought to have—particularly after what happened at the Ministry."

Lucy smiled as Neville blushed.

Professor McGonagall continued briskly, "I'm sorry, Longbottom, but I cannot let you into my N.E.W.T. class. I see that you have an Exceeds Expectations in Charms, however—why not try for a N.E.W.T. in Charms?"

"My grandmother thinks Charms is a soft option," Neville answered.

"Take Charms," Professor McGonagall said, "and I shall drop Augusta a line reminding her that just because she failed _her_ Charms O.W.L. does not mean the subject is worthless." She smiled down on Neville before waving her wand over his schedule. She passed the parchment over to him, and then moved on to Parvati Patil.

"Professor," Parvati asked at once, "will Firenze be teaching the sixth-year Divination class?"

"He and Professor Trelawney are dividing classes between them this year," Professor McGonagall answered. "The sixth year is being taken by Professor Trelawney."

Parvati seemed unhappy about this, and a few minutes later, she accepted her new schedule before leaving for Divination.

"All right, Miss Perks," Professor McGonagall said, moving on to Sally-Anne Perks. "Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Muggle Studies. Those are all good. Would you have any interest in continuing with Potions?"

"No, thanks, Professor," Sally-Anne said.

"Very well," Professor McGonagall said, handing over Sally-Anne's schedule.

Sally-Anne took the schedule, waved at Lucy, and left the Great Hall.

Professor McGonagall turned to Harry. "So, Potter, Potter…" she began. "Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Transfiguration… all fine. I must say, I was pleased with your Transfiguration mark, Potter. Very pleased. Now, why haven't you applied to continue with Potions? I thought it was your ambition to become an Auror?"

"It was," Harry replied, "but you told me I had to get an Outstanding in my O.W.L., Professor."

"So you did, when Professor Snape was teaching the subject," Professor McGonagall said. "Professor Slughorn, however, is perfectly happy to accept N.E.W.T. students with Exceeds Expectations on their O.W.L. Do you wish to proceed with Potions?"

"Yes," Harry said at once, "but I didn't buy the book or any ingredients or anything—"

"I'm sure Professor Slughorn will be able to lend you some," Professor McGonagall said, tapping Harry's schedule with her wand. "Very well, Potter—here is your schedule. Oh, by the way—twenty hopefuls have already put down their names for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I shall pass the list to you in due course, and you can fix up trials at your leisure."

Harry nodded and joined Lucy in waiting for Ron.

Professor McGonagall gave Dean Thomas his schedule before reaching Ron. Ron was soon cleared to do the same subjects as Harry, and then Lucy, Harry, and Ron set off for the common room, since they all had a free period.

"Look," Ron said, brandishing his schedule, "we've got a free period now—and a free period after break—_and_ after lunch.… _Excellent_!"

"You know that Hermione's right, don't you?" Lucy said. "Once we get into the swing of things, you'll be using all your free periods to study."

"Yeah, yeah," Ron said, waving a hand dismissively. "Don't try and take my happiness away just yet."

**~LJ:HWA~**

In the common room, there were only a handful of other students. Seventh-year Katie Bell was one of them. She had been a Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team since Lucy's first year.

"I thought you'd get that," Katie said to Harry, noticing the Captain's badge he had pinned to his robes. "Well done. Be sure to tell me when you call trials!"

"Don't be stupid," Harry said. "You don't need to try out. I've watched you play for five years—"

"You mustn't start off like that," Katie advised. "For all you know, there's someone much better than me out there. Good teams have been ruined before now because Captains just kept playing the old faces, or letting in their friends.…"

Ron, looking a bit uneasy, took out the frisbee Hermione had confiscated earlier that morning and began throwing it around the common room.

**~LJ:HWA~**

After their free period, Lucy, Harry, and Ron went down to Defense Against the Dark Arts. There they met Hermione, who was already looking frazzled.

"We got so much homework for Ancient Runes," she reported. "A fifteen-inch essay, two translations, and I've got to read these by Wednesday!" She held up a couple of books.

"Shame," Ron said.

"You wait," Hermione shot back. "I bet Snape gives us _loads_."

The classroom door opened, and Snape stepped into the hallway. "Inside," he commanded.

The class hurried into the room, which seemed much darker than it usually did. Snape shut the door behind the last person.

Everyone took their seats. As Lucy sat down next to Hermione, she looked around to see who else was in the class. She was unsurprised to see that Jeremy was there, sitting next to Daphne and their Ravenclaw friend Jake Fletcher.

"I have not asked you to take out your books," Snape said.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lucy saw Hermione drop her book back into her bag.

"I wish to speak to you, and I want your fullest attention," Snape went on. He stood behind his desk at the front of the room, looking around at the students. "You have had five teachers in this subject so far, I believe," he began. "Naturally, these teachers will all have had their own methods and priorities. Given this confusion, I am surprised so many of you scraped an O.W.L. in this subject. I shall be even more surprised if all of you manage to keep up with the N.E.W.T. work, which will be much more advanced."

He stepped out from behind his desk and began to walk around the room. "The Dark Arts," he continued, "are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts another head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, and indestructible. Your defenses must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo.

"These pictures—" He pointed to a few of them as he passed. "—give a fair representation of what happens to those who suffer, for instance, the Cruciatus Curse, feel the Dementor's Kiss, or provoke the aggression of the Inferius." He gestured to a different picture for each scenario.

"Has an Inferius been seen, then?" Parvati asked anxiously. "Is it definite? Is he using them?"

"The Dark Lord has used Inferi in the past," Snape answered, "which means you would be well-advised to assume he might use them again. Now…" He moved back around to the front of the room. "You are, I believe, complete novices in the use of nonverbal spells. What is the advantage of a nonverbal spell?" Hermione was the only person to put her hand up, and Snape looked around the room for a moment before saying, "Very well—Miss Granger?"

"Your adversary has no warning about what kind of magic you're about to perform," Hermione answered, "which gives you a split-second advantage."

"An answer copied almost word for word from _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six_," Snape sneered, "but correct in essentials. Yes, those who progress to using magic without shouting incantations gain an element of surprise in their spell-casting. Not all wizards can do this, of course; it is a question of concentration and mind power which some lack.

"You will now divide into pairs," Snape continued. "One partner will attempt to jinx the other _without speaking_. The other will attempt to repel the jinx _in equal silence_. Carry on."

Lucy automatically looked across the room at where Jeremy was seated—just as he looked up at her. She sucked in a breath; part of her wanted to go over to him and see if he wanted to be her partner. Instead, she turned away from him, just in time to see Sally-Anne walking up to her.

"Hi, Lucy!" she said. "How was your summer?"

"It was all right," Lucy answered. "How about you?"

"Oh, it was okay," Sally-Anne said. "Dad was a little anxious about letting me come back this year, because of You-Know-Who, of course. It took quite a bit of convincing before he finally gave in." Sally-Anne's father was a Muggle, and he'd always been concerned about sending his children off to Wizarding school as opposed to a Muggle school.

"Well, I'm glad you're here," Lucy said. "You're much safer here with all the extra security and Dumbledore, after all." She glanced up, noticing that Snape was prowling nearby, and she added, "I suppose we should get working. Do you want to be the jinxer or the jinxee?"

"I guess I'll do the jinxing," Sally-Anne said.

They lined up opposite each other and drew their wands. Lucy frowned in concentration, attempting to block whatever Sally-Anne was sending her way.

After a few minutes with nothing happening, Lucy glanced around the room. Many students were simply muttering or whispering their jinxes instead of doing them nonverbally.

About ten minutes into the lesson, Hermione was able to successfully shield herself nonverbally from Neville's attempted Jelly-Legs Jinx. In any other class, the teacher would have probably awarded Hermione house points for her accomplishment—but not Snape. He ignored her success.

"Pathetic, Weasley," Snape said eventually, catching the attention of those around Ron and Harry. "Here—let me show you—" He turned to face Harry, his wand out.

"_Protego_!" Harry shouted immediately, putting up a Shield Charm so powerful that it actually knocked Snape backwards.

The rest of the class stopped what they were doing to see what the trouble was.

"Do you remember me telling you we are practicing _nonverbal_ spells, Potter?" Snape asked.

"Yes," Harry replied.

"Yes, _sir_," Snape corrected.

"There's no need to call me _sir_, Professor," Harry quipped.

Lucy felt her jaw drop slightly, and she had to throw her hand over her mouth, so she wouldn't laugh out loud. Hermione gasped, along with some of the other students. Ron, Dean, and Seamus were trying to hold in their laughter.

"Detention, Saturday night, my office," Snape said. "I do not take cheek from anyone, Potter… not even _the Chosen One_."

**~LJ:HWA~**

When class ended, Lucy joined Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the corridor.

"That was brilliant, Harry!" Ron congratulated.

"You really shouldn't have said it," Hermione disagreed. "What made you?"

"He tried to jinx me, in case you didn't notice!" Harry replied. "I had enough of that during those damn Occlumency lessons! Why doesn't he use another guinea pig for a change? What's Dumbledore playing at, anyway, letting him teach defense? Did you hear him talking about the Dark Arts? He loves them! All that _unfixed, indestructible_ stuff—"

"Well, I thought he sounded a bit like you," Hermione said.

"Like _me_?" Harry repeated incredulously.

"Yes, when you were telling us what it's like to face Voldemort," Hermione explained. "You said it wasn't just memorizing a bunch of spells; you said it was just you and your brain and your guts—well, wasn't that what Snape was saying? That it really comes down to being brave and quick-thinking?"

There was silence while Harry pondered what Hermione had said.

"Harry! Lucy!" a voice called from behind them.

Lucy and Harry both stopped and turned around. Hermione and Ron paused, as well. Jack Sloper—who had been a Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team the year before when the Weasley twins had been banned—was running towards them. When he'd caught up, he handed Lucy and Harry each a roll of parchment.

"For you," he said. Then he continued to Harry, "Listen, I heard you're the new Captain. When're you holding trials?"

"I'm not sure yet," Harry said. "I'll let you know." He and Lucy turned and rejoined Hermione and Ron.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

Lucy and Harry both unrolled their parchment to see what they said.

_Dear Lucy,_

_I would like to start your lessons this Saturday. Please come to my office after lunch, about 2 P.M. I hope your first day of school is going well._

_Yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. I enjoy Acid Pops._

"It's from Dumbledore," Harry replied, quickly scanning the letter.

"Mine, too," Lucy chimed in. "He says he wants to meet on Saturday afternoon. How about yours?"

"Saturday evening," Harry replied. "Ha! Snape's not going to be pleased.… I won't be able to do his detention!"

Ron read the note over his shoulder. "He enjoys Acid Pops?" Ron asked.

"It's the password to get past the gargoyle outside his study," Harry explained in a quiet voice.

For the rest of their morning break, they speculated about what Harry's lesson would entail. Ron was betting that it would be magic so advanced that not even the Death Eaters would know about it. Hermione told him that magic like that would be illegal, and that Dumbledore was probably going to teach Harry advanced defensive spells.

**~LJ:HWA~**

After break, Lucy and Hermione went to their first Arithmancy class. On the way up to the room, Hermione glanced over at Lucy a few times with a cautious look in her eye.

"Okay, 'Mione, what's on your mind?" Lucy asked eventually.

"I saw that Jeremy is in our Defense Against the Dark Arts class," Hermione said conversationally.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, I saw," she replied.

After a few seconds of silence, Hermione asked, "Are you feeling okay about it? About seeing him?"

Lucy shrugged. "It's not like I can do anything about it," she said. "It's… awkward. I just wish I didn't have to see that Rhonda girl looking at him with goo-goo eyes all the time now."

"Who?" Hermione asked blankly.

"Rhonda Hale," Lucy answered. "Apparently she's fancied Jeremy for a long time, and now that he's available…" She sighed.

"You miss him," Hermione said, almost sounding satisfied.

"Of course I miss him," Lucy answered, not ashamed in the slightest. "He was one of my best friends, and I didn't want to break up with him."

"I still don't understand why you did," Hermione cut in. They had reached the classroom and were standing outside it as they finished their conversation.

"It's because I felt guilty that I could possibly be putting him in danger," Lucy replied simply. "C'mon, we're going to be late."

Hermione, who looked like she wanted to say more, grudgingly agreed, and they entered the room.

**~LJ:HWA~**

One Arithmancy lesson later, Lucy and Hermione headed for the Great Hall for lunch. After that, Harry, Ron, and Hermione trooped back up to the common room to work on some of their homework during their free period while Lucy went off to Muggle Studies.

There were fifteen students in Muggle Studies. Lucy was a little surprised at how many people were continuing with the class. Sally-Anne was the only other Gryffindor, and there was just one Slytherin—a girl named Tracey Davis. There were six Hufflepuffs: Ernie Macmillan, Alfie Doyle, Wayne Hopkins, Megan Jones, Oliver Rivers, and Sally Smith. There were also six Ravenclaws: Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst, Michael Corner, Sue Li, Isobel MacDougal, and Padma Patil.

Professor Burbage entered the room a few minutes after the rest of the class had gotten settled. She hurried to the front and smiled at them all. "Good afternoon," she greeted. "Not a very big class, but I'm glad you all decided to stick with it."

She started the lecture for the day, and at the end of the hour, she let them go with an essay for homework.

"So, where are you headed?" Sally-Anne asked as she and Lucy left the room together.

Lucy quickly consulted her schedule. "Looks like I'm finished for the day, actually," she said. "So I guess I'm going back to the common room. I'll probably try and get a head start on all this homework. You?"

"I was thinking about going to the library," Sally-Anne answered. "You can come with, if you'd like."

"You know what? That sounds like a good idea," Lucy said. "Let's go."

The girls walked in silence up to the library. When they entered, they went to an empty study table.

"So, what other classes are you taking again?" Lucy asked as they started taking their homework out.

"Charms, Defense, and Transfiguration," Sally-Anne answered. "What else are you taking?"

"Charms, Defense, Herbology, Transfiguration, and Arithmancy," Lucy replied.

"I'm guessing you weren't a very big fan of Potions, either," Sally-Anny said, smiling slightly.

"No, not really," Lucy answered. "I was getting mostly A's with Snape teaching; I have no idea how I managed to get an E on my O.W.L. Professor McGonagall told me I could still take it if I wanted to."

"Yeah, McGonagall told me I could take it, too," Sally-Anne said. "I never really enjoyed Potions; it doesn't matter who's teaching it now."

"Agreed," Lucy said, smiling.

Madam Pince, the normally cranky librarian, walked passed them and shushed them. Sally-Anne made a face behind her back as she moved away, and Lucy threw a hand over her mouth to stifle her snigger.

**~LJ:HWA~**

A few hours later, Lucy and Sally-Anne went down to the Great Hall for dinner. Sally-Anne joined her other friends, and Lucy found Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting in the middle of the table, a bit secluded from their other housemates.

"Hi," Lucy said as she sat down next to Ron. "How was Potions?"

"Pretty good," Harry answered. "I won this." He handed over a small vial for Lucy to look at. "It's called Felix Felicis, or liquid luck. I made the best Draught of Living Death in the class."

Lucy frowned. "Okay, no offense, Harry, but since when have you been top of the class in Potions?" she asked. "Who all was there, anyway?"

"There were only twelve of us," Hermione said. "Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Padma Patil, and Lisa Turpin from Ravenclaw; Malfoy, Zabini, Nott, and Jeremy from Slytherin; and then the three of us and Ernie Macmillan." She turned to Harry and asked, "So, how did you do it?"

"It was this book," Harry said, producing his Potions textbook. "It has notes written in the margins from whomever it used to belong to. There were… alterations to the directions written in, so I just tried following them instead. I s'ppose you think I cheated?" he asked Hermione.

"Well, it wasn't exactly your own work, was it?" Hermione pointed out.

"He only followed different instructions to ours," Ron said evenly. "Could've been a catastrophe, couldn't it? But he took a risk, and it paid off." He sighed and continued, "Slughorn could've handed _me_ that book, but no. I get the one no one's ever written on. _Puked_ on, by the look of page fifty-two, but—"

"Hang on." Lucy looked up to see Ginny standing behind Harry, looking furious. "Did I hear right?" she asked. "You've been taking orders from something someone wrote in a book, Harry?"

"It's nothing," Harry said quickly. "It's not like, you know, Riddle's diary. It's just an old textbook someone's scribbled on."

"But you're doing what it says?" Ginny demanded.

"I just tried a few of the tips written in the margins," Harry said hastily. "Honestly, Ginny, there's nothing funny—"

"Ginny's got a point," Hermione interrupted. "We ought to check that there's nothing odd about it. I mean—all these funny instructions—who knows?"

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed as Hermione tugged the book out of his hand.

"_Specialis Revelio_!" she said, tapping the cover with her wand. Nothing happened, and Hermione frowned.

"Finished?" Harry asked. "Or d'you want to wait and see if it does a few backflips?"

"It seems all right," Hermione said. "I mean, it really does seem to be… just a textbook."

"Good. Then I'll have it back," Harry said, swiping the book back, which slipped through his fingers and landed on the floor. Cursing under his breath, he bent over to retrieve it.

**~LJ:HWA~**

After dinner, Lucy and Hermione were heading back to Gryffindor Tower. They were on the fifth floor when they bumped into Jeremy, Daphne, Rhonda, and Jake. Lucy froze, as did Jeremy.

"Er," Hermione said, sounding unsure of what to do.

"I'll catch up with you in a minute," Lucy said without looking at her.

"Okay…" Hermione said before slowly heading off.

"I'll see you later," Jeremy said, dismissing his friends, as well.

Daphne grinned and ushered Rhonda and Jake away. Rhonda gave Lucy a sour look as they passed, but Lucy barely paid the other girl any attention.

Once they were alone, Jeremy gave Lucy a small smile. "Hi," he said.

"Hi," Lucy returned.

"So, how was your summer?" Jeremy asked.

"Good," Lucy said. "I stayed with the Weasleys again, and I spent most of my time with them, Harry, and Hermione, as usual. How was yours?"

"It was all right," Jeremy said. "Just hung around at home."

Lucy and Jeremy looked at each other for a moment longer. Lucy wished that she had something to say to him, but words wouldn't come to her. "I guess I should head back up to my common room, then," she said. "Don't want to keep Hermione waiting too long."

"I suppose," Jeremy said.

He looked around the corridor, and Lucy glanced around, as well. It was deserted. Then, suddenly, Lucy was being pulled into a hug.

Startled, she stiffened for a moment. She gasped, "Jeremy—"

"I missed you," Jeremy murmured into her hair, "and unless you stop me, I'm going to snog you—because Merlin, I missed doing that, too."

"I—okay," Lucy said, surprising herself.

Then Jeremy kissed her hard on the mouth. Lucy tangled her fingers into his hair, keeping his face secured to hers, as he tugged her waist, pulling her closer to him.

The kiss grew more desperate the longer they continued to embrace. Then Jeremy actually picked Lucy up, causing her to squeal in surprise and wrap her legs around his hips. Jeremy gave a throaty chuckle before he continued to kiss her. He carried her across the hall and into an empty classroom. She heard him kick the door shut behind him before he gently set her onto one of the desks.

They continued to kiss, and Jeremy's hands went to the clasp at the front of Lucy's robes. He undid it and pushed her robes off her shoulders. Then he moved onto her shirt, unbuttoning it and removing it, as well. Lucy's breathing hitched as he ran his hands down her bare arms before coming to a rest on her hips.

Lucy dropped her hands to Jeremy's shirt and unbuttoned it. She ran her hands up his chest and over his shoulders, locking them behind his neck. He was warm and just felt like _home_.

Jeremy pulled away from her lips and buried his face into the nape of her neck. "We can't do this," he whispered before brushing his lips against her neck. His hands were slowly sliding up her stomach towards her chest.

"Why not?" Lucy asked breathlessly, her heartbeat increasing.

Jeremy sighed. His hands stopped just beneath her breasts, his thumbs resting against her sternum. He thumbed the sides of her breasts, and she gasped at the contact.

"Lucy, I _want_ you," he admitted. He pulled away and took a step back.

Lucy automatically wrapped her arms around her middle self-consciously. "I want you, too," she said quietly.

Jeremy shut his eyes for a moment. "Lucy," he groaned, "you _broke up_ with me. _That's_ why we can't do this."

Lucy looked away from him. "I was just trying to keep you safe," she murmured. "I didn't break up with you because I stopped _liking_ you—"

"You keep saying that," Jeremy interrupted. "Look, it doesn't matter. What matters is that we can't be doing things like this if we're not together."

"You started it!" Lucy insisted.

"I know, and I shouldn't have," Jeremy admitted, looking ashamed.

Lucy didn't say anything for a moment, her heart breaking at the look on his face. "You're right," she said. "We can't do this." She slid off the desk, picked up her shirt, and slipped her arms into it. Then she sighed and added, "This isn't fair."

"What isn't fair?" Jeremy asked.

"_This_," Lucy said, gesturing between them. She didn't bother to elaborate, but Jeremy seemed to understand what she was trying to say. When he didn't respond, Lucy picked up her robes. "Listen, I'd better get back to my common room," she said. "I'll see you later."

"Wait—" Jeremy reached out and pulled Lucy into him again. He lowered his mouth onto hers and gave her a sweet, lingering kiss. "I don't regret this, and I don't want you to, either," he added before letting her go again.

"I have never and will never regret you," Lucy whispered back to him. Then she turned and left the classroom without looking back.

She walked slowly back to her common room. She was mad at herself for letting anything happen. After breaking up with him to keep him safe, she couldn't be meeting up with him for secret snogging sessions. It just made things more confusing.

When she entered the common room, she joined Hermione at one of the tables.

"Is everything all right?" Hermione asked immediately.

Lucy flushed. "Yes," she answered. "Don't worry about it."

**~LJ:HWA~**

* * *

_**A/N: Headcanon that, at N.E.W.T. level, the entire year is in the same class. Maybe if a class gets really huge they'd split it up, but Lucy's class is small enough that they don't have to do it.**_

_**The end of this chapter has definitely evolved. At first, it didn't exist, and then it was just a kiss... but knowing how I wanted their physical relationship to progress in the last story and later in this one, I decided it needed to be a bit more than just a kiss. I hope it was all right, because I'm not overly confident about writing those types of scenes.**_


	8. 8: First Meeting with Dumbledore

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.**_

* * *

**Chapter 8 – First Meeting with Dumbledore**

The rest of the week passed pretty quickly and without incident—but with plenty of homework. Finally, Saturday arrived, and at two p.m., Lucy went to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Acid Pops," she said to the stone gargoyle that protected the Head's office. The gargoyle sprang to one side, and Lucy stepped onto the moving steps behind it. She rode the stairs up to another door, where she knocked and waited for permission to step inside.

"Enter," Dumbledore's voice called.

Lucy went into the office, smiling at the headmaster as she shut the door behind her.

"Good afternoon, Lucy," Dumbledore said pleasantly from behind his desk.

"Good afternoon, Professor," Lucy answered.

Dumbledore gestured to the chair opposite him, and she went to it. "I hope your first week of school has been well?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, sir," Lucy replied.

"Good, good," Dumbledore said. "Let's get down to business, then. Ideally, I'd want to teach you Occlumency, but I'm not sure that we'd have enough time for you to get the hang of it. Do you know much about Occlumency?"

"No," Lucy said. "Harry wasn't exactly keen to talk about his experiences with it. Although…" She paused as she thought back to the past year. A memory had come back to her, but of course it involved Jeremy, who she'd been actively trying to avoid thinking about. "Jeremy mentioned last year that Occlumency is dependent on being able to control your emotions—that you had to learn to compartmentalize your feelings and memories to become good at it," she said.

"He was quite right," Dumbledore said. "Occlumency is a way to shield your mind from someone practicing Legilimency. Legilimency is used by someone to enter the mind of another. Once a Legilimens enters the mind of another person, they will be able to see their memories and thoughts."

"So, it's kind of like… mind-reading," Lucy said.

"Somewhat," Dumbledore replied patiently. "The mind is much more complicated than a book that you just pick up and read. It is comprised of many layers, but it can be protected with Occlumency. However, as I said, I don't think we will have enough time for you to learn enough Occlumency to be useful.

"Since your identity is now known by the Wizarding world," Dumbledore want on, "there is always a risk that Voldemort will try to use you to get to Harry. Therefore, it is prudent that you learn both defensive and concealment spells."

"I understand," Lucy said, nodding.

"Very well," Dumbledore said. "We shall begin with defensive spells.…"

They began practicing. Some of the spells Lucy knew well, and they didn't spend much time practicing those. Others she knew of but had never performed. Then there were the ones Lucy had never even heard of before.

"Professor," she spoke up at one point, "why don't we learn all of these spells in class?"

"Well, if we were going to teach you every spell that ever existed, you'd never graduate," Dumbledore replied. "There are just too many of them."

"I guess that's true," Lucy said with a frown. "Still, it seems like some of these would be useful for everyone to know.…"

"That may be," Dumbledore conceded. "Let's move on to _Homenum Revelio._…"

They continued to practice for a little while longer.

"I think that will be all for today," Dumbledore said eventually. "There is just one more thing that I wanted to teach you. I would like to use Legilimency on you, so that you know what it feels like if someone tried to invade your mind."

"Oh," Lucy said, surprised. "All right then."

"Close your eyes," Dumbledore instructed. "I am going to penetrate your mind—just a little—so that you know what it feels like. _Legilimens_!"

It was a weird feeling. All of a sudden, Lucy was reliving one of her memories as a child. She was running after her adoptive mother, begging her to buy her some kind of candy. Then, after a few seconds, Lucy found herself back in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. She blinked a few times before looking up at the headmaster.

"I hope you can forgive me," he said apologetically. "I tried to find the first memory that I thought you wouldn't mind that I saw."

"That's okay," Lucy said. "It felt a bit weird though."

"Yes, that's how a lot of people feel," Dumbledore replied, giving her a small smile. "I think it is important that you know what it does feel like, just in case."

Lucy nodded. "I've just thought of something," she said. "Harry was the only person in our Defense Against the Dark Arts class who was able to throw off the Imperius Curse, which I'm assuming takes a very strong mind. Yet for some reason, he couldn't master Occlumency. Why is that?"

"There are a number of elements that made it difficult for Harry to master Occlumency," Dumbledore said. "I have already admitted, as I'm sure you remember, that I shouldn't have had Professor Snape teach him, and that I should have taught him myself. The enmity that Harry and Professor Snape feel towards each other was much more of a hindrance than I originally thought it would be."

"I suppose it also didn't help that Harry was so emotional last year," Lucy said, frowning.

"Yes," Dumbledore agreed. "For people who wear their emotions on their sleeves—like Harry—it requires much more concentration to master Occlumency."

"Professor—do you think that I could try to learn Occlumency?" Lucy asked. "I mean, it wouldn't hurt to try."

There was a pause as Dumbledore contemplated the request. "I suppose it wouldn't do any harm," he said slowly. "The first step to Occlumency is protecting your mind. You may do whatever you feel is necessary to keep it from being invaded." He paused and added, "I am not going to attempt to invade your mind again until you are ready to see if your protections work."

"Oh," Lucy said, "but—when Harry was working with Snape—"

"_Professor_ Snape," Dumbledore corrected gently.

"Yes, Professor Snape," Lucy said. "When Harry was working with Professor Snape, he wasn't given a chance to do anything like that."

"Yes," Dumbledore said heavily. "Another regret I have about letting Professor Snape teach Harry. Professor Snape believed that it would be better to throw Harry headfirst into Occlumency. I disagree with this approach. Therefore, if you want to try and learn Occlumency, I want to give you some time to build up your mental barriers. If you have them always prepared, you will never be surprised with an invasion of the mind."

"Okay," Lucy said, nodding her understanding.

"Every night before you go to sleep, I want you to work on building up your mental barriers," Dumbledore instructed. "You may do it any way you wish."

"Yes, sir," Lucy said.

"Well, this will be all for now," Dumbledore said. "I will let you know when we will be able to meet again. Our meetings will probably be sporadic, remember, but I hope that we'll be able to meet often enough that you won't forget what you've learned." He smiled at Lucy, who grinned back.

"Sure thing, Professor," she said. "Thank you."

"Good-bye, Lucy," Dumbledore said.

"Good-bye, Professor," Lucy replied. She stood from her chair and left the office.

**~LJ:HWA~**

"So, how was it?" Hermione asked eagerly when Lucy returned to the common room. Hermione, Harry, and Ron were sitting in front of the fire, working on their homework, and Lucy had just joined them.

"It was… interesting," Lucy said. "We went over a whole bunch of defensive spells. He's also agreed to help me with some Occlumency."

"Occlumency?" Harry repeated, looking up. "Why would you want to learn Occlumency?"

"I think it could be important," Lucy said. "The only problem is, I don't exactly know where to start. Dumbledore says that he wants me to work on building my mental barriers before he tries testing me."

"I wish Snape would've let me do that," Harry mumbled, and Lucy shrugged.

"Well, you know who you could ask?" Hermione began lightly.

Lucy narrowed her eyes at her friend. "Who?" she asked.

"Jeremy," Hermione answered simply. "You said that he's been studying Occlumency since he was six, didn't you?"

"I can't ask Jeremy to help me with this," Lucy said.

"Suit yourself," Hermione said, turning back to her homework with a sly smile on her face.

For the rest of the afternoon, Lucy worked on homework with her friends. However, she felt distracted, because she kept thinking about Hermione's suggestion. If she had still been dating Jeremy, Lucy would have no problem asking him to help her. But asking him _now_, especially after what had happened on the first day of school, would be too difficult for her.

**~LJ:HWA~**

After dinner, Lucy, Hermione, and Ron all went back to the common room to work on their essays for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry, who was due to meet with Dumbledore soon, was telling Ron about the things he had found in his Potions textbook, including that it seemed like the Half-Blood Prince—the original owner of the book—had written down some spells that he had made up himself.

"Or herself," Hermione said, looking up from the essay she'd been working on. "It might have been a girl. I think the handwriting looks more like a girl's than a boy's."

"The Half-Blood _Prince,_ he was called," Harry pointed out. "How many girls have been Princes?"

Hermione made a face at him and shifted her essay away from Ron, who had been trying to read it.

"It's five to eight," Harry observed, checking his watch. He put his Potions book back into his bag and stood up. "I'd better go. I'll be late for Dumbledore."

"Ooooh!" Hermione said. "Good luck! We'll wait up! We want to hear what he teaches you!"

"Hope it goes okay," Ron added.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Lucy said.

Harry smiled at them, and they all watched as he climbed out of the portrait hole.

A minute later, Ron begged, "Hermione, can't I just _look_ at your essay—?"

"No, Ronald," Hermione sighed. "Read your book; all the answers are in there."

"It's not fair," Ron grumbled, dragging his book closer to him. "I can't believe Dumbledore gave the defense job to Snape."

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now, so it would be nice if you would stop complaining about it," Lucy said, finishing the last sentence of her essay. "There! Done." She smiled at Ron, who scowled back at her.

"Hey, Lucy." Sally-Anne had just entered the common room and walked up to them.

"Hi, Sally-Anne," Lucy said, smiling.

"I was just wondering if you've done the essay for Muggle Studies yet," Sally-Anne said.

"Nope," Lucy replied.

"Do you want to work on it together tomorrow?" Sally-Anne asked.

"Yeah, that would be fine with me," Lucy agreed.

Sally-Anne smiled and then left to sit with her other friends, many of whom were seventh-years.

"Since when do you and Sally-Anne hang out so often?" Ron asked, sounding suspicious.

"What are you talking about? She's been my friend for _ages_, Ron," Lucy replied. "We've been friends since the first year—I went to her mother's funeral—she was in the D.A. with us, for Merlin's sake."

"I know," Ron said quickly. "I just find it weird that, all of a sudden, she wants to spend even more time with you—"

"What are you trying to say?" Lucy demanded.

"Well…" Ron looked a little uneasy now. "Well, what if she's just hanging out with you to get close to Harry or something?"

"What?" Lucy asked flatly.

"Don't take this the wrong way," Ron said. "Everyone knows now that you're Harry's sister, and they all think that Harry's _the Chosen One_. There are bound to be some people that'll want to be your friend to get closer to Harry."

"Thanks, Ron," Lucy said sarcastically, snapping her book shut. "It's good to know that you don't think I can have friends outside our normal group, because everyone else just wants to get closer to Harry." She stood up. "I think I'll turn in early for the night. I'll talk to Harry tomorrow." Then she swept off to the girls' staircase.

"Lucy, wait!" she heard Hermione call from behind her, but she didn't turn around.

When she reached her dormitory, Lucy put her bag down and changed into her pajamas. Then, getting into bed, she remembered what Dumbledore had told her. She needed to clear her mind and start putting up mental barriers to protect herself from attack.

Closing her eyes, she took a few deep breaths to calm herself. She quickly pushed away the argument she'd just had with Ron. Dumbledore had told her that being emotional got in the way of mastering Occlumency, after all. Lucy began to picture walls in her mind, protecting her memories and emotions. She thought about how it might feel to have someone attempt to penetrate the walls and about how strong they would need to stand up against Voldemort.

After a few minutes, Lucy admitted to herself that she didn't really know what she was doing. She found herself thinking about Jeremy again—maybe she _could_ try asking him for help.

Deciding to give up for the time being, Lucy laid down in her bed, curled up next to Evie and Orion, and fell asleep.

**~LJ:HWA~**

The next morning, Lucy joined Harry alone for breakfast. "So, tell me all about what Dumbledore taught you last night," Lucy prompted as they sat down in the Great Hall.

"Well, he's not exactly—_teaching_ me," Harry said. "He's decided that, now that I know about the prophecy, I need some more information—specifically about Voldemort."

"Huh," Lucy said. "I suppose it's good to know as much about your enemy as possible."

"Right," Harry said, nodding. "Anyway, Dumbledore took me into his Pensieve—into the memory of someone called Bob Ogden."

"Who's Bob Ogden?" Lucy asked.

"He worked for the Ministry," Harry said. "The memory starts with him traveling to a house owned by a man named Gaunt. He had a son named Morfin and a daughter named Merope, and at least the man and his son could speak Parseltongue. His daughter could definitely understand it, although she never spoke throughout the entire memory. You could tell that Gaunt thought being a pureblood was superior, and he thought that Muggles and Muggleborns were scum."

"So what did this Ogden guy want?" Lucy questioned.

"He'd come to see Morfin," Harry said. "Apparently they'd sent owls, but Gaunt didn't like to open his mail. Anyway, Gaunt let Ogden into the house, where his daughter Merope was. Gaunt kept yelling at her to use magic. She dropped a pan on the floor, and he kept telling her to use her wand to pick it up instead of using her hands—said she was acting like a Muggle, picking it up without magic. He called her a Squib at one point, too."

"Someone give him the award for Father of the Year," Lucy quipped darkly, shaking her head.

"Tell me about it," Harry said. "So, Ogden was meant to bring Morfin into the Ministry for a hearing, because he did magic in front of a Muggle—well, _on_ a Muggle, actually. Gaunt was angry, of course. He showed Ogden a ring that he was wearing, claiming that it belonged to the Peverell family, and that it had been passed down through their family for generations. Then he showed Ogden the necklace that his daughter was wearing; apparently it had belonged to Salazar Slytherin, and the Gaunts were the last of his descendants."

"Sounds like a serious case of pureblood mania," Lucy commented.

"Well, that's when it got very interesting," Harry continued. "A Muggle couple were taking some kind of carriage ride through the village, and the path went right past the Gaunts' house. That's when Morfin started teasing his sister that the Muggle boy on the carriage would never want her."

"Oh, that poor girl," Lucy said. "Imagine wanting to get to know a Muggle when living in a house like _that_."

"Yeah, her father wasn't pleased," Harry said. "In fact, he tried to attack her himself."

"_What_?" Lucy screeched. Harry shushed her as a few heads turned in their direction, and Lucy whispered, "Sorry."

"Gaunt attacked his daughter, and Ogden used his wand to get Gaunt away from her," Harry went on. "Then Morfin tried to attack Ogden, and he just ran out of the house. That's when Dumbledore and I left the Pensieve."

"That sounds like one wild ride," Lucy commented.

"Dumbledore filled me in on what happened afterward," Harry said. "Ogden went back to the Ministry and got reinforcements. They arrested both Morfin and Gaunt. Morfin was sentenced to three years in Azkaban, and Gaunt only got six months. Then Dumbledore told me that Gaunt's first name was Marvolo."

"Marvolo?" Lucy repeated. "I've heard that name before, haven't I?"

"Yes," Harry said, nodding. "Marvolo Gaunt was Voldemort's grandfather."

"Wow," Lucy breathed, her eyes widening. "So Merope must have been his mother, since his father was a Muggle, right?"

"Right," Harry said. "Marvolo, Merope, and Morfin were the last of the Gaunt line. Dumbledore said that their family had dwindled, because they kept marrying their cousins to keep the bloodline pure. The later generations were often unstable and violent."

"I'm not surprised," Lucy muttered.

"A lot of the rest of the story is Dumbledore's guesswork," Harry said. "He says that Merope was probably able to regain control over her powers after her father and brother were sentenced to Azkaban. Then he thinks that she slipped a love potion to the Muggle she had been obsessed with: Tom Riddle, Sr. Only a few months after that memory we saw, Merope and Tom ran away together and got married."

"You know, you never think that love potions are really that dangerous until you hear stories like this," Lucy said.

"So six months later, when Marvolo Gaunt was released from Azkaban, he returned home to find a note from his daughter, explaining what she had done," Harry continued. "He died shortly afterwards."

"What happened to Merope and Tom Sr.?" Lucy asked. "Did they stay together?"

"According to Dumbledore, a few months after Riddle supposedly ran away with Merope, he returned to the village," Harry said. "Said he'd been hoodwinked, which Dumbledore says that whatever Merope had used to enchant him had lifted. He had left her while she was pregnant."

"Why the sudden change?" Lucy asked. "Did the love potion just stop working or something?"

"Dumbledore thinks that Merope probably stopped giving him the potion," Harry explained. "He thinks that either she thought that Riddle would have fallen in love with her after being under the effects of the love potion for so long, or that he would stay with her since she was going to have his child."

"But he didn't stay," Lucy said sadly. "He left them."

"Left them and never tried to get in contact with his son," Harry said.

"That is so sad," Lucy commented. "What happened to Merope, then? Wasn't Voldemort an orphan? Did she abandon him, too, or did she die?"

"She died," Harry said. "I'm not sure how yet, but I'm guessing Dumbledore will tell me some other time."

"Almost makes you feel bad for Voldemort, huh?" Lucy mused.

"No," Harry said darkly with a scowl. "By the way, Dumbledore says that we're not supposed to tell anyone else about what was in the memory."

"Of course," Lucy agreed. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

**~LJ:HWA~**

* * *

_**A/N: This chapter is a little slow, mostly because it's just a bridge between the previous chapter and the next one.**_

_**Originally, Lucy's lessons with Dumbledore were going to be Occlumency only. Then I realized that there was no way I could let her learn Occlumency that quickly/with only a few lessons, because it would make her seem far too special. At one point, I tried to take the lessons out, but then I was left with big gaps in the story that I would've had to fill with something else. So then I had the idea that she was having lessons with Dumbledore to help her learn some advanced defense magic, so she could protect herself, and her friends if needed.**_


	9. 9: Quidditch Trials

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.**_

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Quidditch Trials**

Throughout the next week, the sixth-years' homework load increased, as it always did. The breaks that Ron was looking forward to were not spent relaxing at all. Lucy was grateful for the breaks, however, because then she wasn't up at all hours of the night, like in past years.

The classes were getting much tougher, as well. Even Hermione had trouble keeping up sometimes. The sixth-years were now expected to perform nonverbal spells in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Charms. Lucy was starting to get results with her nonverbal spells, mostly in Charms, but she wasn't consistent yet.

Since they had been so busy, Lucy, Harry, Ron, and Hermione hadn't been able to visit Hagrid. He had stopped showing up to the Great Hall for meals. Whenever Lucy and her friends tried to greet him when they saw him in the halls, he pretended not to notice them. It was obvious that he was upset they hadn't taken his N.E.W.T. class.

"We've got to go and explain," Hermione said over breakfast the next Saturday morning.

"We've got Quidditch tryouts this morning!" Ron said indignantly. "_And_ we're supposed to be practicing that Aguamenti Charm for Flitwick! Anyway, explain what? How are we going to tell him we hated his shit subject?"

"We didn't hate it," Lucy said, frowning.

"Speak for yourself. I haven't forgotten those damn skrewts," Ron said darkly. He turned to Hermione and went on, "I'm telling you now, we've had a narrow escape. You didn't hear him going on about his gormless brother—we'd have been teaching Grawp how to tie his fucking shoelaces if we'd stayed."

"I hate not talking to Hagrid," Hermione said, biting her lip.

"We'll go down after Quidditch," Harry decided, "but trials might take all morning. I can't believe the number of people who have applied.… I dunno why the team's this popular all of a sudden—"

"Oh, come on, Harry," Lucy said, shaking her head. "It's not _Quidditch_ that's popular. It's you! You've never been more interesting."

"Frankly, you've never been more fanciable, either," Hermione added. Ron choked on his food, and Hermione gave him a look of disgust before continuing, "Everyone knows you've been telling the truth now, don't they? The whole Wizarding world has had to admit that you were right about Voldemort being back, and that you really have fought him twice in the last two years and escaped both times. Now they're calling you _the Chosen One_—well, come on. Can't you see why people are fascinated by you?"

"_And_ you've been through all that persecution from the Ministry when they were trying to make you seem like a liar," Lucy said. "You can still see the marks on the back of your hand where that evil bitch made you write with your own blood, but you stuck to your story anyway."

"You can still see where those brains got hold of me in the Ministry—look," Ron cut in, showing off his forearms.

"And it doesn't hurt that you've grown about a foot over the summer, either," Hermione finished to Harry, ignoring Ron.

"I'm tall," Ron mumbled.

They were interrupted by the morning mail being delivered. The owls coming into the Great Hall were dripping rain over everyone's heads. There was a lot of mail coming through these days, since many parents wanted to make sure their children knew that their families were all right.

Among the owls that morning were Hedwig and Pigwidgeon, Ron's tiny owl that was given to him from Sirius. They were carrying identical square packages.

"Ha!" Harry said as he unwrapped the package. It was from Flourish and Blotts, carrying a brand-new copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_.

"Oh, good," Hermione said brightly. "Now you can give that graffitied copy back."

"Are you mad?" Harry asked. "I'm keeping it! Look, I've thought it out—" He pulled both the borrowed Potions book and his wand out of his bag. "_Diffindo_!" he muttered, and the cover of the book fell off. Then he did the same thing with his new book, swapped the covers, and tapped them both, saying, "_Reparo_!" He grinned at his handiwork. "I'll give Slughorn back the new one. He can't complain; it cost nine Galleons."

Hermione looked as though she was about to say something when an owl dropped her copy of the _Daily Prophet_ in front of her. She picked up the paper and started to scan the front page.

"Anyone we know dead?" Ron asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"You _need_ to stop asking that," Lucy said, although she was as anxious as he was.

"No, but there have been more dementor attacks," Hermione reported, "and an arrest."

"Excellent," Harry said, looking eager. "Who?"

"Stan Shunpike," Hermione replied.

"What?" Harry asked, surprised.

"_Stanley Shunpike, conductor on the popular Wizarding conveyance the Knight Bus, has been arrested on suspicion of Death Eater activity,_" Hermione read aloud. "_Mr. Shunpike, 21, was taken into custody late last night after a raid on his Clapham home—_"

"Stan Shunpike, a Death Eater?" Harry repeated. "No fucking way!"

"He might have been put under the Imperius Curse," Ron suggested. "You never can tell."

"It doesn't look like it," Hermione said, who had continued to read the article. "It says here he was arrested after he was overheard talking about the Death Eaters' secret plans in a pub." She looked up and said, "If he was under the Imperius Curse, he'd hardly stand around gossiping about their plans, would he?"

"It sounds like he was trying to make out he knew more than he did," Ron said. "Isn't he the one who claimed he was going to become Minister of Magic when he was trying to chat up those veela?"

"Yeah, that's him," Harry confirmed.

"Wait, when was this?" Lucy asked.

"Two years ago, at the Quidditch World Cup," Ron replied. "It was when we were all in the woods hiding from the Death Eaters, and you were with Fred, George, and Ginny."

"I dunno what they're playing at, taking Stan seriously," Harry said, shaking his head.

"They probably want to look as though they're doing something," Hermione said. "People are terrified—you know the Patil twins' parents want them to go home? And Eloise Midgen has already been withdrawn—her father picked her up last night."

"What?" Lucy exclaimed.

"But Hogwarts is safer than their homes! Bound to be!" Ron insisted. "We've got Aurors and all those extra protective spells—_and_ we've got Dumbledore!"

"I don't think we've got him all the time," Hermione said in a low voice. She looked up to the staff table. "Haven't you noticed? His seat's been empty as often as Hagrid's this past week."

Lucy, Harry, and Ron looked up at the staff table, as well, where they saw that Dumbledore's chair was indeed vacant.

"I think he's left the school to do something with the Order," Hermione whispered. "I mean… it's all looking serious, isn't it?"

This was true. The day before, Hannah Abbott had been taken out of Herbology and told her mother had been found dead. Nobody had seen Hannah since.

They were interrupted by Sally-Anne stopping as she was walking by. "Hey, Lucy," she said. "What are you up to this morning?"

"I'm going down to the Quidditch pitch to watch the tryouts for the Gryffindor team," Lucy replied. "Do you want to come with us?"

"Yeah," Sally-Anne agreed, smiling. "I'll meet you down there, though. I need to get some breakfast first." She turned and went to join her other friends.

"You're okay if Sally-Anne sits with us, right, Hermione?" Lucy asked. She glanced at Ron; he hadn't said another word on the subject of Lucy's friendship with Sally-Anne since that night in the common room.

"Yes, of course," Hermione answered.

**~LJ:HWA~**

Five minutes later, Lucy, Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the Great Hall. They passed Parvati and Lavender on their way out. As they were walking by, Parvati nudged Lavender and pointed at Ron. Lavender turned around and smiled at him, who smiled back uncertainly. Hermione quickly looked away, and she didn't say anything on the walk down to the pitch.

"Good luck," Lucy said to both Harry and Ron when they reached the field. Then she and Hermione went up into the stands to find somewhere to sit.

As they sat down, Hermione started to fiddle with the end of a strand of her hair.

"Are you all right?" Lucy asked, looking carefully at her friend.

"Yes," Hermione replied quickly. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you don't seem very happy that Lavender smiled at Ron…" Lucy pointed out, "or that he smiled back at her."

"He is at perfect liberty to smile at whomever he likes," Hermione insisted.

A few minutes later, Sally-Anne joined them. "Hey," she said, smiling. "Sorry it took me so long. Cormac insisted on third helpings of eggs." She plopped down onto the bench just below Lucy and Hermione.

"Cormac?" Lucy repeated. "Cormac McLaggen?"

"Yeah," Sally-Anne said. "I have no idea why I hang out with him. He dated my sister's best friend for a while, and for some reason, that means that he's permanently part of our group. He can get a bit annoying, though."

"I'm not surprised," Hermione said. "He's always seemed like a bit of a womanizer."

"Really?" Lucy asked. She had never paid much attention to Cormac before.

"He goes through girls pretty quickly," Sally-Anne said. "I think he's dating a Hufflepuff fifth-year right now, but who knows how long that's going to last. Also, he's a bit of a show-off… _and_ he likes to talk about all the connections he has in the Ministry." She sighed.

"No wonder Slughorn was interested in him," Lucy said, and Hermione nodded.

"Why is Slughorn interested in him?" Sally-Anne asked.

"Apparently, Slughorn likes to collect the rich and famous," Lucy replied, "or at least, the well-connected. He has a little club for his favorite students called the Slug Club."

"The more I hear about Slughorn, the happier I am that I didn't take Potions," Sally-Anne said. "Anyway, Cormac's trying out for Keeper today."

"So is Ron," Lucy said. She paused and then asked, "Wait, if Cormac is a Keeper, did he try out last year?"

Sally-Anne rolled her eyes. "No," she said. "God, I'd nearly forgotten about that. Andrew Cleveley bet him to eat a pound of doxy eggs right before the trials were held. He was in the hospital wing for, like, four days."

**~LJ:HWA~**

Soon the people who were trying out started to file out onto the field. Harry joined them a moment later. He began directing them to fly around the pitch, just to see which of them would be able to do so.

The first group to fly was a handful of first-years, and none of them could stay on their brooms except for one boy, who promptly flew into one of the goalposts. The second group was all girls, who, when Harry blew his whistle, all fell over giggling. Harry sent them off the pitch, and they gladly went, taking a seat in the stands. The third group didn't make it once around the field, the fourth group didn't even have any broomsticks, and the fifth group were all Hufflepuffs.

"If there's anyone else here who's not from Gryffindor, leave now, please!" Harry said loud enough for everyone in the stadium to hear.

A couple of Ravenclaws ran off the field after his announcement.

"This is such a mess," Lucy commented as Harry directed the next group to take their turn around the pitch. "First-years aren't allowed on the team anyway, and why would people from other houses show up?"

"Because Harry's _the Chosen One_," Sally-Anne said, snorting.

**~LJ:HWA~**

Finally, Harry was able to start the real tryouts. For the next two hours, he tried everyone who was interested in being a Chaser. There were a lot of arguments and temper tantrums, but eventually Harry had chosen three players: Katie Bell, Ginny Weasley, and Demelza Robins.

"No surprise about Ginny, huh?" Sally-Anne remarked as Harry began trying out the Beaters. "The Weasleys are such a Quidditch family. All of her brothers played, didn't they?"

"Percy didn't," Lucy said, "and I'm not sure if Bill did. The rest of them did, though. How do you think Ron's going to feel if he doesn't make the team?"

"Why wouldn't he make the team?" Hermione asked.

"There are six other people trying out for Keeper," Lucy pointed out, gesturing to the small group waiting for their turn to try out.

"Cormac claims that he's really good," Sally-Anne added, watching as a couple of hopeful Beaters collided in midair.

Lucy and Hermione exchanged a worried look.

**~LJ:HWA~**

An hour later, Harry had finished with the Beaters. Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote were the two that won the positions. Again, there were some tantrums and arguments. The two Beaters that had replaced the Weasley twins the year before were particularly put out.

Then it was the Keepers' turn. The crowd in the stands had grown throughout the morning; nearly every Gryffindor—along with many students from the other three houses—were now present to watch the end of the tryouts.

The first five people trying out for Keeper only saved two goals each. Then Cormac was up. He saved the first four goals, and he lined up for the fifth one, looking confident. Before the last Quaffle was thrown, Lucy thought she heard Hermione mumble something under her breath. Then, as Cormac was attempting to block the fifth goal, he flew off in the wrong direction.

"Did you see that?" Sally-Anne said, staring after Cormac. "What did he do that for, the bleeding idiot? The Quaffle went completely the other way! He looked like he was Confunded, didn't he?"

"Yeah, I suppose so," Lucy said slowly. She glanced over at Hermione, whose face was tinged a bit pink.

Now it was Ron's turn to tryout. He got onto his broom and was about to take off when a voice yelled from the crowd, "Good luck, Ron!"

Lucy looked for the source of the voice and saw that it had been Lavender Brown, who was hiding behind her hands. "That's twice now," Lucy mumbled.

"What's twice now?" Sally-Anne asked, turning in her seat to look at Lucy.

"That's twice that Lavender has tried to get Ron's attention today," Lucy said. "First time was this morning: she smiled at him while we were leaving the Great Hall. Now she's yelling _good luck_ at him in front of everyone.… I think someone fancies Ron."

"Well, he's not bad-looking," Sally-Anne commented. "I can see why she'd like him."

Lucy glanced over at Hermione again, who was determinedly looking away from her.

Meanwhile, Ron flew up to his spot in front of the goalposts. Lucy crossed her fingers, and a few minutes later, Ron had blocked all five goals.

"Good job, Ron!" Lucy shouted as Ron dismounted from his broom.

Cormac McLaggen stormed away from Harry, looking upset, and the rest of the new Gryffindor team gathered around their Captain.

"Come on," Hermione said. "Let's go congratulate Ron."

The stands were beginning to empty as the spectators started to trickle out.

"I'm going to head back up to the castle," Sally- Anne said. "I'll see you later!"

"'Bye!" Lucy replied. Then she and Hermione went down onto the field.

"You did brilliantly, Ron!" Hermione said as they neared the team.

Ron was grinning, obviously very pleased with himself.

"Listen, we need to set our first practice," Harry said, calling the team's attention back to him. "We'll meet on Thursday night, if that's all right for everyone else?"

The team all agreed.

**~LJ:HWA~**

A little while later, Lucy, Harry, Ron, and Hermione set off for Hagrid's hut. Ron talked about his tryout during the entire walk there.

"I thought I was going to miss that fourth penalty," he said. "Tricky shot from Demelza. Did you see? It had a bit of spin on it—"

"Yes, yes, you were magnificent," Hermione agreed.

"I was better than that McLaggen anyway," Ron said. "Did you see him lumbering off in the wrong direction on his fifth? Looked like he'd been Confunded.…"

"That's what Sally-Anne said," Lucy said, "but it sounds like it's a good thing he's not on the team. Sally-Anne told us that he ate a pound of doxy eggs on a bet last year."

"Yeah, he told me that, too," Harry said.

Ron shrugged and continued to talk about his successful goalkeeping.

They reached Hagrid's cabin a few minutes later, where they found Buckbeak tethered in the front garden.

"Buck—Witherwings!" Lucy exclaimed, correcting herself mid-word. She hurried forward and threw her arms around the hippogriff's neck. Buckbeak had never made her bow to him, ever since she'd spent so much time with him to help him escape execution three years earlier.

"Oh, dear," Hermione said. "He's still a bit scary, isn't he?"

"Come off it," Ron scoffed. "You've ridden him, haven't you?"

"There's nothing scary about him," Lucy said, stroking the feathers on Buckbeak's neck. "He's such a good boy."

Harry stepped closer to Buckbeak and bowed low. Buckbeak returned the bow, and Harry approached him. "How are you?" he murmured. "Missing him? But you're okay here with Hagrid, aren't you?"

"Of course he is," Lucy said quietly.

"Oi!" a loud voice yelled.

Lucy and Harry looked over to see Hagrid walking around the side of his cabin. He was wearing an apron and carrying a sack of potatoes. His dog Fang gave a loud bark and ran forward to jump up and lick at Ron's ears.

"Git away from him! He'll have yer fingers—oh. It's you lot," Hagrid said, realizing who was standing with Buckbeak. He gazed at the four sixth-years for a moment before turning and going into his hut, slamming the door behind him.

"Oh, dear!" Hermione moaned.

"Don't worry about it," Harry said. He strode over to the door of the hut.

Lucy gave Buckbeak one more pat on the neck before following her brother, who was knocking furiously.

"Hagrid!" Harry called. "Open up! We want to talk to you!" There was no reply, so Harry added, "If you don't open the door, we'll blast it open!" He pulled his wand out.

"Harry!" Lucy said, grabbing his wrist. "You can't do that—!"

"Yeah, I can!" Harry said, pulling his arm out of her grasp. "Stand back—"

The door of the hut burst open. Hagrid was glaring at them, looking more like a giant than Lucy had ever seen him look. She took a few steps back.

"I'm a teacher!" he yelled. "A teacher, Potter! How dare yeh threaten ter break down my door!"

"I'm sorry, _sir_," Harry said sarcastically, putting his wand away.

"Since when have yeh called me _sir_?" Hagrid asked, blinking.

"Since when have _you_ called _me_ _Potter_?" Harry shot back.

"Oh, very clever," Hagrid grumbled. "Very amusin'. Tha's me outsmarted, innit? All righ', come in then, yeh ungrateful little…"

He continued to mumble under his breath, but he let the four of them enter his house. Hermione looked a bit scared, and Ron also seemed alarmed. Lucy, Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat down at Hagrid's kitchen table.

"Well?" Hagrid asked. "Wha's this? Feelin' sorry fer me? Reckon I'm lonely or summat?"

"No," Harry said. "We wanted to see you."

"We've missed you!" Hermione added.

"Missed me, have yeh?" Hagrid grunted. "Yeah. Righ'." He finished brewing the tea and dropped four mugs onto the table in front of them. He also put out a plate of rock cakes, which Harry reached for immediately.

"Hagrid, we really wanted to carry on with Care of Magical Creatures, you know," Hermione began in a small voice.

Hagrid gave a snort of disbelief as he sat down at the table and started to peel the potatoes he'd had in the sack.

"We did!" Hermione insisted. "It's just that none of us could fit it into our schedules!"

"Yeah," Hagrid said. "Righ'."

Then, from behind them, they heard a funny noise. They all looked around to see a large barrel full of what looked like giant maggots. Hermione shrieked, and Ron jumped up from the table, retreating away from the creatures.

"What are they, Hagrid?" Lucy asked, feeling her nose wrinkle in disgust.

"Jus' giant grubs," Hagrid said.

"And they grow into…?" Ron prompted.

"They won' grow inter nuthin'," Hagrid replied. "I got 'em ter feed ter Aragog." There was a moment of silence before Hagrid suddenly burst into tears.

"Hagrid!" Hermione exclaimed. She shuffled around the table to put her arm across his shoulders. "What is it?"

"It's—him," Hagrid sobbed. "It's—Aragog—I think he's dyin'.… He got ill over the summer, an' he's not gettin' better.… I don' know what I'll do if he—if he—we've bin together fer so long.…"

"Oh, Hagrid," Lucy said as Hermione patted his shoulder. "Is there anything we can do?"

"I don' think there is, Lucy," Hagrid replied. "See, the rest o' the tribe—Aragog's family—they're gettin' a bit funny now he's ill—bit restive—"

"Yeah, I think we saw a bit of that side of them," Ron muttered.

"—I don' reckon it'd be safe fer anyone but me ter go near the colony at the mo'," Hagrid continued. "But thanks fer offerin'.… It means a lot.…"

The mood improved significantly after Hagrid calmed down. "Ar, I always knew yeh'd find it hard ter squeeze me inter yer timetables," he said. "Even if yeh applied fer Time-Turners—"

"We couldn't have done," Hermione cut in. "We smashed the entire stock of Ministry Time-Turners when we were there last summer. It was in the _Daily Prophet_."

"Ar, well then," Hagrid sighed. "There's no way yeh could've done it.… I'm sorry I've bin—yeh know—I've jus' bin worried abou' Aragog… an' I did wonder whether, if Professor Grubbly-Plank had bin teachin' yeh—"

The next several minutes were spent assuring Hagrid that Professor Grubbly-Plank would never be half the teacher Hagrid was.

**~LJ:HWA~**

At the end of the afternoon, Hagrid waved them off as they headed back up to the castle, looking much more cheerful than he'd been earlier.

"I'm starving," Harry moaned as they hurried back up to the school. "I've got that detention with Snape tonight, so I haven't got much time for dinner.…"

When they got up to the castle, they watched as Cormac McLaggen tried to enter the Great Hall ahead of them. On his first try, he bounced off the door frame. Ron, laughing a bit meanly, entered the hall behind him.

Hermione made to follow Ron, but Harry pulled her arm. Lucy stopped, too.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"If you ask me, McLaggen looks like he _was_ Confunded this morning," Harry said in a low voice.

Hermione flushed. "Oh, all right, then," she said. "I did it, but you should have heard the things Sally-Anne was telling Lucy and me about him. Anyway, he's got a nasty temper. You saw how he reacted when he didn't get in—you wouldn't have wanted someone like that on the team."

"No," Harry said. "No, I suppose that's true, but wasn't that dishonest, Hermione? I mean, you're a prefect, aren't you?"

"Oh, be quiet," Hermione said, crossing her arms over her chest, and Harry chuckled.

"What are you three doing?" Ron asked, poking his head back out of the Great Hall.

"Nothing," Lucy, Harry, and Hermione all said at the same time. They followed Ron into the hall, and they had almost reached the Gryffindor table when they were stopped by Slughorn.

"Harry! Harry! Just the man I was hoping to see!" Slughorn said cheerfully. "I was hoping to catch you before dinner! What do you say to a spot of dessert tonight in my rooms? We're having a little party—just a few rising stars—I've got Cormac, Jeremy, and Blaise coming—the charming Melinda Bobbin—I don't know whether you know her? Her family owns a large chain of apothecaries—and, of course, I hope very much that Miss Jones and Miss Granger will favor me by coming, too." He gave the girls a little bow.

"I can't come, Professor," Harry said. "I've got a detention with Professor Snape."

"Oh, dear!" Slughorn said. "Dear, dear, I was counting on you, Harry! Well, now, I'll just have to have a word with Severus and explain the situation. I'm sure I'll be able to persuade him to postpone your detention. Yes, I'll see you three later!" He turned and hurried away.

"He's got no chance of persuading Snape," Harry said. "This detention's already been postponed once; Snape did it for Dumbledore, but he won't do it for anyone else."

"Oh, I wish you could come," Hermione said. "Lucy and I don't want to go by ourselves."

"I doubt you'll be alone," Ron said irritably. "Ginny'll probably be invited." Slughorn had ignored Ron the entire time he'd talked to Harry, and Ron didn't seem to appreciate that.

**~LJ:HWA~**

When dinner was over, they went back up to the common room to find it crowded. They managed to snag an empty table. Ron sat down first, still glowering, followed by the other three. Hermione picked up a copy of the _Evening Prophet_ that someone had left sitting on a nearby chair.

"Anything new?" Harry asked.

"Not really…" Hermione said, looking through the paper. "Oh, look, your dad's in here, Ron—he's all right!" she assured him as Ron looked around in alarm. "It just says he's been to visit the Malfoy's house. _This second search of the Death Eater's residence does not seem to have yielded any results. Arthur Weasley of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects said that his team had been acting upon a confidential tip-off._"

"Yeah, mine!" Harry exclaimed. "I told him at King's Cross about Malfoy and that thing he was trying to get Borgin to fix! Well, if it's not at their house, he must have brought whatever it is to Hogwarts with him—"

"How can he have done, Harry?" Hermione asked. "We were all searched when we arrived, weren't we?"

"Were you?" Harry said. "I wasn't!"

"Oh, no, of course you weren't," Hermione said. "I forgot you were late. Well, Filch ran over all of us with Secrecy Sensors when we got into the entrance hall. Any Dark object would have been found—I know for a fact that Crabbe had a shrunken head confiscated. So, you see, Malfoy can't have brought in anything dangerous!"

Harry paused for a moment before saying, "Someone's sent it to him by owl, then. His mother or someone—"

"All the owls are being checked, too," Lucy said. "Filch told us so when he was jabbing those Secrecy Sensors everywhere he could reach."

Harry frowned, looked over at Ron, and started, "Can you think of any way Malfoy—?"

"Oh, just fucking drop it, Harry," Ron said, still sounding irritable.

"Listen, it's not my fault Slughorn invited Hermione, Lucy, and me to his damn party," Harry said, bristling. "None of us _want_ to go, you know!"

"Well, as I'm not invited to any parties, I think I'll go to bed," Ron snarked back. He stood up and left for the boys' dormitories.

"You think he'd be a bit happier since he made the team today," Lucy commented, shaking her head.

"Harry?" a voice asked. Demelza, the new Gryffindor Chaser, appeared at their table. "I've got a message for you."

"From Professor Slughorn?" Harry asked.

"No… from Professor Snape," Demelza said. "He says you're to come to his office at half past eight tonight to do your detention—er—no matter how many party invitations you've received. He also wanted you to know that you'll be sorting out rotten flobberworms from good ones, to use in Potions, and—and he says there's no need to bring protective gloves."

"Right," Harry said. "Thanks a lot, Demelza."

**~LJ:HWA~**

At ten to eight that evening, Lucy, Hermione, and Ginny left the common room to go down to Slughorn's office. Lucy was nervous; she had decided to talk to Jeremy about her Occlumency problems, but she wasn't sure how he was going to react, or if he would even be willing to answer her questions.

"Are you sure that you want to go, Lucy?" Hermione asked.

Lucy looked over at her friend, feeling confused. "Why wouldn't I go?" she said, frowning.

"Your ex-boyfriend is going to be there," Ginny chimed in. "I would understand if you didn't want to be around him."

"Look, I'm not some fragile, wounded little girl," Lucy said. "I can stand to be in a room with him for a little while; I have to do it for class all the time. Besides, there's something I want to ask him about."

"I'm sorry, Lucy," Hermione said. "We didn't mean to offend or anything; we just know that there's some—some unfinished business between the two of you."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, come on," Ginny sighed. "It's _so_ obvious. The tension between the two of you could be cut with a knife. Personally, I think you two should just shag and get it over with."

"Ginny!" Hermione gasped, flushing at the girl's suggestion.

"What?" Ginny said. "It's not like nobody around here does it."

"Have _you_ done it?" Lucy asked suspiciously.

"No," Ginny answered, not looking embarrassed at all. "Dean's great and all, but we're definitely not to that point in our relationship—unlike you and Jeremy."

"We don't even _have_ a relationship," Lucy reminded her.

"Oh, you do _so_," Ginny argued. "Just because you're not dating doesn't mean that you don't have a relationship with him. I'm telling you: _shag him_."

"I'm not going to shag him," Lucy said, rolling her eyes. "Not while we're not together, anyway."

"Fine," Ginny said. "Well, in a few months—after he's turned seventeen, and you're back with him—_then_ shag him."

"What makes you think we'll get back together?" Lucy asked.

"I can't tell if you're trying to be difficult, or if you genuinely don't have a clue," Ginny groaned. Lucy frowned, and Ginny added, "_You love him_. Of _course _you're going to get back together with him."

Now Lucy felt herself blushing.

"Never mind all of that for now," Hermione said. "I think this is the corridor—Slughorn's office should be down the end."

The girls continued down the corridor and easily found Slughorn's office. The door was propped open, and Slughorn himself was standing just inside.

"Welcome, ladies!" he said when the three girls had entered the room. "Come in, come in! Make yourselves comfortable. We're just waiting on Miss Bobbin, and then the desserts will be served!"

Lucy, Ginny, and Hermione went over to the round table and took their seats. Cormac, Jeremy, and Zabini were already there. Lucy instantly looked at Jeremy, who gave her a small smile. She smiled back before remembering the conversation she'd been having with the girls before they'd arrived. Her face heated up, and she turned away from him.

"_Told you_," Ginny hissed.

"Shut up," Lucy murmured, reaching for her glass.

**~LJ:HWA~**

Melinda Bobbin arrived about a minute later and sat down at the table. Slughorn waved his wand, and a group of trays flew onto the table. With the flick of his wand, the tray covers were lifted, revealing many different desserts.

"Please help yourself," Slughorn said, beaming around at the students.

They all began to pass the trays around, serving themselves the desserts. Once their plates were filled, Slughorn began to talk. Just like on the train, he went around to each of them in turn and chatted to them for a while.

"So, Lucy," Slughorn said once he'd finished talking to Cormac. "I have to say that I was a tad disappointed when I learned that you weren't going to be taking Potions this year. Professor McGonagall said that you received an E on your O.W.L., after all."

"Yes, well, Potions was never my strongest subject," Lucy said. "I figured that my schedule was already a bit full, and adding Potions to it would have been a little too stressful for me."

"I see," Slughorn said with a nod. "Well, naturally, one should take classes that they believe will help strengthen them. Your mother was one who was _very_ gifted at Potions. It seems that your brother has gotten a lot of his talent from her! Speaking of Harry, it _is_ a pity that he couldn't make it this evening. He said that he was in detention with Professor Snape."

"That's right, sir," Lucy answered.

"Dear, dear," Slughorn said. "Whatever did he do that landed him in detention?"

"He, er—he made a bit of a smart remark during class to Sn—Professor Snape," Lucy replied.

"Quick-witted tongue, just like his mother," Slughorn chuckled. "Well, we'll have to see if we can get him to come to another one of these suppers. Do check with him when his schedule is clear and let me know, will you?"

"Of course, sir," Lucy said, nodding.

Slughorn, looking pleased, moved on to Ginny.

**~LJ:HWA~**

When Slughorn was finished talking to them all, he went on for a while longer about some of his former students. It was only when the clock chimed in his office to signal that it was nine o'clock that he stopped.

"Good gracious, is that the time already?" he said. "Well, I suppose you'd better all return to your dormitories. Good night!"

Lucy rose from her chair, her eyes darting over to Jeremy. Since they were in the sixth year, their curfew wasn't until ten o'clock. She still had time to talk to him, but she had to stop him before he left.

"I'll catch up with you two later," Lucy said to Ginny and Hermione as they exited the office. The girls nodded, and Lucy hurried ahead. "Jeremy!" she called.

Jeremy stopped and turned to look at her. A look of pleasant surprise was on his face.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute," Lucy added as she caught up to him.

"Sure," he said with a shrug. He looked around the corridor before gesturing to an empty classroom, and Lucy followed him inside.

"What's up?" Jeremy prompted.

"Er—well, I'm taking—kind of—private lessons with Dumbledore this year," Lucy began. "He's offered to help me with Occlumency, but he won't try to use Legilimency on me until I've tried to build up my mental barriers. I have no clue where to start. I was wondering if you could give me some pointers."

Jeremy sighed. "Lucy, I—"

"I'm sorry," Lucy said immediately, a feeling of embarrassment coming over her. "I don't know what I was thinking. You don't need to help me."

"Lucy—"

"I'll just go, then—"

"_Lucy_!" Jeremy insisted, stepping in front of her before she could leave the room. "I didn't say I wouldn't help you. It's just that—being with you like this—it's hard. I look at you, and part of me just wants to snog the hell out of you. Then the other part—the sensible part—reminds me that I can't."

"I'm sorry," Lucy whispered. "I just—when I thought about who could help me with this, you were the first one to come to mind."

"I'd suggest that we try being friends," Jeremy said, "but I don't think I could do that."

Lucy looked down at her feet. Then she felt Jeremy's hand touch hers. Her eyes flashed up to his, and she felt a swooping sensation in her gut.

"I'll try and help you," he said, his tone sounding resigned, "but first I'm going to snog you."

"Jeremy," Lucy began, "you said—"

"I know," he murmured, "and you can stop me if you want to."

Lucy didn't want to stop him, and he leaned down to her. The kiss was gentle and sweet. It only lasted for a few moments, and then Jeremy was pulling away again.

"So, Occlumency," he said, and Lucy nodded. "Well, I learned it by imagining my toy castle around my mind," Jeremy began. "The castle protected my thoughts, feelings, and memories from intruders. I was a child, after all. You need to think of something that you believe would protect yourself." Lucy frowned, and Jeremy chuckled. "I said I'd _try_ and help. Occlumency is something very personal. You just have to visualize something to block an intruder from your mind."

"This is going to be more difficult than I thought," Lucy said. "Thanks for your help."

They looked at each other for a few seconds, not saying anything.

"I suppose we should go," Lucy eventually said.

"Yeah, I suppose," Jeremy said. He reached out and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "Come here," he requested softly.

Lucy immediately stepped into his arms. He hugged her tightly, burying his face in the crook of her neck, and she hugged him back. She thought about what Ginny had said on their way to Slughorn's office, and she knew that the younger girl was right. There was a lot of tension between them; it was nearly palpable at that moment.

"Can I ask you something else?" Lucy whispered, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Sure," Jeremy murmured, and Lucy could feel his mouth resting against the skin of her neck.

"Is there anything happening between you and that Rhonda girl?" Lucy questioned.

Jeremy let out a sigh before pressing a kiss against her neck and pulling away. "Why?" he asked.

"She just seems to be hanging around you a lot," Lucy said. "I don't want to be getting in the way if you think that there might be something there between you and her." It was difficult for her to say so, but she meant every word.

Jeremy studied her for a moment. "There's nothing going on between Rhonda and me," he said finally. "As much as she might want to, my heart's already spoken for."

Lucy looked up at him hopefully for a moment before remembering why she'd broken up with him in the first place. "We should go," she said quietly.

Jeremy nodded his agreement. "We should probably try to make sure this doesn't happen again," he added. Lucy looked at him in confusion, and he clarified, "Us together in an empty classroom. This whole thing where I'm not supposed to be snogging you is not going very well, if you haven't noticed."

"I don't mind," Lucy said, blushing.

"Yes, well, I do," Jeremy smirked. He leaned down and kissed her one more time. "So let's get out of here, okay? No more secret meetings."

"Okay," Lucy agreed, nodding, although she really didn't want to.

**~LJ:HWA~**

Ten minutes later, Lucy was climbing into the Gryffindor common room. Hermione and Ginny looked up from where they'd been sitting.

"You were gone for a while," Hermione observed, and Lucy shrugged.

"Did you shag him?" Ginny asked bluntly.

"No," Lucy said. "I told you that I wasn't going to."

"Did he snog you?" Ginny demanded.

Lucy flushed, and she nodded.

"I suppose that's good enough for now," Ginny sighed dramatically.

"I think I'll go up to bed," Lucy said. "Good night, Hermione—Ginny."

"Good night," the other two girls said.

**~LJ:HWA~**

* * *

_**A/N: **__**So... the talk about shagging has begun. lol. I know it's something that's not really a part of the Harry Potter series, but these kids are in their mid-teens; it's only natural that they're starting to think about it. (I'm aware that's not true for everyone, but it is for my characters.)**_

_**Lucy questioning Jeremy about Rhonda in the empty classroom was important. I think she'd need to know what's going on, either for reassurance or for closure.**_


	10. 10: The Cursed Necklace

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.**_

* * *

**Chapter 10 – The Cursed Necklace**

September progressed into October, and Slughorn had invited Lucy, Harry, and Hermione to three more of his little dinners over the weeks. Lucy and Hermione went to all of them, but Harry always managed to come up with some excuse to skip them. Ron would spend a few hours brooding about being left out whenever these parties came around.

Lucy actually looked forward to going to Slughorn's meetings, because then she got to see Jeremy outside of class. Although they hadn't secretly met up again, Lucy liked seeing him. They would exchange lingering glances across the table, but they refrained from sitting next to each other; the tension between them was bad enough, and Lucy wasn't sure that she would be able to make it through one of the dinners next to him without ending up in an empty room with him afterwards.

Lucy had also started to try and build up her mental barriers. After her talk with Jeremy, she'd decided that what her mind needed was a protector. Every night before bed, she would visualize someone trying to invade her mind. Then she would chase the invader away with her protector: a mental version of Snuffles, Sirius's dog form. She only hoped that Dumbledore would contact her soon; she wanted to test out her method to see if it would work.

Throughout the weeks, Lucy had continued to spend time with Sally-Anne. They studied together in the library most days, and sometimes they would have lunch together. Ron never again mentioned his theory that Sally-Anne was simply trying to get close to Harry by being friends with Lucy, and Lucy was grateful for it.

**~LJ:HWA~**

Midway through October, a sign went up on the Gryffindor notice board. The first Hogsmeade trip of the year would be the next weekend.

"Thank Merlin," Lucy said to Hermione. "I was worried they weren't going to let us out to Hogsmeade at all this year, what with everything that's been happening."

About every other week, at least one more student was removed from Hogwarts by their worried parents. Accidents and the occasional deaths were still being reported by the _Prophet_ every day.

The morning of the trip dawned cold and stormy, which came of no surprise. The weather hadn't been nice in quite some time. Lucy and Hermione made sure to dress appropriately, and they went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Ron and Harry joined them soon after, and Ron wasted no time in telling the girls about what had happened to him that morning. Harry had woken Ron up by levitating him into the air by his ankle while he'd still been asleep.

"—and then there was another flash of light, and I landed on the bed again!" Ron finished, smiling widely. He started to serve himself breakfast.

Lucy couldn't help the giggle that escaped her, but Hermione didn't look amused in the slightest. "Was this spell, by any chance, another one from that potions book of yours?" she asked Harry.

"Always jump to the worst conclusion, don't you?" Harry said accusingly.

"Was it?" Hermione demanded.

"Well—yeah, it was, but so what?" Harry asked defensively.

"So you just decided to try out an unknown, handwritten incantation and see what would happen?" Hermione questioned.

"Why does it matter if it's handwritten?" Harry shot back.

"Because it's probably not Ministry of Magic-approved!" Hermione replied. Harry and Ron both rolled their eyes, and Hermione scowled, "I'm starting to think this Prince character was a bit dodgy."

"It was just a laugh!" Ron insisted. "Just a laugh, Hermione! That's all!"

"Dangling people upside down by the ankle?" Hermione said. "Who puts their time and energy into making up spells like that?"

"Fred and George," Ron answered promptly. "It's their kind of thing. And, er—"

"My dad," Harry said suddenly, and Lucy, Ron, and Hermione looked at him.

"What?" Ron and Hermione asked.

"My dad used this spell," Harry said. "I—Lupin told me."

He gave Lucy a meaningful look, which she took to mean that he had told her about the time their father had done such a thing. She thought back for a moment before remembering what Harry had seen in Snape's Pensieve the year before.

"Maybe your dad _did_ use it, Harry," Hermione said, "but he's not the only one. We've seen a whole bunch of people use it, in case you've forgotten. Dangling people in the air. Making them float along—asleep—helpless."

Lucy had a quick flashback to the Quidditch World Cup, when a group of Death Eaters had levitated a Muggle family around the campsite for fun.

"That was different," Ron insisted. "They were abusing it. Harry and his dad were just having a laugh. _You_ just don't like the Prince because he's better than you at Potions—"

"It's got nothing to do with that!" Hermione cried, although she flushed when she said it, so Lucy assumed that it had a little to do with it. "I just think it's very irresponsible to start performing spells when you don't even know what they're for."

"She's got a point, you know," Lucy said. "You could have seriously hurt someone."

"Look, I didn't even think I would be able to cast the spell," Harry said. "Besides, why would the Prince have written a spell in his book that would hurt someone?"

"I do wish you'd stop talking about _the Prince_ as if it's his title," Hermione said irritably. "I bet it's just a stupid nickname, and it doesn't seem to me as though he was a very nice person!"

"I don't see where you get that from," Harry argued. "If he'd been a budding Death Eater, he wouldn't have been boasting about being a half-blood, would he?"

"The Death Eaters can't _all_ be pureblood," Lucy said, shrugging. "There aren't enough pureblood wizards left. Most of them are probably half-bloods pretending to be pure."

"It's only Muggleborns they hate," Hermione added vehemently. "They'd be quite happy to let you, Ron, and Lucy join up."

"There is no way they'd let me be a Death Eater!" Ron exclaimed. "My whole family are blood traitors! That's as bad as Muggleborns to Death Eaters."

"Yeah, I don't think they'd let me be one, either," Lucy said. "I'm friends with the Weasleys and the sister of Voldemort's sworn enemy and all that."

"And they'd _love_ to have me," Harry added. "We'd be best pals if they didn't keep trying to do me in."

Lucy and Ron laughed at that, and even Hermione cracked a smile.

"Hey, Harry," Ginny said, on her way down the table, "I'm supposed to give you this." She handed Harry a scroll of parchment. "There's one for you, too, Lucy."

Lucy took the second scroll and opened it. "Thanks, Ginny," she and Harry said together.

"It's Dumbledore's next lesson!" Harry said. "Monday evening!" He looked up at Ginny and asked, "Want to join us in Hogsmeade, Ginny?"

"I'm going with Dean—might see you there," Ginny replied. She grinned and waved before meeting up with Dean further along the table.

Lucy scanned over her parchment and groaned. "Lucky you," she said to Harry. "My lesson isn't until Thursday."

**~LJ:HWA~**

When they had finished with breakfast, the four sixth-years joined the line in the entrance hall to leave the school. Filch was checking everyone to make sure they had permission to go, and he was also using his Secrecy Sensor on all of them.

"What does it matter if we're smuggling Dark stuff OUT?" Ron asked when they had reached the front doors. "Surely you ought to be checking what we bring back IN."

Filch poked him with the sensor a few extra times for that, but soon they were setting off for Hogsmeade.

Unlike the usual October Hogsmeade trips, it was cold and windy. Lucy and Hermione had their scarves pulled up over their faces as they walked along. Still, their noses and cheeks were soon numb with the cold, and by the time they reached the village, they were wondering whether they should have just stayed up at the castle.

"Oh, no," Ron moaned, stopping suddenly in the middle of the road. He pointed ahead of them to where Zonko's Joke Shop stood; it was completely boarded up and silent.

"Well, that's too bad," Lucy commented. "I wonder what happened?"

"C'mon," Harry said, looking past the former joke shop. "Honeydukes is open. Let's stop in there."

Lucy, Hermione, and Ron quickly agreed, and they hurriedly entered the candy shop.

"Thank Merlin," Ron said as the warm air washed over them. "Let's stay here all afternoon."

"Harry, m'boy!" a voice called. Slughorn joined them, a bag of crystallized pineapples in one arm, and Ron's facial expression immediately turned sour.

"Harry, that's three of my little suppers you've missed now!" Slughorn said, although he sounded quite cheerful. "It won't do, m'boy. I'm determined to have you! Miss Granger and Miss Jones love them, don't you?"

"Yes," Hermione answered, "they're really—"

"So why don't you come along, Harry?" Slughorn asked.

"Well, I've had Quidditch practice, Professor," Harry said, trying to sound innocent.

Lucy rolled her eyes at him, knowing full well that he'd been scheduling practices at the same time as Slughorn's parties.

"Well, I certainly expect you to win your first match after all this hard work!" Slughorn said. "But a little recreation never hurt anybody, you know. Now, how about Monday night? You can't possibly want to practice in this weather."

"I can't, Professor. I've got—er—an appointment with Professor Dumbledore that evening," Harry replied.

"Unlucky again!" Slughorn said. "Ah, well… you can't evade me forever, Harry!" He gave them a cordial wave and left the shop.

"I can't _believe_ you've wriggled out of another one," Hermione said.

"They're not that bad, really," Lucy said. "I mean, the food is usually good. Some of the students who show up have a bit of an inflated ego, but it's pretty easy to tune them out."

"_You_ just like going because a certain Slytherin is there," Harry scoffed.

Lucy blushed. "Shut up," she said.

"Well, the last one was quite fun…" Hermione trailed off, noticing the look of disdain on Ron's face. "Oh, look—they've got deluxe sugar quills—those would last hours!"

Lucy and Harry joined in enthusiastically, attempting to help lift Ron's spirits. After a few minutes, they realized that nothing they said was working.

"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks," Harry suggested. "It'll be warm there."

So, after paying for their candy, they bundled up again and left for the popular pub. Like it had been in Diagon Alley that summer, there weren't many people on the street. Those who were around hurried about their business, keeping their heads down, although that also could have been because of the weather.

As they neared the Three Broomsticks, they saw two men standing outside. One was a tall, thin wizard that Lucy recognized as the barman from the other village pub, the Hog's Head. He walked away as they neared, and the other, shorter man fumbled with what was in his hands.

"Mundungus!" Harry exclaimed.

Mundungus Fletcher, who was a member of the Order of the Phoenix, dropped the suitcase he was carrying, which sprang open. "Oh, 'ello, 'Arry," he said, trying to appear nonchalant. "Well, don't let me keep ya." He started scooping up the contents of his suitcase, obviously wanting to disappear.

"Are you selling this stuff?" Harry asked.

"Oh, well, gotta scrap a living," Mundungus said. "Gimme that!"

Ron had picked up silver goblet off the ground, looking at it closely. "Hang on," he said. "This looks familiar—"

Lucy looked over his shoulder at the goblet, but before she could get a good look, Mundungus had grabbed it out of Ron's hand.

"Thank you!" he snapped. He pushed the goblet into the suitcase. "Well, I'll see you all—OUCH!"

Harry had suddenly lunged at him, pushing him up against the wall of the Three Broomsticks. Holding Mundungus by the neck, Harry pulled his wand out and pointed it at the man.

"Harry!" Hermione squeaked.

"You took that from Sirius's house," Harry snarled. "That had the Black family crest on it."

"What?" Lucy asked sharply.

"I—no—what—?" Mundungus gasped.

"What did you do, go back the night he died and strip the place?" Harry asked.

"I—no—" Mundungus wheezed, his face turning purple.

"Give it back!" Lucy said, stepping forward and pulling her wand out, as well. "Give it to Harry! It belongs to him!"

Mundungus spluttered, "But—"

"Give it to me!" Harry yelled.

"Harry, you mustn't!" Hermione cried.

Suddenly, there was a _bang,_ and Lucy and Harry were stumbling backwards. Mundungus picked up his suitcase, revolved on the spot, and, with a loud _crack,_ Disapparated. Harry swore loudly, spinning around to find Mundungus.

"COME BACK!" Harry shouted. "YOU THIEVING BASTARD—!"

"There's no point, Harry." Tonks had appeared, looking cold and wet.

"Hi, Tonks," Lucy said immediately, stowing her wand back in her robes.

Tonks gave her, Ron, and Hermione a small smile. "Mundungus will probably be in London by now," she continued to Harry. "There's no point yelling."

"He's nicked Sirius's stuff!" Harry insisted. "_Nicked_ _it_!"

"Yes, but still," Tonks said. "You should get out of the cold."

Harry glowered up at the sky for a few seconds before Lucy grabbed his arm and steered him into the Three Broomsticks. "'Bye, Tonks," she added over her shoulder.

"_He was nicking Sirius's stuff_!" Harry repeated as they crossed the threshold.

"I know, Harry, but please don't shout," Hermione said. "People are staring. Go and sit down—I'll get you a drink."

Lucy and Ron guided Harry over to a table, where he was still fuming when Hermione came back with four bottles of butterbeer.

"Can't the Order control Mundungus?" Harry stormed in a low voice. "Can't they at least stop him stealing everything that's not fixed down when he's at headquarters?"

"Shh!" Hermione hissed, glancing around the pub.

Lucy leaned forward, looking at her brother. "Harry, I'm annoyed, too," she said quietly. "I _know_ it's your things he's stealing—"

"Yeah, it's my stuff!" Harry interrupted. "No wonder he wasn't pleased to see me! Well, I'm going to tell Dumbledore what's going on. He's the only one who scares Mundungus."

"Good idea," Hermione said, nodding her approval. "Ron, what are you staring at?"

"Nothing," Ron said quickly, looking away from the bar.

"Uh huh—_nothing_—sure," Lucy said, smirking as she lifted her butterbeer bottle to her mouth.

"I expect _nothing _is in the back, getting more firewhiskey," Hermione quipped.

Ron took a swig of his butterbeer, choosing not to answer her.

**~LJ:HWA~**

The rest of their stay at the Three Broomsticks was quiet. Ron didn't look for Madam Rosmerta again, and Hermione was restless, glancing between Ron and the bar. Harry was the last to finish his butterbeer.

"Shall we call it a day and go back to school, then?" Hermione asked as soon as Harry put his empty bottle back onto the table.

Lucy, Harry, and Ron nodded. They all pulled their jackets and scarves around themselves and ended up following Katie Bell and her friend out of the pub. The walk on the way out of the village was windier than it had been on the way down.

As they walked, it became apparent that Katie and her friend were having some sort of argument. Lucy strained to hear what they were saying.

"It's nothing to do with you, Leanne!" Katie insisted. She was carrying something in both her hands.

Leanne reached over and tried to pull the package from Katie's grasp. Katie yanked back, and the package fell to the ground.

Suddenly, Katie was rising into the air. Her arms were outstretched, her eyes were shut, and her hair blew fiercely around her face. Lucy, Hermione, Ron, and Harry had stopped dead, watching what would happen next.

Then, when Katie was about six feet in the air, she let out a bloodcurdling scream. Her eyes flew opened as she continued to scream. Leanne moved first, rushing towards her friend and trying to pull her back down to the ground.

Lucy, Harry, Ron, and Hermione then moved forward to help, but as they reached Katie, she fell. Harry and Ron caught her and gently helped her to the ground. She was still screaming as she thrashed around in the dirt.

"Stay there!" Harry commanded. "I'm going for help!" He dashed away, leaving Lucy, Hermione, and Ron with Leanne—who was distraught—and Katie.

"Katie!" Leanne was yelling. "Katie, it's me! Leanne! Katie, what's wrong?"

"I don't think she can hear you," Lucy said carefully.

A few minutes later, Harry returned with Hagrid in tow. "Get back!" Hagrid yelled. "Lemme see her!"

"Something's happened to her!" Leanne cried. "I don't know what—!"

Hagrid looked down at Katie for a moment before picking her up. Then he ran off in the direction of the castle, leaving the other five staring after him.

Hermione went over to Katie's friend and asked, "It's Leanne, isn't it?" Leanne nodded, and Hermione put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Did it just happen all of a sudden, or—?" Lucy asked.

"It was when that package tore open," Leanne replied, pointing at the brown paper lying on the ground. Something inside it was glittering.

Ron crouched down to have a closer look, but Harry tugged him away from it. "_Don't touch it_!" he instructed firmly. Then he, too, bent over the package, peering at the contents. "I've seen that before," he told the others. "It was on display at Borgin and Burkes ages ago. The label said it was cursed. Katie must have touched it." He looked up at Leanne. "How did Katie get hold of this?"

"Well, that's why we were arguing," Leanne said, her voice still unsteady. "She came back from the bathroom in the Three Broomsticks holding it. She said it was a surprise for somebody at Hogwarts, and she had to deliver it. She looked all funny when she said it.… Oh, no—oh, no—I bet she'd been Imperiused, and I didn't realize!" She began to cry again, and Hermione patted her shoulder.

"She didn't say who'd given it to her, Leanne?" Hermione asked.

"No… she wouldn't tell me…" Leanne answered, "and I said she was being stupid and not to take it up to school, but she just wouldn't listen and—and then I tried to grab it from her—and—and—" She let out a shriek of a cry, burying her face in her gloved hands.

"We'd better get up to the castle," Lucy said. "We'll be able to find out how she is. Come on.…"

Harry pulled his scarf from his neck, covered the necklace with it, and then picked it up. "We'll need to show this to Madam Pomfrey," he reasoned.

"You be _careful_ with that," Lucy told him sternly.

"Of course I will," Harry agreed.

Hermione led the way back up to the castle with Leanne. Lucy, Harry, and Ron followed behind them. Nobody said anything until they had passed through the gate and were back on the Hogwarts grounds.

"Malfoy knows about this necklace," Harry said in a low voice that only Lucy and Ron could hear. "It was in a case at Borgin and Burkes four years ago. I saw him having a good look at it while I was hiding from him and his dad. _This_ is what he was buying that day when we followed him! He remembered it, and he went back for it!"

"I—I dunno, Harry," Ron said. "Loads of people go to Borgin and Burkes—"

"Besides, how would Malfoy have gotten it inside the school?" Lucy pointed out. "His things were searched, _he_ was searched, _and_ all of our mail is getting searched before entering the castle."

"He could have had someone bring it here to Hogsmeade for him," Harry suggested.

"Didn't that girl say Katie got it in the girls' bathroom?" Ron added.

"She said she came back from the bathroom with it," Harry said. "She didn't necessarily get it in the bathroom itself—"

"McGonagall!" Ron said sharply.

Lucy and Harry looked up to the front steps to see Professor McGonagall rushing towards them. "Hagrid says you five saw what happened to Katie Bell—upstairs to my office at once, please!" she told them. "What's that you're holding, Potter?"

"It's the thing she touched," Harry answered.

"Good lord," Professor McGonagall said as she took Harry's scarf and examined the necklace inside. "No, no, Filch! They're with me!" she said as Filch came running towards them, his Secrecy Sensor held high. "Take this necklace to Professor Snape at once, but be sure not to touch it—keep it wrapped in the scarf!"

Professor McGonagall then led them upstairs to her office. The five students entered the room, followed by the professor, who shut the door behind them. Then she turned to them all.

"Well?" she asked. "What happened?"

Leanne began to tell the story. It took her a little while because she was still crying, but she managed to get most of it out. She told Professor McGonagall about how Katie had gone to the bathroom at the Three Broomsticks and came back with the package. She mentioned that Katie was acting a bit strange and that the two of them argued about whether Katie should bring the package back up to the school or not. Then she finished by telling Professor McGonagall about how they'd fought over the package, and then it had split open. By then, Leanne was so upset that she couldn't speak any more.

"All right," Professor McGonagall said. "Go up to the hospital wing, please, Leanne, and get Madam Pomfrey to give you something for shock."

Leanne left the office, and Professor McGonagall then turned to the other four. "What happened when Katie touched the necklace?" she asked at once.

"She rose up in the air," Harry said, "and began to scream before collapsing. Professor, can I see Professor Dumbledore, please?"

"The headmaster is away until Monday, Potter," Professor McGonagall said, startled.

"Away?" Harry repeated.

Lucy could hear that he was angry with this news, and apparently, Professor McGonagall could, as well.

"Yes, Potter, away!" she shot back. "But anything you have to say about this horrible business can be said to me, I'm sure!"

Harry hesitated for only a second. "I think Draco Malfoy gave Katie that necklace, Professor," he stated.

Lucy, Ron, and Hermione exchanged exasperated looks.

"That is a very serious accusation, Potter," Professor McGonagall said. "Do you have any proof?"

"No," Harry said, "but—" He then told her what he had overheard between Malfoy and Borgin over the summer.

When he finished, Professor McGonagall looked confused. "Malfoy took something to Borgin and Burkes for repair?" she asked.

"No, Professor, he just wanted Borgin to tell him how to mend something," Harry said. "He didn't have it with him, but that's not the point. The thing is that he bought something at the same time, and I think it was that necklace—"

"You saw Malfoy leaving the shop with a similar package?" Professor McGonagall questioned.

"No, Professor," Harry answered, "he told Borgin to keep it in the shop for him—"

"But Harry," Hermione cut in, "Borgin asked him if he wanted to take it with him, and Malfoy said no—"

"Because he didn't want to touch it, obviously!" Harry said.

"What he actually said was, _how would I look carrying that down the street?_" Hermione said.

"Well, he would look a bit of a prat carrying a necklace," Ron commented evenly.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione sighed, "it would be all wrapped up, so he wouldn't have to touch it. Then it would be quite easy to hide inside a cloak, so nobody would see it! I think whatever he reserved at Borgin and Burkes was noisy or bulky—something he knew would draw attention to him if he carried it down the street—and in any case," she carried on, talking over Harry as he tried to cut her off, "I asked Borgin about the necklace, don't you remember? When I went in to try and find out what Malfoy had asked him to keep, I saw it there. Borgin just told me the price. He didn't say it was already sold or anything—"

"Well, you were being really obvious," Harry retorted. "He realized what you were up to within about five seconds. Of course he wasn't going to tell you—anyway, Malfoy could've sent off for it since—"

"That's enough!" Professor McGonagall said, stopping the argument before it could go any further. "Potter, I appreciate you telling me this, but we cannot point the finger of blame at Mr. Malfoy purely because he visited the shop where this necklace might have been purchased. The same is probably true of hundreds of people—"

"—that's what I said—" Ron whispered, and Lucy waved at him to be quiet.

"—and in any case, we have put stringent security measures in place this year," Professor McGonagall continued. "I do not believe that necklace can possibly have entered this school without our knowledge—"

Harry attempted to interrupt, "But—"

"—and what's more," Professor McGonagall finished, "Mr. Malfoy was not in Hogsmeade today."

"How do you know, Professor?" Harry asked.

"Because he was doing detention with me," Professor McGonagall answered. "He has now failed to complete his Transfiguration homework twice in a row. So, thank you for telling me your suspicions, Potter, but I need to go up to the hospital wing now to check on Katie Bell. Good day to you all." She went to the office door and pulled it open, gesturing at them to go ahead of her.

The four of them left the office and set off for Gryffindor Tower.

**~LJ:HWA~**

"So, who do you reckon Katie was supposed to give the necklace to?" Ron asked as they walked through the castle.

"Goodness only knows," Hermione said, "but whoever it was has had a narrow escape. No one could have opened that package without touching the necklace."

"It could've been meant for loads of people," Harry said. "Dumbledore—the Death Eaters would love to get rid of him. He must be one of their top targets."

"Or maybe Slughorn," Lucy guessed. "Dumbledore thinks Voldemort really wanted him, and they can't be happy if he's sided with Dumbledore."

"Or _you_, Harry," Hermione added.

"Couldn't have been," Harry said, "or Katie would've just turned around in the lane and given it to me, wouldn't she? I was behind her all the way out of the Three Broomsticks. It would have made much more sense to deliver the parcel outside Hogwarts, what with Filch searching everyone who goes in and out. I wonder why Malfoy told her to take it into the castle?"

"Harry, Malfoy wasn't in Hogsmeade!" Hermione insisted, looking a bit distressed.

"He must have used an accomplice, then," Harry figured. "Crabbe or Goyle—or, come to think of it, another Death Eater—he'll have loads better cronies than Crabbe and Goyle now he's joined up—"

Lucy sighed, watching as Ron and Hermione exchanged an incredulous look. Then they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Dilligrout," Hermione said.

The portrait swung forward, and the four of them piled into the common room. Nobody seemed to be talking about what had happened to Katie, so Lucy assumed that nobody had heard yet.

"It wasn't a very slick attack, really, when you stop to think about it," Ron said after making a first-year get out of one of the armchairs in front of the fire. He sat down in the chair and continued, "The curse didn't even make it into the castle. Not what you'd call foolproof."

"You're right," Hermione said. "It wasn't very well thought-out at all."

Lucy grabbed Ron by the arm and pulled him back out of the chair. "Here you go," she said to the first-year, who nervously sat back in the seat.

"But since when has Malfoy been one of the world's great thinkers?" Harry asked.

Lucy, Ron, and Hermione decided it would be best to not answer him.

**~LJ:HWA~**

* * *

_**A/N: Fairly book-heavy chapter. Although I do kind of like Harry teasing Lucy about enjoying the Slug Club parties only because Jeremy's at them.**_

_**We're now halfway through this story!**_


	11. 11: Young Love

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.**_

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Young Love**

The following day, Katie was taken to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies, the Wizarding hospital in London. The entire school was buzzing about the accident she'd had, although nobody seemed to realize that Katie wasn't the target of the attack. Only Lucy, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Leanne knew that.

"Oh, and Malfoy knows, of course," Harry said.

Lucy, Ron, and Hermione didn't respond to that.

**~LJ:HWA~**

On Monday night, Harry had his second lesson with Dumbledore, and on Tuesday morning, on their way down to the greenhouses for Herbology, he told Lucy, Ron, and Hermione all about it. This time he had gone into Dumbledore's memory of when he first met Tom Riddle as an eleven-year-old.

"Wow, scary thought, the boy You-Know-Who," Ron said when Harry had finished. "I still don't get why Dumbledore's showing you all this. I mean, it's really interesting and everything, but what's the point?"

They were just taking their place in the greenhouse around a table on which sat a Snargaluff stump.

"Dunno," Harry said, "but he says it's all important, and it'll help me survive."

"I think it's fascinating," Hermione said. "It makes absolute sense to know as much about Voldemort as possible. How else will you find out his weaknesses?"

"It pays to know your enemy," Lucy added in agreement, pulling on her protective gloves.

"So, how was Slughorn's latest party?" Harry asked.

"Oh, it was quite fun, really," Hermione said. "I mean, he drones on about famous ex-pupils a bit—and he absolutely _fawns_ over McLaggen because he's so well-connected—but he gave us some really nice food and introduced us to Gwenog Jones."

"Gwenog Jones?" Ron repeated. "_The_ Gwenog Jones? Captain of the Holyhead Harpies?"

"That's right," Lucy said.

"Personally, I thought she was a bit full of herself," Hermione began, "but—"

"_Quite_ enough chat over here!" Professor Sprout said, coming over to their table. "You're lagging behind. Everybody else has started, and Neville's already got his first pod!"

Lucy glanced over her shoulder to see Neville holding a round, green pod and looking pleased. "No surprises there," she said, shrugging.

"Okay, Professor, we're starting now!" Ron said. Then, as the professor walked away, he muttered, "Should've used _Muffliato_, Harry."

"No, we shouldn't!" Hermione said.

_Muffliato_ was another spell that Harry had found in his potions book, so, of course, Hermione was opposed to using it.

"Well, come on…" Hermione sighed. "We'd better get going.…"

They all exchanged looks before diving at the stump.

The stump sprang into motion. A group of vines sprouted from the top and whipped at the four Gryffindors. Lucy and Harry each grabbed a few and knotted them together, causing a hole to form in the middle of the branches. Hermione thrust her arm into the hole, which immediately closed around her elbow. Lucy, Harry, and Ron tugged at the vines until the hole opened again, and Hermione was able to pull her arm out. She was holding a green pod, just as Neville had been earlier. The vines retreated back into the stump, and it returned to looking like a dead piece of wood.

"You know, I don't think I'll be having any of these in my garden when I've got my own place," Ron said.

"I don't think you'll even _have_ a garden when you've got your own place," Lucy said in amusement, pulling her protective glasses off her face for a moment.

"Pass me a bowl," Hermione requested, and Harry handed her one. She dropped the pod into the bowl.

"Don't be squeamish! Squeeze it out! They're best when they're fresh!" Professor Sprout said from the front of the room.

"Anyway," Lucy said as Ron took the bowl from Hermione, "Slughorn's going to have a Christmas party, Harry, and there's _no_ way you'll be able to get out of this one. Slughorn actually asked Hermione and me to check when you have a free evening, so he could be sure to have it on a night you can come."

Harry groaned.

"This is another party just for Slughorn's favorites, is it?" Ron asked, attempting to squeeze the pod but having no luck.

"Just for the Slug Club, yes," Hermione answered.

The pod suddenly flew out from under Ron's hands, hit the glass wall of the greenhouse, and knocked Professor Sprout's hat off her head. Harry hurried away to the retrieve the pod as Ron scowled.

Lucy glanced over to see that Harry had indeed gotten their pod back, but then she saw Jeremy sitting on the other side of the greenhouse with Daphne and Rhonda. Seeing Jeremy sitting with another girl who was constantly flirting with him was hard for Lucy, although she'd felt better after Jeremy had told her that nothing was going on between him and Rhonda.

With a jolt, Lucy realized that it was Jeremy's birthday. He was now seventeen years old—an adult in the Wizarding world. As she realized this, Jeremy looked up from his group's Snargaluff pod and caught Lucy's gaze. He half-smiled at her, and she felt herself blush before smiling back at him.

Harry returned to their table with the pod, and Lucy reluctantly turned back to her friends.

"Look," Hermione said, "_I_ didn't make up the name Slug Club—"

"_Slug Club_," Ron echoed. "It's pathetic. Well, I hope you enjoy your party. Why don't you try hooking up with McLaggen? Then Slughorn can make you King and Queen Slug—"

"Ron, stop it," Lucy said shortly. "We're allowed to bring guests to this one."

"Yes, and I was _going_ to ask you to come," Hermione told Ron, her cheeks turning pink, "but if you think it's that stupid, then I won't bother!"

Harry, looking a bit embarrassed to be overhearing this, put the pod back into the bowl and tried to burst it in any way he could think of. Lucy watched him, feeling amused.

"You were going to ask me?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Hermione replied, "but obviously if you'd rather I _hooked up with McLaggen—_"

There was a pause, and the only noise came from Harry trying to break open the pod with his trowel.

"No, I wouldn't," Ron mumbled.

There was a shattering noise as Harry missed the pod and accidentally broke the bowl. Hermione and Ron both jumped at the noise, and Hermione quickly consulted her textbook.

Lucy snorted and pulled her wand out. "_Reparo_," she said, tapping the bowl.

"Hand that over, Harry," Hermione said, still studying her book. "It says we're supposed to puncture them with something sharp.…"

Harry did as she asked, and then, after a look at Lucy and Ron, the three of them went back to the stump to get another pod.

It took another few minutes, but then Ron was pulling the next pod out of the stump, yelling, "Gotcha!" A second later, Hermione had finally cracked open the first pod, and the bowl was full of something that looked like a mass of pale green worms.

"You're right, Ron," Lucy said. "I don't think I'll be having one of these in my future garden, either."

**~LJ:HWA~**

After class, Lucy said good-bye to the other three and hurried to catch up with Jeremy. Even thought they'd been avoiding each other for the past few weeks, she felt like she needed to wish him happy birthday in person.

"Jeremy!" she called at his back as she reached him, Daphne, and Rhonda in the entrance hall.

Jeremy turned around to look at her, and his friends paused, as well. Rhonda, looking unhappy at Lucy's presence, glared at the Gryffindor.

"Hi, Lucy," Jeremy greeted.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Lucy asked, crossing the first two fingers on her right hand behind her back for luck.

"Sure," Jeremy replied with a shrug. "I'll see you in a few," he added to Daphne and Rhonda.

"Right," Daphne said, beaming away. She grabbed the arm of Rhonda's robes and tugged the girl away into the Great Hall.

"Thanks for that," Jeremy murmured. "Rhonda has practically become my shadow in the past few weeks. Apparently she doesn't understand that I'm not interested in her." He shook his head. "So, what did you want to talk about? Need more help with your Occlumency?"

"Oh—no," Lucy said. "No, I just wanted to say—Happy birthday."

Jeremy grinned. "Thanks. I realize that it doesn't mean very much while we're still here at school, but knowing that I can use magic whenever I want now is pretty cool."

"I bet," Lucy said. "I'm definitely jealous. I have to wait until the end of next July for that."

"Well, that's what you get for being born so late in the school year," Jeremy teased.

Lucy giggled, enjoying their banter. She had missed talking to him on a daily basis, and she knew she had only herself to blame for it. "It's not like I had much control over it," she reminded him.

"I s'ppose not," Jeremy said with a shrug. "The only problem with turning seventeen so early is that I still have nearly two years of school to go. Not to mention that I don't know what I'm going to do this summer."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I'm seventeen now, and I'm not going back to my father's house," Jeremy stated matter-of-factly. "But I don't really have another place to go for the summer."

"Wait—back up," Lucy said, holding her hands up. "Why wouldn't you go back to your parents' house for the summer if you don't have anywhere else to go?"

Jeremy frowned. "I've told you before—as soon as I turned seventeen, I was going to leave their house. And the brilliant bit is there isn't anything they can do about it, and I don't just mean because I'm an adult now. After everything that happened last June, when the Death Eaters broke into the Ministry, my father had to do a lot of persuading to assure the Ministry that he wasn't a Death Eater. You-Know-Who needs him to stay there to act as a spy, so my father won't make a scene. He needs to keep up the appearance that he's on the Ministry's side, at least until You-Know-Who is ready to take over."

"How do you know all that?" Lucy asked, stunned.

"Well, with the help of an Extendable Ear and staying in England all summer, I overheard a few things that I probably shouldn't have," Jeremy said with a smirk. "My father really had no idea that I would join the other side."

"Jeremy—are you sure about this?" Lucy questioned. "I know you're technically an adult now, but you're still in school. Besides, defying your father seems like it could be really dangerous—"

"It might be," Jeremy said, "but at the end of the day, I'd like to be on the right side of things—even though it means going against my father."

Lucy stared at him for a moment. Part of her was ecstatic for him, but the other part was scared. She didn't want him to get hurt because of this decision. But she couldn't help but wonder aloud, "So… does this mean anything for us?"

"For _us_?" Jeremy repeated. "Lucy, might I remind you—_again_—_you're_ the one who broke up with _me_."

"To protect you," Lucy said grudgingly, "but obviously you don't care very much about protecting yourself—"

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Jeremy asked exasperatedly.

"I still think that you going against your father is going to get you into a hell of a lot of trouble! Not to mention that you might not have anywhere to go next summer—"

"And I've just told you: I want to be on the right side of things!"

"I thought you were a Slytherin. Aren't you all concerned with self-preservation?"

"_Maybe_ _this_ _is_ self-preservation," Jeremy snapped. "Maybe just getting out of my father's fucking house is the best thing for me."

Lucy paused; she had never thought of it that way.

Jeremy sighed and said, "I know I have a lot to prove because of my father, but I'm going to be better than him. I'm going to do the right thing—" He was cut off mid-sentence by Lucy crashing into him, hugging him fiercely. He staggered back a few steps before putting his arms around her.

Before she knew it, Lucy was crying. "Damn it," she mumbled, pulling away from Jeremy and wiping her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked, looking concerned.

"_I_ was wrong," Lucy replied, "and I am so damn happy that you're still standing here. I'm so sorry—for assuming that I knew what was best for you—for not coming and talking to you about my concerns—for making the decision for both of us without even consulting you—"

"Hey, hey," Jeremy said softly, tucking some of Lucy's hair behind her ear for her. "It's all right. Obviously I would have appreciated you coming and talking to me about it, but I know that you were just trying to keep me safe—I know you didn't do it maliciously." He wiped a stray tear off of her cheek with his thumb. "I forgive you, Lucy."

Lucy gave him a watery smile. "I don't know if I deserve your forgiveness, but thank you. Although—I guess this doesn't mean we're back together or anything, does it?"

"I suppose it doesn't technically mean we're back together," Jeremy said.

"So, um…" Lucy blushed. "Do you—do you wanna be?"

Jeremy let out a laugh. "_That's_ how you're going to ask me?" he said, shaking his head. "C'mon, _I_ at least asked a proper question. Try again."

Lucy stuck her tongue out at him. "Jeremy," she began again, "would you like to be my boyfriend again?"

"Hmm," Jeremy hummed, pretending to be thinking hard. "I guess I could be your boyfriend again." Lucy rolled her eyes, smiling at him, and he pulled her into his arms again. "One condition, though," he added.

"What's that?" Lucy asked.

"You work on trusting me," Jeremy said seriously, "and I mean _really_ fucking trusting me."

Lucy nodded earnestly. "Of course I will," she said.

"Good," Jeremy said before lowering his lips onto hers in a searing kiss.

**~LJ:HWA~**

Lucy never found a good time to tell her friends that she had gotten back together with Jeremy. When she returned to the common room that evening after dinner, she joined Hermione at one of the study tables and finally had the chance to let her know what had happened.

"I have something to tell you," Lucy said in a serious voice.

"What is it?" Hermione asked immediately, setting her book down.

"Jeremy and I are back together," Lucy replied, letting herself smile widely.

Hermione gasped and then gave a squeal of glee. "Ginny!" she called, looking to the other side of the room where Ginny was sitting with Dean and some of her other friends. "Ginny, come over here!"

"What's going on?" Ginny asked, joining Lucy and Hermione. She plopped down onto one of the chairs.

"Lucy got back together with Jeremy!" Hermione replied.

"See? I _told_ you that you'd get back together with him!" Ginny crowed. "So, have you shagged him yet?"

"_Ginny_," Lucy groaned, putting her face in her hands. "No, we haven't shagged yet. Please stop asking me about it. If it happens, it happens, and I'll tell you then."

"All right, all right," Ginny said, waving her off. "Well, I'm glad you two are back together."

"Thanks," Lucy said. She couldn't help the smile that grew on her face. "I'm glad, too."

**~LJ:HWA~**

Finally, on Thursday, it was Lucy's turn for a lesson with Dumbledore. When she reached the gargoyle outside his office, she gave the password, and the gargoyle leapt aside. Lucy ascended the moving staircase and knocked on the door. A moment later, Dumbledore called for her to enter.

"Good evening," Dumbledore said to her, smiling, although he looked a bit tired, and his hand was still injured. "I hope these past few weeks have been going well for you."

"Yes, sir," Lucy answered. _You have no idea_, she added to herself, smiling at the thought of her newly rekindled relationship.

"I apologize that it's been quite a while since we've been able to meet," Dumbledore said. "Have you been working on your Occlumency every night?"

"Yes, sir," Lucy repeated. "I'm looking forward to see if my mental blocks are anywhere near strong enough."

"Well, then, I suggest that we waste no more time," Dumbledore said, pulling his wand out. "I am going to give you warning before I attempt to penetrate your mind's defenses, but know that in a real situation, an attacker would give you next to no notice."

Lucy nodded, concentrating hard on blocking her mind from him.

"You may use your wand against me to force me from your mind," Dumbledore added. "Are you ready to try?"

"Yes," Lucy said determinedly, sitting up straighter in her chair.

Dumbledore held his wand up. "_Legilimens_!" he said.

This time when Dumbledore entered her mind, she could feel his presence. He began to sift through some of her memories. Lucy concentrated on Snuffles and visualized the dog blocking the intruder. Then she held her wand up and said, "_Protego_!"

Suddenly, Dumbledore's presence vanished from her mind. Lucy shook her head once to clear it before looking up at Dumbledore, who was smiling.

"Very impressive," he said. "What was that, may I ask?"

"Snuffles," Lucy replied. "Sirius's dog form. I talked to Jeremy about Occlumency after our first meeting, and he told me that I should come up with some way that I could visualize protecting my mind."

"That seems very wise," Dumbledore said. "Although, of course, the goal of Occlumency is not to allow a person from seeing any of your memories or thoughts. I was able to see quite a bit before you cast me from your mind. Remember, an accomplished Legilimens will give you no warning and will not go easy on you, but this is a very good start. Would you like to try again?"

"Yes, sir," Lucy said, feeling determined.

"Very well," Dumbledore said. "_Legilimens_!"

Lucy was caught off guard for a moment. She felt Dumbledore diving into her memories, and it took her a few seconds before she could conjure up her protector.

"_Protego_!" she said, and Dumbledore was again forced from her mind.

"What went wrong that time?" Dumbledore asked.

"I wasn't prepared," Lucy said. "I need to concentrate on always being prepared."

"Correct," Dumbledore said. "Again."

They worked for about a half an hour longer, and by the end of it Lucy was able to cast Dumbledore out of her mind after only a few seconds.

"Good," Dumbledore said, nodding. "Very good. I would like you to keep working on it, of course, every night before bed."

"Yes, sir," Lucy said. Then she bit her lip for a moment before saying, "Can I ask you a question, Professor?"

"Of course you may," Dumbledore said with a nod.

"Well, I was talking to Jeremy the other day," Lucy began, feeling her cheeks warm when she mentioned her boyfriend, "and he was saying that Voldemort is going to try and take over the Ministry of Magic."

"I daresay that is one of his future plans," Dumbledore said gravely, folding his hands on top of his desk. "It was something he was never fully able to accomplish the last time he was powerful, although he was quite distracted by the prophecy, of course."

"But how would he even be able to take over the Ministry?" Lucy asked. "I mean, everyone knows he's back."

"This is true," Dumbledore said. "However, many of his Death Eaters are still at large and operating in secrecy; some of them are even already working for the Ministry. I believe your friend Jeremy's own father is one of those individuals."

"Yeah, I know," Lucy said, frowning. "So you think he's going to try and use spies to weaken the Ministry from the inside?"

"It would be one of the easiest ways to take over," Dumbledore answered. "After he has enough spies inside the Ministry, he'd have to take down the Minister of Magic and replace him with his own person. And with the Imperius Curse in Voldemort's back pocket, it might be easier than we would want it to be."

There was silence for a moment while Lucy contemplated this new information. She wondered what it would be like if Voldemort took over the Wizarding world. He would probably start passing laws that would hurt Muggles and Muggleborns, not to mention that Harry would probably have to go into hiding—and maybe Lucy, too.

"Well, I think we'll end here for the night, Lucy," Dumbledore said. "I will send word when we'll meet again, and don't forget to work on it every night."

"Yes, sir," Lucy said. "Good night." She stood up and left the office.

**~LJ:HWA~**

Once word got around the school that Lucy and Jeremy were dating again, it seemed like everyone was talking about it, which took Lucy by surprise. She didn't think she was nearly popular enough to be subjected to school-wide gossip. It was a big enough deal that Lucy was getting stopped in the hallways by people, asking her if it was true or not.

"Merlin, _why_ do people keep asking me about it?" Lucy complained to Sally-Anne one day after having to confirm to yet another group of students that she was indeed dating the Slytherin. "We dated for over a year before. _Nobody_ made such a big deal then."

"It's because you're _the Chosen One's_ sister," Sally-Anne said with a giggle. "You've become a celebrity in your own right, I hope you realize."

"Great," Lucy deadpanned.

**~LJ:HWA~**

October drifted into November, and although the wind subsided, it was still getting colder by the day. Harry had the Gryffindor Quidditch team out at least once a week, preparing for the first game of the year against Slytherin.

As the match approached, Ron became more and more irritable. About a week before the match, he was so unbearable to deal with that Lucy pulled Harry aside to find out what was bothering him.

"He and I walked in on Dean and Ginny snogging last night after practice," Harry explained in a low voice.

"That can't be the only reason he's upset," Lucy said. "Besides, who cares if Ginny and Dean were snogging? They've been dating for a while now."

"I think it just surprised him, is all," Harry said. "You know, seeing his younger sister snogging someone can't be the most pleasant of experiences." There was a slightly sour look on his face, which Lucy observed silently but ignored.

"How's he doing during practice?" she asked instead.

"He's—okay, he's not the greatest player we've got," Harry said, "but he beat McLaggen fair and square. He can do it; he just needs the confidence boost. I keep trying to remind him that he helped win Gryffindor the cup last year, but he's just not having it."

**~LJ:HWA~**

The morning of the match came with a clear sky. Lucy followed Harry and Ron into the Great Hall. The Gryffindor table erupted into cheers upon seeing their Captain, and the three of them sat down for some breakfast.

"Cheer up, Ron!" Lavender Brown called from her spot nearby. "I know you'll be brilliant!"

Ron ignored her, looking as grumpy as ever.

"Tea?" Harry asked. "Coffee? Pumpkin juice?"

"Anything," Ron said, picking at his toast.

Hermione, who had been tired of dealing with Ron, had decided to not go down to breakfast with them. She entered the Great Hall alone and walked up to them. "How are you both feeling?" she asked the boys.

"Fine," Harry said, pushing a goblet of pumpkin juice across the table to Ron. "There you go, Ron. Drink up."

Ron picked up the cup and brought it to his lips.

"Don't drink that, Ron!" Hermione said suddenly.

Lucy, Harry, and Ron all looked up at her.

"Why not?" Ron demanded.

Hermione glared at Harry. "You just put something in that drink," she said accusingly.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked.

"You heard me," Hermione said. "I _saw_ you. You just tipped something into Ron's drink. You've got the bottle in your hand right now!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry said.

Lucy looked over at him and saw a glint as he put something into his robe pockets. "What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing," Harry said hurriedly.

"Ron, I'm warning you—don't drink it!" Hermione said, but Ron picked up the goblet and drank it all in one go.

"Stop bossing me around, Hermione," he said defiantly, putting the cup back on the table.

Hermione stared at him, appalled. Then she bent down to Harry's ear and hissed, "You should be expelled for that. I'd never have believed it of you, Harry!"

"Hark who's talking," Harry shot back. "Confunded anyone lately?"

Hermione stood up and stomped away from them.

"She's got a point," Lucy said quietly. "What she did was during a tryout; this is an actual _match_—"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry said one last time. He turned to Ron and said, "Nearly time." He and Ron stood from the table and headed out of the Great Hall.

Lucy, meanwhile, went to join Hermione. "You all right, 'Mione?" she asked.

"I can't believe Harry would do that!" Hermione raged.

"Do what?" Lucy asked. "_What_ did he put in Ron's drink?"

"Felix Felicis," Hermione whispered. "The Liquid Luck that Harry won on the first day of Potions class. Slughorn told us it's illegal to use during competitions."

"Well, you know Harry and Ron," Lucy said. "They take their Quidditch seriously." Hermione still looked upset, and Lucy added, "You're not going to tell on them, are you?"

"I should!" Hermione seethed. "As a prefect, I really should go to Professor McGonagall!"

"But you're not going to," Lucy guessed.

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "I guess not," she said.

"Hey, girls," Sally-Anne said, coming to a halt next to Lucy. "Fancy sitting together at the match? I am sick and tired of Cormac complaining about how he should be Keeper."

"Sure," Lucy said. "C'mon—let's get going so we can find good seats."

Hermione seemed reluctant to get up, but soon all three girls were crossing the grass towards the stadium.

**~LJ:HWA~**

The sky may have been clear, but it was still cold. Lucy was glad she had her Gryffindor beanie with her. She hugged her scarf tighter around her neck as she followed Sally-Anne into the stands. They found some decent seats amongst the other Gryffindor supporters and waited impatiently for the game to begin.

"Welcome to the first Quidditch match of the season," a voice said, booming over the stadium.

Lucy was surprised for a moment before realizing that Lee Jordan—friend of the Weasley twins and former commentator—had graduated the year before. The new commentator was Zacharias Smith, a sixth-year Hufflepuff, whom Lucy didn't like very much.

"First, the Slytherins," Zacharias continued. "Zabini, Urquhart, Boot, Bullstrode, Greengrass, Samuels, and Harper!"

The Slytherins at the other end of the pitch roared their approval.

"Wait a second—Malfoy isn't playing?" Lucy asked, frowning.

"Did you hear that he announced a Greengrass?" Hermione said. "Is Daphne on the team this year?"

"No, it's her younger sister Astoria," Sally-Anne replied, squinting at the Slytherin team who were standing at midfield.

"And here come the Gryffindors," Zacharias continued. "Robins, Weasley, Thomas, Peakes, Coote, Weasley, and Potter."

Lucy and the other Gryffindors around her screamed for their team.

In the middle of the field, the referee Madam Hooch had the two captains—Harry and Urquhart—shake hands before releasing the balls. The game had begun.

"Well, there they go, and I think we're all surprised to see the team that Potter's put together this year," Zacharias said. "Many thought—given Ronald Weasley's patchy performance as Keeper last year—that he might be off the team—but, of course, a close personal friendship with the Captain _does_ help.…"

The Slytherin supporters cheered for this, and Lucy glared in the direction of the commentator's podium.

"Oh, and here comes Slytherin's first attempt on goal," Zacharias said. "It's Urquhart streaking down the pitch and—"

"Come on, Ron!" Lucy shouted, crossing her fingers.

Urquhart threw the Quaffle towards one of the hoops, and Ron caught it. Lucy let out a loud whoop.

"—Weasley saves it. Well, he's bound to get lucky sometimes, I suppose—"

Hermione sniffed at Zacharias's use of the word _lucky_.

The game continued, and Zacharias kept making snide comments about both Weasleys being on the team. However, when the score reached sixty-zero in favor of Gryffindor—Ron having stopped everything thrown at him, and Ginny having scored four of the six Gryffindor goals—Zacharias moved on to making remarks about the Gryffindor Beaters.

However, the Gryffindor team was performing splendidly. The three Chasers kept scoring, and Ron kept making saves, looking very pleased with himself. He even pretended to conduct the Gryffindor supporters when they broke into a chorus of _Weasley Is Our King_.

Lucy looked over at Harry, who was circling the pitch and looking for signs of the Snitch. Then the Slytherin Seeker collided into him.

"Foul!" Lucy shouted, but Madam Hooch hadn't been looking at them. "Oh, come on, that was deliberate—"

"I wonder where Malfoy is?" Sally-Anne remarked as the Slytherin Seeker sped away from Harry, and Lucy shrugged.

"I think Harper of Slytherin's seen the Snitch!" Zacharias said into the megaphone. "Yes, he's certainly seen something Potter hasn't!"

Not a moment later, Harry laid flat out on his broom and zoomed towards the other Seeker.

"Wow, way to give away that Harper saw the Snitch," Sally-Anne said, snickering. "I mean, Smith's been up there all game trying to make fun of us, and now he's gone and told Harry that the Snitch has been seen!"

Lucy and Hermione were far too distressed to reply. Lucy clutched at her scarf, shouting encouragement as Harry caught up to Harper.

Then, Harry spun around with his fist held high in the air. He had caught the Snitch! The rest of the team mobbed him while they were still in the air, except for Ginny, who was flying straight at the commentator's podium. She crashed right into it, and the Gryffindor supporters cheered loudly.

"Do you think she's all right?" Hermione asked worriedly.

Ginny emerged from the wreckage, seeming completely unscathed. Lucy and Sally-Anne continued to cheer with the rest of their house, but Hermione had gone quiet.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked her once the team had gone into the locker room.

"Harry really shouldn't have done it," Hermione said in a low voice. "It would have been one thing to cheat and lose, but now they've cheated and _won_."

"Look, we'll go into the locker room and talk to them," Lucy said.

"I'm going to head back up to the school," Sally-Anne said. "I'll see you two later!"

"'Bye," Lucy said, and Sally-Anne departed.

Then Lucy and Hermione headed for the locker room. They waved to the rest of the team as they filed out, and when they went inside, they found Harry and Ron alone.

"I want a word with you, Harry," Hermione said immediately. "You shouldn't have done it. You heard Slughorn; it's illegal."

"What are you going to do?" Ron asked. "Turn us in?"

"What are you two talking about?" Harry said, turning away, but Lucy saw his mouth twitch upward.

"You know perfectly well what we're talking about!" Hermione exclaimed. "You spiked Ron's juice with lucky potion at breakfast! Felix Felicis!"

"No, I didn't," Harry replied, turning so that they could all see him smiling.

"Yes, you did, Harry, and that's why everything went right!" Hermione insisted. "There were Slytherin players missing, and Ron saved everything!"

"I didn't put it in!" Harry said. He pulled the bottle of Felix Felicis from his pocket and showed it to the three of them. It was still full and sealed tight. "I wanted Ron to think I'd done it, so I faked it when I knew you were looking." He looked at Ron and said, "You saved everything because you _felt_ lucky. You did it all yourself." He put the bottle back in his pocket.

"There really wasn't anything in my pumpkin juice?" Ron asked. "But—the weather's good… and Vaisey couldn't play.… I honestly haven't been given lucky potion?"

Harry shook his head.

"I knew you wouldn't cheat for a big game like this," Lucy said, grinning at her brother.

Then Ron turned to Hermione and sneered in a shrill imitation of her, "_You added Felix Felicis to Ron's juice this morning! That's why he saved everything_! See! I can save goals without help, Hermione!" He strode towards the door of the locker room.

"I never said you couldn't," Hermione gaped. "Ron, _you_ thought you'd been given it, too!"

Ron left the room without saying anything or looking back, and Lucy and Harry turned to Hermione.

"Er," Harry said, "shall—shall we go up to the party, then?"

"You go!" Hermione cried. "I'm _sick_ of Ron at the moment! I don't know what I'm supposed to have done—"

Lucy began, "'Mione—"

"No!" Hermione cried. "No, just go without me!" Then she stomped out of the locker room, leaving Lucy and Harry behind.

"Well, that's not how I wanted that to end," Harry said, scratching the back of his neck. "I didn't mean to make Hermione upset like that."

"It's not your fault," Lucy said. "It's Ron's. Why is he so mad at her, anyway? He's been cross with her for over a week now."

Harry sighed. "When we saw Ginny snogging Dean, Ginny may have mentioned that Hermione had kissed Krum before," Harry said. "I think that's why he's so upset."

"But—But that happened _two_ _years_ _ago_!" Lucy said incredulously. She shook her head. "Anyway, come on. Let's head back up to the common room. Maybe somebody will have managed to steal sweets like the Weasley twins used to."

**~LJ:HWA~**

When they arrived back at the common room, they found that the party was already in full swing. People clapped and cheered when Harry entered the room, and he was soon passed around. Lucy slipped between a few of her housemates and found herself next to Ginny.

"Good game," Lucy said, smiling. "I especially liked the bit at the end where you tried to take Zacharias Smith out all by yourself."

"I _did_ take him out all by myself, thank you very much," Ginny said, beaming. "He's going to have a few scrapes and bruises on him for a while. Maybe now he'll think twice about bad-mouthing people in front of the entire school."

"I wouldn't count on it," Lucy said. "I don't know how he managed to get into Hufflepuff.… Anyway, have you seen Hermione anywhere?"

"Not yet," Ginny replied.

Then Harry joined them, pulling himself out of the crowd.

"Looking for Ron?" Ginny asked him before he could say anything. "He's over there, the filthy hypocrite."

She pointed into a corner of the room, where Lucy saw Ron for the first time. He and Lavender were kissing furiously, pressed very tightly together.

"It looks like he's trying to eat her face!" Lucy couldn't help saying.

Ginny giggled. "I suppose he's got to refine his technique somehow," she said. "Good game, Harry." She patted Harry's arm and then walked away through the crowd.

"Well, looks like he'll be busy for a while," Harry said, turning back towards Lucy. "What now?"

"I—" Lucy broke off, distracted by the portrait hole closing behind a head of bushy brown hair. "Hermione," she breathed.

Without saying anything to each other, Lucy and Harry pushed their way back to the portrait hole and climbed out into the corridor.

"Where do you reckon she went?" Harry asked when they found the hall deserted.

"Let's just try some of these classrooms," Lucy guessed, shrugging.

They went to the first one, where the door was ajar.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, peering inside. Then he walked in, Lucy right behind him.

Lucy went up to Hermione—who was sitting on a desk at the front of the room—and sat down next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders. There were about a dozen tiny yellow birds flying around Hermione's head, which she had evidently conjured up herself.

"Oh, hello," Hermione said. "I was just practicing."

"Yeah… they're—er—really good…" Harry said somewhat lamely.

"Ron seems to be enjoying the celebrations," Hermione observed.

"Er—does he?" Harry asked, and Lucy gave him an exasperated look.

"Don't pretend you didn't see him," Hermione said. "He wasn't exactly hiding it, was—?"

The door to the classroom opened suddenly, and Ron stumbled in. He was pulling Lavender along with him. Lucy's mouth popped open in surprise.

"Oh," Ron said, stopping short.

"Oops!" Lavender giggled. She backed out of the room again, and the door shut behind her.

There was a very heavy silence. Hermione was staring at Ron, who was looking at the floor.

"Hi, Harry!" Ron said, trying to seem upbeat. "Wondered where you'd got to!"

Hermione stood up slowly, the birds still circling her head, and said in a strangely calm voice, "You shouldn't leave Lavender waiting outside. She'll wonder where you've gone." Then she began walking towards the door.

Lucy and Harry exchanged a concerned look, but Ron just looked relieved.

"_Oppugno_!" Hermione shrieked suddenly. She pointed her wand at Ron, and the birds flew at him. They attacked him, pecking at his skin.

"Gerremoffme!" Ron shouted, but Hermione simply gave him a withering look and left the classroom.

Lucy pulled her wand out and said, "_Finite_!"

The birds disappeared, and Ron looked up at her gratefully.

"We'll talk about this later," Lucy said firmly, looking at him. "I have to go make sure Hermione's okay."

With that, Lucy turned and hurried after her distressed friend, wishing that Ron would have a little more tact in the future.

**~LJ:HWA~**

* * *

_**A/N: I enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Originally, Jeremy interrupted Lucy's lesson with Dumbledore to give Dumbledore information that he gathered while spying on his father over the summer, and then they got back together after that. I never really liked how that was, because why would Dumbledore need any information from Jeremy when he has Snape as a spy? (Granted, Jeremy obviously doesn't know that Snape is a spy, but whatever.)**_

_**The other problem I had with the original interaction was that Lucy didn't properly apologize.**_

_**So I ultimately changed it to what you read just now. Also, the line where Jeremy says, ****"****That's how you're going to ask me? C'mon, I at least asked a proper question. Try again." was inspired from How I Met Your Mother, when Marshall and Lily get back together, and Marshall makes Lily propose to him.**_

_**For those wondering, Jeremy's birthday is October 22nd.**_

_**And speaking of Jeremy, I think this is the first Gryffindor vs Slytherin Quidditch match where Lucy doesn't talk to him beforehand.**_


	12. 12: Slughorn's Christmas Party

_**A/N: There is a mature scene at the end of this chapter. Just as a heads up.**_

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.**_

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Slughorn's Christmas Party**

Christmas was fast approaching. As December arrived, there was snow falling almost daily. The castle was decorated for the holidays with Christmas trees and garland. There had also been mistletoe hung throughout the hallways, causing Harry to take different routes to his classes, since he was constantly being mobbed by groups of girls.

"You know, it's _really_ not that funny," Lucy said as Ron started roaring with laughter when Harry had to duck behind a tapestry to avoid Romilda Vane. "It's ridiculous that Harry can't even walk the halls anymore."

Before Ron could say anything back, he and Lucy were joined by Lavender. Lavender latched onto Ron's arm, giggling. Lucy felt her eyebrows rise on their own; she spent a lot of time these days avoiding Ron when Lavender was around.

"I'll see you later," Lucy said shortly before speeding away from the couple.

Both Lucy and Harry were trying very hard to stay out of Ron's and Hermione's feud. Lucy had a much easier time of it than Harry, because she was spending so much time with Jeremy. She also liked to study in the library with Sally-Anne, who had much less drama going on than Ron or Hermione.

In the evenings, Lucy and Harry usually joined Hermione in the library. Hermione didn't want to spend time in the common room anymore, because Ron and Lavender were usually there.

**~LJ:HWA~**

The most recent talk of the school was Slughorn's Christmas party. Because of the exclusiveness of the party, everyone was dying to know who was going. Jeremy had wasted no time in asking Lucy to go with him.

"Of course I'll go with you," Lucy giggled.

"Why are you laughing?" Jeremy asked, smirking at her.

"Well—I mean, we were both going to the party anyway," Lucy said. "I didn't think that you were going to formally ask me to go."

"Yeah, well, I've messed up once before," Jeremy said. "I wasn't going to let this become a repeat of the Yule Ball."

"The only difference is that this time if someone else had tried to ask me first, I would have said no," Lucy pointed out.

Jeremy leaned down and kissed her sweetly.

**~LJ:HWA~**

On the night before Slughorn's Christmas party, Lucy found herself again studying in the library with Harry and Hermione. For some reason, Ron was brought up once more.

"He's at perfect liberty to kiss whomever he likes," Hermione said. "I really couldn't care less." She dotted an _i _on her parchment so hard that she poked a hole in the page, and Harry busied himself with his Potions homework.

"You're really not convincing anyone when you say it like that," Lucy said.

Hermione scowled. "Incidentally," she said, turning to Harry, "you need to be careful."

"For the last time," Harry said, looking up from his Potions book, "I am _not_ giving back this book. I've learned more from the Half-Blood Prince than Snape or Slughorn have taught me in—"

"I'm not talking about your stupid, so-called Prince," Hermione said, wrinkling her nose at Harry's book. "I'm talking about earlier. I went into the girls' bathroom just before I came in here, and there were about a dozen girls in there—including that Romilda Vane—trying to decide how to slip you a love potion. They're all hoping they're going to get you to take them to Slughorn's party, and they all seem to have bought Fred's and George's love potions, which I'm afraid to say probably work—"

"Why didn't you confiscate them then?" Harry asked.

"They didn't have the potions _with_ them in the bathroom," Hermione said. "They were just discussing tactics. As I doubt whether even the _Half-Blood Prince_ could dream up an antidote for a dozen different love potions at once, I'd just invite someone to go with you. That'll stop all the others thinking they've still got a chance. It's tomorrow night; they're getting desperate."

"There isn't anyone I want to invite," Harry said.

"Well, just be careful what you drink, because Romilda Vane looked like she meant business," Hermione said before returning to her homework.

"You _know_ they won't leave you alone until you're going with someone," Lucy pointed out. "There really isn't _one_ person you can take with you?"

"I really don't want to think about it," Harry replied. "Hang on a minute. I thought Filch had banned anything bought at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?"

"When has anyone ever paid attention to what Filch has banned?" Hermione questioned, not looking up from her essay.

"But I thought all the owls were being searched," Harry continued. "So how come these girls are able to bring love potions into school?"

"Fred and George send them disguised as perfumes and cough potions," Lucy said. "It's part of their Owl Order Service."

"Sounds like you know a lot about it," Harry said, frowning suspiciously.

"It was on the boxes," Lucy said, rolling her eyes. "Fred and George showed those love potions to Ginny, Hermione, and me when we visited their shop over the summer, remember?"

"But the point is, Filch is being fooled, isn't he?" Harry said. "These girls are getting stuff into the school disguised as something else! So why couldn't Malfoy have brought the necklace into the school—?"

"Oh, Harry…" Hermione sighed, "not that again—"

"Come on; why not?" Harry asked.

"Look," Hermione began, looking up again, "Secrecy Sensors detect jinxes, curses, and concealment charms, don't they? They're used to find _Dark_ magic and _Dark_ objects. They'd have picked up a powerful curse—like the one on that necklace—within _seconds_. Something that's just been put in the wrong bottle wouldn't register—and anyway, love potions aren't Dark or dangerous—"

"Easy for you to say," Harry muttered.

"—so it would be down to Filch to realize it wasn't a cough potion, and he's not a very good wizard. I doubt he can tell one potion from—" Hermione broke off suddenly.

Lucy turned to see Madam Pince, the strict and usually-grumpy librarian, standing behind her with her lamp held high.

"The library is now closed," Madam Pince sniffed. "Mind you return anything you have borrowed to the correct—_what have you been doing to that book, you depraved boy_?" She had spotted the Prince's Potions book.

"It isn't the library's! It's mine!" Harry said, picking the book up quickly before Madam Pince could take it from him.

"Despoiled!" she cried. "Desecrated! Befouled!"

"It's just a book that's been written on!" Harry insisted.

Lucy and Hermione grabbed Harry and steered him away from the distraught librarian.

**~LJ:HWA~**

"She'll ban you from the library if you're not careful," Lucy warned him as they walked down the corridor.

"Why did you have to bring that stupid book?" Hermione asked.

"It's not my fault she's barking mad," Harry grumbled. "D'you think she overheard you being rude to Filch? I've always thought there might be something going on between them.…"

"Oh, ha, ha…" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Really?" Lucy said. "Pince and Filch? I don't see it.…"

They discussed the idea of Madam Pince and Filch having a secret relationship all the way back to the common room. When they reached the portrait hole, Harry gave the Fat Lady the password. She swung forward to let them in.

"Hi, Harry!" Romilda Vane bounded forward after they'd entered the common room. "Fancy a gillywater?"

Lucy and Hermione exchanged amused looks.

"No, thanks," Harry said, looking awkward. "I-I don't like it much."

"Well, take these, anyway," Romilda said, handing over a box. "Chocolate cauldrons—they've got Firewhiskey in them. My gran sent them to me, but I don't like them."

"Oh—right—thanks a lot," Harry said. "Er—I'm just going over here with…" Then he hastily followed Lucy and Hermione.

"Told you," Hermione said. "Sooner you ask someone, sooner they'll all leave you alone, and you can—" She stopped, having noticed Ron and Lavender having their usual snog-fest in a nearby armchair. "Well, good night," she said abruptly. She turned and left for the girls' dormitory.

"You really need to ask somebody," Lucy said as she and Harry stood near the dormitory stairs. "Just ask _anyone_, for goodness sake. It's not that big of a deal." As soon as she said it, she knew it wasn't true. For some reason, this party had turned into a very big deal.

"Do _you_ have any suggestions?" Harry asked.

"No," Lucy said. "Sally-Anne? Demelza? Parvati? I don't know which girls you know, but just ask somebody, okay?"

"Fine, I'll do that," Harry said sourly.

There was a moment of silence.

"I think I'm going to head up to bed, too," Lucy said. "Make sure Hermione's doing all right and all that."

"Good night," Harry said, and Lucy climbed the stairs up to her dormitory.

"Hey, Lucy," Sally-Anne greeted.

Lucy was surprised that she was in the dormitory; usually Sally-Anne hung out with her other friends until much later. "Hi," Lucy said. "What are you doing up here so early?"

"Oh, I was just grabbing my Transfiguration book," Sally-Anne said. "Then I ran into Hermione here. She looked a bit upset."

"I'm fine," Hermione sniffed from her bed.

"Oh, you are _not_," Lucy sighed. "You've been upset ever since Ron started snogging Lavender."

"He can date whomever he wishes," Hermione said. "I don't—"

"Hermione, yes, you _do_ care," Lucy said firmly. "You keep saying that you don't, but it's very obvious that you care." She went over to Hermione's bed and sat on the end of it. "I know it's unpleasant seeing them sucking face every day in the common room, but you need to stop pretending that you don't care—at least in front of me."

"Listen, Hermione," Sally-Anne said, coming over to the bed, as well, "Ron needs to go through with this so-called relationship, so he knows how much he needs you in his life." She patted Hermione on the shoulder. "Everything will work itself out in the end." Then she picked up her bag, said farewell, and left the dormitory.

"Why does it bother me so much, Lucy?" Hermione asked.

Crookshanks jumped up onto the bed and rubbed against Hermione's knees, purring.

"Because you _like_ him, Hermione," Lucy replied simply.

**~LJ:HWA~**

The next day in Transfiguration, Hermione and Ron continued to be at each other's throats. They were all supposed to be changing the color of their own eyebrows. On Ron's first attempt, he managed to give himself a handlebar mustache, and Hermione sniggered unkindly. In retaliation, Ron meanly mimicked Hermione jumping up and down when a question was asked. Lavender and Parvati found the display to be quite funny, but when class ended, Hermione raced from the room, leaving half of her things behind.

"You are a terrible friend, Ronald Weasley," Lucy snarled at him before grabbing the stuff Hermione had left and leaving the room with Harry to track her down.

One floor below their classroom, they met up with Hermione, who was leaving the girls' bathroom with Luna Lovegood.

"Oh, hello, Harry," Luna said brightly. "Did you know one of your eyebrows is bright yellow?"

"Hi, Luna," Harry replied.

"Here, Hermione," Lucy said, handing over the books she had left behind.

"Oh, thank you, Lucy," Hermione sniffed. "Well, I'd better get going.…" Then she hurried off.

Lucy shook her head. "I'm on it," she said. "I'll meet up with you later, Harry. 'Bye, Luna." She ran down the corridor to catch up with Hermione.

**~LJ:HWA~**

Later, at dinner, Harry told Lucy and Ron that he had asked Luna to go to Slughorn's party with him.

"You could've taken _anyone_!" Ron said. "_Anyone_! Why did you choose Loony Lovegood?"

"Don't call her that, Ron," Ginny said, who was passing them to join her friends. "I'm really glad you're taking her, Harry. She's so excited."

The three of them watched as Ginny continued down the table and joined Dean. Further down, Hermione was sitting by herself.

"You could say sorry," Lucy said coldly to Ron, who was looking at Hermione, as well.

"What, and get attacked by another flock of canaries?" Ron asked.

"What did you have to imitate her for?" Lucy questioned.

"She fucking laughed at my mustache!" Ron exclaimed.

"So did we," Harry said. "It was the stupidest thing I've ever seen."

Lavender and Parvati had appeared at that moment. Lavender squeezed onto the bench between Harry and Ron, and she threw her arms around Ron's neck.

"Hi, Harry. Hi, Lucy," Parvati said, sitting on the other side of Harry.

"Hi," Lucy and Harry replied.

Harry asked, "How are you? You're staying at Hogwarts, then? I heard your parents wanted you to leave."

"I managed to talk them out of it, for the time being," Parvati said. "That Katie thing really freaked them out, but as there hasn't been anything since—oh, hi, Hermione!" she added enthusiastically.

Lucy looked up to see Hermione standing behind her.

Hermione smiled right back at Parvati. "Hi, Parvati!" she said. "Are you going to Slughorn's party tonight?"

"No invite," Parvati said. "I'd love to go, though! It sounds like it's going to be really good.… You're going, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm meeting Cormac at eight," Hermione began, "and we're—"

There was a suction noise, and Ron looked up.

Hermione continued as though she hadn't noticed him, "—we're going up to the party together."

"Cormac?" Lucy asked suspiciously, eyeing Hermione closely. "_Cormac_ _McLaggen_, you mean?"

"That's right," Hermione said. "The one who _almost_ became Gryffindor Keeper."

"Are you going out with him, then?" Parvati asked.

"Oh—yes—didn't you know?" Hermione replied.

Lucy looked at Harry in alarm.

"No!" Parvati said. "Wow, you like your Quidditch players, don't you? First Krum, then McLaggen—"

"I like _really good_ Quidditch players," Hermione agreed. "Well, see you.… Got to go and get ready for the party.…" She turned and left.

Lavender and Parvati turned to each other and started to discuss what they'd just discovered, but Lucy stood up from the table and ran after Hermione.

"'Mione!" Lucy shouted, running up the marble steps in the entrance hall to catch up with her. "What the hell was all that about?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Really? Cormac?" Lucy shot back. "You're going to Slughorn's party with _Cormac_?"

"Yes," Hermione replied. "I figured he'd annoy Ron the most.…"

Lucy groaned. "Well, you definitely got Ron's attention," she said. "I think that's the first time I've ever seen him disengage from Lavender because of something someone said."

They continued in silence for a little while.

"Look, I know you don't approve," Hermione spoke up as they reached the portrait hole, "but could you help me get ready for the party?"

"Of course I will," Lucy said with sigh. "I have to get ready, too."

**~LJ:HWA~**

Once up in their dormitory, the girls changed into their dress robes. Hermione's new ones were pale pink and fell to mid-calf. Lucy's were bright purple and floor length. Then they helped each other with their hair: Hermione pinned hers back away from her face, while Lucy put hers up in a bun. She had grown her black hair out long again, and she was grateful for the extra length. After applying a little bit of makeup, the girls both slipped into shoes with a slight heel and left the dormitory.

In the common room, they met up with Ginny and Dean. Ginny was wearing a floor length, sparkling midnight blue dress, which Lucy was quick to comment on.

"Look at you," Lucy admired, and Ginny struck an exaggerated pose. "Stop growing up. It just reminds me that I'm getting older, too."

"No promises," Ginny said, winking. "Do you want to walk with us down to Slughorn's office?"

Hermione started, "I told Cormac I'd meet him—"

"_Cormac_?" Ginny repeated. "Please tell me you're not trying to make my brother jealous with _Cormac_ _McLaggen_."

Hermione blushed and ducked her head.

"She is," Lucy replied for her. "I'll go down to Slughorn's with you two, though, if you don't mind the third wheel. Jeremy's meeting me there."

"We don't mind," Ginny said, smiling. "Well, we'll leave you to meet your date, shall we?" she added to Hermione.

"Yes," Hermione said. "I don't want to hold you up."

"We'll see you there, then," Lucy said. She followed Dean and Ginny from the common room, and they set off to Slughorn's office.

"I can't _believe_ she asked Cormac McLaggen to the party," Ginny said as they walked along.

"She was _going_ to take Ron," Lucy remarked, "but then Ron decided to be the world's hugest pain in the ass. Now whenever I see him, he's sucking face with Lavender." Lucy knew she was making a face, especially when Dean and Ginny chuckled, so she added, "Lavender and Ron, though. Who saw that one coming?"

"I'm sure it won't last," Ginny said airily. "Like you said, all they do is snog."

"Seamus says that Parvati said that Lavender was bored and thought Ron was cute," Dean supplied.

"What a wonderful reason to start dating someone," Lucy said sarcastically.

**~LJ:HWA~**

A few minutes later, they reached the corridor outside Slughorn's office. Leaning against the wall waiting for Lucy was Jeremy in his classic black dress robes.

"I'll see you two inside, I'm sure," Lucy said, smiling at Ginny and Dean.

The two of them continued into Slughorn's office, and Lucy turned to Jeremy. He pushed himself off the wall and walked over to her.

"You look beautiful," he said.

"Thanks," Lucy said, blushing a little. "You look very handsome yourself."

Jeremy smiled and briefly kissed her before offering her his arm. "Are you ready for this?" he asked, pressing a kiss to her temple as she took his elbow.

"I don't have much of a choice," Lucy replied with a giggle. "Let's go."

They entered the office together. The room looked much bigger than usual; Lucy was sure that it had been enchanted specifically for the party. There were green, red, and gold drapes hanging from the walls, and from the ceiling hung a giant chandelier with real fairies flying around inside it. Music was coming from one corner, and a few house-elves were bustling around the room, carrying trays of food.

"Jeremy!" Slughorn said, noticing Lucy and Jeremy entering the room. "One of my star sixth-year pupils! And Lucy, my dear. Delighted that you could make it."

"Good evening, Professor," Lucy said politely.

"Come along. I'd like you to meet someone," Slughorn said, leading them over to a man standing in the center of the room.

"Lucy, Jeremy, this is an old student of mine, Eldred Worple," Slughorn introduced. "He's the author of _Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires _. And this is his friend Sanguini."

Worple shook Jeremy's hand as Lucy eyed Sanguini anxiously; he was definitely a vampire.

"Wonderful to meet you, Miss Jones," Worple said, pulling Lucy's attention back to him. "It was such a surprise to find out that Harry Potter had a twin sister, of course. But now that I see you in person, it is obvious that you are James's daughter!"

Lucy smiled politely.

"Ah, Cormac!" Slughorn called over the heads of some guests.

Lucy turned to see Cormac McLaggen entering the room with his usual swagger and Hermione on his arm.

"Come along over here, Cormac, my lad," Slughorn said. Then he introduced Cormac and Hermione to the author, and Lucy and Jeremy took their chance to slip away.

"Would you like a drink?" Jeremy asked, gesturing to the refreshment table.

"Yes, please," Lucy said. "Butterbeer, if you wouldn't mind."

Jeremy smiled at her and pushed his way through the crowd to get to the drinks. Not a moment later, Hermione pulled Cormac over to Lucy.

"Hi, Hermione," Lucy said. "Hello, Cormac."

"Hello, Lucy," Cormac said with a smile. He offered her his hand in greeting. After she'd shaken it, he glanced around the room in interest.

Hermione grimaced at Lucy while Cormac was distracted. Lucy simply raised an eyebrow back at Hermione; what did she expect with a date like Cormac?

Jeremy returned, carrying two bottles of butterbeer. He gave one to Lucy.

"Good to see you, Whitlock," Cormac said cordially, offering Jeremy his hand.

Jeremy shook it, giving Lucy a sidelong glance.

"Hermione, would you like a drink?" Cormac asked, turning back to his date.

"Oh," Hermione began, "I would love—"

Before she could finish her sentence, Cormac whisked her away. Lucy raised her eyebrows before taking a sip of her butterbeer.

"What the hell was _that_ all about?" Jeremy asked quietly.

Lucy opened her mouth to answer him when she heard her name being called. She turned to see Harry pulling himself away from the author with the vampire. Luna drifted along behind him.

"There you are," Lucy said, smiling at the two of them. "Hi, Luna."

"Hello, Lucy," Luna replied, looking quite happy. "What a fancy party, don't you think?"

"I guess it is," Lucy agreed with a shrug.

"Have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked.

"You just missed her, actually," Lucy answered. "Cormac dragged her off to get drinks."

"So she's really here with him?" Harry questioned, his eyes scanning the crowd.

"Yes," Lucy confirmed. "Did you think she was lying?"

"I thought there might be a possibility she was," Harry admitted. "You know, just to make Ron jealous."

"There she is," Jeremy said suddenly, pointing to where a head with bushy brown hair was disappearing through the crowd.

"Hermione!" Harry called, dragging Luna behind him.

Lucy looked at Jeremy, who shrugged, and the two of them followed. A moment later, they caught up to the girl in question, who turned around.

"Harry!" Hermione said. Her hair had come undone on one side. "There you are, thank goodness! Hi, Luna!"

"What happened to your hair?" Lucy asked, hurrying over to her friend and helping her to pin it back up.

"Oh, I've just escaped—I mean, I've just left Cormac," Hermione explained. "Under the mistletoe."

"Serves you right for coming with him," Harry said stubbornly.

"I thought he'd annoy Ron the most," Hermione said. "I debated for a while about Zacharias Smith, but I thought, on the whole—"

"_You considered Smith_?" Harry repeated in shock.

"Yes, I did, and I'm starting to wish I'd chosen him," Hermione said. "McLaggen makes Grawp look like a gentleman."

"I'm sure Zacharias would've been no better," Lucy said, scowling.

"Let's go this way," Hermione suggested. "We'll be able to see McLaggen coming. He's so tall.…"

She led the way to the other side of the room. Harry and Luna paused to get some drinks, and then they retreated to a corner, noticing too late that the Divination teacher Professor Trelawney was standing there alone.

"Hello," Luna said to the professor.

"Good evening, my dear," Professor Trelawney said, looking down at Luna. She seemed to have a hard time focusing, and she smelled strongly of alcohol. "I haven't seen you in my classes lately.…"

"No, I've got Firenze this year," Luna said.

"Oh, of course," Professor Trelawney said. "Dobbin, as I prefer to think of him. You would have thought, would you not, that now I am returned to the school, Professor Dumbledore might have got rid of the horse? But no—we share classes.… It's an insult, frankly—an insult. Do you know—?"

Harry beckoned Lucy, Hermione, and Jeremy to take a few steps away as Professor Trelawney continued to talk to Luna. "Let's get something straight," he said to Hermione. "Are you planning to tell Ron that you interfered at Keeper tryouts?"

"You did _what_?" Jeremy asked, looking amused that Hermione would do something against the rules.

"I didn't do anything that nobody else would have done in my place," Hermione insisted. Then she looked at Harry, saying, "And do you really think I'd stoop that low?"

"Hermione," Harry started, "if you can ask out _McLaggen_—"

"There's a _difference_," Hermione cut him off. "I've got no plans to tell Ron anything about what might—or might not—have happened at Keeper tryouts."

"Good," Harry said, "because he'll just fall apart again. And if that happens, we'll lose the next match—"

"Quidditch!" Hermione exclaimed, throwing her hands up in frustration. "Is that all boys care about? Cormac hasn't asked me one single question about myself—no! I've just been treated to _A Hundred Great Saves Made by Cormac McLaggen_ nonstop ever since—oh, no, here he comes!"

Suddenly, she was gone. Lucy exchanged a bewildered look with Harry as Cormac joined them.

"Seen Hermione?" he asked.

"No, sorry," Harry said, turning back to Luna.

Cormac looked at Lucy and Jeremy, who also shook their heads. "I hope she hasn't stepped out on me," Cormac said, frowning. "If you do happen to see her, can you tell her that I'm looking for her?"

"I'll do that," Lucy said, and Cormac walked away. Lucy turned to Jeremy, her eyebrows raised.

"So, she only came with him to make Ron jealous?" Jeremy asked. "Did she not realize that she'd have to spend the rest of the night with him? It's not like Ron's here to see them together."

"I don't know what she was thinking," Lucy replied, "and I'm not sure that I want to." She glanced over her shoulder to see that Harry was being flanked by Professors Trelawney, Slughorn, and Snape. Then she tipped her butterbeer bottle up and drained the last few drops.

"Okay, I'm tired of thinking and talking about this whole Hermione and Ron thing," she said, turning back to Jeremy. "I just want to have a nice evening with you—"

There was a distraction as Filch entered the room, dragging Malfoy behind him. The party quieted as everyone turned to see what was happening.

"Professor Slughorn," Filch announced, "I discovered this boy _lurking_ in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party and to have been delayed in setting out. Did you issue him with an invitation?"

Malfoy, looking very angry, yanked his ear out of Filch's hand. "All right, I wasn't invited!" he scowled. "I was trying to gate-crash. Happy?"

"No, I'm not!" Filch said, although he looked excited at the prospect of punishing a student. "You're in trouble, you are! Didn't the headmaster say that nighttime prowling's out, unless you've got permission, eh? Didn't he?"

"That's all right, Argus. That's all right," Slughorn said. "It's Christmas, and it's not a crime to want to come to a party. Just this once, we'll forget any punishment; you may stay, Draco."

Filch's expression turned sour immediately, but Malfoy didn't look immediately pleased that Slughorn was letting him stay. After a few seconds, Filch turned and left, and Lucy could hear him muttering something under his breath as he passed them. The party started back up again.

"Thank you, sir," Malfoy said to Slughorn, a smile plastered on his face.

"It's nothing, nothing," Slughorn said. "I did know your grandfather, after all.…"

"He always spoke very highly of you, sir," Malfoy said at once. "Said you were the best potion-maker he'd ever known—"

Lucy snorted, turning away from the scene. "Well, that was interesting," she said to Jeremy.

"Yeah, a little," Jeremy said, frowning. "I wonder why he wanted to come to this party so badly, though? He's never really expressed interest in being part of the Slug Club.… I mean, he was definitely put-out that Slughorn hadn't picked him to join, but he's been so distracted lately."

"Distracted with what?" Lucy asked, intrigued.

"I'm not sure," Jeremy said. "He hasn't told anyone what he's been up to—" He broke off, looking over Lucy's shoulder.

Lucy turned her head quickly to see Snape leading Malfoy from the party.

"He's up to something, though," Jeremy continued in a low voice. "There's something going on that he's trying _very_ hard to keep a secret. He's been so busy with—whatever it is that he's doing. He's resigned his prefect duties, and the Quidditch team—"

"Wait, he _resigned_?" Lucy repeated. "I thought Harper was only a temporary replacement! He's really not on the Quidditch team anymore?"

"Nope," Jeremy answered. "They've been hushing it up by calling Harper a substitute—it's all part of Urquhart's strategy—trying to trick the other house teams into thinking that Slytherin doesn't have a completely new lineup, even though we do. The main rumor is that Malfoy was angry that he didn't get the Quidditch Captain position, so he resigned in protest—but I'm not buying that. They're keeping it way too quiet for that to be the real reason."

"And he's resigned as prefect, too?" Lucy wondered. "So do you only have one sixth-year prefect then?"

"Yep, just Pansy," Jeremy replied. "And Malfoy isn't even spending time with her—or his other friends. He's rarely in the common room these days—he comes back right at curfew, and then in the mornings he's always gone before the rest of us wake up. _And_ he's only doing about half of his homework."

"Huh," Lucy said, frowning in concern. She made a mental note to let Harry know what Jeremy had said about Malfoy.

However, when she turned around to look for her brother, she saw Luna standing alone with Professor Trelawney. She hurried over and said, "Excuse me, Professor." She pulled Luna aside and asked, "Where's Harry?"

"He said he had to use the bathroom," Luna replied cheerfully.

"The bathroom, huh?" Lucy repeated. "Okay. Sorry to interrupt your conversation."

"That's all right," Luna said, smiling. Then she went back to Professor Trelawney.

Lucy floated back over to Jeremy. "This party really hasn't been much of a party," she commented.

Jeremy rubbed her arms with his hands. "Do you want to get out of here?" he asked quietly.

Lucy looked up at him, and her breath caught in her throat. He was gazing at her with an intense expression, suggesting that he wanted to find somewhere they could be alone for a while.

"Okay," she agreed.

Jeremy offered her his arm, and she took it. They slowly left Slughorn's office; nobody paid them any attention. Then they walked down the corridor and up a flight of stairs.

They were halfway down the corridor when Jeremy stopped. Lucy looked up at him, and he gave her that half-smile that she loved so much. He lowered his mouth onto hers and kissed her deeply.

"Would you like to find an empty classroom?" he suggested when they came up for air.

Lucy giggled before nodding.

Jeremy kissed her again, picking her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her into one of the nearby rooms and kicked the door shut behind them. He pulled away from her mouth to take out his wand and point it to the door. "_Colloportus_," he muttered. Then he carried Lucy over to one of the desks and set her down on top of it. He took her face in his hands.

Lucy reached up and put her hand over one of his. "I love you," she blurted, feeling her face heat up.

Jeremy's answering grin was bright. "I love you, too," he said.

They kissed again. The kiss grew more desperate, and they wrapped themselves around each other, trying to get closer to one another. Both of their hands roamed over the other.

Jeremy moved away from her mouth and kissed her neck, and Lucy took the opportunity to whisper, "Should—should we—?"

Jeremy's hands and mouth stilled. Then he pulled away from her so that he could look into her eyes. "Are you sure you're ready for that?" he asked her.

"Yes," Lucy said honestly. "Are you?"

Jeremy nodded slowly. "Yeah, I am," he answered. Then he glanced around the room before picking up his wand again. "Hold on for one second," he whispered before kissing Lucy quickly.

He took a few steps back and waved his wand. He conjured up a bunch of cushions, arranging them magically into a comfortable-looking nest on the floor. When he'd finished, he dropped his wand onto the desk and offered Lucy his hand. She accepted it and slid off onto her feet.

Jeremy gently turned her around, and Lucy felt him unzip her dress. He kissed her shoulder as he slid the dress down her torso. It fell into a pile at Lucy's feet, and she realized that she was now standing in front of Jeremy in just her underwear and shoes.

"Are you all right?" Jeremy asked quietly.

"Yes," Lucy answered. "It's just—nobody's ever seen me like this before."

Jeremy turned her around and looked into her eyes. "You look beautiful," he stated.

Lucy, blushing furiously, reached up and kissed him. They embraced for a little while before Jeremy pulled away again.

"Hold on," he murmured. Then he began to undress, as well.

Lucy watched as he kicked off his shoes and threw his robes onto the floor. Then he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off. Lucy's breathing hitched as Jeremy moved down to his belt. She quickly slipped out of her shoes as Jeremy pushed his pants down. Lastly, he took his socks off, and then he was standing in front of Lucy in just his underwear.

"Now we're on even footing," he said, smirking, and Lucy giggled. "Come here," he added, holding his hand out.

Lucy took it, and he pulled her into him. They began to kiss again, and they sunk into their cushion nest. After a few minutes of embracing, they had both shed their underwear. Lucy, although feeling a bit self-conscious, let Jeremy take in her naked body with his eyes.

Then he looked up at her. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes," Lucy answered.

Jeremy pulled her close to him and kissed her hard on the mouth.

**~LJ:HWA~**

Lucy and Jeremy stayed in their cocooned bliss for quite a while that night. The spell was only broken when they realized that it was well after ten o'clock, and they couldn't stay out all night. The next day was the day that Lucy would be going back to the Burrow for the Christmas break; knowing that they would be apart for the next few weeks was making it even harder to part ways.

Finally, they had gotten out of their nest and dressed.

"How do you feel?" Jeremy asked, gathering Lucy back in his arms.

"I'm sad that we have to leave," Lucy replied.

"No, I mean—how do you feel about what we did?" Jeremy clarified, smiling slightly.

"I feel good," Lucy answered honestly. "I really do. I don't regret it, if that's what you're wondering. I love you."

Jeremy pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you, too," he said. "I'm glad, and I don't regret anything, either." He kissed her again. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you, too," Lucy said, "but we'll see each other again in a few weeks. I hope you have a good Christmas here."

"I'll try," Jeremy said. "C'mon, we need to get back to our common rooms. Good luck not getting caught," he added cheekily.

Lucy stuck her tongue out at him. "You, too," she said.

They shared one more kiss before Jeremy pointed his wand at the door and said, "_Alohomora_."

After another whispered farewell, Lucy and Jeremy parted ways.

**~LJ:HWA~**

Lucy hurried back to her common room, trying to keep quiet so that she wouldn't be caught out after hours. When she reached the portrait hole, the Fat Lady gave her a scolding look before letting her inside.

"Lucy!" Hermione said from where she was sitting at one of the study tables. She had changed out of her dress robes, and Ginny was next to her.

Lucy walked over to them and plopped down into an open chair.

"Where have you _been_?" Hermione asked.

Lucy glanced at Ginny, who was giving her a suspicious look.

"You shagged him!" Ginny exclaimed loudly.

Lucy shushed the younger girl as a few of the other Gryffindors looked around at them. "Do you have to shout it for everyone to hear?" she hissed, blushing.

"You _shagged_ him?" Hermione gasped, looking a little scandalized.

Lucy looked between Hermione and Ginny before nodding wordlessly.

"I don't want to say that I told you so," Ginny said, "but _I told you so_!"

"Thanks, Gin," Lucy said, shaking her head.

"So, how was it?" Ginny asked eagerly. "What was it like?"

"Ginny!" Hermione squeaked. "I think that Lucy probably doesn't want to tell us all the details—"

"Well, she doesn't have to give me the _details_," Ginny said, "but I still want to know how it was." She looked expectantly at Lucy.

"It was… good," Lucy said, feeling a bit lame that she couldn't come up with a better description. "We just decided we were ready."

"And where did you slip off to, to do _that_?" Ginny questioned.

"An empty classroom," Lucy answered.

"Did you just do it right there on top of the desks or something?" Ginny asked.

"_Ginny_!" Hermione said disapprovingly.

"No," Lucy chuckled. "Jeremy conjured up a bunch of cushions, and we made a little nest out of them on the floor. It was surprisingly comfortable."

"That actually sounds oddly romantic, considering that you did it in an empty classroom here at school," Ginny said.

"Are you happy?" Hermione asked, looking curiously at Lucy.

"Yeah," Lucy answered with a smile. "I love him. It was as perfect as it could be."

**~LJ:HWA~**

* * *

_**A/N: The conversation Lucy has with Jeremy at the party about Malfoy has evolved many times. I don't think it's ever mentioned in the books whether Malfoy quit Quidditch and his prefect duties or not, but it works out better this way for my story.**_

_**Originally, Lucy wasn't going to say "I love you" to Jeremy yet, but it ended up fitting well here.**_

_**So, Lucy and Jeremy have done the deed. I didn't want to write it explicitly, because I didn't feel confident enough in my writing, and because the first time is never as perfect as any fiction writing likes to portray it. It's awkward and fumbling and full of anxiety, even if you're 100% ready, which is why I chose a kind of "fade to black" transition.**_


	13. 13: Christmas at the Burrow

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.**_

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Christmas at the Burrow**

Christmas was upon them. The day after Slughorn's party, Lucy joined Ron, Ginny, and Harry up in Professor McGonagall's office. Since Harry's security was such a big deal, it had been decided that they would be Flooing to the Burrow instead of taking the Hogwarts Express into London with everyone else.

"Have a good holiday," Professor McGonagall said to them before they stepped up to her fireplace.

Once at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley swarmed them, hugging them all tightly. "It is so good to see you all," she said. "How has school been?"

There were murmurings of "good" between the four students.

"Fred and George are here already," Mrs. Weasley went on. "Ginny, I need your help making up all of the beds. Would the three of you please peel these sprouts for dinner?" She pointed at the pile of sprouts at the sink.

"We just got here!" Ron said indignantly as Mrs. Weasley and Ginny left the kitchen. "You think she'd let us have some time to settle in before having us do housework."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "What is there to get settled?" she asked him.

"I've got something to tell you two anyway," Harry said as they went over to the sink. "Malfoy showed up to the party last night, even though he wasn't invited."

"What a prat," Ron said.

The three of them began to peel the sprouts.

"Slughorn let him stay, though," Lucy told Ron. "Said it was Christmas, and that it wasn't a crime to want to come to a party."

"Well, then Malfoy left with Snape," Harry said. "Snape said he wanted a word. So I followed them."

"Of course you did," Lucy said. "I'd wondered where you'd gone."

"Just listen," Harry said impatiently. He then told Lucy and Ron about the conversation he'd overheard between Malfoy and Snape.

"So Snape was offering to help him?" Ron asked. "He was definitely _offering to help him_?"

"If you ask me that one more fucking time," Harry said, "I'm going to stick this sprout—"

"I'm only checking!" Ron said hastily.

"_Yes, Snape was offering to help him_!" Harry said. "He said he'd promised Malfoy's mother to protect him—that he'd made an Unbreakable Oath or something—"

"An Unbreakable Vow?" Lucy corrected, concerned. "Are you _sure_ that's what he said?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Harry replied. "Why? What does it mean?"

"Well, you can't break an Unbreakable Vow…" Ron said uneasily.

"I'd worked that much out for myself, funnily enough," Harry said. "What happens if you break it, then?"

"You die," Lucy answered.

"Fred and George tried to get me to make one when I was about five," Ron said. "I nearly did, too. I was holding hands with Fred and everything when Dad found us. He went mental. Only time I've ever seen Dad as angry as Mum. Fred reckons his left buttock has never been the same since."

"Yeah, well," Harry said, "passing over Fred's left buttock—"

"I beg your pardon?"

Fred had entered the kitchen, followed by George. Lucy smiled at them, put her knife down, and gave them each a hug.

When she stepped away from George, Fred went on, "Aaah, George, look at this. They're using knives and everything. Bless them."

"I'll be seventeen in two and a bit months' time," Ron grumbled, "and then I'll be able to do it by magic!"

George sat down at the table and put his feet up. "But meanwhile, we can enjoy watching you demonstrate the correct use of a—whoops-a-daisy!" he said.

Ron gasped as the knife slipped in his hand and cut his thumb. "Shit! You made me do that!" he said, putting his thumb to his mouth to suck on the cut. "You wait—when I'm seventeen—"

"I'm sure you'll dazzle us all with hitherto unsuspected magical skills," Fred said.

"Speaking of hitherto unsuspected skills, Ronald," George continued, "what is this we hear from Ginny and Lucy about you and a young lady called—unless our information is faulty—Lavender Brown?"

"Hey," Lucy pouted. "I always give you the best information."

George winked at her.

"Mind your own business," Ron said, his cheeks turning a bit pink as he turned back to the sprouts.

"What a snappy retort," Fred said. "I really don't know how you think of them. No, what we wanted to know was… how did it happen?"

"What d'you mean?" Ron asked.

"Did she have an accident or something?" Fred asked.

"What?" Ron said flatly.

"Well, how did she sustain such extensive brain damage?" Fred asked. "Careful, now!"

Ron had thrown his sprout knife at his brother, who waved his wand and turned it into a paper airplane.

Mrs. Weasley entered the room, witnessing the event. "_Ron_!" she snapped. "Don't you _ever_ let me see you throwing knives again!"

"I won't," Ron said, turning back to the sprouts and mumbling under his breath, "let you see."

"Fred, George, I'm sorry, dears, but Remus is arriving tonight. Bill will have to squeeze in with you two," Mrs. Weasley said.

"No problem," George said.

"Then, as Charlie isn't coming home, that just leaves Harry and Ron in the attic. If Fleur shares with Ginny and Lucy—"

"That'll make Ginny's Christmas," Fred whispered.

"—everyone should be comfortable," Mrs. Weasley finished. "Well, they'll have a bed, anyway."

"Percy definitely not showing his ugly face, then?" Fred asked.

"No," Mrs. Weasley replied, turning away from her children. "He's busy, I expect, at the Ministry." She bustled out of the kitchen.

"Or he's the world's biggest fucking prat," Fred supplied. "One of the two. Well, let's get going, then, George."

"What are you two up to?" Ron asked. "Can't you help us with these sprouts? You could just use your wands, and then we'd be free, too!"

"No, I don't think we can do that," Fred said. "It's very character-building stuff, learning to peel sprouts without magic—makes you appreciate how difficult it is for Muggles and Squibs—"

"—and if you want people to help you, Ron," George cut in, tossing the paper airplane at his younger brother, "I wouldn't chuck knives at them. Just a little hint. Anyway, we're off to the village. There's a very pretty girl working in the paper shop who thinks my card tricks are something marvelous—almost like real magic.… Lucy, do you want to come?"

"I think I'll pass," Lucy said. "Gotta supervise these two while they're wielding knives, you know. Besides, Dumbledore asked us not to go wandering off, since we can't do magic outside of school yet."

Fred and George left then, and Lucy, Ron, and Harry could see them through the window tramping through the snow.

"Fucking gits," Ron said. "Would've only taken 'em ten seconds, and then we could've been doing something more worthwhile, too." He went back to his sprouts, picking up a new knife, since the one he'd been using was still a paper plane. "Are you going to tell Dumbledore what you heard Snape and Malfoy saying to each other?"

"Yep," Harry said. "I'm going to tell anyone who can put a stop to it, and Dumbledore's top of the list. I might have another word with your dad, too."

"It's too bad you didn't hear what Malfoy's actually doing, though," Lucy said.

"I couldn't have done, could I?" Harry pointed out. "That was the whole point; he was refusing to tell Snape."

"Speaking of Malfoy, Jeremy was telling me last night that he's been super distracted lately," Lucy said. "Apparently, he hasn't been doing his schoolwork."

"That's what McGonagall said when she told us he was in detention, remember?" Harry said. "That he hadn't completed his homework. Did Jeremy say anything else?"

"Loads," Lucy said. "Malfoy's resigned the Quidditch team _and_ his prefect duties—which explains why he wasn't at the first match, or in the prefects' carriage on the train. And that, while he'd been annoyed that he hadn't been invited to the Slug Club, he hasn't really been interested in trying to change Slughorn's mind to let him join."

"How come we haven't heard any of this?" Harry demanded. "With the way this school talks, surely someone would have told us that he'd resigned from the Quidditch team."

"They're trying to keep it very quiet," Lucy replied. "I think Urquhart isn't really part of that whole group of Slytherins whose parents are Death Eaters, and so he actually cares about the Quidditch team being made up of the best he could find—kinda like a Slytherin version of Oliver Wood. But it's a part of his strategy to make sure that the school is unaware that their team is completely different this year. They've gone so far as to call Harper a substitute so that nobody knows that Malfoy is no longer on the team. The rumor around Slytherin, though, is that he was upset that he wasn't made Captain and resigned in protest—but Jeremy called bullshit on that."

"I'm surprised that they didn't mention it to us on the train that he'd resigned from prefect duty," Ron said with a frown. "You'd think that'd be important information that we'd need to know."

"Maybe they figured that you would all know because he didn't show," Lucy suggested.

"Maybe," Ron said. There was silence for a moment before Ron continued, "'Course, you know what they'll all say? Dad and Dumbledore and all of them? They'll say Snape isn't really trying to help Malfoy, and he was just trying to find out what Malfoy's up to."

"They didn't hear him," Harry said. "No one's that good an actor—not even Snape."

"Harry, you have to admit that you're pretty biased," Lucy said. "They all know that you don't like Malfoy or Snape."

"You think I'm right, though?" Harry asked, looking between Lucy and Ron.

"Yeah, I do!" Ron answered. "Seriously, I do!"

"You might be on to something," Lucy said, "but they all think that Snape's a part of the Order, don't they?"

"But Malfoy's definitely up to something," Harry said. "Right?"

"It seems that way," Lucy agreed, while Ron nodded.

**~LJ:HWA~**

For the next few days, Lucy joined Ginny in decorating the Burrow for Christmas, and Mrs. Weasley was grateful for the help. When Lucy wasn't helping around the house, she spent time with Fred and George, who she missed not having around at Hogwarts.

"So, we hear that you and a certain Slytherin have gotten back together," Fred said slyly on Lucy's second day being back for the break.

Lucy was sitting in Fred's and George's old room with the twins, Ginny, Harry, and Ron. Harry and Ron were playing a game of chess, while the rest of them were playing Exploding Snap.

"You all have big fucking mouths; did you know that?" Lucy said, looking between Ginny, Harry, and Ron.

"You told them about me and Lavender," Ron pointed out, and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"We've _also_ heard that you may or may not have shacked up with said Slytherin the other night," George went on, trying to hide his grin with the cards he was holding.

Lucy's jaw dropped, and she blushed furiously. "_Ginny_!" she said.

"Sorry!" Ginny replied. "They were bound to find out anyway—"

"_You shagged him_?" Ron asked, looking at Lucy in disbelief.

"I—"

"I can't believe you _shagged_ _him_!" Ron went on.

"Oh, shut up, Ron," Lucy snapped at him. "You don't know anything about… _that_."

"Shagging," Fred piped up, pretending to be helpful.

"Yes, that," Lucy said, glaring over at him.

"Hey, don't look at me that way," Fred said, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "Trust me, _I _understand." He waggled his eyebrows.

Lucy frowned at him. "I don't need to hear about your conquests, Fred," she said.

"We're just saying that you're not the only one around here who has shagged someone," George said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Be that as it may, I don't need to know which of you have and which of you haven't," Lucy grumbled.

"Three and three, as far as I know," Fred said, glancing over at his younger brother. "Unless Ronald has been doing the deed with Lavender, of course."

The tips of Ron's ears turned red.

"We'll take that as a no," George chuckled. "Well, then there's Ginny and Dean, too.…"

Out of the corner of her eye, Lucy saw Harry look up quickly.

"Nope," Ginny said simply.

"Anyway," Fred said, turning back to Lucy, "we just wanted to let you know that if you need someone to rough that boy up, George and I have your backs."

"Thanks," Lucy said, still feeling embarrassed that now they all knew that she'd slept with her boyfriend.

**~LJ:HWA~**

Christmas Eve found the Weasleys and their guests—Lucy, Harry, Fleur, and Remus—sitting around the living room. Mrs. Weasley was having them all listen to her favorite singer, Celestina Warbeck, as she sang Christmas songs. Fleur didn't seem to like this plan, and she kept talking loudly over the radio. Mrs. Weasley continued to increase the volume with her wand as the show went on.

Lucy was on the floor playing a game of Exploding Snap with Fred, George, and Ginny. Ron and Harry were sitting next to each other, watching the card game. Bill and Fleur were sitting together in a corner. Remus, who had arrived the same day as the Hogwarts students, sat in a chair by the fireplace. He was looking thinner and more ragged than Lucy had ever remembered seeing him.

"We danced to this when we were eighteen!" Mrs. Weasley said, pausing her knitting as Celestina continued to sing. "Do you remember, Arthur?"

"Mphf?" Mr. Weasley said, shaking himself awake. "Oh, yes—marvelous time…"

Lucy and Ginny beat Fred and George in Exploding Snap two more times before the radio show was over. Mrs. Weasley clapped enthusiastically.

"Eez eet over?" Fleur asked. "Thank goodness. What a 'orrible—"

"Shall we have a nightcap, then?" Mr. Weasley asked quickly. "Who wants eggnog?" He stood up and went into the kitchen.

Lucy stretched her arms over her head before getting up and moving to sit next to Remus. "How are you, Remus?" she asked him. "What have you been up to lately?"

Harry leaned in to listen.

"Oh, I've been underground," Remus replied. "Almost literally. That's why I haven't been able to write; sending letters to anyone would have been something of a giveaway."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"I've been living among my fellows—my equals," Remus replied. Lucy and Harry frowned in confusion, and he added, "Werewolves. Nearly all of them are on Voldemort's side. Dumbledore wanted a spy, and here I was—ready-made." He paused, realizing how bitter he sounded, before smiling and continuing, "I am not complaining; it is necessary work, and who can do it better than I? However, it has been difficult gaining their trust. I bear the unmistakable signs of having tried to live among wizards, you see, whereas they have shunned normal society and live on the margins—stealing—and sometimes killing—to eat."

"How come they like Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"They think that, under his rule, they will have a better life," Remus said. "And it's hard to argue with Greyback out there.…"

"Who's Greyback?" Lucy asked.

"You haven't heard of him?" Remus said. "Fenrir Greyback is, perhaps, the most savage werewolf alive today. He regards it as his mission in life to bite and to contaminate as many people as possible; he wants to create enough werewolves to overcome the wizards. Voldemort has promised him prey in return for his services. Greyback specializes in children.… Bite them young, he says, and raise them away from their parents—raise them to hate normal wizards. Voldemort has threatened to unleash him upon people's sons and daughters; it is a threat that usually produces good results."

"That's horrible," Lucy breathed.

"It was Greyback who bit me," Remus said quietly.

"What?" Harry asked. "When—when you were a kid, you mean?"

"Yes," Remus answered. "My father had offended him. I did not know, for a very long time, the identity of the werewolf who had attacked me; I even felt pity for him, thinking that he had had no control, knowing by then how it felt to transform. However, Greyback is not like that. At the full moon, he positions himself close to victims, ensuring that he is near enough to strike. He plans it all. And this is the man Voldemort is using to marshal the werewolves. I cannot pretend that my particular brand of reasoned argument is making much headway against Greyback's insistence that we werewolves deserve blood—that we ought to revenge ourselves on normal people."

"But you _are_ normal!" Harry said. "You've just got a—a problem—"

Remus laughed. "Sometimes you remind me a lot of James," he said. "He called it my _furry little problem_ in company. Many people were under the impression that I owned a badly-behaved rabbit."

Mr. Weasley came around, passing out mugs of eggnog. Lucy took one, thanking him, before turning back to Remus and Harry.

"Have you ever heard of someone called the Half-Blood Prince?" Harry asked.

"The Half-Blood what?" Remus repeated.

"Prince," Harry said again.

"There are no Wizarding princes," Remus said. "Is this a title you're thinking of adopting? I should have thought being _the Chosen One_ would be enough."

"It's nothing to do with me!" Harry said as Lucy laughed. "The Half-Blood Prince is someone who used to go to Hogwarts. I've got his old Potions book. He wrote spells all over it—spells he invented. One of them was _Levicorpus_—"

"Oh, that one had a great vogue during my time at Hogwarts," Remus said. There was a gleam in his eye as he reminisced about his Hogwarts days. "There were a few months in my fifth year when you couldn't move for being hoisted into the air by your ankle."

"My dad used it," Harry said. "I saw him in Snape's Pensieve. He used it on Snape."

"Yes," Remus said, "but he wasn't the only one. As I say, it was very popular.… You know how these spells come and go.…"

"But it sounds like it was invented while you were at school," Harry insisted.

"Not necessarily," Remus said. "Jinxes go in and out of fashion like everything else." He studied Harry's face for a moment before adding, "James was a pureblood, Harry, and I promise you, he never asked us to call him _Prince_."

"And it wasn't Sirius? Or you?" Harry asked.

"Definitely not," Remus answered.

"Oh," Harry said. "I just thought—well, he's helped me out a lot in Potions classes, the Prince has."

"How old is this book, Harry?" Remus asked.

"I dunno," Harry replied. "I've never checked."

"Well, perhaps that will give you some clue as to when the Prince was in Hogwarts," Remus said.

A few minutes later, Fleur started to sing in mock-imitation of Celestina. Mrs. Weasley looked about ready to burst with anger, so everyone jumped up to say good night and hurry to their rooms.

**~LJ:HWA~**

The next morning, Lucy awoke when she heard someone leave Ginny's room. She and Ginny had been sharing with Fleur, which had been quite tense.

"Is she gone?" Ginny's voice floated over from her bed.

Lucy sat up and her gaze went straight to the pile of presents at the foot of her bed. She was surprised by the number of packages that were waiting for her to open. "Yeah, she's gone," Lucy answered Ginny, tearing her eyes away from her horde. She looked over to see Ginny sitting up in her bed.

"Finally," she huffed. "Hey! Presents!"

Lucy chuckled and turned back to her pile. The girls quickly opened their presents, showing them off to each other.

As Lucy was tearing into her final present—the usual sweater from Mrs. Weasley—she felt a pang of sadness; she missed opening a present from Sirius. At this time the year before, she had been at Grimmauld Place with him.

"What—is—_this_?" Ginny said, sounding horrified.

Lucy turned to her and saw her holding up a box. "What is it?" Lucy asked.

"It's… it's perfume," Ginny replied. She opened the box and pulled out the bottle from inside. "_Perfume_. What the hell?"

"Who's it from?" Lucy questioned.

"Dean," Ginny answered flatly.

"Well, that's… thoughtful," Lucy said.

Ginny grunted her disapproval, tossing the box carelessly onto her bed. "Perfume," she complained. "He's buying me fucking _perfume_ for Christmas? It's like the boy doesn't know me at all."

"He probably thought that that's what he's supposed to buy you," Lucy reasoned. "Did you tell him that you wanted something else?"

"No," Ginny admitted. "We haven't—we haven't exactly been getting along so well lately. It's starting to become a bit of a chore, dating him. Dating someone should be easy, shouldn't it?"

"I don't know if _easy_ is the right word," Lucy said thoughtfully. "It shouldn't be unpleasant, though. So, are you going to break up with him?"

"No," Ginny sighed. "I think that we just need to find something to bring the spark back, you know? I'll probably give it a little longer to see if things get better. What did Jeremy get you?"

"Another charm for my bracelet," Lucy said, holding her arm out so that Ginny could get a look at the new addition. A shiny silver J was hanging next to the L that he'd given her over three years ago.

"So, things are going well between the two of you," Ginny guessed, smirking.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "I should never have told you about… you know," Lucy said.

"The fact that you two shagged," Ginny said.

Lucy picked up the pillow on her bed and threw it at the younger girl. It missed, and Ginny chuckled.

"Anyway, it's been nice, hanging out with him again," Lucy said. "Besides, it's a nice break from all the drama happening between Hermione and Ron."

"You know, I don't know what she sees in him," Ginny said, shaking her head.

"That's because you're his sister," Lucy pointed out. "Well, I suppose we should get dressed and go downstairs to see if your mom needs any help."

**~LJ:HWA~**

Christmas dinner arrived, and there were eleven people piled into the kitchen at the Burrow. Nearly everyone was wearing a new Weasley sweater—except for Fleur, who may have either chosen not to wear it or hadn't received one; Lucy wasn't sure which was true.

They all ate a lot and were having quite a nice time. Mrs. Weasley was sporting a brand-new witch's hat and a beautiful golden necklace. Lucy eventually asked her about them.

"Fred and George gave them to me!" Mrs. Weasley explained, beaming. "Aren't they beautiful?"

"Well, we find we appreciate you more and more, Mum, now we're washing our own socks," George said. "Parsnips, Remus?"

"Harry, you've got a maggot in your hair," Ginny said, reaching over and pulling it out.

"_Why_ do you have a maggot in your hair?" Lucy asked, a bit alarmed.

"Kreacher sent them to me," Harry told her.

"'Ow 'orrible," Fleur said.

"Yes, isn't it?" Ron said. "Gravy, Fleur?" He proceeded to knock the gravy boat over, and Bill fixed the spill with a wave of his wand.

"You are as bad as zat Tonks," Fleur commented. "She is always knocking—"

"I invited _dear _Tonks to come along today," Mrs. Weasley cut in, "but she wouldn't come. Have you spoken to her lately, Remus?"

"No, I haven't been in contact with anybody very much," Remus replied, "but Tonks has got her own family to go to, hasn't she?"

"Hmmm," Mrs. Weasley hummed. "Maybe. I got the impression she was planning to spend Christmas alone, actually." She was giving Remus a rather pointed look, but Lucy wasn't sure why Mrs. Weasley would look at him like that.

"Tonks's Patronus has changed its form," Harry said, looking at Remus. "Snape said so, anyway. I didn't know that could happen. Why would your Patronus change?"

"Sometimes… a great shock…" Remus said slowly, "an emotional upheaval—"

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley cried, standing up suddenly. She pressed her hand against her chest. "Arthur—it's Percy!"

"_What_?" more than one person at the table gasped. Everyone turned to the window Mrs. Weasley was staring out of. Lucy craned her head to see Percy Weasley walking across the yard with another wizard in tow.

"Arthur, he's—he's with the minister!" Mrs. Weasley said.

A few moments later, the door in the kitchen opened, and Percy stood there. Nobody spoke for a few seconds.

"Happy Christmas, Mother," Percy finally said.

"Oh, _Percy_!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, throwing her arms around her son, although Percy looked rather conflicted.

The Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour stepped into the room behind Percy and said apologetically, "You must forgive this intrusion. Percy and I were in the vicinity—working, you know—and he couldn't resist dropping in and seeing you all."

Percy didn't look as though he had wanted to drop in and see them all, however. He refused to look his father, brothers, or sister in the eye. Lucy glanced at Fred and George, who were suddenly looking very protective of everyone in the room.

"Please, come in! Sit down, Minister!" Mrs. Weasley said. "Have a little purkey or some tooding—I mean—"

"No, no, my dear Molly," Scrimgeour said. "I don't want to intrude—wouldn't be here at all if Percy hadn't wanted to see you all so badly—"

"Oh, Perce!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"—we're only looking in for five minutes, so I'll have a stroll around the yard while you catch up with Percy," Scrimgeour continued. "No, no, I assure you, I don't want to butt in! Well, if anybody cared to show me your charming garden.… Ah, that young man's finished. Why doesn't he take a stroll with me?"

Lucy scoffed quietly as Scrimgeour looked expectantly at Harry. Of _course,_ the minister was only here to see Harry.

"Yeah, all right," Harry agreed, standing up. Remus started to stand, as well, but Harry said, "It's fine. _Fine_," he repeated as Mr. Weasley opened his mouth.

"Wonderful!" Scrimgeour said, and Harry walked passed him and out into the garden. "We'll just take a turn around the garden, and Percy and I'll be off," Scrimgeour continued. "Carry on, everyone!" He turned and followed Harry out, shutting the door behind him.

"Oh, Percy, why don't you sit down?" Mrs. Weasley said, gesturing to the table. "We have some turkey left over and some parsnips, as well—"

"No, thank you, Mother," Percy replied stiffly, and Mrs. Weasley's face fell.

"Stop being such a giant prat and just sit down for a few minutes," Fred said, glaring at his brother. "It won't kill you."

"Now, now, Fred," Mrs. Weasley said. "I'm sure he's just busy—"

"Not while his boss is standing out in the garden with Harry, he isn't," George said.

"Yeah, isn't there something you'd like to say to all of us?" Ginny added. "Especially to Dad?"

Mr. Weasley and Bill continued to observe Percy without saying anything.

"Nothing I can think of," Percy hissed, his stiffness cracking somewhat under the pressure from his younger siblings.

"Stop it," Mrs. Weasley said sharply. "It's Christmas, and we should be celebrating the fact that Percy wanted to drop by and see all of us—"

"Don't fool yourself, Mum," Fred said darkly. "He's not here to see us. The minister just wanted an excuse to talk to Harry."

"_Enough_," Mrs. Weasley said. "Percy, are you sure you won't have anything to eat? We have plenty of leftovers."

"I'll be okay, Mother," Percy said. He glanced out the window anxiously.

"See, look at him," Ginny sneered. "The Ministry was wrong the whole time, and yet he can't even apologize."

"I have nothing to apologize for," Percy snapped, turning his head sharply. "I made a choice to stay loyal to the Ministry, and there is no dishonor in that."

Lucy and Ron exchanged a dark look, but neither of them added to the conversation.

"You turned your back on your family!" George exclaimed. "Your family who has loved you, even when you were being a pompous toad!"

"ENOUGH!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, looking close to tears.

"No, Mum, we won't stop until he gives you and Dad the proper apology you deserve!" Fred argued.

"I have heard enough," Percy said, turning away from his family. "You obviously still have some growing up to do—"

"Say that to my face," George growled as he and his twin stood up.

Mr. Weasley finally spoke up, with warning in his tone, "Boys—"

Percy glanced over to his brothers. "There is nothing wrong with standing loyal with the Ministry," he stated. "I do not regret my actions or choices."

Many things happened at once. The back door opened, and Harry reentered the kitchen just as Fred, George, and Ginny all threw handfuls of mashed parsnips into Percy's face. Percy took a few steps back, stunned. Then he let out a frustrated noise, turned on his heel, and stomped out of the house.

"Thank you for showing your ugly mug for Christmas!" Fred shouted after him. "We've been wanting to do that for quite some time!"

"Boys, that's enough!" Mr. Weasley thundered, standing up. He went to his wife, who had tears falling down her face.

Lucy looked to Harry, who motioned to her and Ron that they should follow him out of the room.

"What's up, Harry?" Ron asked when they went into the sitting room.

"Scrimgeour wants me to be the Ministry's poster boy," Harry said at once. "He wants to give the Wizarding world the idea that I'm helping the Ministry defeat Voldemort, whether I'm _the Chosen One_ or not."

"After everything the Ministry put you through last year," Lucy said slowly, "he thinks you'd be willing to help them out?"

"Apparently," Harry said, shrugging. "Then he asked me what Dumbledore was up to, and when I wouldn't tell him, he accused me of being _Dumbledore's man through and through_."

"What did you say to that?" Ron asked.

"I told him I was," Harry replied.

There was a moment of silence.

"Well," Ron spoke up, "you can't say this wasn't an interesting Christmas."

**~LJ:HWA~**

* * *

_**A/N: I like the conversation Lucy has with Ron and Harry while they're peeling sprouts. And the conversation she has with the rest of them about sleeping with her boyfriend.**_


	14. 14: The Three D's

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.**_

* * *

**Chapter 14 – The Three D's**

The holidays drew to a close, and before they knew it, Lucy, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were standing in the kitchen of the Burrow with their trunks repacked. Mrs. Weasley was the only one present to say good-bye to the four students. Remus had left a couple days after Christmas, Fred and George had returned to their store the day before, and Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Fleur were all at work, as well.

"Don't cry, Mum," Ginny said when Mrs. Weasley became teary. "It's okay.…"

"Yeah, don't worry about us," Ron said, "or about Percy. He's such a prat—it's not really a loss, is it?"

"_Ron_," Lucy hissed at him.

Mrs. Weasley hugged them all in turn, her sobs growing as she went down the line. She reached Harry last. "Promise me you'll look after yourself," she said to him. "Stay out of trouble.…"

"I always do, Mrs. Weasley," Harry replied. "I like the quiet life—you know me."

Mrs. Weasley giggled as she stepped away from them. "Be good, then, all of you…" she said.

They all nodded their agreement and turned to the fire. Harry stepped into the flames first and vanished with a _whoosh_. Lucy stepped in next, giving Mrs. Weasley an encouraging smile before Flooing away, as well.

"Good evening, Miss Jones," Professor McGonagall said as Lucy stumbled into her office.

"Hello, Professor," Lucy greeted, stepping over to where Harry was waiting.

A few minutes later, Ron and Ginny had both appeared, as well, and the four of them headed off to the common room.

_"Baubles,"_ Ron said to the Fat Lady when they reached her portrait.

"No," she said, wincing slightly. She looked paler than she normally did.

"What d'you mean, _no_?" Ron demanded.

"There's a new password," the Fat Lady replied, "and please don't shout."

"We're not shouting," Lucy reasoned, "and we've been gone. How're we supposed to—?"

"Harry! Lucy! Ginny!" a voice called.

They turned to see Hermione coming down the hallway, wearing her winter things.

"Hi, Hermione," Lucy said, smiling.

"Hi. I got back a couple hours ago," Hermione explained. "I've just been down to visit Hagrid and Buck—I mean, Witherwings. Did you have a good Christmas?"

"Yeah," Ron answered, "pretty eventful. Rufus Scrim—"

"I've got something for you two," Hermione continued, looking at Lucy and Harry and ignoring Ron. "Oh, hang on—password. _Abstinence_."

"Precisely," the Fat Lady said, swinging forward.

"What's up with her?" Harry asked.

"Overindulged over Christmas, apparently," Hermione replied, leading the way into the common room. "She and her friend Violet drank their way through all the wine in that picture of the drunk monks down by the Charms corridor. Anyway…"

She pulled two scrolls from her pocket and handed them over to Lucy and Harry. Lucy opened hers and saw that her next lesson with Dumbledore would be on Tuesday.

"Great," Harry said after reading through his note, which was also from Dumbledore. "I've got loads to tell him—and you. Let's sit down—"

"Won-Won!" Lavender Brown rushed past them and threw herself at Ron, and Lucy wrinkled her nose as the two of them began snogging in the middle of the room.

"There's a table over here," Hermione said, looking unconcerned. "Coming, Ginny?"

"No, thanks. I said I'd meet Dean," Ginny replied. She gave Lucy a significant look.

Lucy shrugged at the girl and then followed Harry and Hermione over to the empty table.

"So, how was your Christmas?" Harry asked Hermione as they sat down.

"Oh, fine," Hermione replied. "Nothing special. How was it at _Won_-_Won's_?"

"I'll tell you in a minute," Harry said. "Look, Hermione, can't you—?"

"No, I can't," she stopped him, "so don't even ask."

"I thought maybe, you know," Harry said, "over Christmas—"

"It was the Fat Lady who drank a vat of five-hundred-year-old wine, Harry, not me," Hermione argued impatiently. "So, what was this important news you wanted to tell me?"

Lucy sat back as she listened to Harry recount what he'd overheard between Snape and Malfoy during Slughorn's party. Hermione frowned as she took in all that he had to tell her. When he was finished, she was quiet for a moment.

She began, "Don't you think—?"

"—he was pretending to offer help, so that he could trick Malfoy into telling him what he's doing?" Harry finished for her.

"Well, yes," Hermione said.

"Ron's dad and Lupin think so," Harry said, "but this definitely proves Malfoy's planning something. You can't deny that."

"No, I can't," Hermione agreed.

"_And_ he's acting on Voldemort's orders, just like I said!" Harry added.

"Hmm… did either of them actually mention Voldemort's name?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure…" Harry answered. "Snape definitely said _your master_, and who else would that be?"

"I don't know," Hermione said. "Maybe his father?"

"How could he be following orders from his father while he's locked up in Azkaban?" Lucy pointed out.

Hermione shrugged. "How's Lupin?" she asked.

"Not great," Lucy said. She told Hermione what Remus had said about his mission with the werewolves.

"Have you heard of this Fenrir Greyback?" Harry asked Hermione when Lucy was finished.

"Yes, I have!" Hermione said. "And so have you, Harry!"

"When—History of Magic?" Harry asked. "You know full well I never listened—"

"No, no, not History of Magic—Malfoy threatened Borgin with him!" Hermione said. "Back in Knockturn Alley, don't you remember? He told Borgin that Greyback was an old family friend and that he'd be checking up on Borgin's progress!"

"I forgot!" Harry said. "But this _proves_ Malfoy's a Death Eater! How else could he be in contact with Greyback and telling him what to do?"

"It is pretty suspicious," Lucy agreed.

"Unless…" Hermione said.

"Oh, come on," Harry groaned. "You can't get 'round this one!"

"Well… there _is_ the possibility it was an empty threat," Hermione reasoned.

"You're unbelievable, you are," Harry said. "We'll see who's right.… You'll be eating your words, Hermione, just like the Ministry. Oh, yeah, I had a row with Rufus Scrimgeour, as well.…"

For the rest of the night, Lucy, Harry, and Hermione talked scathingly about the Ministry. Hermione agreed that it was ridiculous that the Ministry would ask Harry to be their poster boy after everything he went through the year before.

After a few hours, the three of them went up to bed. Lucy settled down into her four-poster with Evie and Orion, glad to be back at Hogwarts.

**~LJ:HWA~**

The following morning, Lucy and Hermione saw that a new sign had been posted to the house notice board overnight.

_Apparition Lessons_

_If you are seventeen years of age, or will turn seventeen on or before the 31__st__ August next, you are eligible for a twelve-week course of Apparition Lessons from a Ministry of Magic Apparition instructor. Please sign below if you would like to participate. Cost: 12 galleons._

Lucy and Hermione eagerly signed their names to the list. Harry and Ron stepped up to sign their names next.

Lavender bounded up to Ron just as he finished putting his name down. She put her hands over his eyes and said, "Guess who, Won-Won?"

Hermione hurried off, and Lucy and Harry sped up to stay with her. They were both growing tired of Lavender's and Ron's relationship. Surprisingly, Ron caught up with them only a few moments later, having shaken Lavender off somehow. Hermione picked up her pace again so that she wasn't walking with them, but Lucy and Harry stayed back with Ron.

"So—Apparition," Ron said, clearly not wanting to talk about whatever had just happened with Lavender. "Should be a laugh, eh?"

"I dunno," Harry said. "Maybe it's better when you do it yourself. I didn't enjoy it much when Dumbledore took me along for the ride."

"Yeah," Lucy agreed. "Kinda made you feel sick the first few times, didn't it? I'm sure gets better as you do it more often."

"I forgot you two'd already done it," Ron said. "I'd better pass my test first time. Fred and George did."

"Charlie failed, though, didn't he?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, but Charlie's bigger than me," Ron insisted. "So Fred and George didn't go on about it much—not to his face, anyway.…"

"When can we take the actual test?" Harry asked.

"Soon as we're seventeen," Ron answered. "That's only March for me!"

"Yeah, but you wouldn't be able to Apparate around the castle," Lucy said, smirking a bit.

"Not the point, is it?" Ron shot back. "Everyone would know I _could_ Apparate, if I wanted."

When they reached the entrance hall, Harry and Ron continued on to the Great Hall, but Lucy stopped, meeting up with Jeremy, who was waiting for her. He pulled her into his arms, hugging her tight.

"I missed you," he murmured into her hair.

"I missed you, too," Lucy said.

Jeremy pulled away enough to give her a brief, sweet kiss. "Shall we have breakfast?" he asked.

"Yes," Lucy answered, smiling back.

They turned to go into the Great Hall when someone pushed roughly past Lucy. She stumbled, and Jeremy grabbed her arm to steady her.

"Sorry," he murmured.

"Why are you apologizing?" Lucy asked. "It was that girl who just bumped into me." She glared at the back of the girl, who was quickly walking away from them.

"Yeah, well, maybe you don't recognize her from behind," Jeremy said quietly, "but that was Rhonda."

"Oh," Lucy said. Then, filling with understanding, she repeated, "_Oh_. Is she really angry?"

"She's… disappointed," Jeremy said. He sighed and added, "I guess I should probably tell you what happened." Lucy looked at him warily, and Jeremy explained, "About a week before you and I got back together, Rhonda confronted me about her feelings. She asked me to go out with her to Hogsmeade."

"What did you tell her?" Lucy asked.

"I told her that I couldn't go out with her," Jeremy answered simply. "I tried to be sensitive about it, but she was still upset. When you and I got back together, she got downright angry. Daphne told me that she has been completely unbearable to be around since then."

"I'm sorry," Lucy said.

"Don't be," Jeremy said, giving her a faint smile. "She can't help her feelings, but I can't help mine, either. I love you."

Lucy blushed. "I love you, too," she said. "Come on—let's go have breakfast."

**~LJ:HWA~**

On Monday night, Harry had his lesson with Dumbledore. The next day, Lucy, Harry, and Hermione stood in a snowy courtyard during break while Harry told the girls what Dumbledore had shown him.

"I almost feel bad for Morfin," Lucy said when Harry had finished telling them about the memory of Voldemort trying to find his grandfather.

"There's more," Harry said before telling them about the short memory Dumbledore had acquired from Slughorn. He explained to the girls that the memory had been tampered with, and Dumbledore had given Harry the job of retrieving the original version.

"He must be determined to hide what really happened if Dumbledore couldn't even get it out of him," Hermione said. "Horcruxes—_Horcruxes_—I've never even _heard_ of them.…"

"You haven't?" Harry asked, sounding disappointed.

"They must be really advanced Dark magic, or why would Voldemort have wanted to know about them?" Hermione guessed. "I think it's going to be difficult to get the information, Harry. You'll have to be very careful about how you approach Slughorn—think out a strategy—"

Harry said, "Ron reckons I should just hang back after Potions this afternoon—"

"Oh, well, if _Won-Won_ thinks that, you'd better do it," Hermione said savagely. "After all, when has _Won-Won's_ judgment ever been faulty?"

"Hermione," Harry groaned, "can't you—?"

"_No_!" Hermione snapped before stomping away through the snow.

Harry looked around at Lucy.

"Don't worry about her," Lucy said before he could speak. "This will all blow over eventually."

"I would like _eventually_ to be tomorrow, then," Harry grumbled.

Lucy let out a dry laugh, and she and Harry made their way back into the castle.

**~LJ:HWA~**

That evening, as Lucy was about to leave the common room for Dumbledore's office, Harry came up to her.

"I tried to talk to Slughorn after Potions," he said. "Turns out Hermione's right—this is going to take some more thought."

"I'm not surprised," Lucy said. "Like she said, even Dumbledore couldn't get the true memory out of him. I'm sure you'll think of something, though; you don't really have much choice, do you?"

"Right," Harry said.

"Have you told Ron and Hermione about this yet?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied. "In class we were supposed to come up with an antidote to a bunch of poisons, and I grabbed a bezoar instead of doing the work."

"Risky," Lucy commented.

"Well, Slughorn thought it was brilliant," Harry said. "I'd hoped that that meant he'd be easy to talk to, but no. Anyway, Hermione and Ron are both a bit miffed at me for that stunt."

"Again, I'm not surprised," Lucy said. "Listen, I have to get to Dumbledore's. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Lucy said with a smile, and she left the common room.

**~LJ:HWA~**

After trudging through the corridors, Lucy reached the gargoyle guarding the head's office. She gave the password and rode the moving stairs to the top.

"Good evening, Lucy," Dumbledore said as Lucy entered the office.

Then, without warning, Lucy could feel something attempting to enter her mind. She quickly imagined Snuffles attacking the force before casting a silent Shield Charm.

"Very good," Dumbledore said, nodding. "I see you're beginning to master nonverbal spells, as well."

"Mostly just the ones I've known how to do for a long time," Lucy said, taking a seat across from Dumbledore's desk.

"Well, seeing as you were able to stop me so easily, I think we'll work on something else tonight," Dumbledore said. "I think it's important for you to learn some basic concealment charms. Let us begin…"

For the rest of the lesson, Dumbledore taught Lucy all kinds of different spells that would be able to conceal both things and people. When Lucy was finally casting a convincing Disillusionment Charm, Dumbledore brought the lesson to an end.

As Lucy left the headmaster's office, she felt grateful that Dumbledore was giving her some extra training. She still often thought about what Jeremy had said about Voldemort wanting to take over the Ministry, and she wondered if Dumbledore knew that it was coming sooner than they all thought. She hoped not—but she couldn't help but wonder if Dumbledore was trying to prepare her for something bad.

**~LJ:HWA~**

Over breakfast the next morning, Harry confided in Lucy about his plans for Slughorn. He had decided that he was going to leave Slughorn alone so that the Potions professor would think that Harry had forgotten all about the Horcruxes. Lucy agreed that it would be in Harry's best interest to make sure that he was Slughorn's favorite again.

Hermione, meanwhile, had scoured the library, trying to find out what Horcruxes were. "I haven't found one single explanation of what Horcruxes do!" she raged one day. "Not a single one! I've been right through the restricted section, and even in the most _horrible_ books—where they tell you how to brew the most _gruesome_ potions—nothing! All I could find was this, in the introduction to _Magick Moste Evile_—listen—_Of the Horcrux, wickedest of magical inventions, we shall not speak nor give direction…_ I mean, why mention it, then?" She snapped the book shut, causing it to let out a wail. "Oh, shut up," she added, putting it back in her bag.

**~LJ:HWA~**

January moved on into February. The snow was melting, but the grounds remained wet and muddy. There was a constant chill in the air.

The sixth-years, however, were excited. On the first Saturday in February, they were beginning their Apparition lessons.

That morning after breakfast, the sixth-years gathered in the Great Hall. The four house tables had vanished, and the Heads of House—Professors McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, and Snape—were standing at the front of the room with a short Ministry wizard.

When the last of the students had entered the room, the heads called for quiet, and the Ministry wizard stepped forward.

"Good morning," he said. "My name is Wilkie Twycross, and I shall be your Ministry Apparition instructor for the next twelve weeks. I hope to be able to prepare you for your Apparition Tests in this time—"

"Malfoy, be quiet and pay attention!" Professor McGonagall interrupted.

Everyone turned their heads to look at Malfoy, who had been whispering with Crabbe.

"—by which time, many of you may be ready to take your tests," Twycross went on when the attention was back on him. "As you may know, it is usually impossible to Apparate or Disapparate within Hogwarts. The headmaster has lifted this enchantment—purely within the Great Hall—for one hour, so as to enable you to practice. May I emphasize that you will not be able to Apparate outside the walls of this hall, and that you would be unwise to try.

"I would like each of you to place yourselves now so that you have a clear five feet of space in front of you," he instructed.

The students began to move at once, trying to stand near their friends but also have enough space between themselves. There was a gentle tug on Lucy's ponytail, and she turned to see Jeremy smiling at her. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Harry moving away.

"Harry, where are you going?" she asked as he pushed through the crowd.

Before she could call after him again, Professor McGonagall came over to them and made sure there was enough room between them.

A few minutes later, the heads yelled, "Quiet!" Everyone fell silent.

"Thank you," Twycross began. "Now, then…" He waved his wand, and a hoop appeared on the floor in front of every student. "The important things to remember when Apparating are the three D's! Destination, Determination, Deliberation!"

Lucy stood on her tiptoes to find where Harry had gone.

"Step one: Fix your mind firmly upon the desired _destination_," Twycross continued. "In this case, the interior of your hoop. Kindly concentrate upon that destination now."

Lucy reluctantly pulled her eyes away from the crowd and looked down at the hoop on the floor.

"Step two," Twycross went on, "focus your _determination_ to occupy the visualized space! Let your yearning to enter it flood from your mind to every particle of your body!"

Lucy repressed a snort at the Ministry official's wording.

"Step three," Twycross said, "and only when I give the command—turn on the spot, feeling your way into nothingness and moving with _deliberation_! On my command, now.… One—two—THREE!"

Lucy spun, just as Twycross had instructed, and almost promptly fell to the floor. After she regained her balance, she glanced around the hall to see that everyone else was in a similar position.

"Never mind, never mind," Twycross said. "Adjust your hoops, please, and back to your original positions.…"

They tried a few more times before anything of significance happened. There was a terrified scream, and everyone turned to see Susan Bones, a Hufflepuff, standing in her hoop with her left leg still in its original position. The heads hurried over to her, and a few seconds later, she was restored to normal.

"Splinching—or the separation of random body parts—occurs when the mind is insufficiently _determined_," Twycross explained over the sound of Susan crying. "You must concentrate continuously upon your _destination_, and move, without haste, but with _deliberation_—thus."

He spun on the spot and vanished. Then he reappeared on the other side of the room. "Remember the three D's," he said as he walked back to the front of the room, "and try again.… One—two—three—"

**~LJ:HWA~**

At the end of the hour, nobody had managed to Apparate. There were no more Splinching accidents, either, and Twycross looked completely unconcerned.

"Until next Saturday, everybody, and do not forget: _Destination. Determination. Deliberation_," he said before exiting the Great Hall with Professor McGonagall.

Lucy turned her attention to Jeremy. "How'd you do?" she asked him.

"I have no idea," Jeremy chuckled. "I didn't move, but I also didn't splinch myself. That's a plus. What are you up to for the rest of the day?"

"Nothing much," Lucy answered. "Just studying, I think."

"Would you like to study in the library together after lunch?" Jeremy suggested.

"Sure," Lucy replied.

"Okay," Jeremy said, grinning. "I'll see you then—unless, of course, you wanted to do something _before _lunch."

Lucy felt the butterflies in her stomach come to life. While she and Jeremy had been spending a lot of time together since returning to Hogwarts, they hadn't been able to spend some time between just the two of them—and Lucy definitely wanted some alone time with him.

"Let's go and find an empty classroom," she murmured.

Jeremy grinned cheekily before pressing a kiss against her forehead.

"Lucy and Jeremy, sitting in a tree," Sally-Anne sang, separating from a group of Hufflepuffs who had been standing nearby. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Ha, ha," Lucy said sarcastically. "What are you up to on this fine Saturday?"

"I was going to study with Oliver," Sally-Anne replied.

To Lucy's surprise, faint pink patches appeared on her friend's cheeks. Oliver Rivers was a Hufflepuff who had been in the D.A. the year previously, and was currently in Muggle Studies with them, as well.

"Well, well," Lucy said, "what a coincidence. Jeremy and I were going to be studying later in the library. You two are free to join us, unless…" She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Maybe we'll see you there," Sally-Anne said loftily, definitely blushing now.

Lucy giggled. "If you'll excuse us," she said, taking Jeremy's arm and pulling him away.

**~LJ:HWA~**

The school year continued to move on quickly, and before Lucy knew it, it was the first of March. Classes had continued as usual, and the sixth-years were still having Saturday Apparition classes in the Great Hall. Nobody had managed to Apparate yet, but there had been a few more Splichings. Most of the class were not too fond of Twycross, and many of them came up with unpleasant nicknames for him using his three D's.

In the week leading up to the first, another sign had gone up on the notice board, stating that the next Hogsmeade trip had been cancelled.

Ron was upset when he saw the sign. "It was on my birthday!" he complained. "I was looking forward to that!"

"Not a big surprise, though, is it?" Harry pointed out. "Not after what happened to Katie."

"Not to mention the steady flow of disappearances," Lucy added. "They just want to keep us safe, Ron."

"Now all I've got to look forward to is fucking Apparition!" Ron grumbled. "Big birthday treat…"

**~LJ:HWA~**

On the morning of Ron's birthday, Lucy and Hermione went down to the Great Hall for breakfast as usual.

"So, did you get Ron a present?" Lucy asked tentatively.

"No," Hermione replied.

"Hermione, come on—"

"_No_," Hermione repeated severely.

"He's one of your best friends," Lucy said. "Don't try to deny that. This whole thing with Lavender will be over before you know it.… I mean, did you see how upset she looked this morning?"

"Yes," Hermione replied slowly. "Do you think that had something to do with him?"

"I don't know, but it'll probably make you feel better to imagine that it was," Lucy said.

They continued their breakfast in silence for a few minutes when Professor McGonagall hurried over to them.

"Miss Granger, Miss Jones," she said, looking concerned, "I'm afraid there's been an accident. Mr. Weasley has been poisoned."

**~LJ:HWA**

* * *

_**A/N: I imagine that Lavender looked upset when Lucy and Hermione saw her, because Ron had blown her off while under the influence of the love potion.**_


	15. 15: Poisoned & Beat

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.**_

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Poisoned and Beat**

Lucy and Hermione were anxiously waiting outside the hospital wing with Ginny when Harry finally showed up.

"What happened?" the three girls demanded immediately.

"Ron was opening his birthday presents, and he accidentally got into the Cauldron Cakes that Romilda Vane gave to me before Slughorn's Christmas party," Harry began. "They had a love potion in them, so I took Ron down to Slughorn's to get him an antidote. After he was cured, Slughorn poured us some mead that had poison in it. I managed to find a bezoar and got Ron to swallow it. That's when Slughorn went for help, and McGonagall and Pomfrey brought Ron up here."

Madam Pomfrey, the caretaker of the hospital wing, poked her head out into the hall.

"Madam Pomfrey, can we please come in and see Ron?" Ginny begged immediately.

"He needs rest," Madam Pomfrey replied. "You may see him in a few hours. Now move along." She went back into the ward and shut the door firmly behind her.

"I'm not going anywhere," Ginny said defiantly, glaring at the door.

"Why did Slughorn have a poisoned bottle of mead?" Lucy asked, turning back to Harry. "You don't think he was trying to poison someone, do you?"

"Why would Slughorn want to poison Ron?" Harry said, frowning.

"Well, maybe he was trying to poison _you_," Lucy reasoned.

"I don't think Slughorn would do that," Ginny said. "He _loves_ Harry. Harry's the jewel of his collection, after all." She smirked, and Lucy let out a giggle.

Harry scowled, his cheeks a bit pink. "Slughorn _did_ say that the mead was meant to be a gift," he said.

"A gift for who?" Lucy asked sharply.

"Dumbledore," Harry replied.

Lucy and Ginny exchanged a thoughtful look. Hermione remained quiet, looking worried.

**~LJ:HWA~**

For the rest of the day, Lucy, Harry, and Ginny speculated about the poison while Hermione stood silently beside them. Every time the hospital wing doors opened or closed, the four of them craned their heads to try and see Ron.

At about seven o'clock in the evening, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arrived. Madam Pomfrey let them in immediately. They stayed by Ron's bedside for about half an hour before they came out again.

"We're going to go and meet with Dumbledore," Mr. Weasley explained. "I think Madam Pomfrey will let you in soon."

"Is he okay?" Ginny asked.

"He'll be just fine," Mr. Weasley assured his daughter while Mrs. Weasley dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief. "He just needs to rest some more. He's sleeping now." Then he and his wife excused themselves to meet with Dumbledore.

**~LJ:HWA~**

At eight o'clock, Madam Pomfrey finally opened the doors and let the four students in to see Ron. "You need to keep quiet," she reminded them firmly.

They quickly agreed before gathering around Ron's bed. He was asleep, just as Mr. Weasley had said, and every once in a while, he would mumble something.

Ten minutes had gone by when the hospital wing doors opened again, and Fred and George came striding into the room.

"Is he all right?" George asked as he and his twin joined them.

"He will be," Lucy said, looking down at her friend. "That's what we've been told, anyway."

"So, all in all, not one of Ron's better birthdays?" Fred said, taking one of the empty seats.

"This isn't how we imagined handing over our present," George added, putting a gift onto the table next to Ron's bed. He sat down, as well.

"Yeah, when we pictured the scene, he was conscious," Fred said.

"There we were in Hogsmeade," George said, "waiting to surprise him—"

"You were in Hogsmeade?" Ginny interrupted.

"We were thinking of buying Zonko's," Fred explained. "A Hogsmeade branch, you know, but a fat lot of good it'll do us if you lot aren't allowed out at weekends to buy our stuff anymore.… But never mind that now." He turned to look at Harry and asked, "How _exactly_ did it happen?"

Harry took a breath before telling the story again. "—and then I got the bezoar down his throat, and his breathing eased up a bit—Slughorn ran for help—McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey turned up, and they brought Ron up here," he finished. "They reckon he'll be all right. Madam Pomfrey says he'll have to stay here a week or so—keep taking essence of rue.…"

"Blimey, it was lucky you thought of a bezoar," George commented.

"Lucky there was one in the room," Harry said.

Lucy heard Hermione sniff next to her, so she took one of Hermione's hands and squeezed it.

"Do Mum and Dad know?" Fred asked.

"They've already seen him," Ginny answered. "They arrived an hour ago—they're in Dumbledore's office now, but they'll be back soon.…"

There was a pause while everyone listened to Ron mumble in his sleep.

"So, the poison was _in_ the drink?" Fred asked.

"Yes," Harry said. "Slughorn poured it out—"

"Would he have been able to slip something into Ron's glass without you seeing?" Fred cut in.

"Probably," Harry said, "but why would Slughorn want to poison Ron?"

"No idea," Fred said. "You don't think he could have mixed up the glasses by mistake? Meaning to get you?"

"That's what I wondered at first," Lucy said, "but why would Slughorn want to poison Harry?"

"I dunno, but there must be loads of people who'd like to poison Harry, mustn't there?" Fred pointed out. "_The Chosen One_ and all that?"

"So you think Slughorn's a Death Eater?" Ginny asked.

"Anything's possible," Fred said.

"He could be under the Imperius Curse," George added.

"Or he could be innocent," Ginny said. "The poison could have been _in_ the bottle, in which case it was probably meant for Slughorn himself."

"Who'd want to kill Slughorn?" Fred asked.

"Dumbledore reckons Voldemort wanted Slughorn on his side," Harry said. "Slughorn was in hiding for a year before he came to Hogwarts. Maybe Voldemort wants him out of the way—maybe he thinks he could be valuable to Dumbledore."

"But you said Slughorn was planning on giving the bottle to Dumbledore," Lucy said. "So the poison _could_ have been meant for _Dumbledore_."

"Then the poisoner didn't know Slughorn very well," Hermione spoke up. "Anyone who knew Slughorn would have known there was a good chance he'd keep something that tasty for himself."

"Er-my-nee," Ron murmured suddenly.

Everyone turned to look at him, but he was still sleeping.

The hospital wing doors burst open, and they all turned to see Hagrid entering the ward, looking concerned. He was carrying his cross-bow and was leaving a trail of muddy footprints behind him.

"Bin in the forest all day!" he reported. "Aragog's worse—I've bin readin' to him—didn' get up ter dinner 'til jus' now, an' then Professor Sprout told me abou' Ron! How is he?"

"Not bad," Harry said. "They say he'll be okay."

"No more than seven visitors at a time!" Madam Pomfrey snapped, walking towards them from her office.

"Hagrid makes seven," George said.

"Oh—yes…" Madam Pomfrey said, flustered. Then she pulled her wand out and started tending to Hagrid's footprints.

"I don' believe this," Hagrid said, looking at Ron. "Jus' don' believe it.… Look at him, lyin' there.… Who'd want ter hurt him, eh?"

"That's just what we were discussing," Harry said. "We don't know."

"Someone couldn' have a grudge against the Gryffindor Quidditch team, could they?" Hagrid asked. "Firs' Katie, now Ron—"

"I can't see anyone trying to bump off a Quidditch team," George said.

"Wood might've done the Slytherins if he could've got away with it," Fred said, chuckling slightly.

"Well, I don't think it's Quidditch, but I think there _is_ a connection between the attacks," Hermione said.

"How d'you work that out?" Fred asked.

"Well, for one thing, they both ought to have been fatal and weren't—although that was pure luck," Hermione explained. "For another, neither the poison nor the necklace seems to have reached the person who was supposed to be killed. Of course, that makes the person behind this even more dangerous in a way, because they don't seem to care how many people they finish off before they actually reach their victim."

Lucy frowned, thinking hard. Maybe Hermione was on to something.…

Before she could say anything, the hospital doors opened once more, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arrived again.

Mrs. Weasley hurried forward and pulled Harry into a hug. "Dumbledore's told us how you save him with the bezoar," she said. "Oh, Harry, what can we say? You saved Ginny—you save Arthur—now you've saved Ron—"

Harry said, "Don't be—I didn't—"

"Half our family does seem to owe you their lives, now I stop and think about it," Mr. Weasley said. "Well, all I can say is that it was a lucky day for the Weasleys when Ron decided to sit in your compartment on the Hogwarts Express, Harry."

"No more than seven visitors!" Madam Pomfrey squawked, rushing over to them again.

Lucy and Hermione immediately stood up. "We'll go," Lucy said to the Weasleys, with Harry nodding his agreement. "Let Ron be with his family, you know."

Mrs. Weasley put her hand on Lucy's cheek, as a mother to a daughter. "You are all a part of this family," she said. "Thank you for sitting with him." Then she hugged Lucy and Hermione.

"I'll walk with yeh," Hagrid said. He, Lucy, Harry, and Hermione left the ward.

**~LJ:HWA~**

When they were out in the corridor, Hagrid said, "It's terrible. All this new security, an' kids are still gettin' hurt.… Dumbledore's worried sick.… He don' say much, but I can tell.…"

"Hasn't he got any ideas, Hagrid?" Hermione asked.

"I 'spect he's got hundreds of ideas, with a brain like his," Hagrid replied sadly. "But he doesn' know who sent tha' necklace nor put the poison in tha' wine, or they'd've bin caught, wouldn' they? Wha' worries me—" Hagrid paused to check nobody else was around. "—is how long Hogwarts can stay open if kids are bein' attacked. Chamber o' Secrets all over again, innit? There'll be panic—more parents takin' their kids outta school—an' next thing yeh know, the board o' governors—" He stopped as a ghost floated by and then continued, "—the board o' governors'll be talkin' about shuttin' us up fer good."

"Surely not?" Hermione gasped.

"Gotta see it from their point o' view," Hagrid said. "I mean, it's always bin a bit of a risk, sendin' a kid ter Hogwarts, hasn' it? Yeh expect accidents, don' yeh, with hundreds of underage wizards all locked up together, but attempted murder—tha's diff'rent. S'no wonder Dumbledore's angry with Sn—" He froze, a look of guilt spreading across his face.

"What?" Harry asked. "Dumbledore's angry with Snape?"

"I never said tha'," Hagrid said, shaking his head. "Look at the time! It's gettin' on fer midnight. I need ter—"

"Hagrid, why is Dumbledore angry with Snape?" Harry interrupted.

"Shhh!" Hagrid hissed. "Don' shout stuff like tha', Harry. D'yeh wan' me ter lose me job? Mind, I don' suppose yeh'd care, would yeh, not now yeh've given up Care of Mag—"

"Don't try and make me feel guilty; it won't work!" Harry insisted. "What's Snape done?"

"I dunno, Harry. I shouldn'ta heard it at all!" Hagrid said. "I—well, I was comin' outta the forest the other evenin', an' I overheard 'em talkin'—well, arguin'. Didn' like ter draw attention to meself, so I sorta sulked an' tried not ter listen—but it was a—well, a heated discussion, an' it wasn' easy ter block it out."

"Well?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Well—I jus' heard Snape sayin' Dumbledore took too much fer granted, an' maybe he—Snape—didn' want ter do it anymore—"

"Do what?" Harry demanded.

"I dunno, Harry," Hagrid said. "It sounded like Snape was feelin' a bit overworked, tha's all. Anyway, Dumbledore told him flat out he'd agreed ter do it, an' tha' was all there was to it. Pretty firm with him. Then he said summat abou' Snape makin' investigations in his house—in Slytherin. Well, there's nothin' strange abou' tha'!" Hagrid said when Lucy, Harry, and Hermione all looked at each other. "All the Heads o' Houses were asked ter look inter tha' necklace business—"

"Yeah, but Dumbledore's not having rows with the rest of them, is he?" Harry pointed out.

"Look," Hagrid said, "I know what yeh're like abou' Snape, Harry, an' I don' want yeh ter go readin' more inter this than there is."

"Look out," Hermione warned.

The other three looked around to see Filch turning the corner.

"Oho!" he said. "Out of bed so late! This'll mean detention!"

"No, it won', Filch," Hagrid said. "They're with me, aren' they?"

"What difference does that make?" Filch asked.

"I'm a ruddy teacher, aren' I, yeh sneakin' Squib!" Hagrid snapped, and Filch drew himself up taller, looking angry. "Get goin'," Hagrid added to Lucy, Harry, and Hermione.

The three students turned at once and left the scene. They ran all the way back to the portrait of the Fat Lady, and on the way, they passed Peeves, who was singing loudly as he zoomed towards the shouting.

**~LJ:HWA~**

They entered the common room after waking the Fat Lady up, and Hermione immediately left for the girls' dormitory. Lucy and Harry, however, sat in front of the fire.

"Harry, I've just thought of something," Lucy said in a whisper. "Well, I thought of it back in the hospital wing. Remember when Hermione said that she thought the two attacks were linked?"

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"That mead was meant for Dumbledore," Lucy said. "What if the necklace was meant for him, too? What if someone's been trying to kill _Dumbledore_?"

Harry looked at her, his eyes a bit wide. "What about what Hermione said about Slughorn?" he asked. "Nobody who knew Slughorn would have given him mead to give to Dumbledore.…"

"Maybe the attacker is getting desperate," Lucy suggested.

"Maybe…" Harry said, turning back to the fire.

They sat in silence for a few minutes when a shout startled them. "There you are, Potter!"

Harry stood at once, drawing his wand. Lucy turned, staying seated on the couch, although she also put her hand to her wand pocket. Standing up out of a chair on the other side of the room was Cormac McLaggen.

"I've been waiting for you to come back," Cormac explained, walking over to the couch. "Must've fallen asleep. Look, I saw them taking Weasley up to the hospital wing earlier. Didn't look like he'd be fit for next week's match."

"Oh—right—Quidditch," Harry said. He put his wand away. "Yeah… he might not make it."

"Well, then I'll be playing Keeper, won't I?" Cormac asked eagerly.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Yeah, I suppose so.…"

"Excellent," Cormac said, sounding pleased. "So, when's practice?"

"What? Oh—there's one tomorrow evening," Harry answered wearily.

"Good," Cormac said, satisfied. "Listen, Potter, we should have a talk beforehand. I've got some ideas on strategy you might find useful."

"Right," Harry said with a nod. "Well, I'll hear them tomorrow, then. I'm pretty tired now.… See you.…" He glanced over his shoulder and said, "Night, Lucy."

"Night," Lucy replied as Harry left for the boys' staircase.

Cormac, yawning and stretching, also left for his dormitory, leaving Lucy alone in the common room. She turned back to the fire, thinking worriedly about both Ron and what Hagrid had said about the school being closed.

_It'll be okay_, she told herself firmly. _They're not going to close the school, and Ron will be better very soon._

Repeating that thought in her head, she slowly went up to bed.

**~LJ:HWA~**

The next day, everyone knew that Ron had been poisoned. However, there wasn't as much talk about it as there had been with Katie and the necklace. The general consensus was that Ron's poisoning was probably an accident due to being in the Potion Master's study, and since he was given an antidote immediately, there was no lasting harm done.

Instead, the school shifted its focus to the next Quidditch match of the season, which would be Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. Many of the Gryffindors wanted to see Zacharias Smith—who was a Chaser on the Hufflepuff team—pay for his terrible commentary during their first match.

Harry was now being followed around by both Cormac and Lavender. All Cormac seemed to be able to talk about was Quidditch, and Harry had to remind him multiple times that he, Harry, was the Captain. Lavender, on the other hand, only wanted to talk about Ron. Lucy, though determined to support Harry, very quickly grew tired of Lavender's whining.

"Look, why don't you talk to Ron about all this?" Harry finally asked her.

"Well, I would, but he's always asleep when I go and see him!" Lavender pouted.

Lucy and Harry exchanged confused looks. "Is he?" Harry asked.

"Is Hermione Granger still visiting him?" Lavender asked abruptly.

"Yes," Lucy replied, narrowing her eyes at the girl. "They're friends."

"Don't make me laugh," Lavender scoffed. "She didn't talk to him for _weeks_ after he started going out with me! I suppose she wants to make up with him now he's all _interesting_—"

"Being poisoned isn't interesting," Lucy snapped.

Lavender swelled up indignantly, but Harry quickly interrupted them. "Sorry, got to go—there's McLaggen coming for a talk about Quidditch," he said. He grabbed the arm of Lucy's robes and pulled her through a door that was pretending to be a wall.

"I don't think I've ever envied you less," Lucy said, setting off down the shortcut with Harry. "Also, you better point me in the direction of the common room at some point, because I have a free period and an eighteen-inch essay for Muggle Studies to finish."

**~LJ:HWA~**

The morning of the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff dawned early for Lucy and Harry. After breakfast, they went straight to the hospital wing to visit Ron, who wasn't allowed to go down to the pitch and watch the match himself.

"So, how's McLaggen shaping up?" Ron asked.

"I've told you," Harry said. "He could be world-class, and I still wouldn't want to keep him. He keeps trying to tell everyone what to do, and he thinks he could play every position better than the rest of us. I can't fucking wait to be shot of him."

"Speaking of getting shot of people," Lucy added, "will you stop pretending to be asleep when Lavender comes to see you? She's really getting on our nerves."

"Oh," Ron said. "Yeah. All right."

"If you don't want to go out with her anymore, just tell her," Harry added.

"Yeah—well—it's not that easy, is it?" Ron said. He paused and then added casually, "Hermione going to look in before the match?"

"No, she's already gone down to the pitch with Ginny," Lucy said, trying very hard not to smirk at him.

"Oh," Ron repeated. "Right. Well, good luck. Hope you hammer McLag—I mean, Smith."

"I'll try," Harry said. "See you after the match."

Lucy waved, and the two of them set off for the Quidditch pitch.

**~LJ:HWA~**

Lucy and Harry hurried through the corridors, and when they turned a corner, they saw Malfoy walking the opposite direction with a couple of younger girls. Both parties stopped short.

"Where're you going?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'm really going to tell you, because it's your business, Potter," Malfoy shot back sarcastically. "You'd better hurry up. They'll be waiting for _the Chosen Captain_—_the Boy Who Scored_—whatever they call you these days." He brushed past the Potter twins, his friends hurrying along behind him.

Harry remained frozen, watching them leave.

"Harry, come _on_," Lucy said, pulling on his robes. "You're going to be late—"

Harry started, "What about Malfoy—?"

"What _about_ him?" Lucy asked. "Surely whatever he's up to isn't more important than your Quidditch match?"

Harry frowned but didn't reply. He and Lucy ran from the castle and down the grounds until they reached the Gryffindor locker rooms. Lucy said a hurried good-bye as Harry entered them, and then she went up into the stands by herself.

"Lucy!" a voice called.

Lucy found Sally-Anne first, her arms high in the air and waving. Hermione, Neville, and Jeremy were with her.

"Hi," Lucy said when she reached them. "Sorry I'm late." She pecked Jeremy on the mouth in greeting.

"Where were you?" Hermione asked.

"Harry and I went to see Ron," Lucy replied, standing in front of Jeremy, who draped his arms over her shoulders and pulled her back into his chest. "Had to have a few words with him about his overbearing girlfriend. Anyway—Harry got distracted, but we're here now."

The crowd erupted into cheers as the two teams marched out onto the field. Lucy and her friends joined in. Harry and the Hufflepuff Captain stepped forward and shook hands. Then all the players mounted their brooms and took off on Madam Hooch's whistle.

"That's Smith of Hufflepuff with the Quaffle," the commentator said. Lucy's mouth dropped open; it was Luna!

"He did the commentary last time, of course," Luna went on, "and Ginny Weasley flew into him—I think probably on purpose, it looked like it. Smith was being quite rude about Gryffindor. I expect he regrets that now he's playing them—oh, look, he's lost the Quaffle. Ginny took it from him. I do like her—she's very nice—but now that big Hufflepuff player's got the Quaffle from her. I can't remember his name—it's something like Bibble—no, Buggins—"

"It's Cadwallader!" Professor McGonagall corrected.

Lucy looked over to the commentator's podium to see Professor McGonagall sitting next to Luna as the crowd laughed.

"What are you _doing_, you great stupid prat?" Sally-Anne shouted. "The Quaffle's coming right at you—!"

Lucy quickly turned to see Cadwallader score as Cormac was yelling something to Ginny. Sally-Anne swore rather loudly.

"Harry Potter's now having an argument with his Keeper," Luna continued. "I don't think that'll help him find the Snitch, but maybe it's a clever ruse.…"

The match continued. Ginny and Demelza each scored a goal, and Cadwallader scored a second time, making it twenty-twenty. Luna went on commentating, although she seemed to like to talk about everything other than the actual match. She began explaining to the crowd that Zacharias Smith, who was having a hard time keeping the Quaffle in his possession for more than a few seconds, must be suffering from something she called _Loser's Lurgy_.

Eventually, Professor McGonagall grabbed the megaphone away from Luna and said, "Seventy-forty to Hufflepuff!"

"Is it already?" Luna said. "Oh, look! The Gryffindor Keeper's got hold of one of the Beater's bats."

Lucy turned quickly to see that Cormac indeed had one of the Beater bats. He swung and hit a Bludger just as Harry came flying towards him.

"_Harry_!" Lucy screamed as the Bludger hit him.

Harry toppled off his broom and began to fall. The Gryffindor Beaters, who had been flying nearby, zoomed towards him and managed to catch him between them. There were screams all around as Madam Hooch blew her whistle to signal a time out. Peakes and Coote lowered Harry to the ground. The professors who were in the crowd were converging on him.

"Lucy!" Jeremy said as Lucy pulled away from him.

She didn't turn around. She pushed her way through the crowd, reached the pitch, and sprinted across the grass.

"Miss Jones, I'm going to have to ask you to keep back," Professor Burbage said, holding her arm out to catch Lucy before she could get too close. "He'll be all right. They're going to take him up to the hospital wing—"

Lucy watched as Professor Flitwick conjured a stretcher and levitated Harry onto it. The rest of the Gryffindor team, except for Cormac, had landed nearby, as well. Ginny was talking heatedly with Madam Hooch.

When Professor Flitwick set off for the castle, Lucy hurried forward. "Will he be okay?" she asked worriedly to Professor McGonagall.

"Of course he will," Professor McGonagall replied rather gently. "There's nothing you can do for him right now, Miss Jones. I suggest you go back to your seat. You can visit him in the hospital wing this evening, if Madam Pomfrey allows it.…"

Madam Hooch was instructing the rest of the Gryffindor team to get into the air. Lucy nodded at Professor McGonagall, defeated, and hurried back into the stands.

"What's happened?" Hermione asked, looking terrified. "Is Harry all right?"

"They took him up to the hospital wing," Lucy replied. "They didn't tell me anything else."

Jeremy put his arm around her shoulders comfortingly.

Madam Hooch had signaled for the game to restart, and Lucy looked up at the players half-heartedly.

"We're going to get slaughtered without a Seeker," Sally-Anne moaned. "That stupid fucking prat. I'm going to kick his ass for this."

**~LJ:HWA~**

When the game finally ended, the score was three hundred and twenty to sixty.

"I'm going up to the hospital wing," Lucy said immediately as the Gryffindors around her started to leave the stands. "I have to make sure he's okay."

"I'll walk you," Jeremy offered.

They said good-bye to Hermione, Sally-Anne, and Neville, and began the walk back up to the castle.

"Are you all right?" Jeremy asked when they reached the entrance hall.

"I'll be okay once I know Harry's okay," Lucy replied. She laced her fingers between Jeremy's, and he squeezed them.

They continued in silence up to the hospital wing, where they paused outside the doors.

"I'll let you go in by yourself," Jeremy said. "I know how Madam Pomfrey can be."

Lucy nodded before throwing her arms around his neck. "Thank you," she murmured into his shoulder.

Jeremy squeezed her back, kissing the side of her head. Then he pulled away a bit and kissed her properly. When he was finished, he smiled at her, turned, and walked back the way they'd come.

Lucy squared up to the hospital wing doors, pushed them open, and entered the ward.

"Hi, Lucy," Ron said.

"Hi," Lucy replied, going over to his bed. "Is Harry okay?"

"Yeah, Madam Pomfrey fixed him up in a heartbeat," Ron replied, gesturing to the bed next to him, where there were privacy screens up. "He's still unconscious, though. Madam Pomfrey says it might be a few hours 'til he's awake again—"

The door to the hospital wing burst open again, and the rest of the Gryffindor team—except for Cormac—entered the room.

Ginny hurried over to Lucy and Ron. "How's he doing?" she asked at once.

Ron repeated to her what he'd said to Lucy. Ginny looked relieved.

"It was _terrifying_," Lucy told Ron. "Absolutely terrifying…"

"So, what happened, exactly?" Ron asked, sitting up straighter in his bed. "Madam Pomfrey wouldn't tell me much."

"He got hit in the head with a Bludger," Ginny replied, "which _McLaggen_ hit at him."

Ron's jaw dropped. "_What_?" he asked. "Why was McLaggen hitting a Bludger? Why did he hit it _at_ Harry?"

"He took my bat," Jimmy Peakes said, looking angry. "He was trying to show me how to hit the Bludger at Cadwallader, but he mishit it and got Harry instead."

"What a fucking _prat_," Ron said, still looking a bit shocked.

"You'd better be good to go for the last match," Ginny said to Ron. "I'm not playing on a team with McLaggen ever again—nor is anyone else in this room."

The rest of the Gryffindor team nodded in agreement.

Madam Hooch, finally noticing the group of students standing around in the hospital wing, came over to them. "If you're here to see Potter, he's going to be asleep for a little while longer," she reported. "If you're going to stay, you need to keep quiet." She removed the privacy screens from around Harry's bed with a quick wave of her wand, and then she went back to her office.

The Gryffindor team, besides Ginny, decided to leave. Dean, who was still on the team in Katie's place, tried to get Ginny to leave with him, but she refused. When it was just Lucy, Ginny, and Ron left, Ginny openly rolled her eyes.

"Wanna talk about it?" Lucy asked.

"Not really, no," Ginny sighed. She took a seat next to Ron's bed, and Lucy did the same. Then Ginny said, "It was a terrible match. It really was."

"Most Quidditch matches are when a side is missing their Seeker," Lucy said. "Madam Hooch wouldn't let you reschedule?"

"No," Ginny replied glumly. "She said the match had already started, so we could either keep playing as we were, bring in substitutes, or forfeit."

"Well, why didn't you just sub for Seeker?" Lucy asked.

"Hooch wouldn't let me," Ginny answered. "Said I'd started the game as a Chaser, so I had to continue in that position. We don't have a backup Seeker, and we didn't want to forfeit. So we just had to play as we were." She paused and added, "We were lucky that we were able to start with a Seeker as it was. Harry barely showed up on time."

Ron looked confused.

"I'll tell you later," Lucy promised, and Ron nodded.

"So, how did McLaggen do?" he asked, trying to sound uninterested.

"You don't have to worry about him replacing you," Ginny said. "The final score was three hundred and twenty points to sixty, which means that they scored one hundred and seventy before catching the Snitch. If that doesn't tell you how McLaggen did, then I don't know what else to say to convince you."

"He had some nerve," Lucy said angrily. "Even after they took Harry off the field, McLaggen kept trying to tell the rest of the team how to play. His arrogance is unbelievable." She snorted and added, "Sally-Anne said she was going to kick his ass."

"Well, hopefully she leaves some of it for us," Ginny said. "The rest of the team would like to do some kicking, as well."

**~LJ:HWA~**

Ginny stayed in the hospital wing with them for a little while longer before excusing herself. Lucy sat in the chair between Ron's and Harry's beds. They were silent for a while before the hospital wing doors opened, and Hermione hurried in.

"Is he all right?" she asked anxiously.

"Yes," Lucy replied. "Madam Pomfrey fixed him up."

"She said he'd need to spend the whole weekend here, probably," Ron added, looking at Hermione carefully.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "Oh," she said after a moment. She pulled a package out of her robes and set in on top of Ron's bed. "I almost forgot. Happy late birthday."

Ron reached forward and opened the present. "Thanks, Hermione," he said genuinely.

Hermione blushed slightly, muttered a quick farewell, and left the hospital wing again.

**~LJ:HWA~**

It was another few hours before Harry finally came around. He shifted about for a moment before lifting his head and looking over to Lucy and Ron.

"Nice of you to drop in," Ron joked.

Harry glanced around the room, taking in his surroundings. "What happened?" he asked.

"Cracked skull," Madam Pomfrey replied, coming over to his bed. "Nothing to worry about—I mended it at once, but I'm keeping you in overnight. You shouldn't overexert yourself for a few hours."

"I don't want to stay here overnight," Harry grumbled. He sat up in his bed, pushing his covers aside. "I want to find McLaggen and kill him."

"I'm afraid that would come under the heading of _overexertion_," Madam Pomfrey said, pushing him back down into his bed. She pulled her wand out and waved it threateningly at him. "You will stay here until I discharge you, Potter, or I shall call the headmaster." She turned and went back to her office.

"D'you know how much we lost by?" Harry asked, turning back to his friends.

"Yeah," Lucy answered. "Final score was three hundred and twenty to sixty."

"Brilliant," Harry said sarcastically. "Really brilliant! When I get hold of McLaggen—"

"You'll need to get in line," Lucy interrupted. "Almost the entire house feels the same."

"Besides, you don't want to get hold of him," Ron said. "He's the size of a troll. Personally, I think there's a lot to be said for hexing him with that toenail thing of the Prince's."

"_Anyway_," Lucy said, shaking her head at Ron, "the rest of the team may have already dealt with him before you have a chance to do so. They were very upset."

"I could hear the match commentary from here," Ron laughed. "I hope Luna always commentates from now on.… _Loser's Lurgy_…" Harry still looked angry, and Ron's laughter quickly died out. "Ginny came in to visit while you were unconscious," he reported. "She reckons you only just arrived on time for the match. How come? You left here early enough."

"Oh…" Harry said. "Yeah… well, Lucy and I saw Malfoy sneaking off with a couple of girls who didn't look like they wanted to be with him, and that's the second time he's made sure he isn't down on the Quidditch pitch with the rest of the school; he skipped the last match, too, remember? Wish I'd followed him now. The match was such a fiasco—"

"Don't be ridiculous," Lucy said. "You couldn't have missed a Quidditch match just to follow Malfoy. You're the Captain!"

"I want to know what he's up to," Harry insisted. "And _don't_ tell me it's all in my head—not after what I overheard between him and Snape—"

"I never said it was all in your head," Ron said, "but there's no rule saying only one person at a time can be plotting anything in this place! You're getting a bit obsessed with Malfoy, Harry. I mean, thinking about missing a match just to follow him—"

"I want to catch him at it!" Harry said. "I mean, where's he going when he disappears off the map?"

"I dunno—Hogsmeade?" Lucy guessed.

"I've never seen him going along any of the secret passageways," Harry said. "I thought they were being watched now anyway?"

"Well, then, we don't know," Ron said.

"Listen, it's getting late," Lucy said, getting up and stretching her arms over her head. "I should probably go and get some dinner. I'll come back to see you tomorrow, okay?"

Harry and Ron nodded and murmured their agreement.

"Good night, boys," Lucy said.

"Good night, Lucy," both of them answered.

**~LJ:HWA~**

* * *

_**A/N: Not sure if there's a rule that says Ginny can't switch positions in the middle of a match, but it would explain why she couldn't play as Seeker instead of Chaser when Harry got hurt.**_


	16. 16: Harry's Obsession

_**A/N: Fun fact of the day: Today is mine and my husband's second wedding anniversary!**_

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.**_

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Harry's Obsession**

The next Monday, Harry and Ron were both discharged from the hospital wing. Lucy and Hermione met them in the hospital, and the four of them went down to breakfast together. Lucy was very pleased that Hermione and Ron were seemingly back on good terms with one another; she had been tired of having to split her time between the two of them.

"Anything interesting happen this weekend?" Harry asked as they set off down the corridor.

"Ginny and Dean had a row in the common room after Ginny came back from visiting you in the hospital wing," Hermione reported.

"Really?" Lucy asked. "I guess I'm not surprised; they've been on thin ice lately."

"What did they row about?" Harry questioned.

They turned a corner and found themselves in a deserted corridor except for one young girl holding a set of brass scales in her hands. She looked around at the four Gryffindors and, seeming frightened, dropped the scales to the floor.

"It's all right!" Hermione said. "Here—" She tapped the scales with her wand and said, "_Reparo_."

The girl, still looking terrified, didn't say anything as the sixth-years continued past.

"I swear, they're getting smaller," Ron commented.

"Never mind her," Harry said. "What did Ginny and Dean row about, Hermione?"

"Oh, Dean was laughing about McLaggen hitting that Bludger at you," Hermione said.

"It must've looked funny," Ron said, shrugging.

"It didn't look funny at all!" Lucy snapped. "It looked painful as hell, and if Coote and Peakes hadn't caught him, Harry could've been seriously injured."

"Yeah, well, there was no need for Ginny and Dean to split up over it," Harry said, "or are they still together?"

"Yes, they are—but why are you so interested?" Hermione shot back.

Lucy glanced at Harry suspiciously, whose cheeks looked a bit warm.

"I just don't want my Quidditch team messed up again!" he said defiantly, and Lucy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Harry!" a voiced called from behind them. "Lucy!"

They all stopped to look over their shoulders.

"Oh, hi, Luna," Harry said.

The four Gryffindors turned to face the Ravenclaw.

"I went to the hospital wing to find you," Luna said, "but they said you'd left.…" She began to rummage around in her bag, pulling out an odd assortment of things, which she passed over to Ron. There was something that looked like a green onion, a large mushroom, and some sand, before she finally pulled out two scrolls of parchment. "I've been told to give you these," Luna explained.

Lucy and Harry took their scrolls and unrolled them.

"Tonight," Harry said simply.

"Wednesday," Lucy replied.

"Nice commentary last match!" Ron said, handing over Luna's things.

She smiled. "You're making fun of me, aren't you?" she said. "Everyone says I was dreadful."

"No, I'm serious!" Ron insisted. "I can't remember enjoying commentary more! What is this, by the way?" He held up the green onion.

"Oh, it's a Gurdyroot," Luna replied. "You can keep it, if you like. I've got a few of them. They're really excellent for warding off Gulping Plimpies." Then she gave them a lazy wave and walked away.

"You know, she's grown on me, Luna," Ron said as the other four continued on. "I know she's insane, but it's in a good—" He stopped abruptly, paling slightly.

They had just reached the marble stairs in the entrance hall, and saw Lavender standing at the bottom of them.

"Hi," Ron said to her lamely when they had descended.

"C'mon," Harry murmured to Lucy and Hermione, and the three of them left Ron to deal with his girlfriend.

As they past, they heard Lavender say, "Why didn't you tell me you were getting out today? And why was _she_ with you?"

Lucy, Harry, and Hermione sat down together at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall and began their breakfast. Ron didn't show up for nearly half an hour, and he grudgingly sat with Lavender. Lucy glanced at Hermione, who was trying her best to hide her pleased smirk.

**~LJ:HWA~**

For the rest of the day, Hermione remained in a good mood. She even decided to look over Harry's Herbology essay for him, something she'd been refusing to do since she'd stopped talking to Ron. She knew that Harry would let Ron copy from him, and she hadn't wanted to help Ron.

"Thanks a lot, Hermione," Harry said. "Listen, I've got to hurry, or I'll be late for Dumbledore.…"

"Good luck," Lucy said, and with a wave, Harry left the common room.

**~LJ:HWA~**

On Wednesday evening, Lucy went up to Dumbledore's office for her lesson. When she knocked on the door and was given permission to enter, she went inside. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, as usual.

"Good evening," he said, smiling at Lucy.

"Hello, Professor," Lucy greeted.

"There are only a few things that I want to go over with you tonight," Dumbledore went on. He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled a package out of it. "Firstly, I wanted to give this to you."

He slid the package over the desk, and Lucy picked it up. After a nod from Dumbledore, she opened it to find two small mirrors.

"Mirrors?" Lucy asked, confused.

"They are for communication," Dumbledore said, smiling slightly. "Hand one of those to me, and you'll see."

Lucy gave one of the mirrors to him, and then she looked into the one still in her lap.

"Now, say my name into the mirror," Dumbledore instructed.

"Professor Dumbledore," Lucy said, looking at hers. Her reflection shimmered for a moment before being replaced with Dumbledore's face. She gasped.

"This is a neat little way for communication, even from a great distance," Dumbledore said. "It's called a two-way mirror. Just say the name of the person who is in possession of the other, and you will be able to talk to one another. I figured that could be helpful in the future. Oh, and when you've finished your conversation, just tap the mirror with your wand and say _Finite_."

"Thanks, Professor," Lucy said, taking the second mirror back from him. She carefully folded them back into the package.

"Secondly," Dumbledore said, "tonight we are going to be practicing the Extension Charm. Now, Extension Charms are very heavily monitored by the Ministry of Magic, but as long as you perform them correctly, they will be undetectable. Let us begin.…"

For the rest of the night, Lucy practiced casting Extension Charms onto various objects until Dumbledore was satisfied. With a final farewell, Lucy departed from Dumbledore's office feeling tired but proud of herself.

**~LJ:HWA~**

March gave way into April, and at the beginning of the month, a new sign went up on the Gryffindor notice board. The date for the Apparition Test was going to be the twenty-first of April. The sixth-years had spotted the sign when they returned from dinner one Sunday night.

"Well, that's something to look forward to," Hermione said as she, Lucy, Ron, and Harry sat down to finish up their homework.

"Maybe for you," Lucy said. "You have to be seventeen by then, and Harry and I won't be."

"At least you can both Apparate, though!" Ron snapped, looking anxious. "You'll have no trouble come July!"

Lucy shrugged. She'd finally Apparated three weeks earlier and had grown quite confident in her abilities.

"I've only done it once," Harry argued.

They sat in silence for a while, working on various homework assignments. Hermione was doing some translations for Ancient Runes, Ron was working on a Defense Against the Dark Arts essay, and Lucy was finishing up her Muggle Studies essay. Harry, on the other hand, was leafing through his Potions book.

"You won't find anything in there," Hermione said abruptly.

After Harry's previous lesson with Dumbledore, he had told the others that Dumbledore really wanted Harry to get the memory from Slughorn, and that there would be no point in meeting if they didn't have it. Over the last few weeks, Harry had begun to get more desperate.

"Don't start, Hermione," he warned. "If it hadn't been for the Prince, Ron wouldn't be sitting here now."

"He would if you'd just listened to Snape in our first year," Hermione pointed out.

Harry simply flipped to the next page in his textbook.

"I'm telling you, the stupid Prince isn't going to be able to help you with this, Harry!" Hermione said. "There's only one way to force someone to do what you want, and that's the Imperius Curse, which is illegal—"

"Yeah, I know that, thanks," Harry interrupted. "That's why I'm looking for something different. Dumbledore says Veritaserum won't do it, but there might be something else—a potion or a spell—"

"You're going about it the wrong way," Hermione insisted. "Only _you_ can get the memory, Dumbledore says. That must mean you can persuade Slughorn where other people can't. It's not a question of slipping him a potion. Anyone could do that—"

"How d'you spell _belligerent_?" Ron asked suddenly. "It can't be B-U-M—"

"No, it isn't," Lucy said, frowning.

Hermione reached over and pulled Ron's essay towards her. "And _augury_ doesn't begin O-R-G either," she said. "What kind of quill are you using?"

"It's one of Fred's and George's Spell-Check ones… but I think the charm must be wearing off…" Ron said, shaking the quill.

"Yes, it must," Hermione said, "because we were asked how we'd deal with dementors, not _Dugbogs_, and I don't remember you changing your name to _Roonil_ _Wazlib_, either."

"Ha!" Lucy snorted. "Roonil Wazlib…"

"Ah, no!" Ron gasped. "Don't say I'll have to write the whole thing out again!"

"It's okay," Hermione said, pulling her wand out. "We can fix it."

"I love you, Hermione," Ron replied, leaning back in his chair.

"Don't let Lavender hear you saying that," Hermione murmured, her cheeks flushing a bit.

"I won't," Ron said, "or maybe I will—then she'll ditch me—"

"Why don't _you_ ditch _her_ if you want to finish it?" Harry asked.

"You haven't ever chucked anyone, have you?" Ron shot back. "You and Cho just—"

"Sort of fell apart, yeah," Harry said.

"Wish that would happen with me and Lavender," Ron mumbled, "but the more I hint I want to finish it, the tighter she holds on. It's like going out with the giant squid."

"She deserves a proper break up, Roonil," Lucy said.

"Please don't start calling me that," Ron groaned.

"No promises," Lucy said. "Anyway, I was able to break up with someone I still cared about—"

"And now you're back together with him, aren't you?" Ron cut in.

"My _point_ was that you don't care about Lavender anymore, so it shouldn't be too difficult," Lucy said. Ron didn't answer, and Lucy didn't press him further.

About twenty minutes later, Hermione handed over Ron's essay and said, "There."

"Thanks a million," Ron said, taking the parchment. "Can I borrow your quill for the conclusion?"

Hermione gave him her quill, and he went back to writing.

Amidst their discussion, the last of the Gryffindors had gone up to bed, leaving Lucy and her friends alone in the common room. Lucy wrote down one last sentence on her Muggle Studies essay and rolled up the parchment.

Suddenly, there was a loud _crack._ Lucy jumped as Hermione let out a surprised yelp. Ron knocked his ink bottle over his essay, cursing, and Harry exclaimed, "Kreacher!"

There in front of them stood Kreacher, bowing low to the ground. "Master said he wanted regular reports on what the Malfoy boy is doing, so Kreacher has come to give—"

He was cut off by another loud _crack,_ and Dobby the house-elf appeared next to him.

"Dobby has been helping, too, Harry Potter!" Dobby said. "Kreacher ought to tell Dobby when he is coming to see Harry Potter, so they can make their reports together!"

"What is this?" Hermione asked. "What's going on, Harry?"

"Well… they've been following Malfoy for me," Harry explained, looking a bit sheepish.

"And you didn't tell us?" Lucy asked.

"Ron knew," Harry said quickly.

"Hey!" Ron protested. "Don't throw me under the bus!"

"Dobby has not slept for a week, Harry Potter!" Dobby said, drawing the sixth-years' attentions back to the elves.

"You haven't slept, Dobby?" Hermione asked. "Surely, Harry, you didn't tell him not to—!"

"No, of course I didn't," Harry said hastily. "Dobby, you can sleep, all right? Has either of you found out anything?"

"Master Malfoy moves with a nobility that befits his pure blood," Kreacher began, and Lucy rolled her eyes. "His features recall the fine bones of my mistress, and his manners are those of—"

"Draco Malfoy is a bad boy!" Dobby interrupted. "A bad boy who—who—" He stopped, looking conflicted, and then streaked towards the fire.

Harry grabbed him about his middle, and held onto him until he stopped struggling.

"Thank you, Harry Potter," Dobby said. "Dobby still finds it difficult to speak ill of his old masters.…" Harry let go of him, and Dobby turned to Kreacher before continuing, "But Kreacher should know that Draco Malfoy is not a good master to a house-elf!"

"Yeah, we don't need to hear about you being in love with Malfoy," Harry said. "Let's fast forward to where he's actually been going."

"Master Malfoy eats in the Great Hall," Kreacher went on, "he sleeps in a dormitory in the dungeons, he attends his classes in a variety of—"

"Dobby, you tell me," Harry said impatiently. "Has he been going anywhere he shouldn't have?"

"Harry Potter, sir, the Malfoy boy is breaking no rules that Dobby can discover," Dobby said, "but he is still keen to avoid detection. He has been making regular visits to the seventh floor with a variety of other students, who keep watch for him while he enters—"

"The Room of Requirement!" Harry gasped, hitting himself in the head with his Potions book. "_That's_ where he's been sneaking off to! That's where he's doing… whatever he's doing! I bet _that's_ why he's been disappearing off the map—come to think of it, I've never seen the Room of Requirement on there!"

"Maybe the Marauders never knew the room was there," Ron suggested.

"I think it'll be part of the magic of the room," Hermione said. "If you need it to be Unplottable, it will be."

"Dobby, have you managed to get in to have a look at what Malfoy's doing?" Harry asked.

"No, Harry Potter," Dobby replied sadly. "That is impossible."

"No, it's not," Harry said. "Malfoy got into our headquarters there last year, so I'll be able to get in and spy on him—no problem."

"I don't think you will, Harry," Lucy said, frowning. "Malfoy already knew exactly how we were using the room, because that girl Marietta had blabbed. He needed the room to become the headquarters of the D.A., so it did. You don't know what the room becomes when Malfoy goes in there, so you don't know what to ask it to transform into."

"There'll be a way around that," Harry said, waving her off. "You've done brilliantly, Dobby."

"Kreacher's done well, too," Hermione said.

Kreacher looked up at the ceiling, his eyes bugging out. "The Mudblood is speaking to Kreacher," he said. "Kreacher will pretend he cannot hear—"

"Get out of it," Harry commanded, and Kreacher bowed once more before disappearing. "You'd better go and get some sleep, too, Dobby," Harry added.

"Thank you, Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby said before Disapparating, as well.

"How good is this?" Harry asked, turning to his friends. "We know where Malfoy's going! We've got him cornered now!"

"Yeah, it's great," Ron agreed, although he was preoccupied with his ink-covered essay.

Hermione took the essay from him again and began to siphon the ink away with her wand.

"But what's up with Malfoy going up there with a _variety of students_?" Lucy asked, frowning. "How many people are in on it? You wouldn't think he'd trust lots of them to know what he's doing.…"

"Yeah, that _is_ weird," Harry agreed. "I heard him telling Crabbe it wasn't Crabbe's business what he was doing… so what's he telling all these—all these—" He stopped, staring into the fire, a calculating look on his face. "God, I've been stupid," he breathed. "It's obvious, isn't it? There was a great vat of it down in the dungeon.… He could've nicked some any time during that lesson.…"

"Nicked what?" Lucy asked, confused.

"Polyjuice Potion," Harry said. "He stole some of the Polyjuice Potion Slughorn showed us in our first Potions lesson.… There aren't a whole variety of students standing guard for Malfoy—it's just Crabbe and Goyle, as usual.… Yeah, it all fits!" He jumped up, looking excited. "They're stupid enough to do what they're told, even if he won't tell them what he's up to—but he doesn't want them to be seen lurking around outside the Room of Requirement, so he's got them taking Polyjuice to make them look like other people.… Those two girls we saw him with when he missed Quidditch—ha! Crabbe and Goyle!"

"Do you mean to say," Hermione said, "that that little girl whose scales I repaired—?"

"Yeah, of course!" Harry said. "Of course! Malfoy must've been inside the room at the time, so she—what am I talking about?—_he_ dropped the scales to tell Malfoy not to come out, because there was someone there! Then there was that girl who dropped the toadspawn, too! We've been walking past him all this time and not realizing it!"

"He's got Crabbe and Goyle transforming into girls?" Ron chuckled. "Blimey—no wonder they don't look too happy these days.… I'm surprised they don't tell him to stuff it—"

"Well, they wouldn't, would they, if he's shown them his Dark Mark?" Harry said.

"Hmmm… the Dark Mark we don't know exists," Hermione pointed out. She rolled up Ron's fixed essay and gave it back to him.

"We'll see," Harry said.

"Yes, we will," Hermione said. "Harry, before you get all excited, I don't think you'll be able to get into the Room of Requirement without knowing what's there first. And I don't think you should forget that what you're _supposed_ to be concentrating on is getting that memory from Slughorn." She stood and threw her bag over her shoulder. "I'm going up to bed. Coming, Lucy?"

"Sure," Lucy replied, gathering up her things, as well. "Good night, boys."

**~LJ:HWA~**

The next morning at breakfast, Harry told the others that during his free period before Defense Against the Dark Arts, he was going to try and get into the Room of Requirement. Hermione protested feverishly, reminding him yet again that he was supposed to be working on getting the memory from Slughorn. She was interrupted by an owl arriving to deliver her morning copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

"Look," Harry said, "I haven't forgotten about Slughorn, but I haven't got a clue how to get that memory off him. Until I get a brain wave, why shouldn't I find out what Malfoy's doing?"

"I've already told you, you need to _persuade_ Slughorn," Hermione insisted. "It's not a question of tricking him or bewitching him, or Dumbledore could have done it in a second. Instead of messing around outside the Room of Requirement, you should go and find Slughorn and start appealing to his better nature." Then she disappeared behind her newspaper.

Ron asked, "Anyone we know—?"

"Yes!" Hermione said, and Lucy almost spat out her forkful of eggs. "It's all right—he's not dead," Hermione reassured them. "It's Mundungus! He's been arrested and sent to Azkaban! Something to do with impersonating an Inferius during an attempted burglary—and someone called Octavius Pepper has vanished.… Oh, and how horrible, a nine-year-old boy has been arrested for trying to kill his grandparents. They think he was under the Imperius Curse.…"

**~LJ:HWA~**

At the end of breakfast, Hermione departed for Ancient Runes, leaving Lucy and Ron to see if Harry was serious about trying to get into the Room of Requirement.

"Harry, I really don't know if this is a good idea," Lucy said as they left the Great Hall.

"I'm going," Harry said. "I've got Malfoy cornered, and this is the perfect time to try and get into the room. I'll see you in Defense Against the Dark Arts." He gave Lucy and Ron a brief smile before setting off for the seventh-floor corridor.

Lucy shook her head and accompanied Ron back up to the common room.

**~LJ:HWA~**

An hour later, Lucy and Ron joined Hermione in their Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Harry entered the room a few minutes after.

"Late again, Potter," Snape said from the front of the room. "Ten points from Gryffindor."

Harry sat down next to Ron, looking annoyed. Most of the class were still talking to one another.

"Before we start, I want your dementor essays," Snape began, calling the attention up to him, "and I hope, for your sake, they are better than the tripe I had to endure on resisting the Imperius Curse." He waved his wand, and all the scrolls flew through the air and landed on his desk. "Now, if you will all open your books to page—what is it, Mr. Finnigan?"

"Sir," Seamus said, "I've been wondering—how do you tell the difference between an Inferius and a ghost? Only there was something in the paper about an Inferius—"

"No, there wasn't," Snape cut him off.

"Sir," Seamus insisted, "I heard people talking—"

"If you had actually read the article in question, Mr. Finnigan," Snape interrupted again, "you would have known that the so-called Inferius was nothing but a smelly sneak thief by the name of Mundungus Fletcher."

"I thought Snape and Mundungus were on the same side," Harry whispered. "Shouldn't he be upset Mundungus has been arrest—?"

"Potter seems to have a lot to say on the subject, however," Snape said loudly. "Let us ask Potter how we would tell the difference between an Inferius and a ghost."

"Er—well," Harry said as the class turned to look at him, "ghosts are transparent—"

"Oh, very good," Snape said. "Yes, it is easy to see that nearly six years of magical education have not been wasted on you, Potter. _Ghosts are transparent_."

Some of the students giggled.

"Yeah, ghosts are transparent, but Inferi are dead bodies, aren't they?" Harry went on. "So they'd be solid—"

"A five-year-old could have told us as much," Snape said. "The Inferius is a corpse that has been reanimated by a Dark wizard's spell. It is not alive; it is merely used like a puppet to do the wizard's bidding. A ghost, as I trust that you are all aware by now, is the imprint of a departed soul left upon the earth… and of course, as Potter so wisely tells us, _transparent_."

"Well, what Harry said is the most useful if we're trying to tell them apart!" Ron spoke up. "When we come face-to-face with one down a dark alley, we're going to be having a shifty to see if it's solid, aren't we? We're not going to be asking, _excuse me, are you the imprint of a departed soul?_"

Lucy couldn't help the laugh that escaped her, and some of the other students snickered, as well.

"Another ten points from Gryffindor," Snape said. "I would expect nothing more sophisticated from you, Ronald Weasley, the boy so solid he cannot Apparate half an inch across the room."

"_No_!" Hermione hissed at Harry, who looked like he was going to retort. "There's no point! You'll just end up in detention again. Leave it!"

"Now, open your books to page two hundred and thirteen," Snape said, "and read the first two paragraphs on the Cruciatus Curse.…"

**~LJ:HWA~**

When class ended, Lucy left the room with Hermione, Sally-Anne, and Jeremy.

"He is such an _ass_," Lucy commented about Snape as they walked down the corridor. "How can Dumbledore let that man teach us? He shouldn't be allowed around children."

Hermione said, "Dumbledore trusts him—"

"Dumbledore trusts a lot of people," Lucy said flatly. "That doesn't mean he needs to give them a job at the school."

"Think of it this way," Jeremy said, squeezing her hand in his. "Just one more year left after this one, and then you won't ever have to sit in a class taught by him again."

"You've got a point, though, Lucy," Sally-Anne said. "He's a bit of a bully. Dumbledore _must_ have a good reason for keeping him around."

**~LJ:HWA~**

That weekend, the sixth-years who would be taking their Apparition tests in a few weeks had the chance to go into Hogsmeade and practice. Lucy and Harry saw their friends off in the entrance hall.

"What are you going to do while we're gone?" Hermione asked, looking pointedly at Harry.

"I'm going to go up to the Room of Requirement and see if I can get inside," Harry replied.

"You'd do better to go straight to Slughorn's office and try and get that memory from him," Hermione said stubbornly.

"I've been trying!" Harry said.

"Well, you've just got to _keep_ trying, don't you?" Lucy said, shrugging.

"Lucy!" Jeremy joined them, and Daphne and Jake were with him.

"Going to Hogsmeade, then?" Lucy asked, smiling at them.

"Yeah, although Daphne hardly needs it," Jake said. "She was the first person to start Apparating. I secretly think she's coming to show off. How about you?"

"I'm not seventeen 'til July," Lucy reminded him.

"Oh, that's right," Daphne said. "That's too bad."

"It's fine," Lucy said. "Good luck to you, though!"

Daphne and Jake smiled and got into the line leaving the castle.

Jeremy pulled Lucy into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "Do you want to meet up when we get back?" he asked.

Lucy nodded. "After lunch?" she suggested.

Jeremy smiled and then left to join the students leaving the castle.

"We'd better get in line," Hermione said, drawing Lucy's attention back to her. "We'll see you two later."

"Good luck," Lucy and Harry chorused, and Ron and Hermione hurried to join the Apparition group.

"Are you really going to spend all morning trying to get into the Room of Requirement?" Lucy asked as she and Harry started up the marble stairs.

"Yes," Harry replied determinedly, "and don't try to talk me out of it."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Lucy said. "See you later."

Lucy went back up to the common room alone, where she found Neville sitting in front of the fire with homework laid out in front of him. "I forgot that you're a summer birthday like me," Lucy said, plopping down onto the couch next to him.

"Hi, Lucy," Neville replied. "I haven't managed to Apparate yet anyway, so I'm not missing too much."

"What are you working on?" Lucy asked.

"Charms," Neville answered. "Have you finished this essay for Flitwick yet? I need three more inches.…"

**~LJ:HWA~**

For the rest of the morning, Lucy and Neville worked on their homework together. Then, when lunchtime came around, they went down to the Great Hall together. They had only been sitting at the Gryffindor table for a few minutes when Hermione and Ron joined them.

"How was Apparition?" Lucy asked as they sat down opposite of her and Neville.

"Brilliant," Ron said, beaming. "I actually managed to do it! I didn't reappear in exactly the right place, but I was only a bit off."

"Congratulations, Ron," Lucy said.

"I bet it was nice to get out of the castle," Neville added.

A few minutes later, Neville left, and Harry arrived, sitting next to Lucy.

"I did it—well, kind of!" Ron announced immediately. "I was supposed to be Apparating to outside Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, and I overshot it a bit—ended up near Scrivenshaft's—but at least I moved!"

"Good one," Harry said. "How'd you do, Hermione?"

"Oh, she was perfect, obviously," Ron said. "Perfect deliberation, divination, and desperation or whatever the hell it is—" Lucy snorted as Ron went on, "We all went for a quick drink in the Three Broomsticks after, and you should've heard Twycross going on about her—I'll be surprised if he doesn't pop the question soon—"

"What about you?" Hermione asked Harry, cutting Ron off. "Have you been up at the Room of Requirement all this time?"

"Yep," Harry answered. "And guess who I ran into up there? Tonks!"

"Tonks?" Lucy, Ron, and Hermione all echoed.

"Yeah, she said she'd come to visit Dumbledore," Harry said, and then he told them about the conversations he'd had with her.

"If you ask me, she's cracking up a bit," Ron said when Harry was finished. "Losing her nerve after what happened at the Ministry."

"It's a bit odd," Hermione said. "She's supposed to be guarding the school—why's she suddenly abandoning her post to come and see Dumbledore when he's not even here?"

"I had a thought," Harry began. "You don't think she can have been—you know—in _love_ with Sirius?"

"What makes you say that?" Lucy asked, frowning.

"I dunno," Harry said, "but she was nearly crying when I mentioned his name—and her Patronus is a big four-legged thing now.… I wondered whether it hadn't become—you know—_him_."

"It's a thought," Hermione said, "but I still don't know why she'd be bursting into the castle to see Dumbledore, if that's really why she was here—"

"Goes back to what I said, doesn't it?" Ron said. "She's gone a bit funny. Lost her nerve. Women—they're easily upset."

Lucy glared at him across the table.

"And yet," Hermione quipped airily, "I doubt you'd find a _woman_ who sulked for half an hour because Madam Rosmerta didn't laugh at their joke about the hag, the Healer, and the _Mimbulus mimbletonia_."

Ron, blushing, went silently back to his lunch.

**~LJ:HWA~**

After lunch, Lucy met up with Jeremy in the entrance hall, and they went up to their favorite empty classroom. They locked the door behind them and wasted no time in conjuring up some cushions. Then, after quickly undressing, they fell back onto the cushions.

When they were finished, they curled up together. Lucy laid her head on Jeremy's chest and listened to his even breathing. He, meanwhile, ran his fingertips up and down her back.

"You know, way back at the beginning of the year, Ginny told me that I just needed to shag you and get it over with," Lucy told him.

Jeremy laughed, his whole body moving underneath her. "So I'm assuming that she knows what we've been doing," he said.

"Yeah," Lucy replied, "and Hermione, too. Oh, and Harry and Ron—and Fred and George."

Jeremy looked down at her and smirked. "It's not like we're trying to keep this a secret or anything," he said.

"Yeah, well, Ginny's got a big mouth sometimes," Lucy said. "Besides, you're not telling me that Daphne, Mary, and Jake don't know, are you?"

"They—they guessed, and I didn't lie to them," Jeremy said.

Lucy giggled. "Very nice," she said. Then she reached over and grabbed Jeremy's watch from his pile of clothes. She glanced at it and continued, "You know that I'd love to spend all day laying here with you, but we should probably get back to our common rooms."

Jeremy groaned. "It's times like this that I _really_ wish we were in the same house," he said. "Then we could hide in one of our four-posters—throw up some sound-proofing charms—we could lie in bed for _hours_."

"Well, we can't," Lucy said, scooting up so that her face was hovering over his. She pressed her lips against his. "Come on. It's time to get up."

"I don't wanna," Jeremy mumbled. "I want to snog you again." He pulled her back down and kissed her.

Lucy chuckled around his mouth, "Jeremy—"

Jeremy sighed. "Fine," he agreed.

He let go of Lucy, and she stood up, stretching. She had been fairly self-conscious the first few times Jeremy had seen her naked, but she had since gotten used to it. She turned back around to see Jeremy gazing at her, both of his arms behind his head.

"Stop staring at my ass," Lucy joked before going over to her clothes.

"Stop showing it off," Jeremy countered, sitting up.

Once they were all dressed, Jeremy waved his wand and Vanished the cushions. Then he pulled Lucy close and kissed her soundly. "I wish we didn't have to do homework," he said. "I'd rather stay here all day with you."

"I would, too," Lucy said. "Although, if I had it my way, we'd be somewhere other than an empty classroom… but we have to be responsible."

"Yeah, I know," Jeremy said. He pointed his wand at the door and muttered, "_Alohomora_." Then, looking at Lucy again, he said, "Shall we?"

They walked out into the corridor and shared a quick kiss.

"I'll see you later," Jeremy promised. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Lucy echoed, smiling. All the way back to Gryffindor tower, she couldn't wipe the grin from her face.

**~LJ:HWA~**

* * *

_**A/N: For anyone wondering, there won't be any explicit, play-by-play sex scenes in this story. Just as a heads up.**_


	17. 17: Luck

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.**_

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Luck**

A couple weeks later, April twenty-first had arrived. The sixth-years who were seventeen would take their Apparition tests that afternoon. Lucy, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting outside after lunch as Ron and Hermione read through a Ministry of Magic leaflet about Apparition—_Common Apparition Mistakes and How to Avoid Them_.

Harry had been quietly brooding when Hermione finally snapped, "For the last time, just forget about Malfoy."

A girl entered the courtyard, and Ron immediately dove behind Hermione to hide.

"It isn't Lavender," Lucy said for what she felt was the millionth time in the past few weeks.

"Oh, good," Ron sighed, relieved.

"Harry Potter?" the girl said, coming over to them. "I was asked to give this to you."

"Thanks…" Harry said, taking the scroll from her. She left again, and Harry looked anxiously at the parchment. "Dumbledore said we wouldn't be having any more lessons until I got the memory!"

"Maybe he wants to check on how you're doing," Hermione suggested.

Harry unrolled the scroll, his eyebrows furrowing as he read. After a minute, he handed the note over to Hermione. "Look at this," he said.

Hermione glanced over it. "Oh, for heaven's sake," she said.

She gave it to Ron, and Lucy leaned over his shoulder to see that it was from Hagrid. There were blotches on the page where it looked like tears had fallen.

_Dear Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lucy,_

_Aragog died last night. Harry, Ron, Lucy, you met him, and you know how special he was. Hermione, I know you'd have liked him. It would mean a lot to me if you'd nip down for the burial later this evening. I'm planning on doing it around dusk. That was his favorite time of day. I know you're not supposed to be out that late, but you can use the cloak. Wouldn't ask, but I can't face it alone._

_Hagrid_

"He's _mental_!" Ron said as he gave the note back to Harry. "That _thing_ told its fucking mates to eat Harry, Lucy, and me! Told them to help themselves! Now Hagrid expects us to go down there and cry over its horrible hairy body!"

"It's not just that," Hermione said. "He's asking us to leave the castle at night, and he knows security's a million times tighter and how much trouble we'd be in if we were caught."

"We've been down to see him by night before," Harry said.

"Yeah, but for something like _this_?" Lucy said. "We've risked a lot to help Hagrid before, but—Aragog's _dead_. If it was a question of _saving_ him—"

"I'd want to go even less," Ron interrupted. "You remember what he was like. Being dead will have improved him a lot."

"To be fair, you have a bit of a bias when it comes to spiders," Lucy added, smirking as Ron shuddered.

Harry was looking at the parchment thoughtfully.

"Harry, you _can't_ be thinking of going," Hermione said. "It's such a pointless thing to get detention for."

"Yeah, I know," Harry said. "I s'ppose Hagrid'll have to bury Aragog without us."

"Yes, he will," Hermione said, looking satisfied. "Look, Potions will be almost empty this afternoon, with us all off doing our tests.… Try and soften Slughorn up a bit then!"

"Fifty-seventh time lucky, you think?" Harry said.

"Lucky," Ron repeated, perking up. "Harry, that's it—get lucky!"

"What d'you mean?" Harry asked.

Then it dawned on Lucy. "Ron, that's genius!" she exclaimed. "Harry—use your lucky potion!"

"That's—that's it!" Hermione said. "Of course! Why didn't I think of it?"

"Felix Felicis?" Harry said, looking unconvinced. "I dunno.… I was sort of saving it.…"

"What for?" Lucy asked.

"What on earth is more important than this memory, Harry?" Hermione agreed. Harry didn't answer for a few minutes, staring off into the courtyard, and Hermione finally said, "Harry? You still with us?"

"Wha—? Yeah, of course," he said. "Well… okay. If I can't get Slughorn to talk this afternoon, I'll take some Felix and have another go this evening."

"That's decided, then," Hermione said. She stood up and spun on her toes. "Destination… determination… deliberation…"

"Oh, stop that," Ron said. "I feel sick enough as it is—quick, hide me!" He jumped behind Hermione again.

"It's isn't Lavender!" Lucy and Hermione both said, looking at the group of girls entering the courtyard.

"Cool," Ron said. He looked over at the girls and added, "Blimey, they don't look happy, do they?"

"They're the Montgomery sisters, and of _course_ they don't look happy. Didn't you hear what happened to their little brother?" Hermione said impatiently.

"I'm losing track of what's happening to everyone's relatives, to be honest," Ron said, shrugging.

"He was attacked by a werewolf, wasn't he?" Lucy said.

Hermione nodded. "The rumor is that their mother refused to help the Death Eaters," she said. "Anyway, the boy was only five, and he died in St. Mungo's. They couldn't save him."

"He died?" Harry asked. "But surely werewolves don't kill—they just turn you into one of them?"

"They sometimes kill," Ron said. "I've heard of it happening when the werewolf gets carried away."

"What was the werewolf's name?" Harry questioned.

"Well, the rumor is that it was Fenrir Greyback," Hermione replied.

"I thought it might be him," Lucy said angrily. "He's that fucker that likes to attack children. Remus told me and Harry about him."

Hermione looked sadly at Harry. "You've got to get that memory, Harry," she said. "It's all about stopping Voldemort, isn't it? These dreadful things that are happening are all down to him.…"

The bell rang, and the four of them made their way to the entrance hall.

"You'll do fine," Harry reassured Hermione and Ron, who both looked anxious.

"Good luck!" Lucy added.

Ron and Hermione waved and joined the group who were going to take the Apparition Test.

Jeremy came over to Lucy, looking nervous. "Hi," he said.

"Hey," Lucy replied, reaching up and pecking him on the cheek. "You'll pass. I know it."

"I'm glad one of us does," Jeremy said, running a hand through his hair. "It would be really nice to pass today."

"You've been Apparating for weeks now," Lucy said reassuringly, rubbing his arm with her hand. "You can do this. I wish I could go with you. Now, go on, before they leave you behind. Good luck."

"Thanks," Jeremy said. He kissed her briefly before going to join the group leaving the castle.

"This sucks," Lucy said to Harry as they watched the group of sixth-years trooping out the front doors. "I want to go take my Apparition test."

"Me, too," Harry agreed. "I better get to Potions. I'll see you after class."

Lucy nodded and waved as Harry left for the dungeons. Then she turned and went back up to the common room.

**~LJ:HWA~**

Harry returned after his class, letting Lucy know that he had gotten nowhere with Slughorn. "It was like his robes were on fire," Harry complained, slouching into the chair next to Lucy's. "He couldn't get out of that classroom fast enough. I didn't even get a word in."

"Well, I guess you'll just have to try tonight," Lucy said.

"I really wanted to save Felix for something more fun," Harry said grudgingly.

"Well, you really only need to be lucky for a few hours or so, right?" Lucy said. "Slughorn said that the amount in the bottle would give you a day's worth.… Maybe if you only drink a little bit of it, then you can save some for another time."

"Yeah, I suppose I could do that," Harry said. "Good idea."

**~LJ:HWA~**

It was nearly dinner time before Hermione and Ron showed up again.

Hermione entered the common room first, bounding up to Lucy and Harry. "I passed!" she announced, looking proud.

"Nice one!" Lucy said.

"Well done!" Harry added. "What about Ron?"

"He—he _just_ failed," Hermione said quietly.

Ron climbed into the portrait hole behind them, looking upset.

Hermione continued, "It was really unlucky—a tiny thing—the examiner just spotted that he'd left half an eyebrow behind.… How did it go with Slughorn?"

"No joy," Harry replied. Ron came over and slumped down into an open chair, and Harry said, "Bad luck, mate, but you'll pass next time—we can take it together."

"Yeah, I s'ppose," Ron said, "but _half an eyebrow_! Like that matters!"

"I know," Hermione agreed. "It does seem really harsh.…"

**~LJ:HWA~**

All throughout dinner, the other three cheered Ron up by talking about how horrible the examiner was. By the time they were heading back up to the common room for the evening, he was looking much happier.

"So, Harry—you going to use the Felix Felicis or what?" Ron asked as they sat down at one of the tables.

"Yeah, I s'ppose I'd better," Harry sighed. "Lucy and I were talking before you two got back. We reckon I'll only need a few hours, so I don't need to drink all of it.… I'll just take a small mouthful. Two or three hours should do it."

"It's a great feeling when you take it," Ron said. "Like you can't do anything wrong."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione chuckled. "You've never taken any!"

"Yeah, but I _thought_ I had, didn't I?" Ron said. "Same difference, really.…"

"I don't know about that," Lucy said, shaking her head with a laugh.

**~LJ:HWA~**

Dusk slowly fell outside. A little while later, the four of them went up to Harry's and Ron's dormitory, which was empty. Harry went to his trunk and pulled out a rolled-up sock. He carefully took the tiny bottle of Felix Felicis out of it.

"Well, here goes," Harry said. He put the bottle to his lips and took a drink.

Lucy, Hermione, and Ron waited anxiously as Harry swallowed. "How do you feel?" Lucy asked curiously.

Harry said nothing for another few moments. Then he got to his feet, grinning widely. "Excellent," he said. "Really excellent. Right—I'm going down to Hagrid's."

"What?" Lucy and Ron asked sharply.

"No, Harry—you've got to go and see Slughorn, remember?" Hermione said.

"No," Harry replied. "I'm going to Hagrid's. I've got a good feeling about going to Hagrid's."

"You've got a good feeling about burying a giant spider?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Harry answered. He pulled his Invisibility Cloak out of his backpack. "I feel like it's the place to be tonight—you know what I mean?"

"No," Lucy, Ron, and Hermione all said together.

"This _is _Felix Felicis, right?" Lucy said, picking up the potion bottle and holding it up to examine the contents. "You haven't got another little bottle full of—I don't know—"

"Essence of Insanity?" Ron cut in.

Harry laughed, and Lucy exchanged concerned looks with Hermione and Ron. "Trust me," Harry assured them. "I know what I'm doing—or at least, Felix does." He pulled his cloak over his head, disappearing. The dormitory door opened as he left the room.

"Harry, wait!" Lucy called, and she, Ron, and Hermione hurried towards the stairs.

There was no way to catch up with him now that he was invisible, however, and when they reached the common room, the three of them stopped.

"What the hell were you doing up there with _her_?" Lavender stomped over to Ron, looking angry.

"C'mon," Lucy said quietly to Hermione, pulling her friend away. They left Ron with Lavender and took a seat at an empty table.

"I hope Harry knows what he's doing," Hermione moaned.

"I'm sure he does," Lucy said.

She looked over at Ron and Lavender for a moment. Lavender was still talking animatedly, waving her arms in the air and looking upset. Ron looked annoyed as he answered her.

"Well, I did it." Ginny had appeared, plopping down into a chair at their table.

"You did what?" Lucy asked, slightly alarmed.

Ginny made a face. "I split up with Dean," she explained. "I should have done it ages back. I think I just got comfortable with having him around."

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"He was trying to help me through the portrait hole again," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "I don't know how many times I've told him that I don't need or want his help, but he kept insisting. Obviously it's not just that, but this is what's pushed me to finally end it."

"Well, as long as you're happy," Lucy said, nodding. "That's what matters. You _are_ happy, aren't you?"

"Yes," Ginny replied. "I need to start concentrating on my O.W.L.s anyway. Mind if I sit with you for a while?"

Lucy and Hermione both shook their heads.

A few minutes later, Ron joined them, as well. "We've split up," he reported, sounding relieved. He seemed to be trying to hide a smile, as well. "She thought I was up in my dorm with just Hermione and said she'd had enough of my _sneaking around_."

"But you weren't sneaking around!" Hermione said, aghast.

"I know," Ron said. "She doesn't believe me, though. Mind you, I'm glad to be shot of her."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "You should have dumped her _weeks_ ago," she said. "I don't know why you couldn't get up the courage to do it."

"I told you before, every time I tried to hint at ending it, she just held on tighter," Ron said. "But it's over now."

"I've split up with Dean," Ginny told her brother.

"Really?" Ron asked, looking pleased. "Why?"

"Oh, lots of reasons," Ginny replied. "I think I just need some time to be by myself. Concentrate on my schoolwork, you know."

**~LJ:HWA~**

A few hours later, Ginny left for her dormitory, leaving Lucy, Ron, and Hermione alone to wait for Harry.

"I hope he's all right," Hermione said anxiously, looking towards the portrait hole.

"Yeah, imagine if Felix Felicis wore off and he got caught out of bed," Lucy said, frowning. "I thought he'd be back by now."

"Well, it's no use sitting up waiting for him," Hermione said, covering her mouth as she yawned. "We still have classes to attend in the morning. I'm going to head up to bed."

"I think I will, too," Lucy agreed. "Ron?"

"Yeah, see you in the morning," Ron said, and Lucy followed Hermione from the common room.

**~LJ:HWA~**

The next morning, Harry did not join them at breakfast, but Ron was quick to reassure Lucy and Hermione that Harry had made it back to their dormitory. They didn't see him until Charms, their first class of the day. They were meant to be turning a goblet of vinegar into wine, but Harry immediately cast _Muffliato_ on those around them, so he could tell them what had happened the night before.

He told them first about running into Slughorn on his way down to Hagrid's and convincing the Potions professor to come along. Then he explained how he'd managed to persuade Slughorn into giving him the memory, to the delight of his friends.

"That's brilliant, Harry!" Lucy exclaimed, grinning at her brother.

"That's not all," Harry said, and he continued his story. He told them that he'd gone up to Dumbledore's office to present the memory. Then he told them about the Horcruxes, and that Dumbledore had promised to let Harry go along to help destroy the next one.

"Wow," Ron said. He was waving his wand without paying attention to it; big, fat snowflakes were beginning to fall from the ceiling. "Wow. You're actually going to go with Dumbledore—to try and destroy—wow."

"Ron, you're making it snow," Hermione said, taking hold of his wrist.

Lavender, who was sitting at the table next to theirs, glared over at Hermione through slightly red eyes.

"Oh, yeah," Ron said, noticing the snow that had fallen on their shoulders. "Sorry… looks like we've all got horrible dandruff now.…" He reached over and brushed some of the snow from Hermione's shoulder, and Lavender started sobbing.

"We split up," Ron murmured to Harry, looking guilty. "Last night. When she saw me coming out of the dormitory with Hermione. Obviously she couldn't see you, so she thought it had just been the two of us."

"I still think it's a bit funny that she completely ignored the fact that I was with you, too," Lucy cut in.

"Well—you don't mind it's over, do you?" Harry asked Ron.

"No," Ron said. "It was pretty bad while she was yelling, but at least I didn't have to finish it."

"Coward," Lucy said, shaking her head. "Well, it was a bad night for romance all around. Ginny and Dean broke up, too."

"How come?" Harry asked immediately.

"Oh, something really silly…" Hermione said. "She said he was always trying to help her through the portrait hole, like she couldn't climb in herself.…"

"They've been rocky for months, though," Lucy said, shrugging. "I think all the little things had been building up for quite a while."

"Of course, this puts you in a bit of a dilemma, doesn't it?" Hermione said.

"What d'you mean?" Harry asked quickly.

"The Quidditch team," Hermione said, with an air that it should have been obvious. "If Ginny and Dean aren't speaking…"

"Oh—oh, yeah," Harry said.

"Flitwick," Ron said suddenly.

Professor Flitwick was indeed walking over to their table. Lucy and Hermione had managed to turn their vinegar into wine already, but neither Harry nor Ron had been trying very hard to practice the spell.

"Now, now, boys," Professor Flitwick said. "A little less talk, a little more action.… Let me see you try.…"

Harry and Ron complied, both waving their wands and pointing them at their goblets. Harry's vinegar turned to ice, and Ron's cup exploded. Lucy, Professor Flitwick, and Hermione all ducked.

"Yes—for homework," Professor Flitwick said, emerging from under the table, "_practice_."

**~LJ:HWA~**

After Charms class was a free period for all four of them. They went back up to the common room where they found a group of seventh-years huddled together, looking ecstatic. In the middle of the group stood Katie Bell, seeming fully healed.

"Katie!" Hermione exclaimed. "You're back! Are you okay?"

"I'm really well," Katie answered, smiling happily. "They let me out of St. Mungo's on Monday, I had a couple of days at home with Mum and Dad, and then I came back here this morning. Leanne was just telling me about McLaggen and the last match, Harry.…"

"Yeah," Harry said, "well, now you're back and Ron's fit, we'll have a decent chance of thrashing Ravenclaw, which means we could still be in the running for the cup. Listen, Katie…" Harry lowered his voice while Katie's friends gathered up their things. "That necklace… can you remember who gave it to you now?"

"No," Katie replied, her face falling. "Everyone's been asking me, but I haven't got a clue. The last thing I remember was walking into the ladies' in the Three Broomsticks."

"You definitely went into the bathroom, then?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I know I pushed open the door," Katie answered, "so I suppose whoever Imperiused me was standing just behind it. After that, my memory's a blank until about two weeks ago in St. Mungo's. Listen, I'd better go. I wouldn't put it past McGonagall to give me lines, even if it is my first day back.…" She gave them a little wave before hurrying after her friends.

Lucy, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went over to a table near a window and sat down.

"So it must have been a girl or a woman who gave Katie the necklace," Hermione said, "to be in the ladies' bathroom."

"Or someone who _looked_ like a girl or a woman," Harry said. "Don't forget, there was a cauldron full of Polyjuice Potion at Hogwarts. We know some of it got stolen.…" Then, looking determined, he said, "I think I'm going to have another swig of Felix and have a go at the Room of Requirement again."

"That would be a complete waste, Harry," Lucy said disapprovingly. "Luck can only get you so far."

"The situation with Slughorn was different; you always had the ability to persuade him. You just needed to tweak the circumstances a bit," Hermione went on. "Luck isn't enough to get you through a powerful enchantment, though."

"Don't go wasting the rest of that potion!" Lucy warned as Harry scowled. "You'll need all the luck you can get if Dumbledore takes you along with him to destroy a Horcrux."

"Couldn't we make some more?" Ron suggested. "It'd be great of have a stock of it.… Have a look in the book.…"

Harry pulled his Potions book from his bag and flipped open to the correct page. "Blimey, it's seriously complication," he reported, "and it takes six months.… You've got to let it stew.…"

"Typical," Ron sighed.

**~LJ:HWA~**

As May continued, the weeks crept slowly forward to the last Quidditch match of the season. The Gryffindors were quite excited for it, because if they won, they had a chance to win the Quidditch Cup. There was the usual taunting in the hallways between the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors, and the entire school was happy for the distraction from the bad news the _Prophet_ was reporting daily.

Then, a few days before the match, disaster struck.

Lucy, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting in the common room and working on their homework when Harry sprinted into the room.

Lucy realized with a jolt that he was splattered with blood. "Harry!" she called, but Harry ran past their table without stopping and went up the stairs to his dormitory.

"Why is he covered in blood?" Ginny asked, looking worried.

About a minute later, Harry came back down and rushed past them again.

Hermione started, "Harry, what—?"

Harry didn't stop, already heading for the portrait hole and disappearing. Ron—coming from his dormitory—joined them at their table, sinking into an open chair.

"What the hell was that about?" Lucy asked. She turned to Ron and added, "Did you see Harry?"

"Yes," Ron answered. "He wanted my Potions book—"

"Lucy!" Sally-Anne came up to their table, looking concerned. "Have you heard what happened with Harry?"

"No," Lucy said immediately, and Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all perked up, as well.

"Anna Mirfield just told me that Moaning Myrtle's been telling everyone she can find," Sally-Anne said. "Harry and Draco Malfoy had a fight in one of the bathrooms. Apparently, Harry hit Malfoy with a curse that really injured him."

"He _what_?" Lucy asked loudly.

"Snape arrived just in time to help Malfoy to the hospital wing," Sally-Anne said. "He looked like he was going to be fine, but Snape was livid."

"Snape's always livid at Harry for something," Ron commented.

"Why would Harry attack Malfoy?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

"From the sounds of it, they were having a duel," Sally-Anne said. "Malfoy was trying to curse Harry, as well."

Lucy and Hermione looked at each other, lost for words.

**~LJ:HWA~**

After dinner, Harry reappeared in the common room and hollowly told Lucy, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny what exactly had happened. He also told them that he'd been given detentions every Saturday for the rest of the school year. Ginny was going to play Seeker that weekend in the Quidditch match, and Dean was going to play Chaser in her spot.

"I won't say _I told you so_," Hermione said eventually.

"Leave it, Hermione," Ron snapped.

"I told you there was something wrong with that Prince person," Hermione continued, ignoring Ron, "and I was right, wasn't I?"

"No, I don't think you were," Harry said.

"Harry," Hermione began, "how can you still stick up for that book when that spell—?"

"Will you stop harping on about the fucking book!" Harry said angrily. "The Prince only copied it out! It's not like he was advising anyone to use it! For all we know, he was making a note of something that had been used _against_ him!"

"Hermione, please stop," Lucy requested quietly, but Hermione was staring incredulously at Harry.

"I don't _believe_ this," she said. "You're actually defending—"

"I'm not defending what I did!" Harry insisted. "I wish I hadn't done it—and not just because I've got about a dozen detentions. You _know_ I wouldn't've used a spell like that—not even on Malfoy—but you can't blame the Prince. He hadn't written _try this out; it's good_—he was just making notes for himself, wasn't he? He wasn't doing it for anyone else—"

"Are you telling me," Hermione said, "that you're going to go back—?"

"And get the book? Yeah, I am," Harry answered. "Listen, without the Prince, I'd have never won the Felix Felicis. I'd never have known how to save Ron from poisoning. I'd never have—"

"—got a reputation for Potions you don't deserve," Hermione finished for him.

"Give it a rest, Hermione!" Ginny spoke up. "By the sound of it, Malfoy was trying to use an Unforgivable Curse. You should be glad Harry had something good up his sleeve!"

"Well, of _course_ I'm glad Harry wasn't cursed," Hermione said, "but you can't call that _Sectumsempra_ spell good, Ginny! Look where it's landed him! I'd have thought, seeing what this has done to your chances in the match—"

"Oh, don't start acting as though you understand Quidditch," Ginny said. "You'll only embarrass yourself."

"All right, enough," Lucy said swiftly, because Hermione and Ginny were now glaring in opposite directions, their arms folded over their chests. Lucy sighed and added, "I think we can all agree that next time any of us comes across a spell without an explanation as to what it does, we'll know not to try it on anyone. _Right_, Harry?"

"Right," Harry muttered, still looking guilty.

**~LJ:HWA~**

The morning of the match arrived, much to the school's excitement. After breakfast, Lucy and her friends watched as Harry glumly parted with them for the dungeons. Lucy felt bad that he had to miss the last game of the year; Snape could have given him detentions any other day of the week, although then she knew that it wouldn't be considered much of a punishment.

So, Lucy joined her small group of friends—Hermione, Jeremy, Neville, Sally-Anne, and Oliver Rivers, the Hufflepuff boy that Sally-Anne had been dating for a few weeks—and they all went down to the pitch together. They took their places in the stands among the Gryffindor supporters.

A few minutes later, the two teams were marching out onto the field. Ginny, who had been appointed as acting Captain for the match, shook hands with Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Captain. Then Madam Hooch blew her whistle, and fourteen bodies flew into the air; the game was on.

The Gryffindor team was in top form, something Lucy knew Harry would be proud of. Ron was making saves left and right, and the three Chasers were constantly scoring. The Gryffindor crowd was ecstatic, cheering and stamping their feet.

The Ravenclaws put up a good fight, but it just wasn't good enough. The Gryffindors seemed more determined than ever to win. Ninety minutes into the game, Ginny caught the Snitch, holding it up triumphantly as the Gryffindor supporters exploded with screams.

"They did it!" Hermione shouted, jumping up and down. "They actually did it!"

"No need to sound so surprised, 'Mione," Lucy said, laughing. She watched as Cho and the rest of the Ravenclaw team landed, looking dejected.

Gryffindors were flooding the field and running over to their team, who were landing in a giant group hug. Lucy, after a quick kiss good-bye with Jeremy, rushed to join them. The Gryffindor team was lifted into the air as they were presented with the Quidditch Cup. Then the massive herd of Gryffindors marched their way back up to the castle.

**~LJ:HWA~**

The celebration started immediately. Everyone took a chance to admire the cup. Soon, there were drinks and snacks that had appeared from somewhere, and the party was in full swing.

Lucy hadn't noticed how much time had passed until Hermione pulled her aside.

"How long do you think Snape will keep Harry?" Hermione asked.

"No idea," Lucy said. "What time is it now?"

"It's one o'clock," Hermione answered. "I mean, three hours is a long time to serve a detention, depending on what he's doing."

"I'm sure Snape wouldn't keep him _all_ day," Lucy said. As soon as she said it, though, she started to doubt it. Snape was not known for being particularly fair, especially when it came to Harry.

**~LJ:HWA~**

Lucy's worries were squashed when, about half an hour later, the portrait hole opened. There were screams of delight as those nearest the entrance pulled a gaping Harry into the common room.

"We won!" Ron shouted, holding up the cup and shaking it. "We won! Four hundred and fifty to a hundred and forty! We won!"

There were more cheers which turned into stunned silence.

Ginny had hurried through the crowd to reach Harry, who had pulled her close and kissed her in front of everyone. Lucy felt her jaw drop a bit, and she glanced at Hermione. Hermione shot her back a knowing look.

Lucy looked back at Harry and Ginny, who had pulled apart after a few seconds. There was some giggling and whistling. Harry's eyes darted around the common room, landing on Lucy for only a fraction of a second before flicking away again. He finally looked at Ron, who seemed very shocked. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Ron jerked his head to one side.

With that, Harry and Ginny left the common room together, and Lucy let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding.

"Did that just happen?" she asked Hermione.

"Yes," Hermione giggled. "I _knew_ he fancied her."

"You _knew_?" Lucy said. "I mean, I had my suspicions, sure—he was always so interested whenever Ginny and Dean fought—"

"I thought he was being rather obvious about it," Hermione admitted.

Ron stumbled over to them. "My best mate and my _sister_?" he asked. "When did that happen?"

"You just saw it happen," Lucy said in amusement.

"But—my best mate—and my _sister_!" Ron sputtered.

"Would you really want her to be with anyone else?" Hermione asked.

"I—I guess not," Ron said in defeat.

"We know," Lucy said, patting Ron on the arm. "Nobody's good enough for your sister, but don't worry; Harry will treat her the way she deserves to be treated. And if he doesn't, she can take care of herself."

"Everything will be fine, Ron," Hermione added reassuringly.

"Yeah, they'll only be snogging all the time," Lucy teased.

Ron threw his hands over his ears. "I'm not listening to this!" he moaned, and he hurried away from the girls, who laughed at his retreating form.

**~LJ:HWA~**

* * *

_**A/N: I know that the Felix Felicis is only supposed to give Harry half a day of luck, but it worked out better for this story if it was a whole day's worth.**_

_**I love Lucy and Hermione teasing Ron after Harry and Ginny kiss.**_


	18. 18: Stake Out

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.**_

* * *

**Chapter 18 – Stake Out**

The news about Harry and Ginny traveled quickly, and by the next morning, nearly everyone knew about it. Lucy joined Sally-Anne, Oliver, and Jeremy for breakfast at the Gryffindor table.

"I hear Harry's dating Ginny Weasley now," Oliver said conversationally as soon as Lucy and Sally-Anne sat down.

"I guess so," Lucy said. "I haven't asked him if they're actually dating or not, but I assume they are."

"A bunch of the third-year girls in my house were disappointed," Oliver reported, and Lucy chuckled.

"Even some of the Slytherin girls were upset," Jeremy added.

"Everyone wants to date _the Chosen One_," Sally-Anne said, shaking her head.

**~LJ:HWA~**

Over the next few weeks, the school was constantly talking about Harry's and Ginny's new relationship. Lucy was getting a bit tired of people coming up to her and asking about it. There were quite a few girls who liked to ask her if Harry and Ginny had split up yet.

"You'd think people would have better things to gossip about," Ginny said in the common room one evening. She was sitting on the floor and leaning against Harry's legs as she read the _Daily Prophet_. "Three dementor attacks in a week, and all Romilda Vane does is ask me if it's true you've got a hippogriff tattooed across your chest."

Lucy, Ron, and Hermione all laughed loudly at this.

"What did you tell her?" Harry asked.

"I told her it's a Hungarian Horntail," Ginny replied. "Much more macho."

"Thanks," Harry said, "and what did you tell her Ron's got?"

Ron stopped laughing at once.

"A Pygmy Puff, but I didn't say where," Ginny answered, and Lucy and Hermione continued to laugh.

"Watch it," Ron growled, pointing at Harry and Ginny. "Just because I've given my permission doesn't mean I can't withdraw it—"

"_Your permission_," Ginny said mockingly. "Since when did you give me permission to do anything? Anyway, you said yourself you'd rather it was Harry than Michael or Dean."

"Yeah, I would," Ron agreed, "and just as long as you don't start snogging each other in public—"

"You filthy hypocrite!" Ginny snorted. "What about you and Lavender, thrashing around like a pair of eels all over the place?"

Ron scowled.

"She's got a point, Ron," Lucy said. "Just because _you_ are no longer in a relationship doesn't mean that those of us who _are_ can't enjoy ourselves."

"Oy!" Ron said, sitting up straighter and glaring over at his sister. "I hope you're not _enjoying_ _yourself_ the way that Lucy is!"

Harry blushed a deep crimson, but Ginny just scoffed.

"Maybe _you're_ the one who needs to get a good shag in, Ronald," Lucy said loftily.

"Shut up," Ron grumbled.

**~LJ:HWA~**

June had arrived, bringing with it the anxiety over final exams. The fifth-years and seventh-years were the most stressed, for they would be taking their O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s very soon. Because of this, Harry and Ginny didn't have much time to spend together. Harry spent many of his evenings with his friends in the common room, while Ginny was up late in the library.

"I want to talk to you, Harry," Hermione said one night.

"What about?" Harry asked cautiously.

"The so-called Half-Blood Prince," Hermione answered.

"Oh, not again," Harry moaned. "Will you please drop it?" Contrary to what he had originally said, he had never gone back to retrieve his book from wherever he'd hidden it.

"I'm not dropping it until you've heard me out," Hermione said stubbornly, "Now, I've been trying to find out a bit about who might make a hobby of inventing Dark spells—"

Harry jumped in, "He didn't make a _hobby_ of it—"

"He, he—who says it's a he?" Hermione asked.

"We've been through this," Harry replied. "_Prince_, Hermione! _Prince_!"

"Right!" Hermione snapped. She pulled out an old page from a newspaper and put it on the table in front of Harry. "Look at that! Look at the picture!"

Lucy, Harry, and Ron all leaned over to look at the page. It was a picture of a girl, with a caption that read _EILEEN PRINCE, CAPTAIN OF THE HOGWARTS GOBSTONES TEAM_.

"So?" Harry asked.

"Her name was Eileen Prince. _Prince_, Harry," Hermione said.

There was a moment of silence before Harry started to laugh. "No way," he said.

"What?" Hermione asked, looking surprised.

"You think _she_ was the Half-Blood—? Oh, come on," Harry guffawed.

"Well, why not?" Lucy asked, intrigued about this new development.

"Harry, there aren't any real princes in the Wizarding world!" Hermione said. "It's either a nickname, a made-up title somebody's given themselves, or an actual name, right? No, listen! If, say, her father was a wizard whose surname was Prince, and her mother was a Muggle, then that would make her a _half-blood Prince_!"

"Yeah, very ingenious, Hermione…" Harry said, still unconvinced.

"It would!" Hermione insisted. "Maybe she was proud of being half a Prince!"

"Listen, Hermione, I can tell it's not a girl," Harry said. "I can just tell."

"You just don't think a girl would have been clever enough," Lucy said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"How can you think that?" Harry asked, looking taken aback. "It's the way he writes. I just _know_ the Prince was a bloke. I can tell. This girl hasn't got anything to do with it."

"You _can't_ tell," Lucy said angrily. "You can't tell just by someone's handwriting whether they're a boy or a girl."

"Look, I just know it," Harry said grudgingly. He turned back to Hermione and asked, "Where did you get this, anyway?"

"The library," Hermione said. "There's a whole collection of old _Prophets_ up there, and I'm going to find out more about Eileen Prince if I can."

"Enjoy yourself," Harry retorted.

"I will," Hermione replied hotly, "and the first place I'll look is records of old Potions awards!" She turned and hurried away.

"She's just never got over you outperforming her in Potions," Ron commented.

Lucy shook her head, although she knew there was a bit of truth to Ron's statement. She had watched many times as Hermione seethed quietly about Harry quickly becoming top of the class.

"You don't think I'm mad, wanting that book back, do you?" Harry asked.

"'Course not," Ron said immediately. "He was a genius, the Prince. Anyway—without his bezoar tip…" He drew his finger across his throat. "I wouldn't be here to discuss it, would I? I mean, I'm not saying that spell you used on Malfoy was great—"

"Nor am I," Harry agreed.

"—but he healed all right, didn't he?" Ron continued. "Back on his feet in no time."

"Yeah," Harry said. "Thanks to Snape.…"

"Do you still have detention with him this Saturday?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, and the Saturday after that, and the Saturday after that," Harry said glumly. "He's hinting now that if I don't get all the boxes done by the end of term, we'll carry on next year."

"Can detentions carry over to the next year?" Lucy asked, frowning.

"I have no idea," Harry said, "but I'm sure Snape will try and find a way.…"

They were quiet for a few moments before Jimmy Peaks came up to their table. He had a scroll clutched in his hand, and he gave it to Harry.

"Thanks, Jimmy," Harry said. Jimmy left, and Harry unrolled the scroll. "Hey, it's from Dumbledore! He wants me to go to his office as quick as I can!"

Lucy and Ron exchanged significant looks.

"Blimey," Ron breathed.

"You don't think he's found…?" Lucy trailed off.

"Better go and see, hadn't I?" Harry said. He hopped out of his chair and bolted from the common room.

Lucy and Ron looked at each other again, but neither of them knew the words to discuss what had just happened.

**~LJ:HWA~**

Hermione returned to the common room about half an hour later.

"So, did you find Eileen Prince in any old Potions records?" Lucy asked.

"No," Hermione said glumly. "Where's Harry gone?"

"He got a note from Dumbledore," Ron said. "Said he wanted to meet with him right away."

Hermione gasped, "But—Does that mean—?"

"We don't know," Lucy said. "The note didn't say what Dumbledore wanted, but Harry's been gone for nearly half an hour now—"

Suddenly, Harry burst into the common room, his eyes wide, but otherwise looking determined.

"What does he want?" Hermione asked immediately.

"Harry, are you okay?" Lucy added, concerned.

"I'm fine," Harry replied, running past them and disappearing up the boys' staircase.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked.

A few short minutes later, Harry reentered the common room. He was holding the Marauder's Map and a pair of socks.

"I've got to be quick," he explained. "Dumbledore thinks I'm getting my Invisibility Cloak. Listen—" He told them what had happened both on his way to Dumbledore's office and during his meeting with the headmaster.

"—so you see what this means?" he finished. "Dumbledore won't be here tonight, so Malfoy's going to have another clear shot at whatever he's up to. _No, listen to me_!" he snapped before Lucy, Ron, or Hermione could say anything. "I _know_ it was Malfoy celebrating in the Room of Requirement. Here—" He pushed the map into Hermione's hands. "You've got to watch him, and you've got to watch Snape, too. Use anyone else who you can rustle up from the D.A. Those contact Galleons will still work, right? Dumbledore says he's put extra protection in the school, but if Snape's involved, he'll know what Dumbledore's protection is _and_ how to avoid it—but he won't be expecting you lot to be on the watch, will he?"

Lucy tried to say, "Harry—"

"I haven't got time to argue," Harry interrupted. "Take this, as well—" He handed the socks to Ron.

"Thanks," Ron said. "Er—why do I need socks?"

"You need what's wrapped in them," Harry said. "It's the Felix Felicis. Share it between yourselves and Ginny, too. Say good-bye to her for me. I'd better go—Dumbledore's waiting—"

"No!" Hermione said as Ron pulled the little bottle of Felix Felicis from the socks. "We don't want it. You take it! Who knows what you're going to be facing?"

"I'll be fine. I'll be with Dumbledore," Harry stated. "I want to know you lot are okay.… Don't look like that, Hermione. I'll see you later…" Then he was going towards the portrait hole.

"Wait!" Lucy shouted, jumping up and running over to him. She pulled him into a fierce hug. "Come back in one piece," she murmured.

Harry pulled away, nodding once before turning and leaving through the portrait hole.

Lucy looked around at Ron and Hermione. "What do we do?" she asked them.

"We have to check the map," Ron said. "Give it here, Hermione."

"Let's just think about this for a minute," Hermione said, seeming hesitant to hand the map over.

"There's nothing to think about, Hermione!" Ron said impatiently. "Harry said that Trelawney heard Malfoy celebrating in the Room of Requirement—"

"But Trelawney never _saw_ Malfoy, did she?" Hermione said, still holding the map out of Ron's reach.

Lucy snatched it out of her fingers and unfolded it. She pulled her wand out. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," she recited. Hermione frowned, and Lucy shot her an apologetic look before saying, "Start looking for Malfoy's name."

The three of them bent over the map, squinting at the names moving about on the parchment. They looked for nearly ten minutes before Ron sat back in his seat, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands.

"I can't find his name anywhere," he said. "He must be in the Room of Requirement. There's no other explanation."

Lucy nodded in agreement, but Hermione remained glued to the map. "Hermione, he's not on there," Lucy said gently. "He's gotta be in the room, unless he's left the grounds somehow."

Hermione sighed, finally pulling away from the map. "All right," she said, "but we need to make a plan."

"Ooh, a plan?" a voice said from behind them. "A plan for what?"

Lucy turned to see Sally-Anne standing there, smiling pleasantly.

"Nothing," Ron said quickly, standing up and attempting to shield the map from Sally-Anne's gaze.

His movements, however, brought Sally-Anne's attention to it, and her eyes widened. "What _is_ that?" she asked.

"It's nothing," Hermione repeated.

"It looks like a map," Sally-Anne said, ignoring them and trying to get a closer look.

Hermione and Ron looked at Lucy pleadingly.

"It _is_ a map," Lucy said, surprising both Hermione and Ron. "It's a map of Hogwarts, and it shows where everyone is inside the castle."

Sally-Anne's jaw dropped. "Oh, _please_ let me see it," she begged.

"Ron, let her look at it," Lucy said.

Ron frowned but moved out of the way. "What are you doing?" he hissed at Lucy as Sally-Anne took a closer look.

"I'm not lying to my other friends again," Lucy shot back. "Last time I kept something from one of my friends, I didn't talk to him for nearly six months." Ron opened his mouth to argue, but Lucy stopped him, saying, "Listen, if Malfoy's up to something, it'll be nice to have backup, won't it? Besides, Sally-Anne was in the D.A., and Harry said we should get anyone from the D.A. to help."

"Malfoy's up to something?" Sally-Anne asked, having finished looking over the map.

"We think he might be, yes," Lucy said, turning back to her friend. "Harry thinks that Malfoy might have something to do with the necklace that cursed Katie and the poison that Ron drank."

"Really?" Sally-Anne said curiously. "Why does he think that?"

"Harry thinks Malfoy's possibly a Death Eater," Lucy answered, shrugging, "but the main point is that Dumbledore is going to be out of the castle tonight, giving Malfoy a clear shot at whatever he's been attempting to do all year."

"I think that the extra security will be more than sufficient to stop Malfoy from doing anything," Hermione cut in.

"You heard Harry," Ron argued. "Snape might be helping him."

"So you think Malfoy and Snape are up to something together?" Sally-Anne asked.

"Possibly," Lucy replied.

Then Ginny entered the common room with a couple of other fifth-year girls. Hermione immediately waved her over, and Ginny said good-bye to her friends before joining the others.

"Hi," she said. "Where's Harry?"

"With Dumbledore," Lucy answered. "Listen, Ginny, we think that Malfoy might be up to something. We think he's been responsible for both Katie's and Ron's accidents this year, and now he might be using Dumbledore's absence as an excuse to try something again."

"We need to go stake out the Room of Requirement," Ron said impatiently. "We're wasting time—Malfoy could leave the room any minute."

"What's the Room of Requirement?" Sally-Anne asked.

"Do you remember where we met for the D.A. last year?" Lucy said.

"That room off the seventh floor?" Sally-Anne said. "I didn't realize that it had a specific name."

"The Room of Requirement only appears when you ask for it," Lucy explained. "We needed a room to practice defense, so that's what it became. We think that's where Malfoy has been plotting this year." Then she looked at Hermione and said, "You still have your D.A. coin, right? We need to see if we can get anyone else to help us."

Hermione started anxiously, "I still don't think—"

"'Mione, please," Lucy said.

Hermione was silent for a few seconds before saying, "All right." She got up and went to the girls' staircase and returned a few minutes later with her D.A. coin in hand.

"Did you send the message?" Ron asked, and Hermione nodded. "Then let's get going."

"Well, what are we going to do?" Hermione asked, looking surprised. "Are we just going to sit outside the Room of Requirement until Malfoy comes out?"

"What choice do we have?" Lucy said, shrugging.

There was a shout, and they all turned to see Neville hurrying over to them. His D.A. coin was clenched in his hand. "I got the message," he said breathlessly. "What's happening?"

Lucy quickly briefed him on the situation.

"Let's go!" Ron insisted.

Lucy looked at Sally-Anne and said, "You don't have to come with us. There's a chance this is a complete wild goose chase."

"I want to come," Sally-Anne said. "If Malfoy is up to something, you guys will need some help, right?"

"This isn't your fight," Ron said coolly.

"If Malfoy is doing something on You-Know-Who's orders, it's everyone's fight," Sally-Anne shot back.

Ron opened his mouth to argue, but Lucy silenced him with a glare. "If she wants to come and help, she can," she said shortly. "Now, come on. Let's go."

The six of them left the common room. The corridors were empty as they made their way up to the seventh floor and the Room of Requirement. They reached the correct hall in only a few minutes, and not long after they arrived, Luna Lovegood showed up.

"I got the message on my coin," she said simply. She didn't bother to ask why they had called her.

"We can't all stand out here in the hall," Hermione said. "Seven of us just standing around? If anyone walks by, they're going to be suspicious."

"We need someone to go and watch Snape," Ron said, looking at the map. "Look, he's in his office right now. You can go do that if you want, Hermione."

Hermione sighed. "I don't really _want_ to," she said. "Someone will come with me, though, right?"

"I will," Luna volunteered immediately.

"Okay, so Hermione and Luna will keep an eye on Snape," Lucy said, "and the rest of us will keep a watch on the Room of Requirement. Any problems with that?"

There was murmured agreement to the plan, and Ron pulled the bottle of Felix Felicis from his pocket.

"Here," he said, holding it out to Hermione and Luna. "Take a quick swig of this."

Hermione and Luna both took a drink and then set off for the dungeons. Ron offered the little bottle to the rest of the group.

"What is this?" Sally-Anne asked, taking the bottle from Lucy.

"Felix Felicis," Lucy answered. "Liquid Luck. Harry won it in Potions class at the beginning of the year, and he figured we might need some luck tonight."

Sally-Anne shrugged and took her drink of the potion. Ginny and Neville also took a drink, but before Ron could raise the bottle to his mouth, there was a shout of, "Lucy!"

"Jeremy!" Lucy exclaimed, watching as her boyfriend hurried up to them.

"I just ran into Hermione and Luna," he said. "They told me you were staking out the Room of Requirement for Malfoy."

Lucy nodded, and Ron offered Jeremy the potion without a word.

"Felix Felicis?" Jeremy asked, taking the bottle.

"Take a drink, if you're planning to stay," Lucy said, nodding. "We don't know what Malfoy's up to, but we're going to need all the luck we can get."

"Now there are six of us again," Ginny said after Ron drained the last of the potion into his mouth.

"We'll just split up," Lucy said. "You, Ron, and Neville stay down here, and Jeremy, Sally-Anne, and I will go down there." She motioned towards the other end of the hallway. "That way, when Malfoy leaves the room, we've got him cornered on both ends of the corridor."

The others agreed, and Lucy led Sally-Anne and Jeremy away from Ron, Ginny, and Neville.

"So, where's Harry, if he's not here leading the stake out?" Jeremy asked.

"He's with Dumbledore," Lucy answered. "I really can't tell you more than that," she added when Sally-Anne and Jeremy had looked at her expectantly.

"I'm not surprised," Jeremy said with a smirk. "It's just one secret after the other with you all sometimes."

"So why does Harry think Malfoy is a Death Eater?" Sally-Anne asked.

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione saw him during the summer in Knockturn Alley," Lucy replied. "That's where it all started. There have just been little things adding up all year."

"Well, why does he think Snape might be helping Malfoy?" Sally-Anne pressed.

"Harry overheard them talking at Slughorn's Christmas party," Lucy explained. "Snape said that he'd made an Unbreakable Vow to Malfoy's mother, to protect Malfoy. Harry says Snape was offering Malfoy his assistance with something."

"And how do you know that he's in the Room of Requirement?" Sally-Anne questioned.

"Harry was watching Malfoy on the Marauder's Map for quite a while, because he was trying to find out what he was up to," Lucy said.

"That's the map that shows where everyone in Hogwarts is," Sally-Anne cut in for clarification.

"Yes," Lucy confirmed. "The room doesn't show up on the map, so if someone's inside the room, their name vanishes. Malfoy's name kept vanishing off the map, and Harry finally worked it out that he must be using the Room of Requirement."

"Okay," Sally-Anne said. "Bring it on, Malfoy."

Lucy smiled and settled back against the stone wall to wait.

**~LJ:HWA~**

* * *

_**A/N: I love Lucy teasing Ron at the beginning of the chapter.**_


	19. 19: Death Eaters Victorious

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.**_

* * *

**Chapter 19 – Death Eaters Victorious**

They had been sitting in the corridor and staring at the blank wall that hid the entrance to the Room of Requirement for an hour before anything happened.

"Is that a door?" Jeremy asked suddenly, looking intently at the wall.

Lucy and Sally-Anne turned their heads sharply to look where Jeremy was staring. Sure enough, a door had appeared.

"Ron!" Lucy called, but Ron, Ginny, and Neville were already on their feet with their wands drawn.

The door opened, and a blond head poked out into the corridor.

Then, suddenly, everything went dark.

"_Lumos_!" Lucy said, waving her wand. Nothing seemed to happen. "_Incendio_!" she tried. Still, nothing happened.

"What's going on?" Sally-Anne asked from somewhere nearby. "Lucy, are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here," Lucy said. "Jeremy, are you here, too?"

"Yes," Jeremy answered.

Lucy felt him grab her hand. "Sally-Anne?" she asked, groping in the darkness to where Sally-Anne had been before it had gone dark. After a few seconds, she grabbed what felt like a wrist. There was a small shriek, and Lucy quickly said, "It's just me! I've got your arm."

"Oh, good," Sally-Anne sighed, relieved.

"C'mon, we need to find the others," Lucy said. "Ginny! Ron! Neville!"

"I've found the wall," Sally-Anne said. "We can make our way down the corridor until we find the others."

"You'll have to lead the way, then," Lucy said. "Keep your wand out."

Sally-Anne moved forward and tugged Lucy behind her, with Lucy pulling Jeremy along. After a few moments of careful walking, they could hear scuffling.

"Ginny?" Lucy called. "Ron? Neville?"

"Lucy?" Ginny called back, sounding very near to her.

"What happened?" Lucy asked. "Why did it go so dark all of a sudden? I tried to light my wand, but I still can't see anything."

"Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder," Ron said, also sounding close by. "Fred and George sell it in their shop. No light can get through it, and we can't get rid of it, either."

"Well, we need to get to a corridor with light, so we can see where Malfoy went," Ginny said.

"So it was definitely Malfoy?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, and he had his Hand of Glory with him," Ron said. "Gives light only to the holder, so he'd be able to get through this stuff—but he wasn't alone."

"What?" Lucy asked sharply.

"Death Eaters," Ginny said. "We could see them behind Malfoy in the doorway just before he threw that powder in the air. We need to get out of here, _now_."

It took a few more minutes, but soon they stumbled into a lit-up corridor.

"Where do you think they went?" Ginny asked after they regrouped.

"Lucy?" a voice from nearby asked. "Ron? Ginny?"

They all turned to see Remus and Bill standing in the middle of the corridor, looking stunned at the appearance of the Hogwarts students.

"Remus!" Lucy exclaimed as Ginny shouted, "Bill!"

"There are Death Eaters in the school! We just saw them!" Ron said quickly.

Remus said, "What—?"

"It's true! We saw them!" Ginny said. "There was a whole group of them—they came out of that corridor—it's full of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder!"

"Are—are you sure?" Bill asked.

"YES!" Lucy and Ron shouted.

"I—Okay," Remus said, still looking shocked. "Do you know where they were heading?"

"No idea," Lucy said.

"We have to find them!" Sally-Anne said, her voice a bit higher than normal. "Death Eaters can't be in the school!"

Bill pulled his wand out and waved it. A silver figure burst from the end of his wand; his Patronus. "I'm sending a message to the others," he explained to the students, who were looking confused.

"Wands out," Remus said. "We have to find them."

He led the way down the corridor. The six students followed him, and Bill brought up the rear. They turned the corner into another hall, and ahead of them was the group of Death Eaters, moving swiftly down the corridor.

Fury bubbled up in Lucy's chest. There was no way they could allow the Death Eaters to remain in the school.

Suddenly, there was a burst of light, and part of the stone wall next to the Death Eaters exploded. Lucy heard Bill curse quietly as the Death Eaters turned to see who had cast a spell at them.

"It's the Order!" one of the Death Eaters shouted.

They all drew their wands, as well, firing spells back down the corridor.

"_Protego_!" Lucy shouted, throwing a shield in front of herself, Jeremy, and Sally-Anne. She could feel the Death Eaters' spells bouncing off it and hitting the walls instead.

Then the Death Eaters turned and ran.

"After them!" Remus shouted, and he and Bill hurtled down the hall.

The six students followed.

"Where are they going?" Ginny asked, panting.

The Death Eaters came to a stop at the foot of some stairs.

"That's the Astronomy Tower," Lucy said, ducking behind a suit of armor as another spell flew past them.

"Why do they want to go up there?" Sally-Anne asked, pressing up against the wall next to her.

Lucy stepped into the corridor and sent a curse at one of the Death Eaters while trying to take in what was happening around her. The entire corridor was filled with bright lights and blasts. One of the Death Eaters was continually firing the Killing Curse down the hall. Surprisingly, everything seemed to miss Lucy and the others; Lucy assumed it was because of the Felix Felicis.

In the middle of the fighting, Tonks and Professor McGonagall arrived, running towards the Death Eaters to assist Remus and Bill.

There was a heavy thud as one of the Death Eaters fell down the stairs, having been hit with a Killing Curse from one of his fellow Death Eaters. Sally-Anne let out a gasp next to Lucy. Then there was a yell.

"NO!" Ginny shouted.

Lucy quickly turned her head to see Bill being tackled by one of the Death Eaters. She watched as the Death Eater began to attack Bill with his bare hands and what looked like his teeth.

_"Greyback!"_ Remus shouted savagely.

He sent a string of curses towards the Death Eater, and Lucy was able to catch a glimpse of the Death Eater's face. His eyes were glinting madly in the lights of the various curses flashing in the corridor.

Then a few of the Death Eaters ran up the stairs, heading for the Astronomy Tower.

"They're getting away!" Lucy shouted.

Neville hurtled towards the stairs but was stopped by an invisible barrier. He was thrown up into the air, crashed into the wall, and crumbled to the ground.

"Neville!" Ginny shouted, but she couldn't reach him.

Lucy threw a few curses towards the Death Eaters nearest her, ducked, and ran over to Neville.

"Nev!" she said loudly, shaking his shoulder. "Neville! Wake up!" She grabbed his wrist and could feel a pulse under her fingers.

"Is he all right?"

Lucy looked up to see Jeremy standing over her and Neville.

"Yeah, I think he's just been knocked out," Lucy said. "He'll be okay once he sees Madam Pomfrey." She turned to see some of the others attempting to get through the barrier at the bottom of the stairs.

"Lucy!" Sally-Anne hurried over to her, sending a few spells around to clear her path. "I just saw Snape! He ran up those stairs!"

"How did he get through?" Lucy asked, standing up again. She watched as Remus ran to the stairs and was thrown back, just as Neville had. A spell whizzed past Lucy's head, barely missing her. She, Sally-Anne, and Jeremy ducked before sending a string of various spells towards the large Death Eater who was still sending Killing Curses everywhere.

Then there was a loud noise, and Lucy was being pushed out of the way. She fell to the ground, and the corridor was filled with dust. She heard Sally-Anne coughing next to her.

"What happened?" Sally-Anne asked.

"The roof just caved in," Jeremy reported. "That big Death Eater cast a spell that cracked the ceiling.…"

Lucy looked up to see him hunched over her and Sally-Anne; he had pushed them out of the way. She hurried to stand up. She, Sally-Anne, and Jeremy turned to see Snape leading Malfoy down from the Astronomy Tower. The members of the Order surged forward towards the stairs as the rest of the Death Eaters came back down. The corridor was filled with blasts of light once again as the battle restarted.

Then the Death Eaters were leaving. They were running down the corridor, and the Order members were chasing after them. Lucy stopped halfway down the hall and looked back to where Neville was stirring feebly against the wall.

"Neville!" she said, hurrying back to him.

"Lucy," Sally-Anne started, "the Death Eaters—!"

"There are plenty of Order members and Aurors here to stop them," Lucy said, kneeling beside Neville. "We have to get him to the hospital wing. Neville, can you stand?"

"I think so," Neville said weakly.

"Sally-Anne, help me," Lucy instructed. She and Sally-Anne pulled Neville to his feet, draping his arms over their shoulders. Then, slowly, they made their way down to the hospital wing.

**~LJ:HWA~**

"Madam Pomfrey!" Lucy called as she and Sally-Anne pushed open the hospital wing doors.

The nurse bustled up to them at once. "Is it true?" she asked. "Are there really Death Eaters in the school?"

"There were," Lucy said. "We don't know what happened to them. We stopped to make sure Neville was all right—"

"Lucy!" Hermione and Luna came running down the ward.

"Hermione, Luna," Lucy breathed in relief. "What happened? Where were you?"

"Well, we waited outside Snape's office," Hermione explained. "Flitwick showed up, said something about Death Eaters in the school, and then went into the office to get Snape. Snape came out and told us that Flitwick had fainted, and that we should see to him. What happened to you? You're bleeding, both of you—and Neville—?"

"There was a fight," Lucy said. "Neville was smashed into the wall and lost consciousness for a while."

"Bring him over here," Madam Pomfrey instructed, having made up a bed for him.

Lucy and Sally-Anne helped Neville over to the bed and made him lie down on it.

"'M all right," Neville mumbled as he settled into the bed.

Madam Pomfrey ran her wand over him, murmuring under her breath. "Concussion," she said finally. "Mild bruising. I'll be right back." She hurried away, and a few minutes later returned with two goblets full of different potions. "Drink this," she instructed, handing one goblet over to Neville.

Neville drank it, grimacing at the taste. Madam Pomfrey took the goblet back and gave Neville the other one wordlessly.

"Sleeping Draught," Madam Pomfrey explained to the girls as Neville drank this potion, as well. "He'll need to start sleeping this off."

Then the hospital wing doors opened. Remus and Tonks entered the ward, carrying Bill between them. Hermione gasped, putting her hands to her mouth. Bill's face had been slashed so horribly that Lucy could hardly recognize him. There was blood dripping from his open wounds. Ron and Jeremy entered the room behind the Order members; Ron looked very pale.

"Bring him here!" Madam Pomfrey commanded.

Remus and Tonks hauled Bill over to the bed Madam Pomfrey pointed to. Then Madam Pomfrey bent over Bill, setting to work immediately.

"What happened?" Lucy asked at once. "What happened to the Death Eaters? Did they escape?"

"Yes," Remus said heavily. "And they took the Malfoy boy with them."

"Malfoy has been planning this all year!" Lucy exclaimed. "_He's_ the reason they were able to get into the school tonight!"

"I know," Remus said. He and Tonks watched over Bill as Madam Pomfrey continued to work.

Lucy turned to Ron and asked, "Are you okay?"

Ron nodded, looking at a loss for words. Lucy stepped forward and hugged him tightly. When she let go, Ron joined Hermione, Sally-Anne, and Luna, who were watching Madam Pomfrey.

Lucy looked at Jeremy wearily before stepping into his arms. He pulled her in tightly for a moment, pressing a kiss onto her head.

"Everything all right?" she asked him softly, pulling away. She reached up and touched a cut just above his eye.

"I'm fine," Jeremy said. "I was worried when I couldn't find you after we chased the Death Eaters from the castle."

"Your father wasn't one of them, was he?" Lucy asked fearfully.

"No," Jeremy replied. "It would've been nice if they hadn't all escaped, though."

"I know what you mean," Lucy said. She paused and then frowned before asking, "Do you know where Ginny is?"

"She was looking for Harry," Jeremy answered. "She said that she saw him show up during the fight. Apparently, he chased after Snape and Malfoy."

"Harry's back?" Lucy asked. Relief flooded her body. "That means Dumbledore's back, too. I wonder where he was? You'd think he would've joined us in the fight."

"I don't know," Jeremy said. Then he gently guided her forward to join Ron, Hermione, Sally-Anne, and Luna.

**~LJ:HWA~**

They began a silent vigil over Bill's still body, as Madam Pomfrey continued to do everything in her power to patch up his injuries. Lucy wasn't sure how long they stood there when the hospital wing doors opened again. She turned to see Ginny leading Harry into the ward. He looked exhausted, and Lucy ran to him.

"Thank Merlin, you're safe," she murmured. Harry hugged her back silently, and Lucy knew he was surveying the crowd in the hospital.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Remus asked after Lucy pulled away.

"I'm fine…" Harry answered. "How's Bill?" He glanced over at Bill, and when nobody answered his question, he added to Madam Pomfrey, "Can't you fix them with a charm or something?"

"No charm will work on these," Madam Pomfrey said sorrowfully. "I've tried everything I know, but there is no cure for werewolf bites."

"But he wasn't bitten at the full moon," Ron said. "Greyback hadn't transformed, so surely Bill won't be a—a real—?" He looked up hopefully at Remus.

"No, I don't think that Bill will be a true werewolf," Remus said, "but that does not mean that there won't be some contamination. Those are cursed wounds. They are unlikely ever to heal fully, and—and Bill might have some wolfish characteristics from now on."

"Dumbledore might know something that'd work, though," Ron said thoughtfully. "Where is he anyway? Bill fought those maniacs on Dumbledore's orders. Dumbledore owes him. He can't leave him in this state—"

"Ron—Dumbledore's dead," Ginny said simply.

It was as though Lucy's insides had been dipped into an icy bath. _Dumbledore can't be dead,_ she thought desperately. She felt Jeremy's hand take hers, anchoring her to the present.

"No!" Remus gasped. He looked between Ginny and Harry for a moment before falling into the empty chair next to Bill's bed. He put his hands over his face, looking utterly defeated.

"How did he die?" Tonks asked in a hushed voice. "How did it happen?"

"Snape killed him," Harry stated.

"But—_Snape_?" Lucy couldn't help saying, gaping at her brother.

"I was there," Harry said. "I saw it. We arrived back on the Astronomy Tower, because that's where the Dark Mark was.… Dumbledore was ill—he was weak—but I think he realized it was a trap when we heard footsteps running up the stairs. He immobilized me. I couldn't do anything—I was under the Invisibility Cloak—and then Malfoy came through the door and disarmed him—"

There were faint gasps among the group.

"—more Death Eaters arrived—and then Snape—and Snape did it. The _Avada Kedavra_," Harry finished.

Madam Pomfrey began to cry.

"Shh!" Ginny hissed. "Listen!"

Everyone quieted immediately. From somewhere nearby, they could hear a phoenix singing over the grounds. They all stood in silence, listening to the song, feeling the grief that had settled throughout the room.

**~LJ:HWA~**

It seemed like a long time before the hospital wing doors opened again.

Professor McGonagall strode into the ward. "Molly and Arthur are on their way," she announced.

The trance from the music was broken, and they all turned to her.

"Harry, what happened?" she asked. "According to Hagrid, you were with Professor Dumbledore when he—when it happened. He says Professor Snape was involved in some—"

"Snape killed Dumbledore," Harry said bluntly.

Professor McGonagall stared at Harry for a moment, looking as though she was going to faint. Madam Pomfrey rushed forward and conjured a chair from her wand, so that Professor McGonagall could sit.

"Snape," she said, falling onto the chair. "We all wondered—but he trusted—always—_Snape_—I can't believe it—"

"Snape was a highly accomplished Occlumens," Remus said. "We always knew that."

"But Dumbledore _swore_ he was on our side!" Tonks said. "I always thought Dumbledore must know something about Snape that we didn't—"

"He always hinted that he had an ironclad reason for trusting Snape," Professor McGonagall continued. "I mean… with Snape's history… of course people were bound to wonder—but Dumbledore told me explicitly that Snape's repentance was absolutely genuine.… Wouldn't hear a word against him!"

"I'd love to know what Snape told him to convince him," Tonks added.

"I know," Harry spoke up. Everyone looked at him, and he explained, "Snape passed Voldemort the information that made Voldemort hunt down my mum and dad. Then Snape told Dumbledore he hadn't realized what he was doing—he was really sorry he'd done it—sorry that they were dead."

Lucy let out a whimper, and Jeremy put his hand on the small of her back.

"Dumbledore _believed_ that?" Remus asked. "Dumbledore believed Snape was sorry James was dead? Snape _hated_ James—"

"He didn't think my mother was worth a damn, either," Harry said, "because she was Muggleborn.… _Mudblood,_ he called her.…"

There were silent tears streaming down Lucy's face.

"This is all my fault," Professor McGonagall said after a few moments of silence. "_My_ fault. I sent Filius to fetch Snape tonight—I actually sent for him to come and help us! If I hadn't alerted Snape to what was going on, he might never had joined forces with the Death Eaters. I don't think he knew they were there before Filius told him. I don't think he knew they were coming."

"It isn't your fault, Minerva," Remus said. "We all wanted more help. We were glad to think Snape was on his way—"

"So when he arrived at the fight, did he join in on the Death Eaters' side?" Harry asked.

"I don't know exactly how it happened," Professor McGonagall confessed. "It's all so confusing.… Dumbledore had told us that he would be leaving the school for a few hours, and that we were to patrol the corridors, just in case—Remus, Bill, and Nymphadora were to join us—and so we patrolled. All seemed quiet. Every secret passageway out of the school was covered. We knew nobody could fly in. There were powerful enchantments on every entrance into the castle. I still don't know how the Death Eaters can possible have entered—"

"I do," Harry said. He went on to tell them about the Vanishing Cabinets, and that Malfoy had repaired them, so that they created a passage. The item he had been asking about at Borgin and Burkes was a second Vanishing Cabinet to match the one that was in the castle. "So they got in through the Room of Requirement," Harry finished. He looked around at his friends.

"We messed up, Harry," Ron said, looking a bit distraught.

"We did like you told us," Lucy sniffed. "We checked the Marauder's Map, and we couldn't see Malfoy on it. We thought he must be in the Room of Requirement."

"So Neville, Ginny, Lucy, Sally-Anne, Jeremy, and I went to keep watch on it…" Ron continued, "but Malfoy got past us."

"He came out of the room about an hour after we started keeping watch," Ginny went on. "He was on his own, clutching that awful shriveled arm—"

"His Hand of Glory," Ron cut in. "Gives light only to the holder, remember?"

"Anyway, he must have been checking whether the coast was clear to let the Death Eaters out," Ginny said, "because the moment he saw us, he threw something into the air. It all went pitch-black—"

"Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder," Ron scowled. "Fred's and George's. I'm going to be having a word with them about who they let buy their products."

"We tried everything—_Lumos_, _Incendio_," Ginny said. "Nothing would penetrate the darkness; all we could do was grope our way out of the corridor again, and meanwhile we could hear people rushing past us. Obviously, Malfoy could see because of that hand thing and was guiding them, but we didn't dare use any curses or anything in case we hit each other. By the time we'd reached a corridor that was light, they'd gone."

"Luckily," Remus said, "the six of you ran into us immediately and told us what had happened. We found the Death Eaters minutes later, heading in the direction of the Astronomy Tower. Malfoy obviously hadn't expected more people to be on the watch; he seemed to have exhausted his supply of Darkness Powder, at any rate. A fight broke out—they scattered, and we gave chase. One of them, Gibbon, broke away and headed up the tower stairs—"

"To set off the mark?" Harry asked.

"He must have done, yes," Remus said. "They must have arranged that before they left the Room of Requirement, but I don't think Gibbon liked the idea of waiting up there alone for Dumbledore. He came running back downstairs to rejoin the fight and was hit by a Killing Curse that just missed me."

"So if Ron and Lucy were watching the Room of Requirement with all of you," Harry said, turning towards Hermione, "were you—?"

"Outside Snape's office, yes," Hermione said, "with Luna. We hung around for ages outside it, and nothing happened.… We didn't know what was going on upstairs. Ron had taken the map.… It was nearly midnight when Professor Flitwick came sprinting down into the dungeons. He was shouting about Death Eaters in the castle—I don't think he really registered that Luna and I were there at all—he just burst his way into Snape's office, and we heard him saying that Snape had to go back with him and help. Then we heard a loud thump, and Snape came hurtling out of his room. He saw us and—and—"

"What?" Harry asked.

"I was so stupid, Harry!" Hermione said. "He said Professor Flitwick had collapsed and that we should go and take care of him while he—while he went to help fight the Death Eaters—" She hid her face in her hands. "We went into his office to see if we could help Professor Flitwick and found him unconscious on the floor—and oh, it's so obvious now! Snape must have Stunned Flitwick, but we didn't realize! We didn't realize—we just let Snape go!"

"It's not your fault," Remus insisted. "Hermione, had you not obeyed Snape and got out of the way, he probably would have killed you and Luna."

"So then he came upstairs," Harry said, "and he found the place where you were all fighting—"

"We were in trouble," Tonks said. "We were losing. Gibbon was down, but the rest of the Death Eaters seemed ready to fight to the death. Neville had been hurt—Bill had been savaged by Greyback.… It was all dark—curses flying everywhere.… The Malfoy boy had vanished. He must have slipped past, up the stairs—then more of them ran after him, but one of them blocked the stairs behind them with some kind of curse.… Neville ran at it and got thrown up into the air—"

"None of us could break through it," Ron continued, "and that massive Death Eater was still firing off jinxes all over the place. They were bouncing off the walls and barely missing us—"

"Then Snape was there," Tonks said, frowning, "and then he wasn't—"

"I saw him running toward us, but that huge Death Eater's jinx just missed me right afterward," Ginny said. "I ducked and lost track of things."

"I saw him run straight through the barrier and up the stairs," Sally-Anne volunteered quietly.

"I tried to follow him but was thrown back just like Neville," Remus said.

"He must have known a spell we didn't," Professor McGonagall said. "After all—he was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.… I just assumed that he was in a hurry to chase after the Death Eaters who'd escaped up to the tower—"

"He was," Harry growled, "but to help them, not to stop them—and I'll bet you had to have a Dark Mark to get through that barrier.… What happened when he came back down?"

"Well, the big Death Eater had just fired off a hex that caused half the ceiling to fall in and also broke the curse blocking the stairs," Remus said. "We all ran forward—those of us who were still standing, anyway—and then Snape and the boy emerged from the dust—obviously, none of us attacked them—"

"We just let them pass," Tonks said. "We thought they were being chased by the Death Eaters—and next thing, the other Death Eaters and Greyback were back, and we were fighting again—I thought I heard Snape shout something, but I don't know what—"

"He shouted, _it's over_," Harry said. "He'd done what he'd meant to do."

There was silence again, and they could hear the singing phoenix once more. Lucy wiped the tears from under her eyes, leaning against Jeremy, who put his arm around her shoulders.

Then the hospital wing doors burst open once again. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley hurried into the ward, followed closely by Fleur, who looked panicked. Fresh tears spilled from Lucy's eyes, thinking of Bill lying in the bed behind her.

"Molly—Arthur," Professor McGonagall gasped. She jumped up and went to greet them. "I am so sorry—"

"Bill," Mrs. Weasley said in a strangled voice. "Oh, _Bill_!" She rushed over to her eldest son, sobbing and kissing his forehead.

"You said Greyback attacked him?" Mr. Weasley asked, looking at Professor McGonagall. "But he hadn't transformed? So what does that mean? What will happen to Bill?"

"We don't yet know," Professor McGonagall admitted, looking to Remus.

"There will probably be some contamination, Arthur," Remus said. "It is an odd case—possibly unique.… We don't know what his behavior might be like when he awakens.…"

Meanwhile, Mrs. Weasley had taken the ointment Madam Pomfrey had been using on Bill and began to tend to him herself.

"And Dumbledore…" Mr. Weasley prompted unsteadily. "Minerva, is it true? Is he really…?"

Professor McGonagall merely nodded.

"Dumbledore gone," Mr. Weasley murmured, the grief obvious in his voice.

Mrs. Weasley and Fleur, however, couldn't take their eyes away from Bill. "Of course, it doesn't matter how he looks…" Mrs. Weasley said through her tears. "It's not r-really important… but he was a very handsome little b-boy—always very handsome—and he was g-going to be married!"

"What do you mean by zat?" Fleur spoke up, sounding almost angry. "What do you mean, _'e was _going_ to be married_?"

Mrs. Weasley, looking startled, said, "Well—only that—"

"You theenk Bill will not weesh to marry me anymore?" Fleur asked. "You theenk, because of zese bites, 'e will not love me?"

"No," Mrs. Weasley began, "that's not what I—"

"Because 'e will!" Fleur declared. "It would take more zan a werewolf to stop Bill loving me!"

"Well, yes, I'm sure," Mrs. Weasley said, "but I thought perhaps—given how—how he—"

"You thought _I_ would not weesh to marry _'im_? Or per'aps, you _'oped_?" Fleur asked. "What do I care 'ow 'e looks? I am good-looking enough for ze both of us, I theenk! All zese scars show is zat my husband is _brave_! And _I_ shall do zat!" She pulled the ointment from Mrs. Weasley's limp hands and pushed past her to start dabbing at Bill's injuries.

Nobody else knew what to say, and they all watched Mrs. Weasley warily as she stared at Fleur.

"Our Great-Auntie Muriel," Mrs. Weasley started, "has a very beautiful tiara—goblin-made—which I am sure I could persuade her to lend you for the wedding. She is very fond of Bill, you know, and it would look lovely with your hair."

"Thank you," Fleur said. "I am sure zat will be lovely."

There was a brief moment of silence, and then suddenly Mrs. Weasley and Fleur were sobbing into each other's arms. Lucy couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face; she always knew that Fleur wasn't as bad as Ginny and Hermione had always thought.

"You see!" Tonks cried, and Lucy quickly turned to see the witch glaring at Remus. "She still wants to marry him, even though _he's_ been bitten!" Tonks said. "_She_ doesn't care!"

"It's different," Remus said stiffly, refusing to look at her. "Bill will not be a full werewolf. The cases are completely—"

"But I don't care, either! _I don't care_!" Tonks exclaimed. "I've told you a million times—"

Lucy felt her jaw drop as she realized that Tonks must have had feelings for Remus.

"And I've told _you_ a million times," Remus said, "that I am too old for you—too poor—too dangerous—"

"I've said all along you're taking a ridiculous line on this, Remus," Mrs. Weasley said over Fleur's shoulder.

"I am _not_ being ridiculous," Remus insisted. "Tonks deserves somebody young and whole."

"But she wants _you_," Mr. Weasley said. "And after all, Remus, young and whole men do not necessarily remain so." He looked down to at his son laying in the hospital bed.

"This is… not the moment to discuss it," Remus said, refusing to look at anyone. "Dumbledore is dead—"

"Dumbledore would have been happier than anybody to think that there was a little more love in the world," Professor McGonagall said.

"Let yourself be happy, Remus," Lucy added softly.

There was a pained look on Remus's face as he looked at the floor instead of at anyone else.

The hospital wing doors opened once again, and this time Hagrid joined the group. "I've—I've done it, Professor," he told Professor McGonagall, holding a large handkerchief up to his face. "M-moved him. Professor Sprout's got the kids back in bed. Professor Slughorn says the Ministry's bin informed."

"Thank you, Hagrid," Professor McGonagall said. She looked around at the others gathered around Bill's bed. "I shall have to see to the Ministry when they get here. Hagrid, please tell the Heads of Houses—Slughorn can represent Slytherin—that I want to see them in my office forthwith. And I would like you to join us, too."

Hagrid nodded his large head, turned, and left the ward, tears still leaking from his eyes.

"Before I meet them, I would like a quick word with you, Harry," Professor McGonagall said. "If you'll come with me.…"

"See you in a bit," Harry said to the others before turning and following Professor McGonagall from the ward.

"What do you think Professor McGonagall is going to talk to the other heads about?" Lucy asked after the door had shut behind Harry and the professor. She turned to look at the other adults in the room.

"Probably about the fate of the school," Remus said, wiping his hand over his face. "They might think about sending you all home early this year, and they may even consider keeping the school closed next year."

"You all should get to your dormitories," Mr. Weasley added. "You'll need to get some sleep."

As one, the remaining Hogwarts students stood and murmured their farewells to the adults. None of them complained at being sent off to bed. They silently made their way through the corridors, saying good-bye to Luna and Jeremy when they parted ways for the respective common rooms.

"Will you be all right?" Jeremy asked, taking Lucy's face in both of his hands.

"I'll be okay," Lucy replied. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Count on that," Jeremy said before briefly kissing her.

Lucy followed Ron, Hermione, Sally-Anne, and Ginny back to their common room. When they reached the Fat Lady's portrait, Ron gave the password, and they all clambered in. The common room was packed full of students, and they all looked to the five fellow Gryffindors.

"Is it true?" Katie Bell spoke up as the common room grew silent. "Is Dumbledore dead?"

Lucy was unsurprised that the rumors had already spread throughout the school.

"Yes," Ron said tiredly but clearly for the whole house to hear.

The students around them huddled together with their friends, whispering to each other and looking grief-stricken.

"I'm going up to bed," Sally-Anne said. "I can't stay down here."

"Neither can I," Hermione agreed.

The two girls left for their dormitory, followed by Ginny.

"I'm going up to bed to wait for Harry," Ron said quietly.

"I'm coming with you," Lucy said.

"But—"

"_Don't_ argue with me tonight," Lucy interrupted. "I want to make sure he's okay."

So the two of them went up to the boys' dormitory to wait for Harry. They didn't have to wait too long, and soon Harry joined them. He moved to his bed and sat down on it, facing Lucy and Ron on Ron's bed.

After a moment, Harry said, "They're talking about closing the school."

"Remus said they would," Lucy said with a nod.

There was another pause.

"So?" Ron asked. "Did you find one? Did you get it? A—a Horcrux?"

Harry shook his head, and Lucy and Ron exchanged disappointed looks.

"You didn't get it?" Ron questioned. "It wasn't there?"

"No," Harry replied. "Someone had already taken it, and left a fake in its place."

Lucy gasped in disbelief, "Already _taken_—?"

Harry pulled something from his pocket, pried it open, and passed it to Lucy and Ron. It was a locket, and there was a note inside of it.

_To the Dark Lord_

_I know I will be dead long before you read this, but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more._

_R.A.B._

"R.A.B.?" Ron asked. "Who was that?"

"Dunno," Harry said. He laid back on his bed and stared at the ceiling of his four-poster bed.

Lucy watched him for a few moments, but she knew that nothing she could say or do would make up for the loss of Dumbledore. It had finally sunk in. Lucy felt defeated. Dumbledore, their leader against Voldemort, was gone.

**~LJ:HWA~**

* * *

_**A/N: Battle scenes really aren't my forte, especially when the only description I have to go off of is when they rest of them are telling Harry what happened. Ah well.**_

_**One more chapter left to go!**_


	20. 20: The Funeral

_**A/N: This is the final chapter of Here We Are.**_

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.**_

* * *

**Chapter 20 – The Funeral**

All classes and exams had been cancelled. It was decided that all of the students would be returned to their homes on the day of Dumbledore's funeral, which would be held at Hogwarts.

Over the next few days, many students were taken out of the school by their parents or other family members. Some of the students went quietly, but others put up a fight. Seamus Finnigan had a very loud argument with his mother in the middle of the entrance hall, and Mrs. Finnigan finally agreed to let him stay until after Dumbledore's funeral.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were staying at Hogwarts with Fleur, so they could remain by Bill's side. Lucy, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry visited the hospital wing twice a day. Bill's personality seemed unchanged by his encounter with Greyback, but he now preferred to eat his steaks on the raw side.

"So eet ees lucky 'e is marrying me," Fleur said cheerfully about this change, "because ze British overcook zeir meat. I 'ave always said zis."

**~LJ:HWA~**

"I suppose I'm just going to have to accept that he really is going to marry her," Ginny said of Bill and Fleur on the evening before Dumbledore's funeral. She, Lucy, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were sitting in a window in the Gryffindor common room.

"She's not that bad," Harry said. Ginny raised an eyebrow at him, and he quickly added, "Ugly, though."

Ginny snorted. "Well, I suppose if Mum can stand it, so can I," she conceded.

"Anyone else we know died?" Ron asked, looking to Hermione.

She was holding a copy of the _Evening Prophet _in her hands. "No," she said. "They're still looking for Snape, but there's been no sign—"

"Of course there hasn't," Harry growled. "They won't find Snape 'til they find Voldemort, and seeing as they've never managed to do _that_ in all this time.…"

There was a moment of silence.

"I'm going to go to bed," Ginny said. "I haven't been sleeping that well since—well—I could do with some sleep." She stood up, kissed Harry, waved to the others, and left for the girls' staircase.

"Harry," Hermione said as soon as Ginny was gone, "I found something out this morning in the library."

"R.A.B.?" Harry asked. He had shown Hermione the locket the morning after Dumbledore had died, and ever since then, Hermione had been spending an awful lot of time in the library.

"No," Hermione said. "I've been trying, Harry, but I haven't found anything.… There are a couple of reasonably well-known wizards with those initials—Rosalind Antigone Bungs and Rupert 'Axebanger' Brookstanton—but they don't seem to fit at all. Judging by that note, the person who stole the Horcrux knew Voldemort, and I can't find a shred of evidence that Bungs or Axebanger ever had anything to do with him.… No, actually, it's about—well, Snape." Hermione watched anxiously as Harry flopped back in his seat.

"What about him?" Lucy prompted quietly.

"Well, it's just that I was sort of right about the Half-Blood Prince business," she began.

"D'you have to rub it in, Hermione?" Harry groaned. "How d'you think I feel about that now?" The same morning he had shown Hermione the locket, he had told them all about finding out that the Half-Blood Prince had been Snape all along.

"No—no—Harry, I didn't mean that!" Hermione insisted. "It's just that I was right about Eileen Prince once owning the book. You see—she was Snape's mother!"

"I thought she wasn't much of a looker," Ron commented meanly.

"Shush," Lucy said, waving her hand at him.

"I was going through the rest of the old _Prophets,_ and there was a tiny announcement about Eileen Prince marrying a man called Tobias Snape," Hermione explained. "Then later there was an announcement saying that she'd given birth to a—"

"—murderer," Harry finished for her.

"Well—yes," Hermione said. "So… I was sort of right. Snape must have been proud of being _half a Prince_, you see? Tobias Snape was a Muggle from what it said in the _Prophet_."

"Yeah, that fits," Harry said. "He'd play up the pureblood side, so he could get in with Lucius Malfoy and the rest of them.… He's just like Voldemort. Pureblood mother—Muggle father—ashamed of his parentage—trying to make himself feared using the Dark Arts—gave himself an impressive new name—_Lord_ Voldemort—the Half-Blood _Prince_—how could Dumbledore have missed—?" Harry stopped, a pained look crossing his face.

"Dumbledore always wanted to believe the best of people," Lucy said softly, shrugging.

"I still don't get why Snape didn't turn you in for using the book," Ron said. "He must've known where you were getting it all from."

"He knew," Harry said. "He knew when I used _Sectumsempra_. He didn't really need Legilimency.… He might even have known before then, with Slughorn talking about how brilliant I was at Potions.… Shouldn't have left his old book in the bottom of that cupboard, should he?"

"But why didn't he turn you in?" Lucy asked.

"I don't think he wanted to associate himself with that book," Hermione guessed. "I don't think Dumbledore would have liked it very much if he'd known. Even if Snape pretended it hadn't been his, Slughorn would have recognized his writing at once. Anyway, the book was left in Snape's old classroom, and I'll bet Dumbledore knew his mother was called Prince."

"I should've shown the book to Dumbledore," Harry said. "All that time he was showing me how Voldemort was evil even when he was at school, and I had proof Snape was, too—"

"_Evil_ is a strong word," Hermione pointed out.

"You were the one who kept telling me the book was dangerous!" Harry said incredulously.

"I'm trying to say, Harry, that you're putting too much blame on yourself," Hermione said. "I thought the Prince seemed to have a nasty sense of humor, but I would never have guessed he was a potential killer.…"

"None of us could've guessed Snape would—you know," Ron added.

They all stopped talking then. Lucy looked out at the grounds, bathed in moonlight. She was having a hard time believing that the next day they would be burying Dumbledore and then leaving Hogwarts—maybe forever.

**~LJ:HWA~**

The next morning, Lucy's dormitory was silent as the four sixth-year girls packed their things for the journey later that day. The only one missing was Parvati, who had been picked up with her sister the morning after Dumbledore had died.

Soon it was time for breakfast. The Great Hall was filled with students, all sitting at their respective tables. The staff sat at the front of the room; Hagrid was the only one missing from the table. Dumbledore's chair had been left vacant—Lucy supposed it was out of respect—and the Minister of Magic was sitting in Snape's usual spot.

Finally, as everyone had finished up their meal, Professor McGonagall stood from her seat. "It is nearly time," she announced. "Please follow your Heads of Houses out onto the grounds. Gryffindors, after me."

The Gryffindors led the way out of the castle. Lucy followed Professor McGonagall and her friends down to the lake. There had been chairs placed along the edge of the water, with an aisle down the middle. The chairs were facing a marble altar.

There were already people sitting in the chairs. Lucy spotted the rest of the Weasley family sitting together with the other members of the Order of the Phoenix. Lucy recognized some of the others sitting around, although she didn't know all their names.

Professor McGonagall was ushering the Gryffindors into the rows of chairs. Lucy followed Hermione into one of the rows. She found herself sitting between Hermione and Sally-Anne. On Hermione's other side were Ron, Harry, and Ginny.

Lucy felt as though she was in a dream. She watched as some more of the general public began to take their seats. Minutes continued to pass, and Lucy found herself wishing that she could be sitting with Jeremy. She craned her head around the crowd to see if she could find him, but there were too many people in the way.

"Lucy," Sally-Anne whispered, tugging gently on Lucy's sleeve.

Lucy turned around to see Hagrid walking slowly up the aisle, holding something in his arms. With a jolt, Lucy realized that it was Dumbledore's body, wrapped up in a sheet of purple velvet. Tears sprang to her eyes immediately; seeing Dumbledore's body brought a sharp shock to Lucy's system. She took hold of Sally-Anne's hand, which was shaking.

Hagrid stopped at the marble altar and placed Dumbledore's body on top of it. Then Hagrid retreated back down the aisle, and a small wizard in plain black robes stood up next to the altar.

He began to speak about Dumbledore, but the words didn't register with Lucy. All she could do was stare at the body that had once been such a great man.

The short wizard finished his speech after only a few minutes. Lucy looked around expectantly, assuming that someone else was going to get up and talk, but nobody did. Then, suddenly, white flames burst around Dumbledore's body. There were several shouts of alarm. When the flames disappeared, there was a white marble tomb surrounding Dumbledore's body.

Just like that, it was over. People were getting up, murmuring to each other.

Lucy looked at Sally-Anne. "You all right?" she asked.

"Yes," Sally-Anne replied, tears still glistening on her cheeks. "I don't—Hogwarts is my home. I don't want to leave." Lucy frowned, and Sally-Anne gave her a grim smile. "I'm scared, Lucy," she continued. "My dad barely let me come back to school this year. After all this, I don't think he's going to let me come back next year. But I can't just go and hide away after everything that has happened; I can't just sit idly by while You-Know-Who tries to take over everything."

"Come home with me," Lucy said immediately, unable to help herself.

Sally-Anne looked startled. "Don't you live with the Weasleys during the summer?" she asked. "Are you sure they'd be all right with me coming to stay, too?"

"I actually have my own place," Lucy said, her mind racing. "Sirius left it to me. We can go there for the summer."

"Are—are you sure?" Sally-Anne repeated.

"Yes," Lucy replied. "You're seventeen, which means you're an adult in the Wizarding world. You don't have to go back to your father's house if you don't want to. The offer stands: you can come home with me."

Sally-Anne stared at Lucy for a moment longer. "All right," she agreed.

Lucy gave her a small smile. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Harry get up from his seat and walk away. "Harry!" she called. She stood up and ran after her brother.

Harry paused, waiting as she caught up to him.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked.

"Yes," Harry answered. He glanced at Lucy before trudging along the bank of the lake, and Lucy followed him. "I split up with Ginny," Harry added quietly.

"You _what_?" Lucy asked, startled.

"I can't risk anyone else's life," Harry said. "Voldemort uses people who are close to me to get to me; he's been doing it for years. I just want to keep her safe."

"Harry, you don't need to make yourself miserable to beat Voldemort," Lucy said. "I tried to break it off with Jeremy last year to protect him, and look how well that one worked out."

"This is different," Harry insisted.

"I know you think that, but you also know that Ginny's not going to give up fighting," Lucy pointed out. "She'll fight for you, her family, and her friends, and she won't ever stop."

"I know," Harry murmured. He gave Lucy a ghost of a smile. "That's one of the things I like so much about her."

"Harry!" another voice called. Lucy and Harry stopped and looked around to see Rufus Scrimgeour limping towards them. "I've been hoping to have a word…" Scrimgeour said as he neared the twins. "Would you mind if I had a word with Harry alone?"

Lucy looked at Harry, whose jaw was set determinedly. "Sure," Lucy said.

She walked back towards the group of mourners still lingering along the shore near Dumbledore's tomb. She glanced around at them, looking for one person in particular. Finally, she spotted Jeremy standing by himself, watching her. Feeling a rush of emotions, she ran the last few feet to him, throwing her arms around his neck and gripping him tightly.

"I've got you," he said quietly, stroking her hair a few times as she took a few calming breaths.

When she felt better, she pulled away, so she could look into his face. "Come home with me this summer," she said.

"You—you want me to come with you to stay at the Weasleys'?" Jeremy asked, looking confused.

"No, Sirius left me a place," Lucy answered. "Well, technically, it's mine and Remus's, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we came to live there. I know you have nowhere to go." Jeremy smiled, and Lucy cocked her head at him. "What?" she asked.

"I was half-expecting you to give me the same speech as last year," he admitted.

"I made a promise to you," Lucy said. "I told you I was going to start trusting you. I want to be with you, as a team." She took his hand in hers. "We're in this together, and we're going to fight together until the end."

"I like the sound of that," Jeremy said before pressing his lips to hers.

"I love you," Lucy added after Jeremy had pulled away.

"I love you, too," he replied.

"Lucy." Hermione and Ron were walking toward them. "Have you seen Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He was walking along the lake," Lucy said. "Scrimgeour wanted a word."

Hermione and Ron exchanged dark looks, and Lucy didn't blame them. Instead, she pointed to Harry's retreating back and saw that Scrimgeour was hurrying away from him. Lucy glanced at Jeremy.

"Go," he said simply, squeezing her hand before dropping it.

"Harry!" Hermione called, and she, Lucy, and Ron hurried forward.

Harry slowed his walk to let his friends catch up with him.

"What did Scrimgeour want?" Hermione asked.

"Same as he wanted at Christmas," Harry sighed. "Wanted me to give him inside information on Dumbledore, and be the Ministry's new poster boy."

Ron looked especially furious. "Look, let me go back and hit Percy!" he said suddenly.

"No," Lucy said sharply.

"It'll make me feel better!" Ron insisted.

Lucy, Harry, and Hermione all chuckled, although it was short-lived.

Hermione turned towards the castle and sighed, "I can't bear the idea that we might never come back. How can Hogwarts close?"

"Maybe it won't," Ron said, sounding hopeful. "We're not in any more danger here than we are at home, are we? Everywhere's the same now. I'd even say Hogwarts is safer—there are more wizards inside to defend the place. What d'you reckon, Harry?"

"I'm not coming back, even if it does reopen," Harry stated.

Lucy, shocked, turned her head quickly to look at him.

"I knew you were going to say that," Hermione said, "but then what will you do?"

"I'm going back to the Dursleys' once more, because Dumbledore wanted me to," Harry said. "It'll be a short visit, and then I'll be gone for good."

"Where will you go if you don't come back to school?" Hermione asked.

"I thought I might go back to Godric's Hollow," Harry replied. "For me, it started there—all of it. I've just got a feeling I need to go there. I can visit my parents' graves; I'd like that." He looked at Lucy sadly. "I wish you could come with me."

"I might have to," Lucy said. "Dumbledore told me that Voldemort would be trying to infiltrate the Ministry next. Maybe Hogwarts won't be as safe as it used to be if that happens."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, confused.

"If Voldemort takes over the Ministry, he's going to try and take over Hogwarts, too," Lucy reasoned, "especially now that Dumbledore's out of the picture. Do you really think that a bunch of Death Eaters would let me or Harry go to school if they were in charge? Not to mention all the Muggleborn students.…" She trailed off, the uncertainty of the future worrying her. The more she thought about it, the more she wondered about the fate of the Muggleborns if Voldemort were to take over the Ministry.

"What else are you going to do, Harry?" Ron asked, looking back at his friend.

"I've got to track down the rest of the Horcruxes, haven't I?" Harry said, shrugging. "That's what he wanted me to do—that's why he told me all about them. If Dumbledore was right—and I'm sure he was—there are still four of them out there. I've got to find them and destroy them, and then I've got to go after the seventh bit of Voldemort's soul—the bit that's still in his body—and I'm the one who's going to kill him. And if I meet Severus Snape along the way—so much the better for me, so much the worse for him."

There was silence as Lucy, Ron, and Hermione took in this last bit of information. The future was approaching much too quickly for Lucy's taste; she just wanted to spend the afternoon on the Hogwarts grounds with her friends, soaking up the sun.

"We'll be there, Harry," Ron said suddenly.

"What?" Harry asked.

"At your aunt's and uncle's house," Ron clarified, "and then we'll go with you wherever you're going."

Harry protested, "No—"

"You said to us once before," Hermione stopped him, "that there was time to turn back if we wanted to. We've had time, haven't we?"

"We're with you, whatever happens," Lucy chimed in.

"But listen, mate," Ron said. "You're going to have to come 'round my mum's and dad's house before we do anything else—even Godric's Hollow."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Bill's and Fleur's wedding, remember?" Ron said.

Harry stared at him for a moment. "Yeah, we shouldn't miss that," he agreed.

They stood along the lake, watching the water ripple and the sun glint off the surface for a little while longer. Soon, there was someone calling their names; Professor McGonagall was rounding up all the students.

"Potter, Weasley, Miss Granger, Miss Jones!" she shouted. "Come along, now! The Hogwarts Express will be leaving soon!"

The four Gryffindors looked up at the castle once more. Lucy made sure to take it all in; she didn't know when she would see it next. Then the four of them joined the rest of the students, ready to get onto the Hogwarts Express that would carry them on towards their future, whatever it would hold.

**~LJ:HWA~**

* * *

_**A/N: You can see now why I needed Lucy to have her own place. Originally, when I had her parents move to England, Lucy invited Sally-Anne and Jeremy back to their house. When I decided that her parents weren't going to be involved in the story, I needed to get Lucy into her own place another way.**_

_**We have come to the end of yet another story. There is only one more story in this series; it will be called This is War, and I will being posting it on Monday, October 21. (There won't be an upload this Friday.) See you then!**_


End file.
